Dealings With Death
by Catristocracy
Summary: The Lich lingers deep within Bubblegum's mind. Will she menage to free herself from his influence with the aid of Marceline and... Death?
1. Prologue

**Description: My longest story on this site so far, the one that will grow further and further, since I have numerous ideas for numerous plots. Mostly Bubbeline, with many characters from the show encountered along the way, as the two try to fulfill their little quest. I know the story is pretty long and it may start kind off slow for some, still, I hope you'll give it a chance and I hope that you'll have a good time while at it!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Vivid dreams without much worries. Colorful memories that bare a scent of happiness. Those were the thoughts the princess enjoyed the most. And it would seem she slowly drifted into one of them, as her head got heavier and heavier, eventually falling right on the desk she worked at. As the visions started to pour in, she saw almost everyone she knew, at least those somewhat close to her heart. They playfully waved towards her pink frame.

"You are the best!" Said Finn, looking at her in awe, blushing a bit while at it.

"Better than everything burrito!" Jake chuckled as his hands lengthened and clumsily shaped like a heart. "Just a tiny bit, but you know, that still means a lot!"

"BMO thinks you're amazing!" The little screen seemed to shine.

"Sa-lang Hae Yo!" Said Lady Rainicorn, tangling her long body around her pink friend.

"Oh you guys..." Princess giggled. "Stop it, or you'll make me blush."

And just as she started to enjoy their company, as the numerous compliments bolstered her ego, they vanished, one by one. As she found herself in a different place,she walked by the beams of numerous bright lights that sprouted from somewhere above. And as she admired every single second of their presence, echoing chords of music reached out to her pink ears, attempting to grab her attention no doubt. She smiled and rushed towards it only to see that pale, black haired girl she adored so much. The one she strive to be near, yet never had the courage to admit it.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Bubblegum curiously walked by. "Thought you'd forgot about me."

"You rarely drop by, braindlord." Marceline shrugged. "Your own fault if you ask me. But you won't admit that, huh? Too proud for that, pink face."

"How is that my fault? When was the last time you invited me to your house?"

"And when was the last time you even spoke to me?" She shrugged, as her slick fingers still pulled the strings of her guitar. "I know time is meaningless for me, still..."

"Fair point." Bubblegum nodded slightly. "Noted and taken."

"Ha, see?" The vampire chuckled. "You are not as smart as you think."

"Still smarter than you however." She leaned down on her and poked on the forehead.

"Now that's just rude."

"It's my head, I can do what I want, don't you think?" Bubblegum snapped her finger. "Just like that."

The place they lingered in changed rapidly, as they found themselves inside the thick palace walls, right in the royal bedroom to be precised. As they sat on the corners of her wide, comfortable bed, as they grabbed each others hand, they chuckled. Their mouths met, in a steamy, long and passionate kiss. She forgot how good it was, to feel that long, fiendish tongue raveling around her own. She forgot how much she missed the feel of her cold body, pressing hard onto her pink frame. Finally, she forgot how much she missed her scent, the very same that always drove her crazy.

"So, that's better?" As their mouth detached, she looked at the princess with her two black, blazing eyes.

"Much better, I have to say."

"This room brings back many memories..." Marceline sighted.

"Good ones or bad?"

"Mostly good." She smiled vaguely. "So, what would you say for a little... Chat?"

"Well. Can't say I dislike... Conversations."

"That is good, I..."

Just as they meant to reach one another, the vampire disappeared within the black mists. Before the princess could even try to chase her down, cold, bone hands clutched around her pink head. Hard nails poked her in her forehead, leaving thin, chilling marks everywhere they went. That clearly wasn't the touch she wanted. Nor from the one she desired to be close to.

"Such a curious mind you have." Hoarse voice echoed through her mind. "Show me more Bubblegum. Show me what's inside..."

"What are you?" She asked, as she felt that her body gets more and more numb.

"Matters not. Not for now." The one behind her placed his despicable, slim finger over her lips. "Hush child, hush..."

"Do not try to silence me fiend!" She pushed the bone hand aside with all the strength she had. "Answer me!"

"Questions, questions. You like to ask them child." He placed his claws back on her head, raveling her hair around. "Such beauty. Such shame. Such pity."

"Wait..." Her pupils widened. "I know that voice. Why are you here?!"

He remained silent however, breathing heavily behind her, as the gusts of wind flew by her ear. And with his every gasp, she could almost sense the decay that devoured him from the inside. The scent of a corpse, long forgotten and buried out from the very soil. It was quite disgusting. Eventually out of no where, with a swift, silent move he drove his fingernails into her skin.

"Stop that!" She twitched around, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Why should I? Reasons, child." He began to laugh and proceed to mock her. "Don't you give them anymore? They told me you are made of science. So calculate me, how much pain do you feel? Calculate me that, Bonnibel Bubblegum!"

"Enough of that, you jerk!"

"It hurts you? Does it hurt? Much? Or maybe this is worse?" He drove his claws deeper and deeper, any second now and he would simply impale her head inside out.

"Enough!" The princess screamed, as she grabbed his hands in vague attempt to pull his fingers out.

"Don't you enjoy a game or two?" He clicked with his teeth. "Don't you enjoy it? Royal parties, royal guests. Royal adoration no doubt. Isn't this grand, Bubblegum? Isn't this grand."

"Just... let... go!"

"My oh my, and my again. Such vigor. One could envy you that much... Life." The sound he made behind her indicated that he just spat on the ground with disgust. "What if someone would strip you away from it... What if someone would smother you."

"Enough I said!"

"Step by step, piece by piece. Slowly removing flesh from flesh, bone from bone. Sweetness becomes bitter." He made a long breath, further spewing out the scent of rot. "But that would not hurt you all that much, yes? No. Breaking you would require breaking more than your fragile vessel. Pain bothers you not... Curious one you are, curious..."

"Let me go!"

"But we're such a great match together, you and me. Almost like if we're meant to be... together."

He leaned closer, whispering to her ear with a deep yet hoarse voice, spewing maggots and all kinds of nasty things through his mouth.

"Curious, that you thought you can just get rid of me in a simplest of ways." He finally let go of her head. "My roots linger. Linger beyond your petty mind." He smudged her cheek with his pointy finger, circling around almost flirtatiously before finally fading away. "And now. I am you and you are me. How does that feel, Bonnibel Bubblegum? It would made my heart chuckle. Had I had any."

"Get out!" She screamed towards the void.

"Or maybe, maybe I should rip your friends first. The fiend, she would be the queen of screams once more! Does that thrill you?" He began to laugh. "My hands over her neck. Clutched. I wonder, if her body can still feel the cold. Or the boy, he's so innocent. Innocence can be lost so fast..."

"Get out I said!"

She woke up, gasping for air. Drips of sweat dropped from her forehead. She measured her breaths, trying to calm down and think rationally. That was no mere dream, that she was sure of. And things like that should never be overlooked. When she touched her head, the pain was still present, exactly in the spots where his hard, cold nails pierced her delicate pink skin.

"Lich..."

The princess said to herself, as she stroked her chin. She began to ponder, lighting up all the lamps in her room, searching for answers in her head. There were non given there however. So she did what she's best at – started to search her books in hope to receive some answers. With each finished lecture, with each line she read, all she could come up with was that hope, if any, was far away. Finally however, she found some spark of hope. A tome, perhaps as old Enchiridion gave her the information she searched for. 'Those who linger in the world, those who walk forevermore, only one thing that they fear, reaper's gaze, when he's near.' It took her a while to grasp the full meaning of those words, but when she finally she happily clapped her hands.

"Death... of course!"


	2. Chapter I, Unravel the Corpse

**Chapter I, Unravel the Corpse**

* * *

Bubblegum's mind was quite occupied during the last few hours. So were her hands for that matter. Her room was in a mess, as she constantly shuffled through numerous books and glyphs, papers and notes, still preparing herself for the things to come. Peppermint just stood in the corner and watched her closely, as she rammed through it all, tossing aside things she didn't need. He sighted, as he knew he will be the one to clean up the mess. As always.

"Almost all of my stuff is packed and prepared Peppermint." She nodded joyfully. "All the technology, technicalities, weapons, and above all else, science!" The mint candy just nodded as she spoke, hardly interested. "One would think that science will be enough, but you never know!"

"And where are you going your majesty?" He finally decided to ask. "What adventure will it be this time, that you need so many jun..." He looked at her backpack. "Things."

"Oh you know, need to check something. Princess stuff." She pondered. "Several things require my attention in fact." She started to count in her head. "Many things."

"And those things would be what exactly, if I may ask?" He began to question her, as he began to be more and more curious. "Last time you... hm, parted from this place with such baggage, you were rocking it out with the Screams..."

"No, no, nothing like that, I assure you. It's connected to... um. Our kingdom, obviously. Why else would I leave in such a hurry." She paused for a brief moment to catch her thoughts. "And I can count on you as usual during my absence, my royal butler?"

"That's goes without saying your majesty." He bowed down slightly.

"Good. Off I go then!" She nodded to herself and once again gazed briefly on her baggage.

"May I just know where are you going and what for?" His white, round eyes narrowed. "You still did not answered that, your grace. You know. I'd wish to inform the others..."

"Oh, it would be for the best if they didn't know. You know how they tend to panic around when I'm not... well, around. And blow up themselves. Silly sweets." She chuckled a bit. "But I can tell you, yep. " She sounded like she is proud of herself. "I'm traveling to the land of the dead. You know. The usual. I were in so many places that it should not surprise you."

That caught his attention in full. Since he knew Death very well and often visited his grim kingdom, he couldn't even try to comprehend why a person like Bubblegum would want to go near his realm. Surly it wasn't for the sightseeing, that he could tell for a fact.

"May I ask why?" He raised his candy eyebrow. "You still did not answered that. Ingredients for yet another experiment? I can assure you that..."

"That is... personal." The princess interrupted him almost instantly. "It should only take several days. Maybe months." She shrugged. "You'll do fine on your own for that time." Bubblegum grinned. "Your a sturdy little minty, aren't you?"

"You know princess..." He raised his little round hand and ignored her previous words. "I may know someone, who knows someone, who knows that one guy that can get you there. Fast. If you really must."

"Naw, the less others know, the better. You know how they all act dumdum." She poked him in the head. "Besides, the days that you baby-sited me all the time are long gone, you know that don't you?"

"Are you absolutely sure about that your majesty? You're stubborn as always." The candy smirked. "You know, when you were younger, you always said the same and I always ended up patching your knees..."

"You don't need to lecture me! I'm not a child anymore." She blushed a bit. "I'll do fine on my own."

"You still act like one at times, your majesty." He still smiled. "And the last time you said that your grace, if I recall correctly, was when you were ten and decided it will be a grand idea to eat worms, since they looked like noodles."

"Hey, I was a kid back then!"

"You are a bit now." He shook his round head. "Just stating the obvious."

"Totally not!"

"Ehm." The mint candy coughed loudly. "May I remind you that not further than a week ago, you had bit too many... stimulants in your drinks and you tried to 'conquer' the Candy Tower..."

"Well now..." She turned her sight away, blushing again. "It can happen..."

"...dressed only in sheets of paper with math signs on them, glued to your body because, should I quote you, 'the moon is hot during the spring, he will never see me coming.', right?" He chuckled. "Good thing it was dark so no one could see you..."

"Alright, alright already, sheesh!"

"Your grace?" The mint candy caught her hand. He was bit more serious this time.

"What Peppermint?" She rolled her eyes. "I really should go."

"Just try not to get killed, alright?" He started at her with his big, white eyes. "I promised to your folks that I will keep you safe. What they would say, should I failed to do so?"

She just sighted and patted him on his round head. And then, just like that, she ventured onwards, grabbing her tightly packed stuff. As she attempted to sneak out without much notion, she decided to take the path underneath the castle, leading straight through the dungeons. The tunnel was in a rather bad shape, obviously not used in many years. The cobwebs hanged down from ceiling and she could swore that the little spiders almost mocked her by their very presence.

"Need to send someone here to clean up a bit. This is just disgusting..." She sniffed around. "Ugh... and something needs to be done with the smell. It's smells worse than when Finn tried to cook. With the emphasis on tried."

She muttered to herself. With every step, she made a splashing sound. The princess decided not to look down for her own good, as she could only imagine what exactly she was walking into. When she finally saw the light at the other end of this long and foul tunnel, she felt relief. Out in the open, as the sun shined over her pink skin, her mood lightened up a bit.

"Well. Off I go..." She said once again to herself. "Weird. Usually someone is around to hear me out... No matters! We have science!"

The road was clear and the day passed quickly as she playfully whistled to herself. As the evening came almost out of no where, she reached for her map to search for a hideout. It would seem that a nearby cavern would be simply perfect. As she entered the place, she noticed that the inside, while quite dirty, was still tidier then her own dungeon. She sighted once more.

"Cave, cleaner then my own castle, what a disgrace..."

Bubblegum prepared her sleeping bag and quickly jumped in, looking like a huge pink caterpillar. She closed her eyes, counted to ten and... she wasn't sleepy at all. As she thought about pleasing things, as she started to sing herself lullabies, nothing seemed to work. And she wasn't the type that enjoyed failures.

"Bah. All the time just when I need to get some sleep. Think, think, think..."

Princess started to stare at the ceiling in vague hope that something will appear to occupy her mind. Nothing like that happened however, so she started to count the field of the ceiling, it's thickness, it's humidity, and all other things which someone in his right mind wouldn't even paid attention to.

"What am I doing here exactly..."

She stood up and looked around. In her backpack she found various colorful flash-lights, which were quickly lit all around the room.

"At least those useless things will come in handy this one time..." She muttered to herself, and started to look around again through her junk, throwing things left and right. "Must occupy myself with... With something. Doink. Should had asked BMO to come. I'd watch something, or... or..."

She talked to herself as she searched her bags. There were some books that she grabbed from the shelf. Old romances and other nonsensical stuff that she used to read in her free time to have a laugh. Sad thing was, that she knew them almost word by word, so they hardly provided any kind of entertainment.

"Why did I took those? Doh, I don't have time for snuggling and love." She scratched her chin. "But apparently I have time to talk to myself. Figures."

She thought about it and chuckled a bit. Ever since she was little, the person that always occupied her the most was herself. Why should it be otherwise, especially since there was no one smart and wise like her? There was only one exception to that rule. One, that she tried to avoid in her thoughts.

"Well, at least talking to myself keeps me somewhat occupied and... what's that?"

As she shuffled through the bags, she eventually found a shirt. Nothing special. Black, not really her color, with some rather random and obscure drawings over it. It did bare some memories however. Not necessary the ones that she wanted to turn to at this very moment.

"Why did I took this again?"

She thought for a while and further gazed at it. As she grabbed it into her pink hands, as she caressed it with her little fingers, as she smelled it, she noticed that the scent of a person that once wore it is still present somewhere, lingering deep in it's fabric.

"Do you think about me sometimes, out there, in your cove? Do you dream the same dreams as I do?" She asked out loud. "Are you all alone right now, like me? Are you smiling? Or are you sad perhaps? Sad because of me? I gave you a couple of reasons to be sad, haven't I? But I like to think that I gave you some things to smile about as well... I hope that everything worked out for you, you know?" She sighted. "If it was just as simple as to turn away from it all and just... like old times. I miss you..." Bubblegum started to stroke the textile, closing her eyes. "I miss you so much, you know that? I miss your hair, waving playfully in the wind. I miss your voice, singing songs just for me... Just for me. Your skin next to mine." She sniffed a bit. "Your hand on my hand. Your lips on my lips." She caught the shirt tighter in her fingers. "Maybe one day, huh? Maybe one day it will all change. Maybe one day we'll sing all night long again." The princess opened her eyes, just to gaze on this special piece of clothes once again. "And after that we'll just lay on the ground, looking at each other. And I'll see you smiling again. Without thinking about the day after that. Without running away. I'd like that... would you?"

And as she placed it close to her chest, as she cuddled it a bit, she calmed down and her eyelids soon began to feel heavy.

###

Bonnibel woke up, as the sunlight gently found it's way into the cavern. As she stood up, at first she wasn't sure where exactly is she. It took her a while to remember why exactly she spent a night in a dusty place like this.

"Silly me."

She smiled. Various memories appeared in her head. She remembered the days in which she felt asleep in all the wrong and weird places. Her company was more pleasing as well. Hardly ever she thought back about them, but when the thoughts came around, she missed the old times greatly. She felt somewhat younger then. More vigorous perhaps.

"Wonder how all of them are doing..." The princess quickly shook her head. "Matters not, I have a world to save!"

She grabbed her stuff and began to venture onwards. The sun quickly disappeared behind the clouds as the downpour began. It slid down her pink skin as she struggled to avoid all the puddles and mud on her way. Eventually, she reached her destination. It was a small town, by sight and by numbers with a large graveyard right next to it. Almost too large. The place seemed to be abandoned at first, but eventually she saw one commoner, swooping the path right before the entrance. Why he did that in the middle of the pouring rain, or who exactly was he, that remained uncertain. He was rather tall, bit skinny with a hat that had way too many things just taped to it. His eye sockets however seemed to be empty. As a matter of fact, his whole face looked like a mask. When he saw her, he bowed slightly and showed his pointy teeth.

"What a fine, sugar miss looks at the place like that, eh?" The water tapped over his round hat.

"I'm an... um... researcher, yes!" She tried to come up with a fast excuse, as she wasn't the one that was skilled in lying into someone's face like that. At least, not too often. "Here to... here to... to scribe about the old temple, which seem to reside in this place, yes, yes! The monumental one so I'm told!"

"Oh. That thing? Well, well now. If you wish sugar sweet. It's here alright." He clucked with his teeth. "Right there dulcet cake, beyond the gate, beyond this world."

"So this is the right place, I knew it!"

"Of course." He raised his eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously yet with some dose of curiosity. "No one really cared about it however, sugar b... lady. Or rather, cared but didn't want to go close. Feel free to if you wish." He chuckled with a weird, hoarse voice. "We... they don't have many visitors there."

"That I will do, thanks... um, who are you anyways?"

"De... voted. Yes, I'm just devoted to this place, sweety. I take care of the dead, one could say. But go, go inside sweet sugar. I'm sure they strive for a company like you out there."

Was she so good at laying, or did he simply did not cared? One way or another, he did not question her further. As she entered the fields of death, as she circled around various tombs of things that died in what would seem eons ago, she felt chills running down her spine. Eventually, she reached the center of this graveyard, in which a huge temple stood, surrounded by monumental statues of great skeletons, holding candles and other useless contraptions.

"Someone compensated for something." She giggled. "Not sure why, but..."

As she took a glimpse, the shrine looked even bigger on the inside. The numerous carvings on the walls indicated that this was the right place. The further she went, the more she saw and what she saw, amazed her. This place was like a riddle and she liked mysteries, since she was so good at unraveling them. In the middle of all that, a stone altar stood and two emeralds inside of it, looking at her almost menacingly. It also had two sculptures, resembling hands with eyes in their palms. Inside of them, there was a circle that looked like a convoluted spine.

"That's not freaky at all. Nope."

She sighted and began her preparations. All the scrolls, the books and the devices she brought with herself, now were meant to show their usefulness. She started with the basic incantations, even though she hardly believed in magic to work. Most of the time.

"Ra-da-ere-maae!" She screamed, but nothing happened. The stone remained in it's place. "Of course it does not work. It never does!"

As her next try, she took one of the books and a piece of chalk, drawing exactly what the pages told her to draw. But ever after some more incantations, it presented to be futile.

"Why am I even trying that. This is nonsense! Screw magic! Time for science!"

But the other methods failed her as well. No matter how many things she poured on the stone, how many devices she attached to it. It all failed. All the magnets, drills, clever mixtures of survey and measuring tools, even the usage of leaf and square. Nothing.

"Bullgunk! Nothing seems to work. Why... What am I missing here... I thought I were prepared enough for this, think Bonnibel, think!..."

She thought further. Thought so much that her head began to hurt. But as she was considering to just punch and kick the thing until it will eventually work, as violence is sometimes the answer, she heard some rumbling around the entrance. Soon a small, brown figurine descended through the frame, landing gracefully on it's fours. It was a rather odd looking fellow. A lion, but with wings, and something that looked like a human head with a lot of facial hair. His little green constantly twitched. He seemed to be quite proud of himself, as he flew towards her. It dropped a small package by her legs and coughed.

"The one that goes by the name of Peppermint sent me to give you this. It's such a shame, from servitude within the grasp of one lunatic to another. SHAME!"

"What's... Why?"

The thing shrugged and after that closed and opened it's eyes several times. He looked like as if he was disgusted by her very presence.

"He said you'll figure. I would assume just that. Now my bounds are set off by my motion. This is no longer my prison. I shall departure from you, you little pitiful thing."

"Um... Bye?"

"You, you are the real brave one." The manticore muttered to himself. "As I am just but a spark, lingering in this world with events set in motion, a creature that lives and just lives, not thinking beyond living. You, you are the brave one, struggling against the lord of darkness deep within your head, who's craving through the walls of your mind... MY PRISON IS STILL SHAME!"

The creature disappeared in a puff of smoke. Bubblegum just looked at the things the fiend brought her. A scroll with a simple spell. The one that was meant to open those certain doors.

"Still trying to babysit me, huh?" She sighted. "Thanks..."

The next object the monster brought to her was more enigmatic. It looked like a nicely graveled pendant, that shimmered in numerous colors. It's destination was unknown however. She just put it on her neck, figuring out that whatever purpose it holds, it will reveal itself in times of need.

"Right. Let's see what Peppermint cooked up for me."

She read the scroll out loud. To her, those were just random letters and words. When she finished, the circle started to glow around and water-like wall with numerous reflections appeared inside the stone frames.

"Wunderbar! It worked! " She paused and shook her head. "I need a friend..."

Taking a deep breath, she went through the portal. Bleached out colors sprout all around, blooming and passing by, as her body drifted around in vague and mysterious space. Eventually she was cast out on the other side. As she stood up, dazzled a bit, she looked around the place. The walls seemed to be made of bones, with a mixture of something that looked like flesh.

"Cute..."


	3. Chapter II, Bitter

**Chapter II, We Grew Bitter, We Were Sweeter**

* * *

It was one of those days that Marceline wished she could just stay in her bed and hope for the best. She knew precisely that nothing interesting will happen, so why even bother? On the other hand, if something like that would occur, the past events taught her that it would usually end up badly for everyone. And by everyone she meant herself. While most of the time she wouldn't mind a bit of trouble here and there, today she was rather sensitive about it. Therefore she decided to spend that time doing what she's best at – making music and avoid everything and everyone. That wasn't really all that difficult since recently, hardly anyone visited her. Aside from the occasional interrupts made by Finn and Jake, that bumped around without any good reasons and Simon, who was more tiresome to watch at in his current state than anything. Other then that - she was completely alone.

"Aight Marceline. Time to do something."

She said to herself as she stood up and ventured towards her desk. There, her guitar and a sturdy pair of headphones just waited for her almost invitingly. As she sat down and prepared her equipment, she gazed at the desk. Aside from the usual 'creative mess' as she called it, one thing grabbed her attention. A small, framed picture. To tell the truth, each time she sat here she tried to ignore it and each time, she simply could not. There was a time that this little thing was dear to her. One of the most precious thing she ever received. A simple photo of her and the princess, tangled together almost as if it meant something. Almost as if they meant something to each other. The sign below, stating 'from your number one fan' was just icing on the cake. Nowadays, it just reminded her about how far they went from each other.

"Ugh... You put me off today..."

Saying that, she turned her sight away and started to recite some lyrics from atop of her head, while her fingers attempted to create the adequate sounds. She still felt observed however, as in her head, the picture mocked both her and her doings. And she wasn't the one that takes criticism lightly, even the one in her head.

"Stop staring at me like that..."

She said. For some reason she just couldn't turn the picture around or simply hide it away. It was always beyond her,despite each frustration it brought. At the end it always remained in it's place.

"I said stop it!" She screamed. "Go stare at him, don't pretend I'm... just... just don't! Just go!"

She stood up and grabbed the thing in her hands. As she changed into a werewolf, she considered just smashing the thing, once and for all. Her claws pressed harder and harder, but as the glass finally started to shatter, she snapped out of it and shifted back to herself. She looked once again at the photo, inspecting it closely. It now had a crack, right in between of them. Marceline sighted loudly.

"Bonnie..." She shook her head in confusion. "Why did you even gave me that if you were to..." The vampire sighted, as she stared at the princess. "If you'd care, you'd come back... you were different... or was I?"

###

"Thank you everybody!" She bowed down, only to whip her hair around. "You all are great! Woo!"

The crowd cheered, shouting and crying out for more. The vampire just smiled to herself and with the last chord on her guitar, piercing through the night's sky, their performance was over. For now at least. As she walked down the stage, before she could reach her wardrobe, pink hands draw her away from the sightings of people, right in between of two huge inactive speakers. She gazed at the princess, whom looked at her with a huge smile and blushing cheeks. It would seem that it's hard for her to catch a breath.

"You. Were. Amazing." She finally managed to spill some words out. "Amazing!"

"Um..." The pink face staring at her in awe caught Marceline off guard, as she didn't really know what to say. "Yeah, maybe."

"The way they cheered at you, the way the crowd moved with every sound, the way they shouted your name, that was rad!"

"And... did you enjoyed it?"

"Well... let me put it that way." Bubblegum began to play with her gummy hair, which would only indicate that she was after something else than just cheering around and enjoying the show. "You have a break now, right?" She finally asked playfully. "Because I wanted to order a more private performance."

"Well, normally we don't do self-interests." Marceline smirked. "But for a fine fan like you, we could make an exception." Her smile got more bitter. "Guy would love that I'm sure."

"No doubts about that, still..." She giggled nervously and quickly added. "I don't want all of you. I want only one person, the one standing before me." The princess came closer and caught her hand. "And since I'm also your manager, I think it's only wise to practice a bit on the side."

"Judging by your role, I can only adapt." She chuckled. "Have something in mind about the theme of the performance?"

"Not really, not a thing..." She looked around to see if anyone is paying attention to them. Oddly enough, no one was, so she smooched the vampire on the cheek. "Many things."

"So, what's the deal?"

"First off, let's go where no one will be looking for us." She chuckled. "And at us."

"And that would be?" Marceline shook her head. "If you haven't noticed, there's like peeps everywhere. Tons of them."

"Behind the stage, obviously!" The princess stated surly. "When your support will play, everyone will be at the front, duh!"

Bonnibel grabbed her hand and dragged the girl right into the crowd. She wasn't opposing in the slightest, even though it was quite hard to get through all of them. Almost everyone wanted an autograph, exchange of a word or two, or simply wished to bask in the glory of someone famous. Bubblegum was quite good at avoiding most of them however and those that caught them were disposed rather quickly with a diplomatic response. Well, most of the time, as the princess apparently was in quite the hurry and wasn't afraid to smack someone in the face to get away. Finally, after the struggle to get out, they reached their destination. With all the junk laying around, the trailers and caravans parked everywhere and crudely packed equipment, it was hardly a place that someone would like to stray into. And that would mean only one thing – they could be alone. As they squeezed in between two rather large carts, the princess pinned Marceline to the wall. As she pressed onto her body, she began to kiss her on the neck. Sadly for the two, she stopped right after, as she could swore she heard someone passing by. And they stood there quietly, with only their breaths piercing the silence. As they looked at each other, Bonnibel began to whisper into the vampire's ear.

"So remember how you always told me that being a vampire is a butt-junk fail-deal at times, since no reflections, no photos and such?"  
"I said that?" She smiled and shook her head. "Naaaw."

"I'm pretty sure you did. It does sounds quite like you..." She giggled. "But never mind, that's not an issue right now!..." She shuffled around her little bag. "What's important, with a little work on the side and with a bit of effort, I managed to get some results! You know, the thing was in chemicals mostly, as the bath in them needed a certain amount of measurements!" She began to talk faster and faster, as she still searched for that certain thing she began to chat about. "But as I increased the contrast a bit, dodging exposures in certain delicate areas, played a bit with printing aperture and spent much time in the dark room, using not only the typical tools but also, and you won't believe that, some palladium and potassium, mixed up with lots and lot's of sulfur..."

"Errr... Say what now?"

"Science, Marceline, science!" She finally found the item withing the depths of her bag and as she took out the nicely framed photo, she just waved it in front of pale girl's face. "Look!"

The vampire did just that, gazing closely at it, both shocked and amused. Bubblegum simply smiled and giggled around, as she knew she did her job correctly.

"Does it mean that..." She still tried to unravel the puzzles in her head. "That we..."

"It means exactly what you'd wish. So it's more dependent on that..." The princess asked in a form of yet another riddle. "So, what do you think it means?"

"I... I don't know, I thought that you and..."

"Scratch that. You think way too much." Bubblegum flicked her on the forehead. "Better leave that to me."

Marceline still wasn't quite sure what to make out of it. She was grateful for the gift, obviously, but she simply saw her pink companion way too many times with someone else to believe those words just like that, right off the bat.

"You don't look too motivated."

"What? No, just many things in my head..."

"Hm..." The princess pondered. "That means I'm doing a poor job as your manager!" Once again, looking around if no pesky eyes are spying on them, she kissed her on the cheek. "We need to change that!"

"Um... Bonnie?"

"You see, I have a plan, as always! And with a bit of science..." She pulled out a large pack of keys, obviously snatched from one of the staff members. "...and fast hands, we can make it happen!"

Without further explanation, Bubblegum rushed from their little hideout right towards one of the caravans. There, one by one, she began to try out the tools she was given. Or rather, the ones that she claimed by herself, for herself.

"Normally, it was you that always asked me that question but..." Marceline came right after her. "...you know what you're doing, right?"

"Of course silly. Just giving us some room." One of the keys finally unlocked the door. "There we go! It's not like we're going to steal a thing. We'll just borrow some... private space."

She quickly went inside, so did the vampire, looking around if no one is watching. As soon as she stepped through the door frame, Bubblegum closed the doors behind them, almost instantly reaching for Marceline's hands. As their bodies collided, as their lips met, they ventured around in the dark, knocking down various things in their passionate dance. Eventually, the princess grabbed her lover and placed her right at the table, leaning towards her. During that, the music clearly started to play on the stage, both to accompany their movements and to hustle them ahead.

"We don't have much time..." Bonnibel sighted. "Too bad. We need to use what we have!"

Once again their tongues met and the vampire did not oppose this course of action. But within each ravel, within each tangle, with each smudge over her body, with each sweet drops of saliva, she got more and more nervous. More and more pensive. Finally, she just couldn't take it.

"Bonnie..." The princess ignored her calls completely, as she ventured with her lips all over her pale neck, almost ripping her shirt while she tried to get even lower.. "Bonnie!"

"What?" She looked at her, quite surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Straight, clear answer. Now." She pushed her back a bit. "Guy or me."

"Marceline..." Bubblegum rolled her eyes. "It's all your imaginings, I'm not with..."

"Straight answer." She sounded quite angry. "You can't have both. You can't pretend I'm blind either. Walks by the beach, laughs and tweets. You think I'm stupid? Quit it and answer me."

"You." She bit her lip. "Always you."

"Promise?"

"Marceline, please..."

"Bonnie." She sat down and grabbed her hand. "Promise?"

"I promise." She sighted and quickly tried to make a jest out of it. "As your manager I should take care of you in every way possible!" She tapped on her belly, and before Marceline could even take notice, she quickly swopped down her pants. "Now, that's more comfortable I'm sure."

"You're so sure of yourself lately." The vampire smirked, even thou she still wasn't all that keen to the whole idea. And the share notion that it was her that hesitated bothered her greatly. "So what now?"  
"Now? Now I'll show you how good I am, by motivating you and... maybe we'll squeeze some new verses out of you!"

Bubblegum eventually accomplished her goal, by tearing her shirt apart just to get where she wanted to. She was used to obtaining things she strove for, it was only a natural course of action. She kissed delicately over her lover's cold, smooth body, caressing her on the chest, as her hands ventured lower and lower, placing themselves on her waist. At first, the pale one pondered, whenever the promises made by the dearest person in the word are worth listening to. She eventually figured, that time will show, as it always does. So she simply accepted it, as the sweet trail of saliva began at the very top of her body, only to venture lower. 'You got me.' The vampire thought to herself, as the princess lips finally did more than just spew out numerous words. 'No, wait. You always had me...' So did her tongue for that mater, warm yet vigorous, almost like an eel. 'I think I love you. Will you love me back one day?'

In the background, the crowd cheered as the leader of the band pulled all the strings of his guitar in a single hitch, only to delicately smudge each and every single one of them afterward, knowing that not a single part should be avoided in order to obtain perfection. Momentum needed to be precise as well, since the slightest mistake could mean dissatisfaction. Through his chords, the other one that sang, let loose the moaning screams, echoing through the air. Loud, rhythmic, passionate and primal to some extend, yes, that made everyone go crazy, that made them loose their minds and almost bend to the very notion of that sound. They danced, they waved their hands, they hold onto one another to have their share of fun. And in the end, the crowd screamed for encore, encore! And so did Marceline.


	4. Chapter III, Cats and Bones

**Chapter III, Cats and Bones  
**

* * *

"Cute." The princess curiously looked around. "Almost like the inside of Ice King's palace." She sniffed around. "Still, the air is a bit... cleaner. Figures."

Numerous corridors sprouted in every possible direction. This place was like a maze and on it's end, there meant to be yet another portal, this time leading to her goal. Bonnibel thought deeply, yet navigating through the walls of flesh was hardly her specialty. She did noticed however that the pendant she wore on her neck started to glow at certain directions. It wasn't hard for her to figure out it's purpose.

"Oh Peppermint." Bubblegum shook her head. "You always walked behind me with a candle, whenever I wanted to go to our cellars...But that was when I was like, what, five?" She gazed at the necklace and played with it for a while. "Some things never change."

So she ventured forth once more. Without the device she would be lost in a matter of seconds. All the narrow corridors looked the same and there were numerous smaller coves, just to lure the trespassers no doubt. Her path led to a great hall which was almost totally flooded by something that resembled water. It was a bit too green to be just that however. Here and there, from it's depths, pillars that once supported the ceiling emerged, shattered and crumbled under the pressure of time. How the roof did not collapsed was beyond her comprehension.

"That's fascinating!" She gasped in awe. "This room must be ancient! Had I had the time to examine it properly..."

Bubblegum moved slowly through the path right in the center of this weird pond, made from one of the fallen columns. She measured each step, thinking if the bridge will hold on, as it shook with her each step. There was something unsettling about this place. Almost like if someone was watching her every move and waited for her failure. She could feel that and just as she processed that thought in her little pink head, a swipe came right out of nowhere. The princess quickly jumped back, barely dodging it. Something appeared right before her and stood in the darkness, looking curiously with it's big, yellow eyes. They seemed to glow a bit.

"Greetings, Bunnydell." The voice chuckled. "I thought you'd be bit higher. And purple." He whispered almost flirtatiously. "And less beautiful. I like them beautiful..."

"I like them that way as well." She tried to catch his glimpse in the shadows. "How did you almost know my name?"

"It is because I have approximate knowledge of almost everything." He said proudly. "And just enough certainty to see you dead soon enough."

"Good for you." She muttered. "Who are you?"

"Where are my manners dear. Excuse me greatly, my lovely meal! In front of such a sweet damsel in distress, I should be ashamed!"

"I may be a damsel. But I can be your distress soon enough."

"My. Sharp tongue you have..."

He came out of the shadows, finally revealing himself in full. He resembled a huge, green cat. Still, it was pretty clear that he was beyond that. His tail looked almost like a part of his guts, waving around from the end of his back. His legs were strange as well, with blank spaces between the knees, as his feet just floated around.

"A demonic cat. Heard about you." The princess shook her head. "You're in my book under 'nothing special' if I recall correctly. Or maybe I did put you amongst 'stinky fuzzballs'? Can't tell."

"You heard that from Frank and Jack no doubt. Feel their scent all around your little being." He bowed a little and smiled, revealing his teeth. "They're not with you however. Foolish, to come by all by yourself... someone could gut you, my dear."

"Finn and Jake. Yes." She ignored the letter part of his talk. "So what are you doing here? Heard you spook in a different place."

"Spook? Oh, you're rude to me, I think I'm going to sob into my pillow, that I will make from your lungs." His teeth glittered. "Nothing to kill out there. So I'm here and as it happens, you will be my sweet prey. Thrilled, dear?"

"Whatever fills your boat, cat." She shrugged, as she was hardly interested in what he had to say. "Or should I say kitty? Should I rub your tummy as well?"

"Such wit. But what a dashing damsel like yourself is doing here, one could wonder. Perhaps looking to die?" He grinned menacingly. "If it's the case, I can provide some help."

"Actually I'm looking for Death. So point for you again." Bubblegum eyed him from head to toes. "I can show you the way as well. With my fists."

"Looking to die, seeking death, all the same." He smiled even more and turned his head on the side.

"And what will you do about it? Meow on me?" She began to taunt him. "Or spit some fur?"

"Oh. Well. What I will do is quite simple." The cat made a step forward. "I haven't eat in a while. I could have a sugar meal. Or I could lick your skin for so long, that all that sugar would simply melt away."

"Truly you are a charmer."

"Aren't I, Berrynell? At least you have some sweet talk in you. Much more civilized, yes?" Once again, he bowed down slightly. "Still won't stop me from licking you like a lollipop." He chuckled. "Until you'll pop."

"Such flattery." She put a hand on her forehead and chuckled ironically. "Oh you almost make me shiver. Contain yourself you animal."

"I always have this effect on beautiful ladies such as yourself." His tail began to wave back and forth. "And I would enjoy our quality time, however. I'm bit hungry and the meal is cooling off. So now, I think I'll slip off the face from your skull, and make myself a mask out of it."

"Think I'll pass."

He waged his moves carefully, as every muscle in his slick silhouette trembled like a string. His eyes glowed even more so than before. Bubblegum on the other hand just stood and payed close attention to his doings. She knew a thing or two about biology and needless to say, she knew a thing or two about cats as well. When he finally jumped with much grace, she could easily predict his moves and simply swirled away from the impact.

"Swift and agile, should have expected that. You're like a mouse. Shame I'm the cat here."

He chuckled and jumped again, this time without needless demonstrations. And she simply rolled away once again. Seeing as third time is always a charm, he tried that once more. This time it was the cat however who underestimated her skills, since as soon as he landed on the ground, instead of her quick roll he received a kick straight in his face.

"Full of tricks. Full of sugar. Chewing you will be a delight. Undoubtedly." He chuckled. "Nice legs non of the less!"

He turned around quickly when she least expected it and whipped the ground with his tail. Before she realized it was simply a distraction, he did the same right at her legs, raveling his slick tool around them and quickly swooping her off her feet. The cat then jumped at her, in hope to chop off her face with a single bite. But as his maw closed, as he almost imagined the sweet taste he will feel, the only thing he felt was pain, as a metal object clutched in between his teeth. He looked down, only to see her wearing some sort of metal gauntlet with numerous sprockets.

"My, my, a girl that uses protection. Are you prepared for any occasion dear?"

"Better safe then sorry, right kitty?" She winked at him. "Besides, you're quite the animal."

"Still, it would be more pleasing without it."

"Less safe that way, huh?"

She punched him right between his eyes with her other hand, as he quickly spat her out. And they began to fight. The cat had to admit that he preferred when the princess just dodged his attacks, as now when he actually had to face her, her blows and kicks were rapid and fast. As he jumped at her once again, he decided to try yet another trick from his sleeve, quickly flipping out his tongue. It was a kitten like being, rather cute and slick. He had the same eyes as his bigger counterpart, only bit more charming. It also meowed a little and waved around right before her face in a poor attempt to mesmerism her. It made her stop, as she gazed at it curiously.

"Pet the kitty? No need to fight the kitty, right?"

She placed her hands over the thing's head and began to pet it, playfully scratching it's little, round ears.

"Aw, kitty wanna play?" She chuckled. "Let's play then. Pull the kitty!"

The big cat smiled and just as he was about to take a bite out of her, she instantly pulled the tongue so hard, that it's owner hissed in pain and quickly slipped out of her grasp. As he began to spat curses, she charged at him and grabbed him by his mane, pushing his body towards the murky fluid.

"No, no! You'll regret th..."

"All that dirty talk... You need a bath!"

As Bubblegum pressed onto him with all her strength, his body eventually felt down into the depths. She didn't really wanted to examine what happened to him and doubted that he's really dead, so she quickly began to run. Eventually, she reached a huge hall made out of corpses. It looked almost like an inside of a bone cage. The roof was lost somewhere in the darkness. The pillars around were shaped like sharp ribs. It was quite the sight. Seeing as her goal is so near, she began to walk slowly, as the bones cracked underneath her heels. Somewhere at the end of this chamber, near the back wall stood yet another spine-like altar that looked almost like the previous one, only this one had skull above the stone hands. She smiled.

"That wasn't so bad..."

Her smirk quickly faded as she clearly heard another crunching sound, somewhere deeper in the room.

"Show yourself. I can hear you kitty. You're hardly a graceful dancer, stomping so loud, huh?" She muttered once again. "Surrounded by morons..."

The shadowy figure laughed and jumped out from the shadows. It was the same fiend, a bit wet, yet mostly intact. He looked rather annoyed, yet still faked his appearance with a grin. He was almost charming, one could say. Like a Cheshire cat.

"You see. Hard to run from someone like me. I knew almost exactly where you were darling. The rest was just a pure guess."

"Great, mister dandy, but..."

The princess looked behind him. Some of the bones started to move and twitch. Soon after, body parts started to emerge from the ground itself, forming into what seemed to be an undead army. She gulped.

"And now, we shall proceed. I'm not going to lie, chewing on you will be delightfully amazing." He clicked with his teeth. "You won't feel a thing. Only a sensation, like kissing, you know..."

"Hush!"

She pointed behind him. The cat suspected some kind of trap from her side, but as soon as he heard ramblings and groans, he swiftly turned around. And there it was - a slowly moving and still forming mass of bones, screeching violently as they approached. It was like a wave with lust for blood. Their blood.

"Well well now, isn't that a surprise and an obstacle." He pondered, scratching his chin. "They will hardly be a dish for one such as myself."

"What, you did not almost foresaw your grave in here?" She grinned. "Was I that stunning to you?"

"Perhaps." He smiled. "Guess our pleasantries can wait, love. Oh, our affection can never be..."

"Yeah, they want your flesh as much as mine. Who knew that bones like sugar."

"So, guess we'll have to work together, huh?" The cat sighted. "What we all do to keep ourselves alive..."

"Happens." The princess shrugged. "Still, you ain't getting any sugar after that, we're clear?"

"Well, maybe I'll forcefully take some?" He gazed at the skeletons. "They're right behind you dear."

"Yep. I know." She giggled. "Don't need the approximate knowledge of almost everything to figure that one out."

Bubblegum gracefully put her other glove, almost instantly crushing nearby approaching skeleton, shattering it's skull into a million pieces. The cat shown off his claws and licked the fur around them in a nonchalant fashion, quite amused by her doings.

"The way you smash things dear." He whistled. "Color me impressed."

"Feeling amorous?"

"Quite so. Want me to kiss you with a tongue? And teeth?"

He said, as his claw ran deep into one of the bone adversaries that just happened to come closer. Battle waged. The skeleton parts flew around, as the two tried to fight their way through the overwhelming swarm. But with each crushed skull, with each shattered rib, with each hand they pulled out and chopped into pieces and finally, with each body they stomped on, more and more simply flew in. Eventually they got surrounded, as they stood back to back.

"What now, role-model?"

"Oh, you know, thinking." She smirked. "Not about you though. You should almost predict it however, don't you?"

"I cannot predict your butterfly and rainbow thoughts." He chuckled. "Besides, you hurt my feelings. Well. One way or another, I did picked up the wrong place for our amours it would seem."

"You are a smart kitty. Almost as smart as me. If only you'd stop spitting up the fur balls, I'd give you a kiss." The princess said, as she punched one of the larger skeletons in his jaw, displacing it from the rest of it's skull. She then used it to on impale it's ribcage, shattering all the bones on it's chest.

"Har, har. Laugh it up."

The cat tried to use his tail and whipped up as many undead as he was capable to, eventually raveling his tool around one of the larger ones, using him like a ball and chain. Still, there were simply too many.

"Hey, fur-licker."

"Yes my dear pain in the butt?" He said, as he put his claws right into someone's eye sockets.

"How fast can you go?" The princess asked, just as she threw a bottle of acid onto nearby walking corpses.

"Pretty fast." He chuckled with the skeleton tangled around his tail. "What, want to 'ride' me?"

"Dream to..." She rolled her eyes. "Drag me to that circle." She pointed at the round sculpture.

"To escape, I see." He spat out someone's hand. "I don't think asking for it to open will make it happen, huh? My sweet dear holds the key?"

"I do." She punched through someone's chest. "Literally in my head."

"In your head? Oh that means you think about me. Romantic!"

As he kept them occupied for a while, she made herself a makeshift lance and shield from all the bones laying around. Eventually, she felt a slick tail around her waist, as he grabbed her and put her right on his back.

"So my dear stead, ready?" She said with a snark. "Bet no one that fancy was on your back, like, ever."

"Milady, no one better than you ever placed her behind upon me." He chuckled. "Still gonna eat you at the end."

The cat tried to claw his way as best as he could. She on the other hand poked everything that got in their way. The lance and her shield weren't all that useful as they shattered almost instantly. The princess did the only thing she could think off, as she grabbed one of the skeletons that still moved and while holding him by his legs, started to whack the others that tried to surround them. Despite their efforts, they still moved way too slow.

"Hold on tight." Said the cat, as he jumped up on one of the pillars.

"Tight to you dear?" She leaned towards his ear. "Oh, always."

"Har har."

Quickly jumping from one sharp rib to another, swirling in mid air to avoid every possible obstacle, he eventually carried them to the spot.

"You need to buy me some time now." She winked. "And no peeking."

"Tsk." He clicked his teeth. "Always a catch."

As she recited the whole formula from the top of her head, the portal started to glow and water-like wall appeared right before her. In the meantime, the cat whacked everything that even considered coming near them. The corpses were like a wave however and it hardly mattered how many he put to rest since more of them just poured in.

"Ready?" He said just as he stomped on yet another pile of bones. He still found a moment to have a laugh however. "I swear, you always take so long with you make up honey."

"Almost done! And I'm a princess after all!"

She gazed at him and pondered. Leaving him here would make things easier. And in science, every so often you need to take some sacrifices for the greater good. Eventually however, her good nature took the best of her. The princess caught his tail, to both pull him towards the portal and to get his attention.

"Come on... come on!"

He looked at her and nodded, as they both jumped into the closing portal. It closed right before the boiling sea of undead. They drifted around in the void for some time, until they landed in a different place. Weird one at that. It was like an ocean of dunes, constantly shifting, constantly moving, constantly twitching. Each grain of sand was like a small, perfectly shaped diamond, glittering in the light surrounding them, despite the lack of sun above. The cat started to sniff around.

"So here we are, in realms and clutches of Death." He looked around once more just to be sure and chuckled nervously. "Guess our affection lead us here."

"Well." She shook her head and laughed. "Sorry to break it to you, but we're just poorly matched."

"Oh you are ripping my heart. I will eat yours one day. Anyhow. So what now my dear soon-to-be chewing toy?"

"I have a dealings with the man in charge. If he is a man." She scratched her chin. "Not really in mood for checking that." She giggled. "You kitty-cat. I don't know. I can only presume that you still want some sugar, huh?"

"Oh but this place makes me dizzy dear." He started to lick his fur calmly. She knew that he's nervous however, as his body trembled with each shift of the sands. " And while I'd love to dish with you and on you, I must say, I lost the appetite."

"You can always tag along if you'd like? I'm usually a bat person, still. " She clapped her hands and smirked. "Or did I broke your heart that bad?"

"No, no, I..." He shook his head and took a step behind. "I think I'm too charming for Death to see me. You know, don't want to make you jealous."

"Hm..." The princes looked him in the eyes. "You are afraid."

"That's just nonsense dear." He constantly looked around, almost as if he expected something, or someone, to pop out. "I am, as they say, without fears. Just with worries."

"Letting me go so easily all of a sudden, huh?" She giggled. "Suit yourself then."

"Just remember, um, dear, when you'll finish around, pick me up alright?" He sighted. "I may even consider not chewing on you for that. Undoubtedly."

She smiled and nodded at him, as she made her first steps into the dunes. There were no roads ahead of her, but the princess figured, that all ways here lead to certain destination. Death.


	5. Chapter IV, From Death with Love

**Chapter IV, From Death with Love**

* * *

The gardens of Death greeted her with a chilling breeze over her pink cheeks. Vast and empty spaces with plants emerging from the ground only to die rapidly, rotting and decaying with each and every single blow of the wind. And in the middle of all that, the host himself stood, patiently caressing the ground with his pitchfork. The sands seemed to bend to his will, floating and swirling around his tool, only to be mixed up within the dunes. As she came closer, he raised his hat. His head looked almost like a skull of a horse, only bit more menacing.

"Sugar baby, sweet of you to drop by." He clicked his teeth, still occupied in his doings. "Hey and welcome."

"Wait, you are..."

"Death, my dear. You are in my domain sweet cheeks, so, you should guess that off the bat." He chuckled a bit. "Specially since you like bats, right?" He still laughed, finding that amusing apparently. "We even met once when you nearly died. Or twice. In person. Even if it was, as they say, nothing personal." Death gazed closely at her curves. "Shame. I would love it to be otherwise."

"I'd imagine you'd be somewhat... different. Bit more sophisticated perhaps? Looking less like a..." She quickly stopped herself. "Like that."

"Don't we all rise our expectations blooming sugar, to prove ourselves wrong in the end, sweet heart, with the indication on sweet?" He gazed at her from head to toes. "And my. Aren't you a sweet prize for someone who'll get lucky at some point no doubt."

He took of his hat and bowed before her, as numerous grains of sands started to pour from within it. She nodded, but still could not believe that this is the one she seeks. She was after Death, not a skeleton in rags. What she noticed however, was that his were full of weird sparks. She would even go as far as to say that they were full of life. Especially when he caught her gaze. But that would simply be absurd.

"So why are you here sugar lady? Entertainment? This place has it in great numbers, I assure. If you like decay. Don't mind the lack of guests. They simply pour here all the time as we speak." He said jokingly. Almost like if he tried to mock her. "I doubt you're here for me and me only. Although, I can be quite interesting, at times. And I would take much enjoyment from that, little honeydew."

"I must know a certain thing." She sighted loudly. "Connected to you and your business. Things that even science could not solve..."

"Deep words that avoid the topic, eh pretty face? So what are you asking for exactly? When you'll die? I'm Death, not a fairy, sugar lady. When you'll die, you'll die. Snip snap. And you land here." He tapped his fingers on his chest, right in the place where his heart should have been. "So heart-warming, isn't it? Knowing that others will take care of you." He looked closer. "I'm sure I won't mind taking care of you at some point, pretty one..."

"No, nothing like that." The princess sighted. "Listen... Death. I need to know how to get rid of the Lich. From my body." She shivered. "When I nearly died, when he was within my mind... I... thought I got rid of him. Still, I think he's around despite all the efforts."

"Ooh. Sugar lady, snap. Snap, snap, snap. That's kind off harsh. It's like having a bruise on all that sweet pink melodies of yours. And that's a real shame, since it's like you're meant to be played, sweetness." He grinned. "So what do you want me to do with it?"

"To check, if my assumptions are correct, and if they are..."

"You want me to get rid of him, eh, my dulcet velvet?"

Death took yet another look at her frame, this time he seemed to be more serious about it. He put away his pitchfork and as it was devoured by the shifting sands, he began his journey through the dunes. He waved his hand at her to join him by his side. She did just that, seeing that she already made him somewhat curious.

"So tell me, sweet girl, Peppermint sent you here? He was the one that came up with this?"

"Pepp... no, of course not, why should he?"

"So he didn't smelled off the scent of that ancient rot?" He shrugged. "He's getting soft. And old, even for him. But if he did not... it lingers deep within you. He's that way you see. Planting his seeds deep." The fires in his eyes were lit once again. "We'll need to see how deep."

He stopped and touched her shoulders, after which he ventured lower, stroking her back and spine. Chills passed through her body as he proceed to smudge her cheeks. His touch was similar to that of the Lich. He did it far more delicately however. And then, he clutched his arms around her, as their eyes met. Bubblegum's whole body shivered, as waves of cold passed through her. She thought she'll pass out, yet was unable to turn her sight away. And just as she was meant to let out a single, loud scream, he let her got.

"I sense something. I see rot. Decay." He chuckled and scratched her on the chin. "Sounds like our guy, eh sweet candy? Sounds like the burden you try to get rid off. So now, we'll get to my favorite part. There is nothing free in the realms of Death. In my realms. There is nothing I can do for you without a notion of you, giving something to me. And you posses only two things that interest me." The dead one looked at her almost lustfully. "One which you'll obviously won't give to me."

"And that is..." The princess asked, but seeing his smile, she stopped right in the middle of the sentence. "...no, I won't."

"Therefore. Give me the cat."

That was something the princess didn't really expected. She thought about the offer and considered it from every possible angle. The cat was hardly someone who was dear to her heart. He did tried to claw his way through her body without hesitation. However, he did helped her a bit, so it was hard for her to judge, if that should be his fate. Once again, the better side of her won.

"Why do you want him, Death?"

"Why, oh why. That's my business, sweet tooth." He shrugged. "Besides, he tried to kill you. So kill him. Smother him. Gut him. Rip out his heart. And give it to me."

"So many tried to kill me you know, I have lost the count. Everyone wants some sugar..."

"Hah. But he would betray you if he had the slightest opportunity, sweety." He grinned and chuckled a bit once more. "And as he would chew your sweet, sweet face off... You would be the one that lost it all, babe."

"Listen, many tried, one way or another... I won't do the same just to fulfill your sick games, got it?" She poked him right in his skeleton forehead. "I'm not like the one I'm... bearing."

He winked a couple of times, apparently quite impressed by her attitude. Bubblegum wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Ah... Sugar sweet, sugar babe, sugar all the way. You're quite something. Like a pink diamond, mhm." He scratched his bald head. "Thought that a gal made of science like you, would find it logical." Death's mood changed quickly, as he shook his head, quite displeased. "So what we'll do now, huh?"

"I should ask you this question."

"Well. Curious little sweet. We shall do absolutely nothing." His face narrowed and got bit more serious. "You don't posses a thing that I would like to obtain. Aside from things that are apparently not obtainable. Pity. Deal is off."

"Just like that?"

"Sweetness, even for you, I dislike to repeat myself." He stated crudely.

"So cruel, I thought you like me." She started to circle around, as her voice got more and more flirtatious. "Mister Death. I have something that you would love. And it's not my body. Nor the cat's heart." She flicked him on the chin. "But this princess has something for you..."

"And what would that be, miss sweets?" If anything, he followed her movements closely, as her dress waved around him.

"I've tried it all, yes." The princess still walked around, moving her hips from side to side. "Science proved to be nothing, magic? Please, like that ever worked. And then we have you..." She paused. "Refusing to help..."

"That's still not the..."

"But, it's as much in your interest as it is in mine. I have him." She placed her finger on his mouth. "Even if he wants to destroy everything close to me, my world... He's still bound to me for now, as much as I'm bound to him." The princess stroked him on his hat. "But if you'd help me, by getting him out... he could be killed, with your advise, yes?" She breathed heavily into where his ears supposed to be. "And that, would bring you what you want I'm sure." Bubblegum leaned even closer. "You know what that is?"

"Tell me." He murmured. "I want to hear it from you."

"I'm surprised you are so casual about it. How much did that old thing lingered? How many times he almost died and in the end, avoided you?" Her finger circled around his chin. "But if you'll help me, it'll finally happen. Death to the deathless."

"Death to the deathless..." Skeleton said, as sparks appeared in his eyes. No, not sparks. Conflagration. "Death to the..."

"Deathless..." She silently whispered.

"Sweetness, you have fire in you..." He chuckled. "And you sure know tow to tingle my pride. I think... we can make an agreement after all."

"I knew we'll come to an agreement." She raised her eyebrow. "So tell me about our friend and your deals with him, mister Death. Since the way he avoids you cannot be mistaken with a simple coincidence."

Death crouched and took some sand in his skeleton hands. He started to pour it between his fingers, raveling and tangling it around. He eventually formed a small hourglass and passed it to Bonnibel. As she gazed at the grains inside taking it's course, she pondered. If that was a riddle, she would not understand it in the slightest.

"He did won with me. Once." He finally said.

"I can imagine easily what he won. I can put two and two together." The sand inside of her hourglass shifted constantly from it's one part to another. "Immortality, isn't it?"

"My eyes will never be fixed upon him, yes." He sighted. There was regret in his voice. As it got more and more sour, the inside of the glass went darker and darker. "Only when he will come here, I can claim him. He, in person, not within someone. Carried on the hands of the of the hero. Still if we'd lure him out... That would be my opportunity."

"And this is where I come in." She smiled. "But how could he overcome... well, you?"

"Different time. " He placed a finger on his mouth. One grain in the hourglass remained right in between the two halves. No matter how hard she shook, it was stuck right there. "Not the right time for bed-night stories."

"So it's a matter of revenge, Death?" She raised her eyebrow. "You simply seek revenge?"

"No. I do like to win games in the end however, hah." He laughed, but the laugh was bitter this time. The hourglass in her hands shattered. "And he not only won, but took something from me. Hey, at least he brought me you here in the twisted turn of events? Right? Ah-hah!"

"So, how you'll do it?" She ignored his jokes completely. "With your magic, or what exactly?"

"Do? Oh, no, no, you're mistaken. It's you who'll do the job now." His mood seemed to lighten up. "I never said I'll do it for you. But I can help. And just to cheer you up, it would end the same way, regardless of your offers."

"Right." She sighted. "So what will I need to do?"

"Many things, I won't lie. I will hand you the shopping list, one by one. And I'll appear after each one, to guide you for your next goal." He paused and once again gazed at her, winking playfully. "Deal candy beauty?"

"Sounds fair enough." The princess shrugged. "And I do like shopping."

"Hah. I like you. But the humor will get you only that far." He chuckled. "Well, first off, know any demons? Aside from the cat, he doesn't count." Death shook his head. "He's dead to me, he just doesn't know it yet."

"I think I do, yes." She bit her lip. "Half ones count?"

"Great. And yeah, fiend is a fiend even half one..." He paused and thought about what he just heard. "Hunson's daughter will do especially well, yes. Thought she's dear to you." Death clicked with his teeth. "But I see now that you are willing to do anything. You fascinate me, sugar sweet." He said it almost as if he was in awe. "Still I will need a vial of demon's blood. Or that specific one you mentioned. Unoriginal, yes. Still, powerful enough to do the trick sugar candy." He clapped his hands.

"So i guess that's all, mister Death?"

"For now, yes. It shames me, this place will be... dead without your sugar lighting up the way, hah!" As he raised his hand up above, the dunes parted, creating a straight road made out of dead plants. "Off you go, unless you want to stay a bit longer? I would not oppose." He looked at her once more. "Obviously you don't however sweetness. It's time for us to part."

He bowed down before her and she exchanged the pleasantries. From withing the sand, almost as if it bended to his will, large sculpture emerged. Death jumped right on top of it and sat there. As he conjured a rod made of bones and cast it into the dunes, he recalled something and turned to her one last time.

"There's one matter to be held." He sighted loudly. "The cat. Do with him as you please. One way or another. Maybe he'll provide some uses to you candy babe. Either way, he'll come here soon sweetness. With or without your help."

"Aw, what did he do to you, poor, poor mister Death?" She tweeted almost like a mockingbird. With the emphasis on mocking. "Stole some fish bones from you?"

"Haha! I really like you!" Skeleton raised his hand. "But that's also my business, sugar babe. Better not to stick your fingers in it." He laughed. "Unless you're really that curious about sticking them somewhere..."

"My, oh my, what could you imply mister Death?"

"Gardening, of course!" He winked. "I could use some help at times. Of someone that would grab a pole... of a pitchfork and simply leaned over each and every plant sugar babe."

"So humble!" She giggled. "But my heart belongs to science."

"So that's a no-no? Aw."

They laughed for a while, before she finally ventured back. The road lead her straight to the portal. There, the cat slept near it, nervously breathing as his legs moved from time to time. Apparently he was having some bad dreams. He looked kind off cute that way, curled into this ball of fur. So defenseless. She placed her feet on his chest and poked him a bit.

"Hey fluff, it's time to go."

"You came back my dear sweet pink seizure. I feel almost... how do you call that feeling..." The cat scratched his head with his paws. "That tangling thing inside of you."

"Fleas?"

"No, no, I'd call it a... liking, there we go!"

"Would say pinworms as my next call." The princess playfully joked. "They tangle as well."

"Still, you surprise me." He gazed at her with his big, yellow, shining eyes. "Hardly anyone does that."

"Well. I tend to surprise myself as well from time to time." She giggled. "And people say I'm dull, can you imagine? Let's go."


	6. Chapter V, To Keep You Close

**Chapter V, To Keep You Close**

* * *

Luckily for the duo, the portal lead them to a more soothing and calm place, instead of throwing them back into the sea of vicious bones. And as they traveled together for a while, mostly in silence, the princess and the cat finally reached their destination. A small cavern with a house inside of it, that held many secrets and even more memories.

"So, this is the place, where the demon lives? Marcel, right?..." He sniffed around. "Undoubtedly, I can smell a fiend from a mile away." He waved his tail around. "Is it a friend or foe? Probably the latter, huh? Thought that someone like you don't have much friends in their possession, pink spot."

"You know, heard a certain thing about cats in one of my books." She grinned menacingly, as she stood right next to the entrance. "That they calm down after you, should I say, shatter the diamonds?"

"We... wouldn't like that, no." He quickly changed the topic. "So why the hesitation, my bright burden?" The cat stated curiously. "Afraid of something?"

"Well, she's something else, if you must know." She shrugged, but shortly after, placed her hands on her chest. The heartbeat was unmeasurable. "Most of the times our agreements don't end on high notes." She silently whispered to herself. "Despite the fact that we want it to be otherwise."

"Well. If all else fails, you can always whack and smack. No subtlety there, pink dear, and you get what you want." He chuckled. "But that's only my advice..."

"...That you can stick right from where it came from, thank you very much."

The cat was still around, looking curiously and grinning to himself, as her hand reached for the door handle. She was shivering.

"You don't need to stare like that. It's something I need to do on my own." She was both nervous and annoyed. "So off you go, lick your... fur, or whatever your kind does in free time."

"You shatter my heart, once again!" He rolled his eyes. "No need to tell me that twice, sore pink."

"You know, you're free to go anytime you'd like." The doors were locked. Why would she even expect it to be otherwise. Was it because not so long ago, they always stood wide opened for her? "Why you stick around?"

"Oh, I do, because I'm curious. And even if curiosity sometimes maims and smothers the cat, this one is too big for that." He showed her his teeth. "And oh, you don't believe in love at first sight?"

The fiend began to laugh and as he jumped from one rock to another, he eventually found his way through the gaping hole in the ceiling, leaving her alone and pondering. Her hand eventually reached the door and knocked slightly. Deep inside, she thought if it was wise to come here. Some things are better left buried away. As she heard noises on the other side however, she knew that there's no turning back now. The gate eventually opened and two black eyes were fixated right at her, gazing curiously. Her dark hair was set loose, falling right at her slim shoulders. It would appear that she missed the bottom part of her clothing, her long shirt however provided the needed cover.

"Oh." The vampire gasped. "You're the last person I would expect here Bonnie." She grinned somewhat happily. "What made you wobble your butt all the way here?"

"Yes, nice to see you too. Marceline."

"So official! So stuck up! It's not like I'm disappointed, don't get me wrong. Just surprised. And curious. Veeery curious. Come in Bonnie." She smiled. "Like old times. You do remember some of them, don't you?"

She floated back inside and waved. Bubblegum nodded slightly and came after. The place hasn't changed at all, just like the host. Everything was in it's place the way she remembered it, aside from occasional clothes lying on the ground and overall mess in the room. She didn't mind that at all, as she was tired at times of the tidy, sterile palace walls. Marceline slowly descended and sat on the sofa. The princess found herself a comfortable place as well, right on the other side.

"Sorry for the mess. Hardly expected someone so... royally burdened around."

"Hey!" She shouted. "That's uncalled for."

"You accepted jokes better back in the days."

"Not really." The princess shook her head. "There simply was more to laugh at then..."

"Was it?" She sighted. "So why are you here Bonnie?" Her black eyes gazed at her. "We both know that you're here for something. Not just because of..." She gulped and looked at the floor. "...me."

"Actually... I'm here because of you, in a way."

"Is that so, really?" She winked a couple of time, then started to stare right at her once again. "Really-really?"

Bubblegum for some reason felt overwhelmed by her gaze and this time it was she who looked up in the ceiling, only to avoid the topic further it would seem. In the meantime, the vampire came closer and closer, eventually finding herself right next to her friend.

"So, are you gonna tell me or not?" She put her arm around the princess shoulders. "It's a thing I'd love to hear about, right?"

"I need something that belongs to you." She bit her lip. "To get away from... Something inside me."

"Oh." She forced a smile. "That something must be something fierce. So. What do you want from me? Inside you, pfff. Maybe outside as well? A comb to look better for your people? Or a certain person? Certain boy? Or Guy, yet again? Or other meaningless junk to bother me with?" Even that vague grin disappeared from her face. "It's not like I have a life, no, I'm just waiting here for you to pick up stuff you need."

"You are not making this easier for me Marceline."

"You never made it easy for me!" She shook her head. "Never..."

Again, the silence came uninvited and lasted a while between the two. The vampire still had her arm tangled around Bubblegum however and the latter did nothing to change that state.

"Just tell me..." She eventually sighted. "...just tell me what do you need..."

"Your blood. To get rid of the the Lich. Part of him is in my head." The princess poked her own forehead. "We failed to get rid of him. I failed."

"So... That means you're threatened?" She paused. "And something may happen to you?"

"I..." She couldn't further avoid her sight. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"No reasons..."

Marceline thought about it for a while. Finally as she came into a conclusion, she took a deep breath. It was as if saying those words out loud was a task beyond her capabilities.

"I will give you what you want Bonnie..." She finally managed to do it. "Then you will go, right?"

"Yes, it will be that way." Bubblegum nodded slightly, still, she was a bit suspicious. "However, just like that? No loopholes? No insults? No witty remarks?"

"Why do you expect there's always a trick in what I say?" The vampire tangled a bit of the princess hair over her finger and started to play with it. "Maybe I just... want to do something for you, you know?"

"I know you all to well Marceline."

"If you knew me all that well, you would never do the things you did."

She let go of her and started to float around, quickly drifting towards the other room. Bubblegum stood up and followed her.

"Like I said. I will give you what you need." She shook her head. "But since you act that way towards me... I want something too."

"I knew it." She gazed at her with much annoyance. "So what is it this time?"

"Something that only you can give me." She put her hands on her chest, looking at her with her dreamy eyes. "Something dear to me."

"Something dear?" The princess repeated after her, thinking what exactly does she mean.

"Yes, no need to say it again." She smiled mysteriously. "After all, you want something special from me as well."

"Marceline, that's not the time for games..."

"Games? That's not a game... It never was a game for me!" She got a bit sadder all of a sudden. "It's as serious to me, as my part in your scheme is serious to... well, you."

The vampire ran off to another room and Bubblegum fallowed her, sighting loudly as she hardly had the patience for this kind of activities. She too however took her time, looking at the furniture, the clothes laying around everywhere, notes of songs and other various things. All of that was her, all of it bare her scent. The share notion of that was thrilling. Marceline just sat on one of the chairs, looking at her and in the same time, almost begging for some attention.

"Enjoying your nostalgia trip Bonnie?" The vampire winked. "I know I enjoy looking at you here once again..."

"I still don't know where that is supposed to lead us." She rolled her eyes. "And why for that matter."

"You don't enjoy it? Even a little, tiny bit?"

"I would enjoy it more if the circumstances were different, you know that!"

Marceline nodded and escaped into yet another room. And the princess just like before, followed her slowly, step after step. As she passed by one of the cabinets, she stopped for a brief second, gazing at their old photo, still laying where she once left it. The frame was the same, just the glass behind it was held was shattered. She pondered about the reason of that, knowing that she probably deserved that, one way or another. When she finally reached the bedroom, the vampire just sat on the corner of the bed, smiling towards her playfully, apparently pretty happy of herself. But that wasn't all that she saw in those black eyes. There was also much grief. Bubblegum sighted loudly.

"Marceline, I told you this many times, on many occasions. It's not about the fact that I don't want to, I do, but responsibility is what I need to focus on! And it was never about Guy, to clear that off the bat!" She raised her voice. "Happiness is not something I can just hold onto, because when I'm happy, others suffer." Bubblegum made a gesture with her hands, almost as if he snapped someone's neck. "One way or another, because they lack of my guidance. You know that being a princess is a responsibility in it's own! Everything I do, every research, science, interesting contraption, I do it for them, not for myself!" She tapped her feet impatiently. "And now, every minute I hesitate, I put my people in danger!..."

Marceline didn't cared much about her words however. She just gazed, almost as if she was mesmerized. When the princess turned around to prove some other point, or simply to show how mad she is, the vampire quickly got rid of her clothes, tossing them aside and eventually stood up. Her hair slowly felt down over her body, covering what needed to be covered.

"And besides..." She turned around, as her eyes widened. "Oh..."

"I want you. As much as I can get, at least for this one time." She shrugged and when she did that, her hair revealed more then they should. "I don't want anything else and I won't accept anything else. Because you'll run away from me again. With Guy, Finn, or whatever will come in your way." She sniffed. "And again, I will be left with nothing."

"Marceline." She blushed a little. "Please, it's not like that. It's not the..."

"Not the time? Or am I not good enough?" She looked down and stroked her slim body, smudging her fingers around her ribs. "I... know I'm far from being perfect. You could... probably find someone better. Was that the case with Guy? I'm hardly a match, am I?" The vampire looked at her chest and almost instantly covered it, almost as if she was ashamed of it. "Someone far more... beautiful. Smarter." She began to shiver. "But, I just..."

"Marceline..."

"I'm just that way... It's who I am, alright? It's who I am, how I tick... And you mean a lot to me, alright?" She sniffed once again. "I know I'm not perfect, I never were." A vague smile appeared on her face. "But you did chose me once. And that was wonderful. If I'll have to blackmail you to do it again..." She paused, as the words could not pass by her throat. "I... won't do it. But you mean a lot to me and... and... I made a fool of myself again, haven't I?..." The princess tried to say something, but she almost instantly interrupted her. "I did. Dang it..."

Marceline blushed heavily and turned around, as she started to quickly gather her clothes. And just as she was meant to cover herself, she felt warm hands over her shoulders. And with that, came the sweet scent of Bubblegum's body behind her. As she felt her pink frame pressing from behind, as the soft, velvet arms began to embrace her, tears slowly started to slide over her cheeks.

"You know... I've been counting each day I was away from you. And each day you were away from me." The vampire sighted deeply. "Each moment we lost, that we could spend together. You think about those things sometimes?"

"I do." She silently whispered to her ear, as she started to delicately nab on it's surface. Her lips strayed lower onto her neck, almost as if she wanted to delay her words further. She knew there was no escape from this conversation however. "I really do..."

"Often?" Marceline asked, as she caught the princess hands and tangled her fingers around her's. "I'd like to think that way, you know Bonnie?"

"All the time." She smooched the vampire on her nape. "Constantly."

"Then what is stopping you from..." Her grip tightened. "...being here, with me? Close to me? When I need you? And perhaps... When you need me at times?"

"I do..." The princess breathed heavily onto her neck as she pondered what would be the best response. "And... responsibilities keep me away from you."

"Are they... more important than me?" Her eyes were wet. "Mean more to you than me? Like he meant more to you than me?"

"They aren't, it's what I need to do." She sighted loudly. Her pink body pressed even harder which indicated strength. She did it to mask the fact that her hands were shaking. "And nothing ever was more important than you."

Marceline let go of her fingers and turned around, as she wanted to look into Bubblegum's eyes. And as she gazed at her, it was as if she looked at her reflection in a mirror. Much doubt, much grief. Much longing, a bit of hope. And tears.

"Do you still find me attractive Bonnie? More than anyone?" She stroked her cheeks. "Be honest with me."

"I do." She wiped away her lover's tears. "I always did."  
"Even with my sticking out ribs, pale skin, pointy teeth, matted hair, do you still feel..." She gulped. "...lust for me?"

"Yes." She responded, as her lips came closer and closer. "I think about you every time..." The princess whispered. "I crave for you all the time..."

"Then why you never told me that Bonnie?" The vampire sighted. "Even back then, you never told me those things..."

"Why is that so important?"

"Because I want to feel special." Her grip tightened. "Special for you. Because no matter how I will try, I won't find anyone like you. You know how it turned out for me when I tried. I almost lost some of my memories back then..." Marceline shook her head, as she sniffed once again. "I'm tired Bonnie. I'm tired every night when I think about you and Guy. When I consider every possible scenario with you and him in it. When in my head you do things I cannot erase. That you cared more about that... more then..."

"How can I change that?" There was desperation in her voice. Above all else, she wanted to avoid loosing her yet again. "Is there a way?"

"There is..." She smiled vaguely. "Will you show me how much I mean to you?"

"I will." She blew a small kiss on her pale lips. "I will..."

"Good..." Marceline grabbed her hands and put them on her chest. "I have a lot to show you as well..."


	7. Chapter VI, Embrace

**Chapter VI, Embrace**

* * *

Delicate gusts of wind smudged their frames as they just laid down naked, tangled together in a warm, delectable hug. They did not say a word, apparently both too afraid to spill the mood of this very moment. The princess couldn't even remember when she got rid of her clothes, everything happened so fast. From one word to another. From touch to touch. Not that she cared about it all that much, as now, with each gently performed stroke, with each uncanny venture that her fingers made over her partner's body and finally with Marceline's presence right next to her, she felt complete. Her thoughts for the first time in a long while were clear. She knew what she craved for all that time, and when she finally obtained it, even if only for this slight moment, she was at peace. The way that little vampire gazed at her in awe, the way her body trembled after every slightest skim, the way she smelled, Glob, that drove her insane. And just as if it couldn't get any better than this, Marceline climbed on top of her lover and looked directly at Bubblegum's pretty face.

"You haven't changed at all..." She smooched her on the neck, as her hands caressed the pink being, slowly circling back and forth over her shoulders. "I remember each curve on your body. Each spot that made me gasp when I saw it for the first time. I dreamed about you all the time..." She took a deep breath. "And every time I woke up and you were not around..."

"But I am now. Just for you."

"You are..." Huge smile appeared on her little pale face, as she blew a kiss on the princess cheek. "And you taste just the same like back then..." She began to lick her around the ear and whispered. "I missed that taste..."

"Something else you missed as well?"

"You. I cannot name just a single spot. There's way too many I like. So, you, as a whole."

The vampire bit her ear, after which she began to reach lower and lower. The princess had to admit, she was consistent in her doings. And as she started to nab on her neck, as her sharp teeth just touched it's surface, as her delicate, cold hands traveled across the pink body to inspect and examine each slim curve, each wondrous ditch the princess sighted loudly. The pale girl read that as an approval to go even lower, focusing more on the sweet, soft honeydew hills. And as her slick fingers grabbed them, as her tongue ventured around, she giggled a bit.

"Want to hear something funny Bonnie?" Marceline smirked a bit with a little urchin smile the princess knew and loved. "It's about you."

"Hopefully it won't be too inappropriate." She giggled. "Other than that, feel free to."

"Back when we met. Before we... met a bit closer. Before we... sang under our tent for the first time... I was kind off jealous of those." She delicately smooched on both of princess bosoms, as she gently circled with her fingers around their sweet currants. "It was hard not to, I mean... oh, you know what I mean. The way some looked at you. The way they paid attention to you. But at times I imagined myself, being in the center of attention, like you always were. But after all that. I shouldn't be jealous. After all, in the end they became kind off... mine." The vampire smirked. "Thought about it even on the stage at times, when supposedly it was I on whom everyone looked. And supposedly, I was in the middle of everyone's attention. So you can only imagine how distracted I were out there, right after the first time we..."

She paused and put her head right on Bonnibel's chest, listening to her heartbeats. The princess laughed a little, finding it sort of cute. But her pale lover wasn't the one that could stay too long in one place. As her long, warm tongue tasted her sweet pink scent, as it smudged over the surface, leaving a trail of saliva everywhere it went, as it touched her delicate, velvet skin, all she could do was to let out a silent moan. Bubblegum adapted to her every move, trembled under each touch, under each string she pulled. She was like an instrument that Marceline bent to her will only. And she quite enjoyed that notion.

"I waited for you so long Bonnie..." She took a deep breath. "Thought I'll never feel you again."

The vampire went lower, straying away from the wondrous hills of sweet joy she liked so much. As she swirled around her belly, placing her slick hands on her loins it was quite clear which direction she was aiming for. The princess simply placed her hand over her lover's head and tangled her matted, black hair around her fingers. She wasn't the one to say no in this course of action.

"So how much you missed me?" She asked, just as Marceline pinched her skin a bit with her teeth. "As much as I missed you?"

"A lot more..."

And just as she was meant to came even lower, as her tongue started to circle below the pink bellybutton, she almost instantly came back up, just to look into her lover's face one more time. It was almost as if she was afraid that when this is over, they will part again and once again she would be left alone. As the two black embers looked at the princess, she stroked her across the little pale cheek.

"I want to have you every day Bonnie. I know I repeat that every time, but I'm afraid that if I won't, you'll forget about me..." Her black hair felt down and surrounded both of them almost like a veil. "I cannot live like this, from one moment to another."

"You know I'm needed elsewhere?"

"I know." She sighted. "I know... doesn't mean I won't try to catch you for a little longer."

"Against my will?" The princess giggled, but apparently Marceline wasn't in a mood for that, judging by the look on her face.

"Hush."

And she has fallen gently, right on her lover's lips. They began their passionate kiss, as their tongues mingled one with another and danced inside their mouths, constantly striving for more. As their saliva mixed together since it had no outlet, as they felt each others scent, so intense, so profound, as their ravels had no limits, finally, nothing was missing. When they felt one another, when their breathes become one, when their bodies pressed so hard, inch by inch, curve by curve, nothing else mattered to them in this very moment. Not a slightest notion, not a slightest trouble boggled their mind. The hole in their world disappeared, if only briefly. But they both knew it was just a delay, leading to inevitable. At least one of them knew. The other still had some hopes.

"I... have something to tell you." The vampire whispered as their mouths detached. There was still a slim trace of saliva between their lips. "It's important. And a bit selfish..."

"What is it?" The princess gasped for air. "And why is it selfish?"

"Because it's something that means a lot to me." She shook her head. "And what we never told one another... Something that I always thought will be like an anchor... Words that will keep you around. That will show you how much..."

"An anchor?" She looked her in the eyes. "I'm not sure I understand."

"It's because of you... you being here, your words again and again, and..." She looked more confused then ever as she turned her sight away yet again. "I tried to tell you that over the course of... many years, thinking it will change something but... A simple phrase that will change it all." Her pale face blushed. "Maybe if I were brave enough and told you that before, we'd avoid some things. Maybe even avoid one parting..."

"Marceline?"

"I..."

The vampire just looked at her, unable to speak once again. Bubblegum caught her head in her hands and cuddled it in between her chest. She seemed to be absent however, as she hardly responded to those signs of affection. Eventually she raised up, the princess shill hold onto her however.

"If it troubles you..." Bonnibel said while kissing her on the forehead. "You don't have to..."

"No, I have to, you don't get it!" She shouted out loud. "You don't get it... Glob... I live over a thousand years and a silly thing like this makes me stutter..."

"One way or another then." She let go of her head.

"I'm just afraid to say it out loud. Afraid how you will react to it. Afraid of many things. But it all dissolves to one. Afraid what you will do." She sighted. "For you to... stay for a while... Something more than hi and hello. Goodbye and bye."

"Well..." Bubblegum wanted to say something to encourage her, but as she thought more and more, her pupils widened. An anchor. Of course. Something known, but never spoken. Of course! She grabbed Marceline by the head and pulled close towards herself. "I love you."

The vampire looked in her eyes, speechless. She craved those words for such a long time that she doubted she will even hear them. When she finally did, she almost couldn't believe it. For the first time in a long while, she was happy. Not just because someone told her to cheer up. Not because she silenced whatever was inside with yet another excuse. No, this time was different. And she no longer stuttered.

"I always wanted to hear that." She embraced her pink face with her hands. "All that time that's the only thing I wanted, and I could never say it myself. I never knew, if I were just your play thing... or more..."

"I never thought it means so much to you." The princess shrugged a bit. "Words are just words..."

"But those are special. And they come from your lips. I feel so... light now Bonnie." She smiled. "I love you too." Her eyes almost shined. "I love you..." She quickly smooched her on the cheek. "I love you..." She kissed her right on the lips. "I love you!" She hugged her so hard that Bubblegum could hardly catch a breath.

"Stop!" She giggled. "You'll strangle me!"

"Oh, sorry..." She let her go and smiled mysteriously. "But I will show you how much I love you."

She kissed her on her forehead. From there, she ventured around the pink ears once again, into which she started to breathe heavily. Cold, chilling and measured puffs made the princess shiver, as goosebumps appeared all over her skin. And Marceline just did her thing, playfully biting on the ear from time to time, just to mark her being. As she tangled her long tongue around, as it's warm presence smudged the surface once again, silent gusts became whispers.

"I want you. I need you. I crave for you. I always did. I never want it to be over. I'm not whole without you. I never want to forget about you. I never want you to forget about me..."

As those silent words echoed through the room, as she caressed her body and kissed her ear, she eventually reached for a flick of her hair which she tangled around with Bubblegum's. The knot was obviously hardly a challenge to untie, yet the princess decided to leave it as it was, as she waited for some kind of explanation of this thing.

"Now there's no escape from me." She giggled. "Now you're truly mine. Tied to me."

"Why would I want to escape from you?"

"I don't know." Despite all the pleasant words, there was still a grain of grief in her eyes. "Why would you?"

She began where she left off, as she began the kissing. She started from her sweet, dulcet lips, through her neck and lustful bosoms heading lower towards the main course. When the vampire eventually reached her belly yet again, this time she left a slight bite mark right above the button and went down, straight towards her lover's legs. This time, to further tease her no doubt, she began from the very bottom, biting her toes and tickling them a bit while at it. As she moved higher and higher, Marceline couldn't help herself to venture under her lover's knees which began a full crescendo of moans coming from her pink mate. As the final touch in her play, she nibbled a little on Bonnibel's thighs and raised her head, once again gazing straight in her eyes. There was a spark in there, that was meant to ignite the fire.

"Ready for me to show you my affection?" She said, as her tongue waved right above the sweet spot. "Huh?"

"Ah... why wouldn't you?"

"Oh, I don't know Bonnie..." She grinned as the saliva almost dropped from her mouth, down below. "So many things to consider and policies to strike at... you know... responsibilities. And I don't know if I should, or should not. What would be the best for us and..."

"Hush, don't be snide, I get your point." She silenced her quickly.

"Hah." She chuckled. "So how do you like being on the other side of the stick?"

"Not all that much." She bit her lip. "Now, could you...?"

Without more useless words, she slightly bit on her thigh once again and progressed towards one, certain blooming flower. And she began her games, the ones she was known for the best. It really was almost as if she played an instrument, the one with the sweetest taste and the sweetest voice. The one that was meant to be only her's, the vampire's most sacred treasure. And with that notion, her tool went deeper and deeper, tangling the delightful petals, tasting the most dulcet of scents. As her tongue reached the very boundaries, as it moved like a vicious eel, all the princess could do was to gasp for more. She simply placed her pink hand over her lover's head, and unconsciously tangled her hair around her fingers, as her body bent to the pale girl's will. And in the end, she did sang for her as her moans echoed through the rooms. Waves of pleasure seemed to pass by her frame, as her final chord just happened to be the loudest of screams. As Marceline stood up on all fours, Bonnibel came forth and gave her a kiss, raveling their tongues once again in a passionate dance. It wasn't long, before the vampire pinned her lover down to the bed once again.

"I won't let you out so easily. The moment I will turn around, you will be gone, as always." She sighted. "So I won't turn around for a while."

"Shame. I won't see your behind that way." Bubblegum chuckled, yet her face narrowed quickly as she grabbed her hand tight. "But don't worry. I won't disappear just like that."

"Is that a promise?" The vampire smiled once again. "I know a promise when I hear one."

"I promise."

"Royal promise?" She playfully asked, tangling her fingers around her lover's hands. The princess always assumed that Marceline hardly ever listened to her lectures and explanations about the laws of Candy Kingdom. And yet, she happened to posses knowledge about this certain thing. "Yes?"

"I..." She was confused at first, but the more she thought about it, the more certain she got. "Yes, a ro..."

"Shhh." The vampire quickly placed a finger over her lips. "I just asked. It's enough for me to know that you were ready to do that. I could never wish for you to take such a burden, no matter how hard I want to keep you around." She grinned nastily. "Instead. I will be your burden."

"What, you're not..."

"But I will be. I'm coming with you. And we'll kick the dead guy's butt together." She stated calmly and she could swore that Bubblegum's fact lightened up just in the very second she said that. "I won't anyone take you away from me. However. We have some time still, don't we? No, don't answer. We do. And I still have much to give." She sighted with much relief. "I love you..."


	8. Chapter VII, Dreams

**Chapter VII, Dreams**

* * *

She opened her eyes, just to find herself completely alone, in a place she knew nothing about. The dark trees that surrounded her seemed to twitch at the slightest gust of the wind. They were dead, leafless, almost glared into her soul from within their hollows. Now that she thought about it, everything here was vile and twisted, from the very soil she stood on, to the dark, misty sky.

"Marceline?"

She shouted the first thing, the first name that came into her mind. No one responded to her calls however. The princess began to slowly walk through the creepy forest, looking around from time to time. She recalled the last moments she spend right next to her loved one. So where was she now? Was she alone once again? Did she abandoned her yet again and didn't even bother to remember that? No, that was impossible.

"Marceline!" She shouted once more, this time louder, from the top of her lungs. "Marceline, please, come out, Marceline!"

"Looking for your loved one? She won't come to you." The voice behind her began to laugh. "You are alone. You always were alone. But don't worry. I'm always near. Isn't that refreshing, Bonnibel Bubblegum? Isn't that refreshing..."

As she turned around, she saw a shapeless shadow, staring at her with it's two dotty eyes, constantly moving over it's surface. Chills ran through her body as she gazed at him.

"So you found yourself a bit of happiness? You think your friend will help you? Oh, it's because she loves you?" He chuckled, as he mocked her further. "That's charming, Bonnibel Bubblegum." His silhouette began to narrow, as he got thinner and thinner. "But she's useless and you know it. Useless little being. Pitiful by it's very existence. Her father should know better when he raised her..."

The shadow tangled around her, almost like a snake that tried to smother his victim. His cold body slithered around her pink skin, as she tried to free herself from within his grasp.

"Get.. out... from my head you freak!"

"I am you now. So that's impossible." The shade hissed from within it's maw. "Does that thrill you? The fact that the destruction of Ooo will come from within you?" His voice was like a shattering murmur. "You will be the end of it. You and me."

The creature detached from her body and as he twitched and fizzled once more, he eventually took her shape. He seemed identical, if not a bit darker. His eyes however, were like two pieces of an endless void.

"I am you." Said the doppelganger. "I will be the destruction of Ooo. You will be the destruction of Ooo." She paused. "We will be the destruction of Ooo."

"I will stop you." She sighted. "And when I'll do, I'll make sure you will never, ever be able to come back!"

"The greatest hero, the greatest of them all, the best of all of you could not stop me." The copycat began to laugh with the voice of the Lich. "The purest heart that ever existed in this world. Your greatest knight, whom the boy worshiped in awe! He died trying to stop me. What power do you have, pitiful, little girl."

"I..." She staggered at first, but the further she looked at the reflection before her and more importantly, the more she thought about her lover, the more certain she got. "I am the ruler of this land. The ruler of Candy Kingdom, with the Vampire Queen right at my side. You are nothing but a corpse. You are nothing but a trash that someone left behind, trapping inside me. You are nothing but a mistake! Mistake that should be utilized." She paused. "And I shall erase this mistake, either with science... or with my bare hands."

"Look who found some strength in herself." He gasped, pretending that he is amused, as his pink hands began to clap. "Is it because of the fiend? It is, isn't it. Think she'll help you in any way? Pitiful."

"Talk all you will you patoot. You fought the greatest, true. You caught me off guard once, true." The princess tightened her fists as she stepped forward. "But I won't make the same mistake again, oh no. And when we'll met in person, I'll put my electrode gun right in your..."

"Petty talk." Her reflection interrupted her nonchalantly. "Pitiful."

The Lich faded, only to appear right behind her, clutching his new frame around her. As he began to hiss loudly, as his pink hands started to caress her cheek and message her shoulders, she could only feel disgust.

"You've grown so much. This frame is attractive to your lover, yes?" He chuckled. "Such a strong, firm body."

"Don't even speak about her, corpse."

"You will be my finest vessel." He playfully draw his finger around her neck. "Can you even imagine it, Bonnibel Bubblegum?"

"How wold I put it for you to understand. Oh, yeah, shut up already!"

"You are just a mean to fulfill my task. I will be the end of you. Think nothing more of yourself. You will soon cease to exist."

He let go of her just like that and became one with the mists. She knew that this wasn't over however, as the decaying stench still floated around. She remembered that smell all to well as she never felt anything that disgusting. And the princess was right, as usual. He appeared right before her, gazing into her eyes, swirling her soul inside out. His dead sockets were fixated right upon her, yet no spark of life appeared within them. There was just emptiness within them. Cold and vast emptiness.

"Your mind is such a delightful sight. Full of confusion, anger, brightness and even ferocity." He yawned. "All of you were ferocious, till broken."

"You seem to enjoy empty words, freak."

"I do wonder however..." He didn't listened to her at all. "Comfort is what you seek out there, yes? Comfort in the arms of your dearest fiend perhaps?"

"I'm done talking with you."

"However, I'm not done. Impatient, aren't you, Bonnibel Bubblegum." He burst into laughter, as maggots once again spew from his wide opened maw. They seemed to burn down before they even could reach the ground. "No matters. You will listen!"

He came closer and despite her struggle, he once again put his sharp claws right over her head, surrounding it like a cage. The princess looked at him with much disgust, yet was unable to do a thing about it.

"I will let you watch, when I'll take over your body." He leaned closer, rattling with his teeth. "I will let you watch for the rest of your essence, as your frame commits things that you would never think off." Slight sparks appeared within his eyes. "I will let you watch when you'll fade, as by your hands, I will kill your loved ones. I will let you watch, as I will hurt her."

"You'd wish, you patoot." She spat on his face. "You will never touch..."

"And after I will come to her. After she will greet me. Love me. Trust me. I will let you watch. I will let you watch, as my hands will catch her neck. I will let you watch, as they will squeeze every breath out of her." He spew out even more worms from his gaping mouth as he chuckled. "I will smother her. And who knows... Maybe for this one, last moment. The last moment before you'll fade." He paused, only to pierce her skin with his fingers even deeper. "I'll give you your body. For you to feel her last dying breath on your skin. For her to reach out for you that one last time, saying, how much you failed her. How much she loved you..." He paused and looked closely into her eyes. "She is nothing. She's a waste. Screeching brat."

"You..." Despite his claws on her head, she finally found the strength within her, as she grabbed him by the neck. "...shall not speak a word about her anymore."

But he just waited for this very moment it would seem. And before she could even blink, before she could do anything else, the Lich was no more. Instead, she held in her hands the one she loved. Her eyes widened.

"Bonnie..." The black embers looked at her, as she tried to catch breath. "I thought you... love me... Bonnie, why are you doing this..." Her slim hand tried to reach Bubblegum's cheek for the last one time. "...why..."

The princess let go of her and looked as her pale body reached the ground. Her hands shook as she attempted to say something, yet no words came out of her mouth. She wanted to came closer, yet was unable to move, unable to act. And the laughter once again echoed through the forest. The very voice she despised. The Lich appeared right next to Marceline's body and simply smiled as he leaned towards her.

"This hurts you." He grabbed the flick of her black hair. "Pain does not hurt you. But this..." He began to pull the hair from her lifeless head. "...this hurts you. Fascinating. Maybe I should..."

"Hey!" A different voice trembled around, which made him disappear from her sight. "Hey!"

###

"Hey, wake up." A familiar, cheerful tune dragged her out from her slumber. As she opened her wet eyes, she sighted with much relief as soon as she saw the face of her lover. "Hey Bonnie. You're sweating. And it's not because of me" The vampire smiled to herself slightly, wiping away the tears from her lover's cheeks. "And... that's a bad thing." Almost instantly she got serious about it. "What's wrong?"

"Some bad dreams..." The princess tried to laugh. "Well... as they say, it'll get worse before it'll get better and..."

Marceline grabbed her hands and looked at them. They were shivering. She did all she could to comfort her, tangling her delicate, cold fingers around.

"The Lich huh?"

"Rather obvious, isn't it?"

The pale girl shrugged and kissed her on her palms, smooching her soft, dulcet skin. The very notion of her doing just that was comforting to Bubblegum. The vampire seemed to be lost in thoughts for few minutes as she delicately nabbed the pink fingertips. Finally she responded.

"We need to do something about it then." Marceline looked at her warmly. "It's just another obstacle between us. We're used to that, aren't we Bonnie?"

"Right..."

"So, take what you're here for."

"It's..." The princess hesitated for a bit. "...unsettling for me to hurt you."

"Hurt me? Oh please Bonnie." She blinked. "We did wilder things then that."

As Bubblegum prepared one of her vials, Marceline looked at her pale hands. With a swift swipe and a single bite on her own vein, the blood started to pour inside the vessel. When they had enough, the princess tried to attend to the wound, which already started to heal.

"Demon, yes. But a vampire as well, remember?" She blushed. "But I won't mind you patching me up..."

"Well... if that won't be necessary..." She said silently as she came closer with her lips. "I have other ways to repay you..."

They smiled one to another and just as Bonnibel was meant to give her lover a rewarding kiss, all lights in the room were put out. From within a puff of smoke, Death emerged in a rather theatrical pose.

"And so the battle was held, and your dearest fiend was defeated sugar babe..." He paused as he began gazing at the two. That wasn't the sight he expected, that's for sure. "Well, well now..." He took of his hat. "Now that's a sight sugar sweet. Care to introduce me? Or better yet, shall I introduce myself?" Skeleton bowed down to the very ground. "I'm Death. Here to fulfill all of your wishes. And desires. For a price."

"Care to give us a moment?" The princess sighted and coughed. "Be a gentleman and such."

"You can um..." Marceline blushed. "Help yourself at the fridge..."

"Fridge? Aw, demon babe, it's the center of heat, and you're sending me out to the cold? Where's your heart." He clicked his teeth and chuckled. "Besides, how are you expecting me to enjoy..." The look that Bubblegum gave him, was enough for him to stop right there. "Fine, fine."

He finally left, constantly looking behind. When he eventually disappeared behind the door frame, they quickly dressed up, smirking to each other. As they joined him in the kitchen, he was sitting rather comfortably with his legs on the table and a cup in his hand.

"Well, found yourself something to drink after all, huh?..." Marceline thought deeply about the nickname she should give him, as she hardly could take him seriously. Eventually, she picked the simplest one. "...Boney?"

"Well, Bats..." He replied rather quickly, as he looked inside the cup. "Anything I'll pour in me will just leave a stain on my clothes, so... unless you want to help me clean up after..." He grinned invitingly. "...I'll just hold on to it and look pretty, eh? Hah-ah!" He chuckled and swirled around on his chair. "Either way. I heard a saying, that it's good to sleep with your problems. You took it literally I see, sugar lady."

"What I do and how I will do it is my business." She raised her eyebrow. "Are we clear?"

"Indeed, not my pair of shoes. Of whom do you, should I say, bone sugar sweet!" He let out one single laugh, and got bit more serious. "But, business, business, right? You have the first thing. And that's a great start, sweet start even considering the odds!"

"I assume there's more to do?" She narrowed her eyes. "Or you're here just for the views?"

"You assume correctly, yes, even if I'd prefer the latter, ah-hah!" He clapped his hands, almost like if he enjoyed it far too much "There are other things, it's never easy you know. And this time it's nothing new honeydew." Death playfully smooched the air. "However, if I knew that's how you'll obtain the blood, I'd volunteered to get it myself, hah!"

"Is he always like that?" Marceline asked and chuckled, as for her, he was quite amusing.

"If by like that you mean being a jerk, yeah." She sighted and turned towards him. "Just tell us what we need to know."

"Well. You will need something sour. And I'm talking big stuff. Something that's so intense, it would melt your face off." He snapped his fingers. "And after that. Few things that you won't find just like that in this world. Everlasting ember would be one of them. I'll tell you more when you'll get those two, deal sugar babe?"

"Deal. Just, why you need all of those things? It's hardly a scientific match." She pondered about the items, and calculated odds in her head. "And I know a thing or two about science."

"Well." He scratched on his chin and glared at her. "You want me to erase something from you. Killing you is not an option, he would find another way. We'll have to cleanse you to get him out." He took a glimpse at Marceline and winked. "But not that way."

"I just don't see the connection with..."

"Demon blood to raise the heat, sour makes you feel the hit, living ember boiling skin, will erase you from your sin, and so on and so forth. Look here sweet cheeks." He poked her on her head. "I'm normally dealing with things that die, yes? Saving people? That takes more then killing. What I need, I need babe."

"Right. Sorry." Bubblegum said it more as a courtesy, since she hardly was sorry for anything.

"No biggie. Till next time. I'll be around when you will get what you will get. And." He chuckled. "I will appear bit later, if you'll decide to sleep with the rest things too, huh?"

"Say it one more time and something will appear right under your eye alright."

"Oh, you'll do my make up for me?" He smirked. "That would be grand!"

And he disappeared with a puff of smoke, leaving a bit of ash behind him. The lights in the room were lighted once again. The girls just looked at each other, as Marceline playfully tweeted to her lover.

"So... of we go again. And together again."

"Thought you wanted this?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I do." She shook her head and got more serious. "It's just, as always, it's the ending that bothers me."

"This time will be different." The princess caught her arms. "This time I'll be around, all the time."

"You said that before..." She tangled her fingers around her hands. "And I believed you back then. I believe you now. Just don't..."

"I won't hurt you again."

"I'd wish for that Bonnie." She smooched her on the cheek. "I'd for wish that."

"There's nothing to wish for, as it will be that way..." Bubblegum smiled. "...besides... your reward."

She pulled her closer and their mouths met once again. The princess couldn't let some things out of her mind however, as her hands quickly ventured around the vampire's shoulders, right onto her neck. And she began to caress it as delicately and gently as she could. She thought about it deeply. No, she couldn't afford to loose her. Never. As their lips eventually let go, she just cuddled around Marceline and smooched her on the nape numerous times. But eventually, the further delay was no longer possible and they knew it all too well. Outside, the cat already waited for them, waving his tail impatiently. When they finally left the house, he was quite surprised.

"Oh, so there's now two of you?" He looked at the pale girl. "Great, more to love I guess. You don't look like a demon at all." He winked a couple of times. "Don't see bruises on your skin either. The pink one left you alone? Without beating?"

"Beating?..." She looked at Bonnie and chuckled. "I see you're still subtle at gaining friends?"

"Well, he did asked for it..."

"You always say that." She pet him on his head and back. He seemed to enjoy it greatly, even purring a little bit. Not too much however, as he had a reputation to held.

"I kinda like you, demon fiend." The cat playfully waved with his tail to accompaniment those words. "It will be grand to have someone civilized on this trip!"

"So, he's coming with us all of a sudden?" The vampire shook her head. "Bit of shame really. Thought it'll be more... private. But what you gonna do... Either way, where to Bonnie?"

"Well. I know only one thing in this world that matches up Death's strive for sour." The princess rolled her eyes. "Can't wait to met up with Earl again..." She sighted. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter VIII, No One Quite Like You

**Chapter VIII, No One Quite Like You**

* * *

Peppermint was quite occupied from the very morning, as he made sure that everything shines and glitters within the palace chambers. He quite enjoyed that time, specially since he was alone and it gave him much time to think. The little candy especially liked cleaning one of the old, huge vases, passed from one gum generation to another. It reminded him how much time he actually lingered in this world. And how much undoubtedly he will in the years to come. And just as he thought that this will be one of those calm and peaceful days, Finn and Jake came out of nowhere. He hardly enjoyed their company, as he never quite understood what's so likable about the two. That, and they were simply too loud, too obnoxious and above all else, too annoying for his likings. He could tolerate their presence only because Bonnibel did that, for reasons unknown to him.

"Hey Pep-but, where's the princess?"

"Yeah dude, we haven't seen her like whole day." Jake waved his stretching arms around. "And we have this rad idea, about that rocket engine that will take us far into the orbit and such, and she would help us. Or shoo us away, either way, it would be fun!"

Peppermint just found a dead fly glued on to the vessel. For some reason, that was far more absorbing for him then the two. But, since his duties needed to be fulfilled when Bubblegum was absent, he sighted and turned around.

"The princess is away, to put it simply for you two. So if that is all, I have a lot to..."

"Aw man. Any ideas when she'll be around?"

"Hard to tell, Finn the Human." He stated, as he nonchalantly flipped the rag right before the boy's eyes. "Princess is old enough to decide when she'll be back you know."

"Where is she anyways?"

"Doing her business, I can only assume. She is a princess after all. She has a job, unlike some." He yawned theatrically. "I did not inquire much information about it."

"Aw, always grabbing all the fun for herself."

"Now, now you two. Her state requires her to be in numerous places on numerous occasions, therefore..."

They quickly stopped listening to him, as they started to circle around the vase. They began to smudge it with their fingers, poke it around and leave dirt on it's clean surface. The things they usually do. Peppermint just boiled inside.

"Look Jake, that's silly. He has a butt on his face." Finn pointed at one of the figures painted on the glass. "Butt-face!"

"Naw dude, it looks more like a mushroom."

"It's clearly a butt."

"Mushroom, telling you dude!"

The mint candy just waited, muttering to himself unspeakable curses. The ones that are better left unheard. When they finally got bored, he let out a loud sight and spoke to himself, bit louder this time around.

"I hate you all..."

"Say what Pep-but?"

He turned to the boy and grinned, even though he had the urge to strangle both of them just where they stood.

"Nice day, pal!"

They nodded happily and finally disappeared from his sight. As he took a deep breath and counted to ten, he once again began to clean the precious artifact. It was somewhat refreshing for his nerves. Just as the thought that the two still owe him their flesh. However as soon as he finally cleaned all the fingerprints, he did noticed that the room got darker all of a sudden. A shady reflection appeared on the vessel.

"Hey minty." The voice said, as the bone hand landed on his shoulder. "Busy as always."

"Death."

"That's my name." He clicked with his teeth. "So. You sent the girl to me and you aren't even curious how she's doing? Now that's cold. Even by your standards."

"It took me a while to realize why she wants to met up with you. I'm surprised you're helping her just like that." He turned around. "Besides. She reached for you on her own. I had nothing to do with it."

"Really now? Shame, I wanted to thank you actually." Death whistled. "My, my, she's quite the sweet-roll."

He began to laugh, as his hoarse voice echoed through the palace halls. This time, he seemed a bit different however. More serious and deeper.

"She left in such a hurry..." The round candy sighted. "Think she'll make it?"

"I do not know if she'll make it, minty sweety." He shrugged. "Up to her really. She won't be able to sleep with everything in her way, that's for sure, shameful as it is."

"Sleep with..." Peppermint pondered. And although the answer was quite obvious, he still needed to ask his question, just to be sure. "What are you talking about?"

"Hunson's offspring, minty."

"That means she finally... oh." His candy face lightened up for a bit. "Those are some great news."

"Great news? Well, if you put it that way. I hardly care beyond sightseeing."

Death simply shrugged and started to walk down the main hall. Peppermint knew better that to leave a guest like that all alone in the palace chambers, so he simply threw away the rag and rushed right after him. The skeleton was quite busy inspecting the paintings that were hanged throughout the wall.

"Claimed him." He pointed at one of the pictures, with a pink candy persona, with a tangled, cotton candy beard. "Her as well." He pointed at another one. This time it was someone that looked almost like Bubblegum. Only years older. "And him. Her. Him, him. Her, her, her, him..." He focused less and less on the individual beings, as he progressed fast through the corridor. "And. Her I did not." He finally stopped, as the last picture that presented Bonnibel herself. "How old is she. She found a way to maintain herself and avoid me for quite some time..."

"Smart one, isn't she?" The mint chuckled. "She is pretty old."

"And you are older, aren't you minty?"

"You, above all else, should know that." The candy smirked. "Or did you forgotten that one certain thing?"

"I do minty, I just like to ask." The skeleton chuckled, but it seemed kind off forced this time. "I know that all to well..."

They just stood there, staring at the picture. While the mint candy considered that with all given odds, the painting itself could be done better, the skeleton pondered about various other things. He rarely did that, as he hardly ever cared.

"She is somewhat your concern." Death eventually stated, as he got even more serious all of a sudden. "Almost as if she's someone close to you."

"Well..." The candy nodded slightly. "You can put it that way I guess."

"And you want her to live." The skeleton tapped on the candy's round head. "You helped her in that on numerous occasions. And now you want me, to help her in that as well."

"Correct."

"You know even I cannot grant that to anyone minty." He shrugged. "I can just keep my sight away." He turned his head around, almost as if he was ashamed of something. "At times."

"So between you and me, could you do that, if the time and the need comes?" He fixed up his bow tie, nervously looking at the dead one. "We both know you did that way too many occasions. More than you should..."

"You have the nerves to remind me about that!?" He seemed furious, but quickly calmed down. "Every time I did that, someone had to pay the price. You're hardly an exception to that. Even if I like you for some reason." Death supported himself over the candy's round head. "And not even you could pay the bill for that, dark one."

"I know..."

"You really would be willing to do that, don't you?" He asked. There was something new in his voice. Curiosity. Fascination. "I'll help as much as I'll can." The skeleton sighted. "But no promises. We all have our bounds. And I'm no different. Even if I'm exceptional in bending it around." Death shook his head. "But tell me, why is she that important? What makes her that different to you?" The skeleton gazed him right in the eyes. "What made you care?"

"I don't know..." The candy shrugged. "...it's just the way it always was. Even way back then..."

###

It was one of those dark, misty evenings in which everything was just meant to go wrong. As Peppermint strolled through the castle, tired of inspecting everything carefully, his intentions were quite simple. Clean up, patrol around once more to see if everything is at it's place and practice some dark arts for the rest of the night. The usual doings. Despite the fact that it tired him immensely, it had some benefits. And at least the princess had some good time around with the band. She needed that from time to time. But as the loud knocking on the doors echoed through the great halls, he sighted to himself.

"Always more trouble, eh?"

He ran quickly, wobbling with his round body back and forth. And the whaling got stronger and stronger. Someone apparently was quite inpatient. When he finally opened the door, he gasped. It was Bubblegum. Tears simply slide down from her cheeks, mixed up with the drops of rain. Her clothes were soaked. She held a bouquet of flowers in her shivering hands. Why, he had no idea.

"Your majesty? I thought you were with the Screams? You said you'll be out for a while."

He asked calmly, but the princess was hardly in a shape to respond as she just ran past him. Peppermint stood there for a while and when his thoughts finally caught up with what happened, he quickly ran after her.

"Your majesty!"

The candy shouted, but she didn't bother to stop. He could hardly catch up to her with his little, candy legs. As he finally reached her room, Bonnibel just lied on the bed with her face down in the pillow. She didn't move an inch. All he could hear, was quiet sobbing.

"Princess, what's wrong?..."

He came a bit closer and tried to poke her on the shoulder. He expected an outburst of anger or something similar. But as she didn't responded at all despite his attempts, he knew that it was serious. In his little candy head, an idea appeared. The one that always worked when she was younger.

"Wait just here..." He shook his head, realizing that she is hardly capable of moving anywhere either way. "Um... Just, don't do anything stupid. Please."

Peppermint rushed towards the kitchen and there, in much hurry, he prepared the dish of his life. It was the only thing he could come up with, as it seemed quite logical at the start. His tiny hands worked as fast as possible only to make everything in time. When he was finally done, he grabbed the plate and ran back.

"I made your favorites! Fresh noodles!" He shouted and tried to sound excited. "Can you smell them? Mmm, that's some fine meal you have here." He tried to wave the scent right at her. "I made it so everything is mixed up precisely like you like it!"

The candy tried to pull it right under her face. Since that failed as well, he sighted and climbed onto the bed, sitting right next to her.

"Princess, please, you cannot just lay and cry like that. What's the matter?..."

He grabbed a nearby comb and began to stroke her hair, patting her on the head while at it. Minutes passed. Hours perhaps. She didn't moved at all. He refused to go anywhere else as well.

"I screwed up big time Peppermint..." She finally respond, raising her head. "And I mean like... colossally."

"What happened?" He narrowed his brews. "Did that bloke from the band did something to you? If that's the case, I'll..."

"No! No... I made a huge mistake and now... now she hates me."

"She..." He thought fast and quickly put two and two together. "Oh, Hunson's daughter? Marceline?"

"I... I think I hurt her and..." She sniffed. "I didn't want to, it's just..."

She finally went up from the pillow and sat near him, looking in his big, round eyes. She used to do that as a kid as well, when something bothered her or when she felt sad for some reason. With the course of years, the reasons changed obviously. Peppermint? No, he never changed.

"What exactly happened?" He asked, like he always did in those times, grabbing her hand tight.

"I did something wrong... despite what I told her..." She almost instantly turned her sight away from him. "And... she saw me and him afterward... after their performance." It was hard for her to speak. "He brought me those..." She pointed at the bouquet on the ground. "And it looked like it was, well, more than it should be... But was it more? I don't... We did more? I don't even know. Maybe? Maybe a kiss. A hug? I don't know, Glob... I just wanted attention? Maybe, maybe just that. Why? I had her attention, wasn't that the most important thing? And... she wasn't mad... she ran... and cried." She shook her head. "It was far worse than if she was just mad. Far worse than if she just smacked me, right where I stood... After that there were more words backstage and... I don't think we can go back from those... I didn't even felt what happened at first. Then as I walked here..."

"Oh..."

He still caressed her hand. And they just sat there in silence once more. Peppermint knew that she hardly ever accepted lectures. Unless she asked for them directly.

"You must think so low of me now..." Bubblegum finally said silently.

"Princess..."

"You must think I'm some kind off... I don't know... That I use people to get what I want, that I..."

The candy did not respond. He just shook his head and smiled. That's what he always did when she was little. That's the only answer she needed.

"Peppermint... why am I so stupid?" She asked.

"You're not..." He said calmly. "You're the smartest person I ever knew and..."

"You're the only one I have right now, you know that?" She interrupted him almost instantly. "Only one that cares." Bubblegum took a deep breath. "Only one that cared and was around despite what I've done. Only one that cared for me..."

"Princess, there's many that still do..."

"Don't be silly. They care, but hardly for what's in my head... Only she cared. And I blew it up." Her grip tightened. "At least I have you." She put her arm over his shoulder.

"Princess..."

"Remember when my parents used to send for you each evening?"

"You were too stubborn to simply go to sleep." He chuckled. "And to lively for anyone to tame you."

"And you sat here, every evening, reading me stories. Sometimes telling them in your own way. That a knight will come one day for little Bonnibel and will take her somewhere far. And she will be happy. A knight..." She looked at the ceiling, as if she looked for answers there. "Your voice always calmed me for some reason."

"I tried to do my best."

"You still do. You still do..." He gave her a handkerchief. She just smiled to him, as she dried her eyes a bit. "When everyone passed away... I still remember you, out of all people." She sighted. "I never knew what to do. I panicked. I considered joining them even. But you said you'll never let me."

"Yes, majesty. And I never will."

"How old were I back then?"

"Not too old." He gazed at her. "But it depends on the person counting."

"Each night when I cried to my pillows, it was you who stood behind the door." Once again, she pat the candy on the head. "And just that alone gave me comfort." She sniffled. "And each time I then called for you, you appeared instantly. You sat there, on this very chair." She pointed to the one standing right by her desk. "And just read until I felt asleep."

Once again, silence occurred. He knew that the princess will talk even more, as she always did in difficult moments. And he was there to listen. It always was that way.

"And here you are again. After all those years." She shook her head. "At some point I thought I'll introduce her to you. Properly. I think I love her, you know? Or loved?" The princess sighted. "Thought you'll be proud of me. That I found someone. That I'm happy. But... you did know all about it, haven't you?"

"It was hard not to your majesty. One does not blush, when talking about just friends." He smiled. "And the way you said her name, I could never mistake that for being just a friend." She just cuddled around him and he embraced her in his tiny, candy arms. Dark one feeling sympathy for someone. If only anyone knew. "Maybe one day you still will?" He said while stroking her hair. "Maybe one day she will come here and..."

"I think... we're beyond that now..."

"Why?"

"Because I'm too stupid to accept that she was all to me..." Bubblegum gulped. "And now when I realize that, it's too late to..."

"It's never too late for some things." He smiled warmly to her. "It's never too late."

He let her go and stood up. The princess remembered the days when she was just as little as him. And even now, she still felt tiny when being around her butler. Peppermint knew that all to well and just wobbled around towards the bookshelf. When he eventually pulled one, certain book, he turned back to her.

"Some things never change." He smiled. "And it's never to late for other things."

"Peppermint..."

"So, which story would little Bonnie like to hear tonight?"


	10. Chapter IX, Knighthood

**Chapter IX, Knighthood**

* * *

"So, fur butt, tell me this..." Marceline asked jokingly. "What use is your approximate knowledge of everything if it's only, well... approximate..." She smirked viciously. "And apparently despite that, you still chase your tail when you think that no one is watching."

They ventured through the green hills, right towards the great, sour kingdom of Lemongrabs. After much debating and considerations containing numerous arguments, they decided to travel on the cat's back. The girls agreed between themselves that if he wants to tag along – he needs to be useful. And seeing as no matter what he said, they would not change their minds, he eventually agreed on those terms. That did not stopped him from grumbling from time to time however.

"Easy... I have an approximate answer to any problem I encounter... and given the odds, I pick what to do with that information. It usually goes my way. Usually." He smirked. "And you watch me in private? Should I blush?" He chuckled loudly. "So your turn now, red sucker..." The cat looked curiously at her. "You're a queen and a daughter of a demon, why don't claim what's rightfully yours? Such power!"

"Also easy." She adjusted her round hat a bit. "What's power without fun. I'm still young, well, mostly. Besides..." She discretely glanced at the princess. "I have other priorities. That are much more important you see. Back to you then!"

"Alright, it better be something good then..."

Bubblegum just listened to the two, while holding tight to her partner's back with her head supported on the pale girl's shoulder. She just smiled from time to time and felt somewhat relieved, being around her lover again. That's all she could ask for.

"So cat... tell me, why are you coming with us in the first place? I mean, for now you're our stead so you obviously serve some purpose!..." She chuckled. "But, overall, come on, you must have something in that mind of yours, huh, huh?"

"Well, my dearest little fiend, I..."

"Stop right where you are!"

Someone interrupted their chitchat. From the horizon, a knight approached. He apparently tried really hard to look somewhat intimidating, as the sun shined over his black, polished armor with crows flying from every possible directions. He slowly descended from the small hill, as his long, green hair moved in the wind. If they would know better, they would assume that this was somehow directed that way. It just looked all to perfect. And all too silly.

"You!" His horse neighed as he approached them. "You, crimson cheeks, must be princess Bubblegum! Oh how long I've waited for this very day!" He poetically reached his hand towards the blue sky. "Your little dork-hero embarrassed me. Therefore my shame is the burden on your shoulders as well! Tch-tch. I demand satisfaction!"

"What?" She rolled her eyes. "Listen, I hardly have time for..."

"Do not ignore me, raspberry-shake! Oh and don't tell me that you haven't heard of me!" He hit himself in the chest, and his armor rang almost like a sturdy gong. "Don't pretend that little arrogant dork did not sprout his words about my burden!"

The man took a long glimpse both at the girls and at the demonic cat. While the princess was quite confused, both Marceline and the fiend sharpened their smile, apparently quite ready for some action.

"I don't see a knight however, hah-aha!" He mockingly turn his sight away. "Therefore, the simple deduction is that a princess without a knight is a weakling and no one around will stood up for her. Tch-tch. You're without honor!"

"Pf-ff... like I care." Bubblegum just shrugged. "Patoots like you hardly concern me. But if you want it so hard, I can smack you around."

"That's not the way it works! Princess cannot fend for herself! You are a disgrace and you should be ashamed for such attempt!" He began to chuckle silently, as he swirled his mustache. "A princess without a knight in full body armor by her side! I never ever had my satisfaction handed to me like that. Are you even a princess, or are you simply a traveling wench, eh? Tch-tch, either way you are a disgrace and since no one will..."

"I will." The vampire grinned angrily. "I will fight you, tin man."

"What? You're not even a knight!" His eye twitched. "Where's your armor! Bah!" His horse neighed once again, almost as an accompaniment to his words. "You should at least be some kind of royalty! Which you're obviously not! What title do you held that you even propose such a thing, pallid-skinned witch?"

"Marceline, stop that's not necessary..." The princess tried to stop her, as she placed her hands over her shoulders. It was beyond that point however, as the fires were already lit in the vampire's black eyes. Besides, deep inside Bubblegum already knew how this will end.

"Queen." She quickly responded and smirked, as she once again adjusted her hat. "And as a matter of fact... I'm as good as the boy to be her knight. If not better."

"Is that so? I cannot see a crown. Tch-tch." He hesitated. The horseshoes of his stead tapped loudly on the ground. "You look more like a damsel type to me."

"What, are you afraid that a girl can smack your butt?"

She jumped off the cat, so did the princess. The knight remained on his stead just to look at them from above. As he began slowly circling around them, finding that quite amusing apparently, he finally asked.

"Do you even know the rules, baby hands?" He sighted mockingly. "Answer me."

"No, but I'm sure you'll explain it all too well..." Marceline shook her head. "All the boring jerks operate that way."

"Two times. One mounted, second dismounted, if second even occurs. Body armor would be handy there. Tch-tch. Lance to lance, weapon of choice against weapon of choice." He pulled out his spear and aimed it right at her. "So, where's your weapon, wench?"

She looked around. Obviously she hardly had any kind of intentions to take that man seriously, so she figured that a nearby, sturdy branch will be just enough for this little performance.

"Here." She waved it around. "Good as any."

"And your stead?"

She jumped back on the back of the cat, patting him on the back. The creature constantly chuckled, as this situation was quite entertaining for him. And they began their duel. He charged without warning, aiming straight into her head. Marceline's demonic stead however proven to be capable enough to simply avoid the hit for both of them.

"What they call you anyways, can man?" She playfully asked as they turned around, facing each other once again. "You have a name, right?"

"Slicer!" His hair waved in the wind once again, as his horse stood up on his back legs. "Sir Slicer, tch-tch!"

And he rushed at her once again. The cat simply ran right under his lance, while Marceline decided it would be fun to gracefully jump above it. Almost like hurdles, only a bit more thrilling. And she would never say no to some thrills.

"Why?" She began to mock him again. "You perfectly cut vegetables, or what?"

"Well, the name is self explanatory, pallid cheeks."

"Too bad your manners aren't."

And he charged once again. She grabbed the cat by the mane and they both moved out of the way of the impact once again. The knight was quite displeased with their methods.

"Will you stop dodging and fight like a..." He paused, seeing what he's about to say. "...a honorable foe! You and that flea bag!"

"Think the metal came bit to tight..." The fiend chuckled.

"...up his butt, yep."

This time however, she directed her stead right at him. And as their weapons collided, her wooden log obviously shattered. Still, the very impact of the hit made him let go of his spear. She was a vampire after all and possessed enough strength just to do so. And thus, much to his dissatisfaction, they needed to settle this in a second draw like the code mandated. He dismantled his horse. It would appear that from the last time he learned a thing or two about the weight of his armor, as this time, he was able to hold his ground. Marceline jumped off as well, as she playfully smacked the cat on his behind.

"Aw, what for?"

"Count that as a reward, I don't smack just about everyone like that!"

"Aw, that means I'm special?"

Knight's horse ran off as well, and now it was just him and her. And as he came closer, waging every move, almost as if he tried avoiding tripping up, he eventually looked her in the eyes.

"Weapon of choice, wench?" He smirked as he pulled out his sword. "This time wooden log will do you no good. Tch-tch. And no full body armor will lead to your demise."

"Well." She grabbed the guitar from her back. "Let's see how good you can dance."

Almost as if she wanted to put some weight into her words, she pulled the strings on her instrument to create a beautiful chord opening the battle. He bowed down slightly and began the fight. The first slash was slow and as she blocked it off with her guitar, she was rather surprised. Or perhaps more so disappointed really.

"Bit slow." She sighted. "All that build up for that? Bah."

"You will be amazed you little..."

He made another attempt. However for the vampire his moves were clumsy, slow and hardly a challenge to avoid. She almost danced to his every cut, as the gusts of wind made by the sword were her melody.

"Really?" She dodged his slash, almost as if she played limbo. "I thought that someone that talked so..." She swirled left, as he hacked from above. "...much, you're more capable as a..." Marceline jumped right above the incision that was meant to cut her legs off. "...fighter perhaps?" He stabbed the air right next to her. "And here..." He began spinning with his sword furiously. "...you are, Slasher? More like..." He tried to punch her with his glove, as she playfully grabbed it and jumped on his other side. "...a blender."

"That's it, dork!" He whistled loudly. "Obviously you're no knight! Therefore the rules don't apply to you, you little pale blackberry!"

After he said those words, eight knights emerged from the bushes. How long they sat there, it was beyond her comprehension. Their armors looked bit silly, mismatched at times and hardly as polished as the one that Slicer wore.

"Nine dudes and a girl." She chuckled out loud. "Not the scenario I would place myself into!"

They took out their weapons, whenever it was a sword, an ax or simply a crude mace and charged right at her to defend their leader it would seem. But they were all too slow for the agile being such as Marceline. She gamboled gracefully inbetween, she swirled around them, she avoided their every hit and most of the time, lead them to bump into each other. They were hardly a threat, more of a plaything. She couldn't neglect their efforts however, as every time one of them felt over, others quickly put him on his feet, as if they were afraid to stay on the ground. The vampire, being whom she is, quickly got bored of entertainment they provided and began to smack them back. Slicer looked quite terrified, as she disarmed and humiliated his best troops.

"Ha, bunch of cans!"

She screamed as one more hit the ground, unconscious. In the meantime, the princess and the cat simply stood there and looked at their moves. The demon was quite happy that he had something to occupy himself with, besides, it was a nice change from having someone riding on his back. Bubblegum on the other hand, looked closely not as much at the fight itself, but at her partner's agile movements.

"Think she'll need some help?"

"Naw." Bonnibel stared at her in awe. "She'll be fine."

"Quite the action, huh?..."

"Yeah..."

"She may be just as capable as you."

"Probably..." She was lost in her thoughts and wasn't really paying attention to whom she spoke to. "But capability is not all. Just look at her..."

The cat looked at Bubblegum and smirked. But just as he was meant to say something malicious yet again, he quickly turned his head around. It seemed that the vampire eventually dismantled all the knights that simply ran off somewhere and proceeded towards their leader.

"Vampire kick!"

She screeched and jumped, kicking him right in the chest. That was enough to for him to loose his balance, as he felt flat on the ground. And thus, the circle of his failure was complete. Obviously the pale girl felt the need to celebrate in her own way, as she simply climbed on top of him.

"And this day will be known as the day that I, Marceline, kicked your royal butt!"

It would seem that he wanted to say something, but as she began to tap her feet on his armor, he decided that it would be much wiser to simply remain silent. And so she finally left him where he lied and happily came to her companion. Bubblegum smiled vaguely.

"Marceline, what you did was stupid, unnecessary, brutal, distasteful, beyond need and..." She bit her lip. "...charming. Thank you."

The vampire chuckled a bit and grabbed her lover's hands. And as they hold onto each other, she quickly reminded herself about one certain fellow. She turned around and winked. The fiend swiftly understood what's going on.

"Oh, look at the time, look at the time..." The cat showed his teeth. "Time to grab some snacks." He smirked a bit. "Now I know you two will be very sad with my disappearance, but, no tears, no tears my dears!"

He quickly ran off and on his way, he even managed to snatch the knight along with him. The girls preferred not to think too much what will happen to him, so they turned to each other.

"You know you could just leave him and we would go off, like that?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Marceline giggled. "Besides, I won't let anyone speak that way to you."

And they stood like that, holding each others hands, as the cold gusts of wind smudged their little, slim frames. Just the notion that they were together made this moment special for both of them. Finally, the princess spoke her thoughts out loud.

"About that knight thing..." Bubblegum grinned. "You sounded pretty serious."

"It's because I were. And I still am mind you." She narrowed her eyebrows. "Why's that? Hopefully you won't lecture me how that's impossible and such?"

"Not in the slightest..." She smiled. "Kneel."

###

And one day Bonnie, a knight will come. Not necessary in shiniest of armors. Not necessary wielding a mighty sword. Not necessary with a shield made from dragon scales. But with a heart of gold, that's for sure. And when you'll look deep in those vigorous eyes, you will know that's the one, that's the prettiest one. You will know that you never, ever looked at someone like that. And you will know that's the one, as your heart will beat faster. And this knight will arrive just for you, only for you. In the moment you will need it the most. In your greatest struggle. And when that moment will come, nothing else will matter, just you. That will be your moment Bonnie...

"Like this?" She knelt before her, just like she said. "Never did that you know."

"Yes, like this." The princess smiled, as she placed her hand over Marceline's matted hair. "Exactly like this."

"So, um..." The vampire chuckled a little. "What should I do now?"

...And even though you two may not always agree. Even if you part at times, know this. That knight will be always there for you. Always waiting. Always ready to shield you from harm. Always there to wipe away your tears, should you ever feel the need to shred them. Will love you, for what you are. And you, little Bonnie. You will love back. You will be happy. In time, all else will cease to matter aside from your knight and that's good little one. Your worries will finally go away. You worked hard on your little haven...

"I don't really know what to say..." She gulped. "I never did..."

"That doesn't matter. The vow is unique each time." Bubblegum smiled. "At least from what I've heard. So make up one. Just say what you feel."

"Alright. I will try..." She put her hand on the princess dress. "So, um... Bonnie, I swear to protect your royal butt in times of need..." She grinned a bit. "That I won't joke about you... too often, that I won't peek on you... at least all the time!... That I won't smack you... too hard! That I..." Her grip on the pink clothes tightened. "That I will always be around, that when I'm around, you will never be afraid. That I won't let you run once again. And that I won't run again either. That I will love you. That my love will never end. That I won't let anything and anyone to take me from you. Never-ever. And if someone even tries to do that..."

...When you will doubt, when you will feel down, when you'll need someone near you, your knight shall always be by your side. Always there to make you smile. Because you must know little one, that not always the things that we see through our eyes are the greatest of threats. Not always the huge dragon on your way will be the thing that you'll fear the most. But your knight will always be there. And then you will feel that certain thing. You will feel that every moment is like a serenade made just for you Bonnie. Like you lived for that one certain feeling, for that one certain person. And just then, you realize how empty your life was so far. How nonsensical and painful your life was, without your dearest knight...

"How did I do?" Marceline looked up. "Good I hope?"

"Exceptionally." There was a smile on her pink face. "No one could do it better."

"And that's all?"

"Well, technically there should be more. A ceremony and whatnot. But hey, I'm the princess, I can make the rules." Bubblegum grinned. "Besides, we can still have a ceremony you know."

"Oh? How's that?"

"Let me show you..." She crouched next to her and grabbed by the shoulders. "...my knight." She kissed her on her pale, wondrous lips. And then, she whispered. "My love..." She drove her fingers into her black hair. "I want you by my side all the time..." She delicately stroked her cheek. "I want you by my side at day..." The princess leaned even closer, right towards the vampire's ear. "I want you by my side at night..." She murmured silently. "I want you to whisper me each and every evening how much you love me. So I can respond, how much I love you..." Her tongue ventured around Marceline's neck. "I want you to sing me songs everyday with your beautiful voice." Bubblegum delicately nabbed her around her bite mark. "I want to feel your lips on mine everyday." Her hands once again grabbed the vampire by the shoulders... "I want to feel you everyday." ...as she finally pulled her on the grass and quickly fallowed after, climbing on top. "I want to love you everyday." The princess leaned closer towards her. "My knight." She smooched her on the forehead. "My friend." She placed a kiss on her cheek. "My mistress." Their lips almost met. "My love."

...And when you'll finally find your knight my little Bonnie, when you'll be happy, try to keep it that way, alright? I know it's hard at times. You are always thinking about everyone else. Everything surrounding you, but not yourself. And it will be your greatest treasure, your most shining gem. So hold on to it, will you? It will be the best you can hope for. And maybe one day, my little Bonnie, you will introduce me to your dearest knight. And I will finally see how happy you are. How you found your place in this world. I will see your smile, the prettiest of them all. I wouldn't dream of anything sweeter than that. Just remember about your Peppermint at times, alright? Now, it's getting late, time for you to go to sleep.


	11. Chapter X, Sour Visions

**Chapter X, Sour Visions**

* * *

The forest greeted her with the stench of decay much like previously. This time, the trees seemed to look at her viciously, as she almost saw the embers within their hollows. Bubblegum stood up and slowly progressed through this dead maze. There had to be some logic behind it. There had to be a way to stop this nonsense. Before she could find it however, she heard a silent murmur right next to her ear.

"Your legs can run. Your mind cannot. Charming, that you think you can weasel out of it, Bonnibel Bubblegum. One of such mind should know better. No knight will be able to defend you."

"Will you always appear like that after I'll gain something? Something dear to me?" The princess sighted. "I have her back, now more then ever..."

"Oh, you think that because you gained something in your life, I will just let go? That I will feel remorse?" The Lich grunted. "I hardly care about that. Hardly care about your petty dreams, child."

"I'm not a child you jerk!" She shouted atop of her lungs. "Not anymore! So stop calling me that!"

"Aren't you, Bonnibel Bubblegum? Aren't you? It's because your heart beats a bit faster, that you care now all of a sudden?" He laughed, as his deep voice echoed through the forest. "You stayed in your own thick walls for so long... are you still capable of doing things you did before? Full of doubt, beyond those petty words."

The mists surrounded her yet again, rendering her unable to breathe. She passed out eventually, overwhelmed by their ferocity. When she finally woke up, the princess found herself in her own bedroom. The Lich simply sat down on the corner of her bed, looking curiously, almost as if he waited for her next move. She quickly turn her sight away, glaring at the wide opened window.

"Your own little cellar. Quite comfortable. Has everything you need." He picked up one of the pillows. "The one from which you calculate things. The one from which you observe. Acknowledge. The one in which you vegetate. But still." He tore it up, as the feathers started to fly around. "A cellar is a cellar, and you're nothing more but..."

"It's my home, not my cellar!" She screamed at him, tossing one of the flowerpots right in his face. It simply shattered over it's surface. "You know nothing about me."

"That's the case, Bonnibel Bubblegum?" He shrugged off the pieces of clay. "Your home. How nice that word must sound to you. And how much pain it will bring, seeing as 'your home' will crumble. It will implode. And more..."

"I said it before, I'll say it again..." She stated, more and more tired by this conversation. "Get out."

"First the girl. And now you're searching for his help?" He quickly changed the topic. "Help of your little failure?" He chuckled. "He is just worthless. Stupid. Insane. But mostly worthless."

"He will help me." She stated. Bubblegum obviously couldn't be certain what exactly Earl will do. Most of the time he was quite... unstable. "And step by step, I will get rid of you. Hope you can still feel pain, you butt, since that's how it'll end for you."

"Hardly. You hesitated for so long. I linger deeper than you could imagine." He waved his bony fingers. "Like I said. I am you. You are me."

"No. You're just a parasite. In me. Not me."

The Lich paused for a moment as he stood up and came right behind her. He watched with little interest at what's happening outside, at the shining sun, at people simply having fun. And then he raised his hand. The world seemed to crumble under his might, as everything began to rot, everything was touched by decay, slowly dying in a long and painful cruise.

"I am the destruction of your petty kingdom. All life will perish." He turned back to her. "And you will be the tool which I'll use. How ironic, that the one whom build so much, now will bring the death of so many. What do you think about it? Do you find it... Amusing as I do?" He clicked with his teeth a couple of times. "Please tell me you do, or I shall be disappointed. You don't want to disappoint me, do you, Bonnibel Bubblegum?"

"You can only show me things." She looked at the mayhem outside. "You have no power over me."

"Shame. But I have a gift for you. A token of admiration, a token of judgment. Come now."

He snapped his fingers before she could even say a word. And just like that, she found herself in a different place, a huge and vast yellow room. It was like an inside of a square, without windows, doors, furniture. Without nothing. Just an empty space for her to ponder. And as she tried to figure out what will happen now, a yellow head emerged from within the wall.

"You... nghhhh..." He looked at her with his big, round eyes. "You came to mess with me again, yes?"

"Earl?" The princess sighted. "What are you doing here?"

"You came to show even more disrespect, nghhh?" He came out, as his yellow, thin frame wobbled around unnaturally. "That's what you came for? Hnghhh? ANSWER!"

"Earl, calm down, geez..."

He twitched his eyes a little as he began to circle around, inspecting her closely. He looked at her dress, looked at her body, looked at her movements. All that seemed to be disgusting for him. But it was hard to tell – he was always that way to an extend. Always disgusted by things that aren't him.

"You cannot just... nghhhh... tell me to calm down!"

"Earl." She shook her head. "Why am I even trying. You're not real. You're just a vision."

"Not real? NOOOT REAL? NGHHHHH! It's because I'm created by you, that's why? THAT'S WHY? Creator, creator, creator!" He pointed his finger right at her. "You only created, but did nothing about me, taught me nothing, noooothiing, nggghhhhhh!"

As she tried to come up with a response, the walls, ceiling and the floor started to boil. And from within them, numerous yellow arms, legs and heads began to pop out.

"You only come here..." The first one stated, as he narrowed his eyebrows.

"...when you need us..." The second one responded, wobbling his head around from the side.

"...need me?" The third came right from the wall to ask this very question.

"Us!..." Fourth and fifth screamed, as they felt down from the ceiling.

"...You just create more when you see it fit! Nnnnnnnhhhh!..." Sixth came from the ground, as he began to scream.

"...To get rid of your own problems..." Seventh just sat in the corner of the room, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"...Nnngghhhh! Never ours... NEVER!..." Eight began to wave his arms in uncontrollable fashion.

"...You never talk, never, never, never, never, you just create another one to make up for it... Never... never... never..." Ninth began to shiver back and forth, repeating the word over and over again.

"...You're just selfish..." Tenth swooped from somewhere, as he began to cry.

"Just stop it, all of you!" Bubblegum shouted and tried to silence them. "You're all crazy!"

"...Can you at least remember the names?..." The wall spew out yet another. This one was dressed in white and walked rather nonchalantly through the yellow floor. The previous ten moved out of his way. "...Or, as a matter of fact, name us? Or just giving us numbers satisfies you?..."

"...Or do you refer to everyone of us as Earl because you simply do not care?" After the one in white, another came. He's color was black and he spoke with the unnatural, calm matter. And that was the weirdest of it all. That very fact made her shiver – Lemongrab, being calm about something? Impossible. "Do not care about me? You couldn't even recognize, which one of us was first." He tapped his fingers over his chest. "Think it was me. But, you can never be certain... how many there was before."

"Not that it matters..." Bright one shook his head, quite displeased.

"...for you do not care about it, as long as we're far away. As long as we serve our purpose, without purpose." The dark one said, as he looked at her with much disgust. "What's the purpose, when there's none, creator?"

"We're all just... UNACCEPTABLE FOR YOU!"

They both shouted and pointed their fingers right at her. The previous ten began to scream to accompaniment them, as they came closer and closer towards the princess. She had no where to run, as the yellow lemon army clutched all around her.

###

Gasping for air she woke up by the campfire, on the very field they held their little 'ceremonies'. Marceline was around, throwing branches into the flames, while humming cheerful songs. As her companion woke up, she instantly found herself by her side, cuddling around with care.

"Another dream?" The vampire looked at her and shook her head. "Are you alright? You look like someone bleached out your colors." She giggled a little bit. "And it wasn't me. Not this time."

"I'm fine, just... you know. There are things I need to deal with."

"No, not you. We. Things that we need to deal with." Marceline almost instantly corrected her. "Is there any way I can help right now?"

"I... don't really know." The princess placed her head over her lover's shoulder. "But, your company makes things better."

Bubblegum closed her eyes. Thoughts appeared in her pink head constantly, as she pondered about her dreamy visions. Was there truth behind those rotten lies? Probably not much, as the Lich was known for constantly messing with her one way or another. Still, the princess had her doubts. As she finally decided to look around, she did noticed however that the cat was still missing.

"The fluff is away?"

"Yep. Not that I really complain." Marceline chuckled. "Being alone with you out here is nice enough for me."

Bonnibel nodded slightly. Still, she felt unbearable chills, as her whole body shivered constantly. After some time, it got to the point where that very feeling was almost unbearable. Her lover quickly noticed that, as she looked at her and smirked vaguely.

"The fire is quite warm." The vampire said invitingly, almost flirtatiously. She tried her best not to show how much she worries about her companion. "I can be like that as well. Come Bonnie."

"I don't know if I'm capable..." She sighted and shook her head. "I feel like a raisin."

"Well. You have me to worry about those kind of things!"

The vampire said, as she grabbed her lover in her arms and carried towards the soothing flame. They sat comfortably right next to it, as the princess placed her head over her lover's lap. And they just remained like that for a while. Marceline from time to time stroked her pink, gummy hair and looked at her warmly. And that was enough to make her feel a bit better.

"So Bonnie." The girl asked after a while, seeing that her efforts in making things better weren't futile. "What's in that head of yours? Aside from the Lich that is."

"Many things."

"I don't doubt that!" Marceline smirked. "Still, anything more precise?"

"I keep coming back to those days we spent on the road. Bit similar to what we're doing now, huh?" She said, as two black dots were fixated on her from above. "Fun times. Less worries."

"Less intimate though!" She laughed honestly. "But tell me, what you remember the most? What's the thing you keep on your mind the most, huh, huh?"

Bubblegum hesitated for a while. There were many spinning thoughts in her head, but they all lead to the moment they parted, as it was both most significant and most painful. Was it the same for her lover? She pondered whenever it is good to even come back to this. Specially in a time like that. The princess, being whom she is, decided to avoid it at least for now, as she came up with a different response. She wasn't ready for the Guy talk. Not yet.

"Hard to say." Bonnibel chuckled as she looked into her pale face. "But the thing I remember the most, now that I recall it..." She paused to make sure she'll get her lover's attention. "Hard for me to tell if you remember it. Or even know about it..."

"Uhm?"

"So I was looking for you once, don't really know why..."

"Yes?" Marceline got more and more curious. "Spell it out!"

"And it was still the time that we wasted two tents, instead of just using one." She giggled a bit, as finally colors started to pour back on her face. "And you somehow snatched one of my dresses... So like I said, I was walking around and heard some noises from your tent So I peeked a bit. I saw you wearing it, humming to yourself... 'So you like to wear those, it's a bright overdose, pinkness is simply gross! Why I keep it so close?... So you like being smart, to think through your chart, always playing the part! But why in my heart?'... Still remember it." She smiled. "That was sweet and I think that was the time that something rang." She tapped on her pink chest. "Right here."

"Y-you saw that? You... You heard that?..." She coughed and blushed. "Well, it was because, I thought... that, um... y-you know and..." She stuttered a bit. Her slick fingers toggled all the strings of her precious guitar. As the melody started to pour in, she began to hum quietly. And then she grinned. It was one of those mischievous smiles. Since the princess likes to play like that, why not repay the favor. "Well Bonnie. Since you heard it, may as well finish it for you."

"Oh?"

"What? Don't want it? I'm sure you do." Marceline began to play a bit faster. "So you like to wear those, it's a bright overdose, pinkness is simply gross! Why I keep it so close?... So you like being smart, think through your chart, always playing the part! But why in my heart?... So you like when they gaze, your eyes like a maze, as hot as the blaze! Is it just like a phase?... So at times I do think, that the way that you blink, in those feelings I sink! Can I have a pink drink?..." She started to sing louder and louder. "That face, that face, a delightful place, say hush, hush, you just make me blush! Way you look, you look, my heart you just took, away, away, but I'd love if you'd stay!" She slowed down again, grinning almost viciously. "So I gaze at your motion, my tights feel commotion, I strive for devotion! Can you take that notion?... So I'll tell you I crave, that little pink cave, so hard I just rave! Can you tame my wave?... So I'm here all alone, adjusting my tone, playing tunes in the zone! Can you be a bit prone?... So each moan that I cite, each quote oh so trite, as my hands do the rite! Can you please take my bite?..." And once again she began to sing louder, as her fingers moved swiftly over the strings. "That face, that face, a delightful place, say hush, hush, you just make me blush! Way you look, you look, my heart you just took, away, away, but I'd love if you'd stay!"

And just as the last chord of her cheerful melody ended, they heard a movement in the bushes nearby. It was the cat, obviously, sticking his round head from within the leaves. He looked quite happy to see them again. Bubblegum sighted silently with much relief, as thanks to his appearance no one paid attention to her blushing face, now with more red then pink on it.

"Found you." His teeth glittered in the moonlight. "Finally! You sang for me, so I can find you easier? Aw, you shouldn't have!"

"Um, fluffy. We were here all the time." Marceline smirked. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, where I haven't! Let me tell you about my marvelous ventures!" The cat chuckled nervously. "I dragged the can around but he was like a turtle in that armor of his! Hardly an use to me, so I left him by and went further! And I ventured onto some nice fields!"

"And then what?" The vampire asked since she was the curious sort.  
"I searched for something to eat, obviously!" He rolled his eyes almost as if that should be known to everyone. "Oh and then my mortal enemy struck once again!"

"That being?"

"The lack of thumbs my dear!" He waved his tail in front of her face. She saw a bear trap, clutched hard on it's very end. "Turns out that people don't have much trust in guests nowadays! Care to help me out?"


	12. Chapter XI, Sour Castle

**Chapter XI, Sour Castle**

* * *

The great halls of castle Lemongrab greeted them within it's crude yet perfectly shaped yellow walls. Everything in here was like that, baring the scent of beauty somewhere in between it's sour nature. There were wonders hidden inside those narrow corridors but hardly anyone wanted to experience them. Some had this unique opportunity however, as the two girls with their cat companion stood right before the rulers of this hold in a magnificent yet austere hall. The lemons bared two different colors, as one was dressed in white and the other – in black. It perfectly indicated both their characters and nature.

"Nhhhhh, so as always you come here in your little time of need..." Earl said, looking rather bored. "... with yet another task for me, yet another bothering thing..."

"...and of course, your request shall be considered..." The white one nodded calmly in response and waved nonchalantly at her.

"...yet we have no time for YOU right now..." The one in the dark narrowed his eyebrows.

"...so we're terribly sorry, but it will take at least few days..." He wobbled his head back and forth.

"...as we cannot spare, no, no, cannot spare any moment at this point..." He responded by raising his fist up in the air.

"...we have a lot to do. A LOT."

"Earl...s." The princess stepped forward, looking them straight in the eyes. "This is serious. And I mean it."

"Nghhhhhhhh, no, no time, no!..." The one in black quickly interrupted her. "Could you listen to me at least once? AT LEAST ONCE?"

"We have quite a lot to do here... creator." The one in white responded calmly. Still, it was more of a courtesy from his side, as he too was quite annoyed by their visit. "We have our bidding's you see. We follow your footsteps. And we have a lot of work to do..."

"...A LOT, nnhhhhhhhh!..."

They started to wobble their heads around and ignored her completely. The princess knew she hit a dead end, but was far from giving up just like that. Marceline on the other hand simply laughed on the side, as those two always made her chuckle.

"There must be something that you can do!" Bubblegum shouted. "Don't force me to do something I'll regret." She paused. "If I'll even regret it..."

Lemongrabs gazed at her once again. The one baring the darker outfit looked at her with much disgust, as he shook his head sideways, almost boiling inside. The one in white however smiled slightly, as he apparently thought of something. He was made to be the voice of reason after all.

"...NO, nhhhhh!..."

"...yes..."

"...YES?..." He looked quite surprised, as he assumed his counterpart will state the same.

"...yes."

The two began to stare at each other without a slightest blink. After that, they simply started to poke themselves on their yellow faces. It was hard to tell what was the purpose of that obscure ritual. Finally, after few minutes of awkwardness they reached their consensus, as they turned towards their guests.

"I now understand, yes, yes! There may be an agreement..."

"...Castle Lemongrab is one tremendous wonder, just like it's rulers, however..." He put a lot of pride in those words.

"...we can do even better. We're declaring an official party!" They both began to laugh and vigorously clapped their hands. "The one that will improve our image even further in the eyes of others..."

"...But we're busy, oh so busy with importance..." His tone got sadder, almost like if he wanted to stress how much occupied they are.

"...very important things indeed..."

"Get on with it you two!" Bubblegum screamed once more just to grab their attention. "Or I swear to Glob I'm going to smack you both!"

"Yes..."

"...yes. You see. We, gladly will give you what you want..."

"...tomorrow, after the grand event of our splendorous..." He nodded slightly.

"...in exchange for you two to pose as the dames at our side during the event..." He excitedly clapped his hands. "...you could even consider it as a second reward, being amongst the most noble ones, yes? Either way, with you two on our side...

"...we will look even more tremendous. And you will get what you want sooner, yes?..."

"...yes?"

"Um..." The princess hesitated. "Give us a moment."

The lemons looked at her suspiciously, as she gathered her companions in a circle to discuss this very matter. Something in her head told her that smacking the two and stealing what they need would be far more easier. Still, she tried her best not to give into those thoughts.

"So, you two?" She tapped her foot over the yellow floor. "What do you think?"

"Can't wait!" The vampire chuckled. "We partied together years ago! So, not only we'll get to do that again, but we'll get what we need? I'm in!"

"Thought you'd oppose." The princess shrugged. "I mean, it's official, stock up, probably boring, and..."

"Nah. As long as I won't need to kiss a lemon, I'm fine. Or at least no tongue. Besides, a bit of royalty won't hurt, right? And hey." She giggled. "I'll do anything to see you once more on the dance floor, huh?" She smirked viciously. "I still remember that one windy day and you decided to rock it with that short skirt..."

"Marceline..."

"What? I would love to see 'that' again!"

"Well... Um..." She quickly looked at the cat to change that topic." Fluff. Any constructive thoughts?"

"Oh, oh, I get to choose? I'm that important? It warms my heart dear! So, I'd love to stay and eat, and eat and stay, sleep a bit and..." Bubblegum stared him down, so the fiend simply rolled his eyes and sighted. "Why you ask dear if you're gonna be like that?"

"To make you feel important." She chuckled a little. "You like that, don't you?"

"Rude!" He smirked. "Still, two against one."

The Lemons wobbled in anticipation as soon as they turned back to them. It was hard to tell what answer will satisfy them the most, as nothing was certain when dealing with them.

"We decided... mostly... that we do accept your offer." The princess stated openly. But right after that, she muttered to herself silently. "This will end with someone's blood..."

"Ngghhhhh SPLENDID!..."

"...Yes, those are great news!..."

They began to shout in a high pitch voice, as their bodies twitched back and forth. And just now, they realized that alongside the girls, there was also this weird creature, this bizarre looking cat. A being they never saw before and hardly cared about up to this point.

"...And him. What we will do with him brother..." The white one pointed his finger at the fiend. "...we must find a suitable occupation as well..."

"...we can always put him in a cage, yes? Suitable. He would be our domesticated beast!..." The other one quickly joined in this gesture.

"...In the center of everyone's attention!..." The lemon seemed to enjoy that very notion.

"...Right in the middle!..."

"...For everyone to gasp in awe how magnificent beast we conquered." Their eyes widened. "For everyone to see this ferocious being!..."

"...Yes?..."

"...yes."

"Ferocious being you say?" The animal pondered for a while. "Well, I do like attention!"

###

While the one in white took the cat with him, Earl guided the girls through numerous rooms and corridors. Most of them were empty and served no practical purpose, others, had a single baseball glove within them for some unknown reason. No one ever asked about it, as no one ever cared.

"So, um, Earl." The princess finally spoke, as she hardly enjoyed the silence that occurred. "What kind of party are you holding? Always took you two for loners, you know?"

"Nghh... Special party. Many invited. Raspberries, Walnuts." He paused, and nodded to himself. "Many. Need to show the lower ones how royalty lives. Make them see the lemon grace. No questions, no questions." His voice got more and more high pitched. "Enough with questions. Now!"

"Fine." She muttered. "You jerk."

Bubblegum knew it was for the best to leave it at that. She hardly ever had the patience to talk with him anyhow. Marceline on the other hand never missed the opportunity to make fun of someone, as she stared directly at his big, yellow head. He didn't mind that it would seem, even when she began to poke on it vigorously. She found it quite funny – his skin was almost like a jelly. Only a bit too sour. And repulsive.

"Hey, lemon dude." She poked at his head yet again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ngghhhh, WHAT!?" He screamed at her and then calmly added. "What do you want?"

"Shush." She backed up a bit. "With that attitude? Forget it."

"I do not understand..." He looked at her and blinked a couple of times. "...you wanted something, yes?"

"Nope." She shrugged, as she tried to look indifferent. "Well, yes. But now, I think I'll pass."

"But why you wanted to ASK something. Why ASK if you don't FINISH?" It would seem that the cogs in his yellow head could not proceed that notion. "Why? ANSWER NOW."

"Not too good when talking to ladies, huh?" She chuckled. "I feel sorry for your future companion, whomever that will be. But, you know, there's always some hope even for..."

"I DON'T NEED TO KNOW SUCH THINGS." His face changed color to purple. "THIS TOPIC IS OVER."

The vampire shrugged and gave up as well, seeing as this is hardly the company she strove for. And they walked further in complete silence. Eventually, when the girls began to think that the host himself strayed too far in his yellow labyrinth, they reached their goal. A small room, at the end of yet another corridor, labeled as 'guest-service'. Rulers of this castle were known for being convenient. And avarice no doubt.

"Your room. Glorious. Never seen wonders." He coughed. "Sleep. Then get ready, yes? Look fancy. You must look fancy. Otherwise, the guests will be displeased."

"Gentleman like always, right Earl?"

"NGGHHHH..."

They started to look around. It was hardly a thing to gaze upon for too long. One wardrobe and one bed, nothing less, nothing more. While Bubblegum began to look inside the wooden contraption, Marceline couldn't help herself but to inspect the thing that bare the most importance – their bed. She started to roll around, and with each creak and squeak it made, she giggled a bit like a little child. While they did that, Earl simply stood by the door and looked aimlessly. It was hard to read something from his eyes. What thoughts processed in that yellow head of his? Were there any at all?

"Earl." The princess finally noticed that he's still around. "We like you and all, but we'll be fine, both with sleeping and dressing up."

"Nghhhh." He looked as if he wanted to shout yet again, but quickly calmed down in a matter of seconds. "Fine. Tomorrow we will come for you. NO RUNNING. Bye."

As he muttered to himself, he finally left. Bubblegum sighted with much relief, finally freeing herself from his presence. Locking the door behind him was like a cherry on top of the cake. And speaking about sweet things, before she could even turn around, cold hands caught her almost instantly and made their little venture all across her body, traveling towards their favorite curves. It was almost as if they felt invited to arouse each and every single inch of her frame, each and every single pink ditch.

"What have we here..." She gasped right into her ear. "You know how much I forced myself to endure that yellow rambling? I waited whole day for you, you know?" The pale girl licked her own lips, as she gently stroked on her companion's pink neck. "Oh and for that..."

"Marceline, what are you..."

"Dressing for tomorrow, my sweet, requires undressing."

"But..."

The little vampire hardly had time for words it would seem, as with a swift swoop she got rid of her lover's pesky shirt that only got in her way. Her lips quickly found their way throughout the princess spine, gently smudging over it's surface, gasping after claiming each inch of her precious skin, moaning after each delightful scent she tasted. Her tongue also did the job exceptionally, raveling around like a warm snake seeking for it's blissful, sweet prey. When the princess had enough of this tease, she finally turned around. That only encouraged her partner even more so it would seem, as she almost instantly ventured towards the dulcet, honeyed hills. As her slick tool once again began it's motion, tangling around the wondrous currants, the princess gasped slightly, yet remained still. The passivity in her lover's movements caught the vampire thinking, as she reached up and looked straight in her eyes, with her two black embers.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" She asked, as she was worried a bit. "Feeling alright?"

"Change of pace."

"Wha?..."

With a swift move, it was Marceline who got pinned closely to the wall. Bubblegum pressed hard, as she began to lick, as she began to smooch, as she left drops of sweet saliva all over her partner's body. She was ferocious, she was wild, she was unbridled. Was it because of the storm in her head, swirling thoughts that only stopped when that little pale fiend was close to her? Was it because of all those days before they reconciled, when she was locked up tight, alone, without anyone to talk to her the way she did? Without anyone to gasp with. Without anyone to touch, to kiss, without that agile body laying next to hers, without someone nabbing on her neck. Did that increased the appetite? Or was it simply because now that they were together, when all the ceremonies were held, when all the words were spoken, she simply could finally afford to do so? She didn't know the answer for that. But being honest, she hardly cared, as she kissed her lover hard, silencing her moans. The vampire hardly wanted to be subdued like that however, as she tangled her slim legs around her pink waist. With each second their bodies pressed, with each slight movement of their frames, Bubblegum simply strove for more. She finally grabbed her lover and tossed her right on the bed, quickly taking her place right at the top.

"Who are you, and where's Bonnie, huh?"

"Why? Want to fill in complains?"

"Oh no. No, no, no. Glob, no."

"Good. I have my... needs today. Care to fulfill them, my knight?"

"Oh. Do tell." She chuckled. "No, wait, don't tell! Just do it."

The princess did just as she asked, leaning towards her closely. And as she looked at that beautiful face, as those two black dots were fixated on her and only on her, striving for attention so hard she almost couldn't bare it, she felt special again. She could only hope that it was both ways. No. Deep inside she knew it was exactly like that. So Bonnibel decided to do the only thing that came into her mind, just to show how special this little vampire is for her. She delicately began to nab on her lover's neck, eventually doing the unexpected – biting her hard on her velvet, delicate skin. Who would have thought, that this soft being had so much severity in her. In response, Marceline's fingernails drove deep into her pink back. She didn't mind that at all, as her grip only tightened. When Bubblegum finally released her from her grasp, the little pale urchin just looked at her, both shocked and in awe.

"Never knew that side of you!" She giggled. "But I already have one mark you know?"

"Not from me."

"Well, if you put it that way..."

The princess progressed further on her neck, as she knew no boundaries today. Small bites and traces of sweet sugar were left behind, as a token of both love and appreciation. But she was the one that had little patience today and she hardly enjoyed the fact that her lover was still dressed up. The clothes were swooped away from the little vampire so fast, that she hardly managed to blink in between. Now it was Bubblegum who admired each curve on her partner's body, each convexity, so delightfully soft, so delightfully pleasant. Just touching her, just smudging her perfect frame was like a greatest reward she could possibly obtain. But, she still craved more. And as she began her fond, dulcet trail, leading from the spicy, round hills, throughout the slim valley, right towards one certain spot. Eventually, her tongue finally fixated around it playfully. Marceline just placed her hand over her lover's pink head, tangling her gummy hair around her slick fingers.

"Now, now, look who's feeling amorous today." The vampire sighted. "Like old times, huh?"

"Not everything was all that grand back then." The princess said, as she wiped her lips right before the main course and simply stood up. "So, let's say... that this surpasses the old times?"

"I don't know..." The vampire smirked flirtatiously. "Can you make it better?"

"Hm. Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On how close you want me to get." She paused. "To you."

"As close as possible."

Bubblegum was quite sure of herself that day, as she desired to feel her lover in full. And as their legs crossed like a pair of shears, as their bodies trembled like tense strings, the two blooming flowers met in their wondrous touch. Their motions were accompanied by their sights and moans, as they tweeted like two little hummingbirds. How rarely they sang together those cheerful and beautiful tunes, how rarely they could just appreciate each delicate, long smudge. Each thrill made so abruptly. Each stroke proceed with caution. Hard to tell but either way, those moments bare a scent of magic for both of them. The only magic the princess wished to believe in. Their thoughts drifted away, as the worries were left behind, even if it was just a brief sensation. As the past slipped like the grains of sand, only one thing was left to care about. Themselves. Right now, right in this very moment. Their frames fluently moved throughout each other with silent, passionate chords. Their legs raveled tighter with each motion, with each carefully waged move. Their grip tightened with each well proceed thrust, putting more and more pressure. Their mouths were wide opened and they spoke so much without the use of a single word, just by looking at each other. But every show, even the most enjoyable one, has it's end and their performance was no different. With the final screams echoing throughout the room, with the final waves of indescribable heat and pleasure, they felt back on the bed. And they just lied like that, frame by frame, skin to skin, silently staring at each other.

"Will it... will it be that way all the time Bonnie?" She eventually said, still trying to catch breath. In return, she got a kiss that tangled her tongue once again for a brief second.

"I cannot imagine it being different now, Marceline..." The princess said as she removed a flick of hair from her lover's forehead. "I don't want it to be otherwise."

"Good..." She sighed loudly. "I'm... I'm just asking you know? I'm still afraid at times, that either I'll wake up and you won't be here anymore or... or it's just a miraculous jest. Or someone will try to take you from me." She gulped. "And will succeed at that. You know, just my head messing with me."

"Don't worry." The princess smirked. "Never thought I'll say it, but you're thinking way too much."

"Yeah..." The vampire grabbed her hand. "For now then, instead of my head, I'll mess with you a bit more..."


	13. Chapter XII, The Grand Ball

**Chapter XII, The Grand Ball**

* * *

And for the first time in the castle's history, life poured in from each and every side. Finally someone was there to gasp upon it's wonders, finally there was someone who could admire it's beauty, who could simply gaze upon it and be amazed. All those that bare some importance were present there – The Duke of Nuts with the royal family, Wildberry princess with her noble entourage and many others, equally important, equally stocked up. Everyone was curious what will await them inside. Curious and a bit afraid. And the two hosts simply spied on them all from behind their curtain, counting and checking who dared not to show up. Not that any of those people mattered much to them, no. But to see others aching to get in just to see them in their glory, that was the notion that thrilled them the most.

"So many of them... So many brother..." The one in white screeched. "...I think it's time!"

"...to go pick up our ornamentation, yes..." He nodded to him.

"...Ngghhh, hopefully they're ready..." The other one responded with some doubt in his voice.

"...To go, yes. Properly dressed in what we provided..."

"...And that they will behave ACCEPTABLE."

They nodded to themselves and began their little venture through their yellow castle. As they finally found the guest room, they waited by the door. They stared at it for a while, expecting it will open any second now. Nothing like that occurred however.

"Brother, what now?" The one in the white got a bit nervous. "They're still not out!"

"What now, indeed. They should be out and they're not!..."

"...but why?" He asked once again and pondered. "Why would that be."

"Maybe we should do something about it brother? Is there something to do?" The one in the dark began to think heavily. "Maybe... a knock?"

"Nhhhh... Yes! Yes. A knock."

They did just that, whaling on the wooden contraption without sense. And when they finally heard someone on the other side, the two lemons smiled. Eventually the doors opened, as the girls went out gracefully. Bubblegum's dress was fancy, if a bit too tight here and there. Still, at least the color matched. Marceline wore something that looked like a nice, black suit. It fitted exceptionally well. Both of them wore tiny masks, just to hid who they are. It should be just enough, as the people of Ooo were hardly known for being cunning. One question remained unanswered however – where did Lemongrabs got those clothes. Perhaps it was best not to ask about that one.

"You are ready, yes..." They both clapped their hands vigorously.

"...Great, on time. Nghhhhh, but you were close to being late!..." He shook his head. "Still, we see that you're prepared, yes, yes..."

"...so we can go."

"That's all? Haven't you forgot about something?" Bubblegum asked, as she raised her eyebrow. "Hm? We're waiting."

That question seemed to confuse them greatly. The magnificent rules had it all planed, obviously. The food was in it's place, the halls were prepared for this very occasion with numerous decorations as well. They even went as far as to vacuum their old carpets that turned yellow once again, as they were covered in dust before.

"Well, we have everything prepared down there..."

"...The guests are pouring in..." He paused and pondered a bit more. "...there's A LOT OF THEM!..."

"...We even cleaned the whole thing." He caught his head and shook it around. "You do imagine how much it took?"

"Eh." Marceline shook her head. "You know, if we were to be your fake damsels for the evening, you could at least, well." The look they gave her made her chuckle. "You know, 'pretend' to ask us out, and compliment perhaps?"

That confused them even further. They surely weren't known for their manners, nor for their experience in relationships, as they both had non. So they thought for a while and counseled a bit on the side, finally coming up with a response which they seen fit.

"You both look..." The darker one said unsteadily.

"...Acceptable." The one in the white quickly added. "So you come with us. Now."

"We won't get anything better then this, don't we? Shame" Marceline shrugged and looked closely at both of them. "Dibs on the one in the white! He will fit my suit nicely!"

She snatched the lemon by the hand and pulled him right after her, rushing towards the sounds of the crowd. His wobbling body had trouble keeping up with her, as his legs almost slide on the floor. So the princess and Earl were left alone, as they looked at each other with hatred.

"Nghhh. And again, you and me." He looked at her with much contempt. "I would find much irony in this, but I hardly have the mood to even joke about it..." Lemon shook his head. "I can only hope it'll be as painless as possible. Even with you around, nghhhh..."

"Likewise you butt. Still, deal is a deal." She said and then whispered to herself. "Even if in the end I will smack you in the face."

"Hhhhhghh... What was that?!"

"Nothing."

"Hnnnn... Fine. LET'S GO."

She grabbed him by the arm as well, as they slowly followed the previous two. For some reason, everyone decided to remain silent, as their footsteps echoed through the corridors. All except Marceline, who always found a way to talk about something.

"So, lemon." She chuckled a bit. "We should get to know each other better."

"I don't think that's necessary." He shook his head, trying to avoid the conversation. "No. No."

"Aw, why?" She playfully looked at him, as her grip on his arm tightened. "If we are to pretend, we should do it good, right?"

"You won't even need to... nhh... speak and..."

"Oh but I will. And what if someone will ask me whom I am, huh? Huh?" She playfully whistled. "What if someone would like to know that? Should I pretend I'm mute?"

"No, but..."

"Oh, it would be quite fun. Someone asks, who are you, you beautiful being, and I'll be like..." The vampire made yet another silly face. "It would be grand, right? Right?"

"Ugh..."

"Or maybe I should pretend I'm out of my mind? Huh?" The vampire laughed a bit. "You know, someone asks you who I am and I will whack him, saying that I'm just a ghost and he cannot see me! Some say insanity is quite extravagant!"

"Nhhhnnhhh..."

Lemongrab sighted with much relief when they finally reached their destination. The hall greeted them with numerous guests of various shape and importance. They all gazed upon the two lemons – just as they wanted it to be. The yellow beings bowed down slightly before them, as they went directly into the crowd. They decided to split up, as in that way, more people could gaze at their glory. The one in the white got the attention he strove for quite fast.

"You have quite the spectacle here!" One of the members of Duke family came by. "So much food, so much decorations, oh yes! Tremendous!"

"Mmmnnn, our dignity cannot be described by words." He nodded with pride. "And thus, the treasury of our splendorous castle cannot be described as well. Nhhn..."

"Indeed, it cannot."

Many others came by to compliment things that hardly matter, just for the sake of spewing out some words. All of them looked dull and rather bored, perhaps because they were used to ceremonies like that all too well and this one was no exception. Marceline, being whom she is, hardly craved for this kind of entertainment. Like the lemon predicted, she didn't had to say a word, as no one really wanted to talk with her. Perhaps it was because they were bored by the nonsense that the host spewed from within his yellow maw. That, or they just wanted to keep the contact to a bare minimum. When given the opportunity, she dragged him on the side.

"What exactly are you doing mister lemon?"

"Mmmm..." He smiled slightly. "Showing them my supremacy, yes."

"You are boring them to death." She poked him in the head. "You are pretty boring as well, mister lemon. But if this is this grand party of yours..."

"But that's the way it should be, no?" He blinked a couple of times. "We should embrace our splendor, yes, nnnnnn yes!"

"That is all fine and dandy, if you want to make them fall asleep!"

She thought how to change this state, as he simply gazed at her. He could not understand this weird being in the slightest. The other one at least dealt with some etiquette and had some sense in her pink head. But this one? This one was different. Wild, untamed, savage, never listening. Why she couldn't just follow given instructions? That was beyond his little yellow comprehension.

"Hm... I know what's missing!" She clapped her hands with joy. "Hey lemon. You have any music out here?"

"Music?" He wobbled his head around. "Royal parties don't have music in their etiquette! Hnnnhhhh!"

"Well, royal ones don't. But, you know." She leaned closer to him. "If you want to make an impression... and if you want to make something new, something they'll remember you for... something they'll praise you for maybe?..."

"Hm..." This notion was kind off tempting for him. "Well, we have this one thing in the next room, but..."

"Show me." He just stared at her with his round, blank eyes. "Well. Now, now!"

He lead her into one of the hidden rooms, the one in which the grand lemons stored items that may have their use in days to come. Garbage in short. He dug through it for a while, as she tapped her feet impatiently. Finally however, he found what they came here for. An old gramophone that came with a package of old vinyl records. The very presence of that, in a place like this surprised her greatly. Sadly, it was hard to tell what was on them, since all the signs seemed to be scuffed from the old age.

"Wonder if it still works. It does, right? Let's pour some life in." She grabbed it and headed right back to the. "Come on!"

"But, but..." He blinked some more and rushed right after her, seeing as leaving her alone will cause only more damage. "Nnnnnnn!"

But she was already in the main hall with a group of curious guests around her, as she set up the device. She turned the crank as hard as she could and the cracking noises came right out from the tube. Eventually a cheerful swing started to pour from from within it, grabbing everyone's attention. It was something new, something thrilling and for the most part - something unexpected. Something that almost everyone around greeted with a happy notion.

"That's more like it! Come on!" She reached for his hand. "Come on!"

"But, um, I, no, no, not an acceptable condition for..."

"Aw, come on, it won't hurt." She winked. It only got him more nervous. "Come on!"

"But I don't have the necessary knowledge to move in the rhymes and rhythms, nmmmmm no."

"Aw, lemon can't dance? Here, come with me. I don't bite." She smiled. "Unless you ask."

She grabbed his hand and put her's on his back, starting to move gracefully on the floor. At first, his legs wobbled around like a jellyfish thrown out of the sea, as he never-ever did something like that before. But looking at the audience that apparently enjoyed the music and the very notion that something is happening, he decided to endure this uncomfortable notion. More so, he started to make his first steady steps, seeing as he must be viewed as the one that leads, not the one that follows. He was learning fast, despite his sour nature.

"Hey, that's...nnnnnn-ot so bad."

"See lemon?" She flicked him in the nose. "Cheer up a bit and let's have some fun!" She screamed atop of her lungs. "Wooohoo!"

She swirled his body and tossed him around, almost as if they were dancing tango. But the more steps he took, the more she turned him around, the more steady and confident he got. And in the end, it was he who caught her, as he surely lead them right into the applauding crowd. The music echoed through the whole hall. Meanwhile, the princess was quite bored, listening to Earl, as he chatted with people she hardly cared about. He on the other hand, tried to ignore her the best he could.

"You have quite the entertainment here." The Duke himself looked at him while slowly sipping his drink. "And quite the castle!"

"Castle. Entertainment. Yes. All those present in the great Lemon halls."

"So, what do you..." He paused, as he began to listen to the sounds that came from the other side of the room. "Oh. What's that, is that music? My oh my, I never expected that here I must say!"

"Mnnngh... What? Oh, oh, yes, music, right."

He looked, and what he saw shocked him. Not only those buzzes were against any kind of etiquette, not only moving like that was way beyond the rules. No, that wasn't the worst of it all. The worst was the fact that his own brother betrayed him, as he now danced on one of the tables with that pale, black haired urchin. That went too far.

"Do you mind if I join them?"

The Duke asked. That was the last straw. Earl began to boil inside, as his face turned red. But when he was just meant to scream at the one before him, he reminded himself that at least he should keep up the appearances. So he tightened his teeth.

"Nnnnghh-no, no, of course not." His eyes twitched. "Try... to... have... fun."

As the walnut happily ponced towards the music, Lemongrab was once again left alone with his creator. Bubblegum just looked at him, knowing what will come now. She simply sighted, as she wasn't looking forward to this.

"Nnhhhhhhh... You." He pointed his finger at her furiously. " You and your fiend-friend. That's why you come here? To RUIN EVERYTHING?"

"Earl..."

"Nghhhhhh... Don't Earl on me! This. WHAT IS THIS?"

He began to point his finger in every possible direction. At the cheering crowd, at his brother, at Marceline, at people having fun, at the gramophone. And his face got more and more red with each second.

"Looks like they're having fun?" The princess stated shyly. "What's wrong with that?"

He almost screamed at her. Yet, something inside of him broke and he did the unexpected. He simply ran off into one of the small corridors, leaving her alone.

"Earl!"

She shouted, but it was rather obvious that he won't be coming back, therefore she took a glimpse if no one around is peeking. Seeing as everyone was busy with dancing, she pulled her dress up and quickly rushed after him.


	14. Chapter XIII, Sour Talk

**Chapter XIII, Sour Talk**

* * *

He stood alone on one of the balconies, staring at the black sky above. When she finally reached him, Earl just looked at her with much contempt yet again, without saying a single word. His eyes twitched from time to time.

"Hmph."

He finally grunted, as he turned back to the stars. She just sat on one of the stair steps and looked at him closely. What was in his head, it was once again beyond her. This creation always had it's flaws and never was able to cooperate. She never was even able to talk with him in a civilized matter. Did that bothered her much? The princess asked herself that question numerous times. The answer was always the same – at times.

"I don't understand you Earl. I never did." She shook her head sadly. "You're such a weirdo. You know that?"

"Nhhhh... Maybe part of the problem is and always was..." He coughed. "... Nghh... That you don't want to understand me."

"That's just silly Earl." The princess shrugged. "I made you, I should know the best."

"Is it? You should? Nh... You made me the way I am, true. There had to be some purpose in there, mmmnnh... Yes?" He looked at his yellow hands. "And then every time we met. I hear that I'm different. That I am the one that fails to understand. That I should change. Mnhhhh..."

"You aren't all that different you know..." She tried to smile, but knew that's a blunt lie. "...well, maybe a little."

"I'm not?" He pointed his finger at his own chest. "Even the other me is different. Even when you created someone like me, he still isn't me. Nhnmm. No one asked me how I feel about it."

"I will do that now then." Bubblegum sighted loudly. "How do you feel Earl?"

"Sour. Somewhat shattered, thank you for asking." She could swore he smirked a little under that big nose of his. "That question came from within your heart, creator? You just wanted to ask that, right? Mhhhh."

"Any reasons why you feel that way, Earl?" She spoke calmly, almost as if she was lecturing a child, ignoring his malicious comment. "Why you feel those... nasty things?"

"Nghhh-yes..." He shook his head as he looked at the floor, apparently ashamed of something. "Time passes away slowly you know? And there's nothing. Nothing to be proud off. Nothing to be proud in me. Ngyyhh..." His voice got quieter. "Despite the second me. I never got what I wanted to have."

"And what was that Earl?" She looked at him and smiled vaguely. "What do you wished for?"

"Your admiration. Nghhh-no. No. No!" He grabbed his head. "Your acceptance."

He turned around and walked slowly towards her. Something changed in him. Something finally snapped. His big, round eyes shined in the moonlight. They twitched a little less than normal as well. Lemongrab sat right next to her, staring straight at the floor once again.

"Hnnn... Not like I cannot put two and two together, you know?" Almost instantly he began to count on his fingers, almost as if he wanted to show her just that. "You made me. Therefore you wanted something from me. I wasn't the thing what you wanted me to be." He shook his head. "No. Still. You made me and in the end... nghhh... And... In the end it's your example I try to copy."

"Why you say that now?" The princess asked calmly, gazing at his wobbly head. "You did so many wrong..." She paused. "Weird things without any explanation. Why? Why you never wanted to talk?"

"Nghhh-too many around! Too many! TOO MANY!" He began to shout, but quickly covered his mouth. "Now... Alone. Suitable for ears that matter. No pesky ears around. No." He covered his ears. "So only you can hear."

"Still. What exactly do you want from me?" Bubblegum put her hand on his shoulder. "What do you want from me Earl?

"Hnh..." He still avoided her sight as much as he could. "I already told you what I want. I do not know however, how exactly make that happen."

"Well, I don't know it either Earl." The princess took her hand away. "Only you can know that."

And they just went silent. It would seem that they have at least something in common, as both of them were quite found of it. Before he received his brother, Earl used to spend each day like that. Alone, silent. Much could be said about Bubblegum as well, always surrounded by many, yet, still alone to an extend.

"Nghhhh... This silence is... familiar to me." He scratched his yellow head. "For you to, nhhh? There are some similarities between us, yes?"

"It was never about if we're similar or not Earl."

"No?" He seemed to be quite surprised by that. "Nnngg... I thought that was always the case."

"No. I never said you had to be like me." A spark lightened up in her head. It all happened before. The words came from her mouth almost instantly. "I never said you had to be perfect Earl..."

"What was my goal then, nnnngh-could you at least tell me that, creator?" He looked at her for the first time, gazing straight into her eyes. "Tell me."

"Well..."

Bubblegum thought about it briefly, as he curiously stared at her. He was like a big child at times, just a bit more threatening and surly less sweet. But that was his nature. And she owed him at least that much. An explanation.

"To rule." She said calmly, thinking deeply about every word she was meant to say. "When I'm absent, or if I'll decide to..."

"Mnnh..." He got quite curious. "Decide to what?"

"Nothing in particular..." She quickly changed the topic. "But yes, that would be your purpose. Or at least the purpose that I wanted to give you."

"Nhhhh... But I was incapable, yes?" He pondered. "Am I now?"

"No... I mean yes! But on your own terms, in here." She tried to chuckle a bit. "You'd hardly work in my castle. You know that Earl."

"Why?"

"It's because..."

"Nghhhhh!" Lemongrab shouted once again. "Because I'm not like everyone, I'm different, that's why! But why I'm different?! It would be easier to be just like... nhhhh... Everyone!"

###

"It would be easier to be just like everyone... But it's not... Because I'm not like everyone, I'm different!"

Bonnibel shouted as she walked around her room. It was one of those busy evenings, when instead of grabbing some well deserved rest, she got herself into thinking about life. Her life. Pondering about one certain person. Was that person special? Was that person made for her? Why did she felt what she felt? That person wasn't even a 'he'. It was obvious that's not the combination she should even gaze upon. Not a combination that her people would accept. Not a combination that a princess should be interested in.

"I have the greatest mind in Ooo, I can back up every theory I could possibly come up with! I can neglect things that are surreal, I can bend science to my will... I... I..."

She sat down and looked right in the mirror before her. The princess saw what she always did, her pink reflection, staring right at her, judging her every move, her every notion. She never liked that other self. That ambitious sort always whispered into her ear all the nasty things, always there to mess with her.

"So surely I will think of something... There must be something that will make me normal." She sighted. "Something that will settle things once and for all in my head. Glob. Something that will stop my head from spinning."

The princess stood up. But as soon as she was away from the mirror, the thoughts began to swirl once again. The thoughts about one certain person she saw today. She greeted. She talked to. She thought how wondrous it would be to spend some time together. Maybe more than just some time. She wondered what she likes to do. What she's like when no one is watching. Does she knows how her scent drives this pink being crazy? Does she even like her? A lot maybe? What her lips taste like? Delightful, she almost knew it.

"But..." She sat down on the floor. "Do I want it to be that way?"

That notion in her mind began to spin once again. She just now realized that she is all alone. She couldn't just tell Peppermint. The princess knew he would understand, that he would make things better. But it wasn't one of those things that she could simply throw onto someone's shoulders. No. She needed to decide by herself, for herself. So she stood up once again, to confront herself in the mirror.

"What do you want from your life Bubblegum?!" She shouted, as she smacked the glass before her. It's tiny pieces drove deep into her pink skin. "What are you Bubblegum!?" She began to weep. "What do you want?! Why you can't just be like others? Normal? Why?"

###

"So what exactly are you Earl?" She asked calmly, as this time it was she who looked at the floor. "What do you want?" She sighted. "What you want from your life?"

"You never asked that." Grimace appeared on his face. "Never. NEVER."

"I am doing it now, Earl. Just answer me."

"I want to be what you wanted me to be." He nodded. "To be acceptable! For others."

"No." She smiled slightly. "That was my goal. For you to be what you needed to be. Besides..." She sighted. "I never had any power over whom you'll be. Non of us had. So, what do you want, deep there, in that sour heart of yours, you butt?"

"I..."

He thought deeply about it. But the answer was formed in his head a long time ago. He simply never had the opportunity to speak it out loud, despite the fact that he often thought about it even when his brother was around.

"I want to rule, that's my purpose, I see it in my head, yes. Was it there all that time? I don't know. I want to be something, yes." He nodded. "I want to be a part of something bigger. I want recognition. Nghhh... No! I want assent of others of my being. I want to... Understand." He stood up. "To be something else then just a fake out, yes, yes! To feel that my goal and my purpose are the same, to reach the consensus, to..." He hit his chest. "Mngghh... To be happy with myself, without the need of my other self even! To feel that what I'm doing... nghhhh... Is right! But most of all, somewhere, I feel that... that the most important thing, still, is your recognition."

"Earl?"

"That nhhhhghh... Despite the fact that the creation of me didn't went as planned, you are proud." He closed his eyes. "That despite of how many of me would you create, and... Mmmh... How much the others would be closer to perfection and design, that I am something special and something... To be fond off, yes! Nnnh... yes!"

"But why you need that so badly?" She raised her eyebrow. "Why is that so important?"

"Nghhhh I DON'T KNOW... I don't know. I just need to know that I'm not only a vessel for your ideas. If that's the case." He paused and sighted. "And if I am. I need to hear that too."

She stood up as well. Like years before, she was still higher, which made her chuckle a bit. There was something in that lemon being this time. He usually just spewed insults around and screamed in uncontrollable fashion. But now it was different. Eventually, she reached her hand out for him. Lemongrab made a step back, almost as if he was afraid. Still, she eventually did what she wanted and pat him on his forehead.

"You will never be close to what I wanted you to be Earl..."

"Nhghhh..."

"And that is fine! You are great the way you are. You never fulfilled my expectations. That is also a good thing. Earl! No one ever could do that! And only one person is close to that." She sighted. "But that's a different story. Still. I never understood you. And I don't want to." The princess smiled slightly. "And you should never try to understand me. You are what you are. And no matter what I will tell you now – you will always be that way. And you should never try to change that. Just be what you are. And as long as you'll stay away from me, you butt..." She tried to joke a bit to cheer him up. But he still looked at her, focused more than ever. "As long as you'll take care about yourself, and most importantly, as long as you'll be happy with whatever weirdness you'll come up with... As long as you will be what you are, the way you are... And that will be the way you want to tick..." She giggled. "I will be proud of you, Earl. Because this one thing, we will have in common."

His eyes opened wide. There was no anger inside this time however. All the grief he hold back for such a long time faded. For the first time in his lemon life, he felt relief. Relief not because he made others suffer like he did. Relief not because he made someone's life as sour as his. No, relief because he felt complete. There was something blooming inside. Something he couldn't quite name. It was happiness. And as he hugged her spontaneously, he began to sob silently. His creator was proud of him. What else mattered at this point. Then the cogs in his head began to work once again, as he quickly let go of her and poured something from his nose into a handkerchief. It was disgusting and repulsive. Still, it was just what she needed.

"Nghhhhh-Nothing is more sour than that. You may leave now." He nodded slightly. "All what needed to be done, was done."

"Thanks Earl."

"Nhhh... Thank you too. Crea... Bubblegum."

He looked bit different. Bit brighter perhaps. Or maybe more sure of himself, at least a little more? It was hard to tell. But she, much like Lemongrab, felt better. Lighter perhaps. She surely did not expected it to be that way. In fact, she expected it to be a disaster.

"Can you do one last thing for me Earl?" The princess finally said. "It's nothing big, I assure you."

"Ngh... What?"

"Cheer up more often you yellow jerk. You look great when you smile."

"Nghhh... Thanks." Lemon nodded slightly. "It should be easier now, nhhh... now that I have a purpose."

###

"Yes! Now it all has it's purpose! That's the solution!" She shouted happily. "It should be easier now!"

She walked around her lab, still thinking, still calculating each given odd and measuring every ingredient she could come up with. It was hard to create life from scratch, yes, but if anyone could do it, it was her. And she knew it all too well.

"Why haven't I thought about it before?" She said as she poured something into one of the vessels. "Why, when the solution was that simple? To create someone, to create a replacement!"

Liquid in her little bottle changed it's color numerous times, fixating around green, yellow, purple and red. And each time she poured something inside, it shifted yet again, almost as if it couldn't decide what it wants to be.

"Not directly like me, but someone that can take my place. Yes! So they will switch their love for someone else, and leave me alone with..."

She quickly shook her head, as she began to add some more stuff into the bottle. The thing inside soon grew so big that she needed a larger vessel. Something that will hold the mass she created. And as she did just that, her own reflection stared at her once again in one of the smaller utensils.

"Am I running away from my problems again?" The princess sighted. "Are you running again, Bubblegum?"

She came closer and looked at herself once more. Was this voice of reason worth listening to? Maybe. She always did that in times like that. But as soon as she reminded herself about those black eyes looking at her, as soon as she reminded herself about that smile that made her blush... Her hair waving in the wind, her pale skin, so soft and nice... Her voice, saying her name with such passion... No, this time she neglected rationality, as she shattered the small bottle, thus getting rid of her own reflection.

"Perhaps... But..." She coughed. "There's someone worth running for..."


	15. Chapter XIV, One Last Dance

**Chapter XIV, One Last Dance**

* * *

As the princess came back to the main hall, she just now noticed how much time has actually passed. And speaking of things that passed, most of the guests lied somewhere above or under the tables. Few of them still had their share of fun on the floor however, as they wobbled back and forth, chatting vigorously while at it. Their efforts were admirable yet their abilities - quite lacking.

"Care to dance?"

A deep, calm voice spoke right into her ear. She hardly cared about anyone in this room aside from Marceline, so she quickly ditched his efforts.

"Not really into you, no offense."

"Non taken." He clicked his teeth. "Still, I insist, sugar babe."

He swirled Bubblegum around, as his bone hand tickled her by the chin. It was Death, this time dressed a bit more suitable. Almost instantly, he caught her tight by the waist and moved right into the remaining crowd. No one seemed to care about him being here. No one even noticed his presence. The skeleton moved swiftly, step by step, leading her around the others as their feet tapped on the floor.

"And one, two, three..." He spoke to himself and chuckled a bit. "Would you believe sugar sweet, that I needed to take lessons for that?"

"What that has to..."

"You know..." He pressed her a bit harder towards himself. "All because of that saying, 'to dance with the death' and such. It would be such a shame, if Death himself couldn't dance, huh?"

She nodded and decided to simply roll with it. And they swiveled around all the drunk attendants that just passed by, sometimes jumping right above them if they happened to crawl because of all the drinks they had. During one of their playful rolls, she finally gave him the gross handkerchief. It disappeared almost instantly within his hand.

"You got what I needed sweetness." He nodded as he spun around with her. "Or rather, what you needed."

"Yep."

"That's great sweet cheeks." Death tickled her a little on the back. "Step by step, and you'll get there. And one, two, three..."

He lead them all across the hall. His moves, and his grip were quite firm. Despite what he said, he was quite sure of his motion, almost as if he did this for eons. From time to time he even blinked towards her, but she only responded with a chuckle. If his efforts were to make her feel a bit better, he was doing nicely.

"It's a nice place. For what it is. But, my, my, you obtained something more than just the item I needed, correct?" He grinned, as he bent her body in yet another graceful move. "Are you more... hm... calm now, honeydew?"

"The way you just spy on others... On things that don't concern you..." Bubblegum laughed, as she placed her hand on his cheek, only to playfully tap on it. "Incredible. But yes, yes I am."

"I just like to hear good news, sugar sweet." The skeleton leaned a bit closer and whispered. "At peace with the lemon dude?"

"With Earl? Hah, I'll never know that for sure." He swirled her body around as they passed by some other dancing couples. "He is a... questionable being."

"That I'm sure! Fantastic either way. It's nice to hear when things go well despite the odds." His grip once again tightened a bit. "Hopefully the rest will go just as nicely. It won't be as easy though."

"I'll menage. No, we'll menage. Remember mister Death, I'm not alone on this one." She smiled, as they circled around the drunk Duke. "She's with me and that's all I need."

"Speaking of her, your friend made quite the spectacle, you know that?" The dead one chuckled and whispered into her ear. "You do match one another sugar babe."

"You suddenly began to care..." The princess said, as someone almost bumped into them. Luckily Death was agile enough to maneuver around. "Why?"

"No particular reason. What could that be, huh? But hey. I deal with dying as my job." He pulled her closer to him, as his maw almost reached her lips. "Doesn't mean that I cannot be charming when I have some time off, huh?"

"Well, it's sometimes hard to imagine you that way..." She giggled and scratched his chin. "...mister Death."

"Then may I just say, pretty cheeks, that you look astonishing today, blooming like a flower, sweeter than the finest liquor." He clicked with his teeth, as the embers in his eyes lightened up. "And if the circumstances were different, I would show you what it means that Death is deaf, and knows no denial."

"Oh." She blushed. "What could you possibly imply, mister Death?"

"Nothing. Nothing important." He chuckled once again as he placed his finger over his lips. "But speaking of feelings my dear sweet serenade, someone would like to see you, I'm sure."

Dead one swirled around gracefully and smiled towards her one last time. The fire in his eye sockets got smaller and smaller, as the sparks began to slowly burn out. And after the last spin, he disappeared once again in a puff of smoke. Her body was still in motion and she eventually bumped into someone. Out of all people, it was her precious little vampire, blinking at her curiously.

"Oh, hey..." She hugged her lover hard. "Missed you, yep." Her eyes were quite hazy. "Where have you been?"

"Marceline?"

"Bonnie?" She blinked a couple of times. "That's our new game? To say each others n... names? Alright, I do remember yours – Bonnie! See? See? Are you profound to me... no, wait... proud of me?"

"Eh." The princess sighted. "How much you had?"

"Nothing... N... Nothing!" She paused. "Lemon put out that stick off his butt and gave us all some drinks! I just had some of it." Marceline shrugged. "Maybe a cup. Or a bottle. Two of them! Alright, four. Yes I'm drunk. Let's dance."

And they began doing just that. The vampire was hardly in a state to lead, so it was up to the princess to support her pale body and to wheel around the rest of the guests. She tried her best not to shake her partner too hard, as it could bring some rather nasty results.

"W... where have you been either way? This was so... so dull wif... without you."

"Had some things to do." She flicked her on the nose. "And got what we were after."  
"You did? That's... good, right? I think so..." Once again, she blinked. "My, you're b... blurry today."

"I am?" Bubblegum shook her head. "You're unbearable at times, you know that?"

"Yep... I knu... know!"

The music slowed down a bit and so did their motion. As they gently moved around, Bubblegum felt that her companion floats a little bit from time to time, only to swiftly descend back onto the floor. She didn't knew why, but that notion made her smirk.

"So Bonnie. Shall we move the party s... someplace elis... else?" She finally said and yawned. "It's quite boring here."

"We can..." She pondered for a second. "But tell me first... Where's the host?" She looked around. "He is still alive I hope?"

"He's s... somewhere." She gazed into the crowd, yet her eyes barely could spot anything that caught her attention. "Having fun-fun, I think. Once in a lai... life time he can, right? Right?" Thoughts were spinning in her head and it was quite hard to focus. "Beats me and me. He was funny for a while. But now, I want some quality enter... entra... errara... quality time!"

"You can barely stand on your own. That's just distasteful, you know?" The princess chuckled a little. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Minor defi... details, hardly important." She pointed towards the brick wall. "We shall go into our rum... room now, as your kin... knight I declare it! We have pink tracts of land to conquer and we're running out of test... time!"

"Marceline, hush now, you're making a show."

"Nah. But t... there will come a time for sno... shows alright!"

Bubblegum blushed a bit and quickly began to stout towards their room. At first, the little vampire kept up with her nicely, but with each step they took, she was less and less capable of walking. When she tried to float, she began to bump into walls - and that was even worse. Eventually, the princess had to carry her for the rest of this path, as the pale girl sang her songs which made her companion's face turn red once more. Finally, they reached their goal and much like previously, the princess threw her lover right onto the bed only to quickly lay right next to her.

"I could get used to, well... well... t... that." The vampire said eventually, poking the princess in her pink head. "All of that." She began to massage her neck. "And that, and that too... too..." She started to poke her all around her body. "Mmm... all of those!"

"Used to what?" Bonnibel giggled. "Being smashed?"

"Na, of course not that, bah!" She made a sulkily face. "B... being always around you." The vampire rolled her eyes. "Why you has... have to spill the mood like that, and all, and... Stuff..."

"You must wait, just a little longer." She grabbed her hand. "Soon, alright?"

"I lack the paf... patience you know. Besides, you said that so many times, that even my eleven... eighty fingers won't be enough to count that." She began doing just that to prove her point either way. "But let's try."

"Marceline, you don't have eighty fingers." The princess quickly replied, as the girl began to count Bubblegum's fingers as well. "So you can stop that."

"I don't?" She looked disappointed. "Oh..."

"I still love you though."

"Aw. I love you too Bonnie. Bonnie. Such a nice name..." The vampire giggled, as she slowly began to climb on top of her pink lover. She did it rather clumsily this time around however. "Such a wonder you... are, you k... know? Nev... never before I saw someone li... like you. And you fno... know. Such a nice..." All of a sudden, her eyes began to close rapidly. "Such a nice..."

Her face landed right in Bubblegum's chest. And as she cuddled a bit and murmured something to herself, she finally felt asleep. The princess on the other hand was hardly feeling the need to do that, as she stared into the ceiling, at times gazing at her lover. Death said it will only gets worse from now on. It was a stout so far, wasn't it? Are they ready? She sure hoped that they are.


	16. Chapter XV, Fiends and Bones

**Chapter XV, Fiends and Bones**

* * *

The night didn't go all that well for the green fiend. Not only hardly anyone payed attention to his majestic being, locked away in a cage downstairs, but as soon as the music began to pour through the chambers and corridors, everyone simply forgot about his existence. It wasn't all that bad. He did enjoyed sleeping a lot and that opportunity was given to him in great numbers. But as the morning came, grim news awaited for the feline. The cat left in a hurry as soon as the lemons told him about the girls disappearance. They apparently simply decided to go on without him. How could he miss such an opportunity? Why no one told him that? The pink girl's connections with Death were simply too convenient to pass upon. So he began to run, through the forests, through the meadows, through the fields. But there was no trail in the air. Nothing he could catch up to. No sweet scent, magically leading him to his ultimate prize. No demon stench that would indicate the other being. Or the one in the princess head.

"Come on dear, I know you are somewhere out there." He thought deeply. "But were you here? That's the question." Apparently his approximate knowledge of many things wasn't all that helpful in this very moment. Nothing he came up with bared any sense. "Pale cheeks... come on, I thought you like me... no trail?" He looked closely on the road. "Anything? Some steps? Arrows for me? Fish signs? Disappointed!"

Still, he sniffed around. Every path leads somewhere. This one should be no exception and unraveling that mystery should take him closer to the two. Then, he could perhaps bargain with the pink girl at some point. Yes, he would like that. Maybe he could weasel out of the deal one way or another. But just as those thoughts occupied his little feline mind, someone approached. A crude looking fellow, with a coat made of fur and a rather pointy, yellow hat.

"Hey. Hobo. Saw two girls around here?" The cat looked at him curiously. "Ugh. You look like someone spat you out after much chewing."

This weird being twitched around for a bit, almost like a bag of jelly, before he eventually leaned towards the creature. The fiend sensed something within him. Something that he didn't quite liked, therefore he quickly made a step back.

"You know. Believe it or not, I'm not really a beggar. I'm actually..."

"Magnificent Man?" The daemon scratched his cheek. "Yes."

"Close, kitty." He threw away his coat, revealing himself. "Magic Man! So, kitty. Just because I just met you, and I like you already, I'll have an offer for you." He giggled with an annoying, high pitched voice. "Normally, I choose what to change you into. But this time, you have the opportunity to do so."

"Great..." His fur ruffled. "Another lunatic."

"Now now, kitty afraid? Shouldn't be he, for many great things await for... thy!"

And just as he said that, he pointed both of his hands right at the cat. Despite the incantations and the ways they glittered, nothing happened. So he tried that once again and again, yet all the efforts were futile. The magician made a somersault and put out his wand. As it's beam hit the creature, once more – nothing happened.

"Tsk tsk." The fiend made a step forward. "Trying to cast a spell on me?" His tail began to wave back and forth. "Magic won't work just like that on me you see." His teeth glittered. "So you better have strong hands at your disposal..."

"My oh my, and my, quite the riddle. But there's a string for every fiddle!" He began conjuring once more. "Directly, perhaps not, it's true. But what if I'll hit you with just a shoe?"

Before the daemon could even blink, birds began to fly around the caster. As their flesh come outside within the grasp of his twisted magic, one by one they flew directly at his foe, like little blob missiles. The fiend dodged them with great precision, splashing some of them with his claws, as blood began to pour onto his fur. That only encouraged the man to put up more tricks from his sleeve. As he waved his wand, rocks began to emerge right from the ground, turning into giant feet that tried to smash the cat, or at least kick him hard enough. He was way too fast for that as well, as his slim body began to slide between, like a slippery snake. When that failed, the conjurer shattered his creations, only to link them into one big mess of stone and flesh resembling a human being, that charged right at the fiend. It managed to catch his tail and fling him right into the ground, which the being began to pummel with great strength..

"Yes, yes! Kitty will change." He began to laugh. "Kitty will change into a pond!"

But just as the man shouted out those words, his creation stopped, as it's head was sliced in two. The cat gracefully jumped down, as the formation crumbled right behind him.

"How the kitty does those things, does this kitty does the tales?"

The daemon just grinned as numerous reflections began to simply jump out of his body. They all smiled menacingly, like an army from Cheshire.

"To kill a mirror, so brave of you." One of them said. "Let's play the guess game, huh?" Said another. "I have some magic in me too, you know? Try to hit me, alright?" Third one stated. "You want to know the jest of it?" Fourth one chuckled. "Only crazies can see me like that." Fifth one yawned. "Enjoying your wizard eyes now?"

Last one screamed, as all of them began to charge at the magician. He almost danced with his wand, trying to hit as many of them as he could. He tossed all that came into his way, branches that he almost instantly turned into swords as they flew by, rocks that he forged into steel, packs of dirt shifted into acid. But as much as he tried to repel this phantom army, more simply came by. But Magic Man wasn't the one who would just give up like that, oh no. He used all the force he gathered, to sprout rings of fire all around himself, blazing everything in it's path. And just when the last reflection faded away, just as he wanted to spew another nonsense from his petty mouth, a small cat like being appeared right before him.

"Pick a boo."

The fiend smacked him right onto his face and as the magician's body felt on the ground, he stomped right on his chest.

"So. Back to my question." He leaned towards him. "You saw the girls?"

"Kitty, kitty..."

"So you saw them or not?..." The daemon pressed harder. "Mystic Man?"

"Oho, oho ho-ho!" His eyes widened, almost as if he saw something astonishing. "The kitty is angry, because, because, the kitty sees Death everywhere he goes." He began to laugh, despite the fact that the paws above almost pierced his skin. "The kitty wants to get rid of the debt, but kitty's unable to swipe it off yet!" The man giggled. "Why is kitty so afraid, no more lives for him to play?"

"You little..."

Just as he decided to crush this little pathetic being, Magic Man simply faded away, disappearing in a cloud of sparkling dust.

"Bah."

The fiend said to himself, as he coughed a couple of times from all the powder. So he won't squeeze any answer from this one it would seem. He still lacked the trail to follow and a scent to lead him. And as if it couldn't get any worse, he sensed that a downpour is coming. Thus, the cat began his search for a temporary hideout. Luckily for him it was far easier than finding the two missing lovers, as a small cavern almost greeted him within it's crude walls. And as the dark clouds slowly came closer and closer, covering the sky in full, he began to ponder.

"Storm is coming. Not good, not good..." He curled up. "But why it's not good? I don't know..." The cat yawned loudly after that. "Well. No point in thinking about it right now, huh? Hopefully the rain will slow the lovebirds down as well..."

###

Death was quite occupied it would seem, as this time he made figurines from sand. His hands delicately molded their frames, weighting each and every grain to obtain perfection. He already made the Lich, Marceline, Lemongrabs, the cat as well as the Flame King. The only one that left for him to finish, was Bubblegum herself. Just as he formed her crown and put it right atop of her head, a portal appeared, as the mint candy emerged from within it.

"Hey minty." He said, hardly even paying attention to him. "What brings you around?"

"Hey. Death." He shrugged. "Not much, curiosity. Worries. The usual."

"I see." The skeleton said, as he stroked the figurine's cheeks. "Well, you're just in time. I've almost finished."

"Finished what?"

"The past." The dead one playfully swirled around the sand vampire. "The future." He stopped before the Lich and broke one of his horns. "The present."

"Death?"

He just snapped his fingers. The two lemon beings began to chat with themselves, yet no words passed through their mouths. Their surface constantly moved, as the shifting sands on their skin looked almost like a plague of worms. It was kind of grotesque.

"Creations. Finally gaining what they wanted. Finally being themselves." He shook his head. "They're somewhat happy now, aren't they, minty?" He sighted. "What it feels like, minty? Happiness. Good, right? It should be that way."

"I don't..."

The skeleton clicked with his teeth and the two beings began to laugh, as they succumbed into the dunes. They finally became one with it, in their last sour note. Death quickly appeared right next to the Flame King. As he placed his hand over the statue's shoulder, it came to life as well. Sand on his head shook back and forth, imitating the fires.

"Will he find reason?" The dead one shrugged. "Old wounds are never healed." He tapped himself on the chest. "We gather deep there the consequences of our choices."

The ember being still stood calmly, looking right into Death's eyes. One could say that he was completely aware of what's going on around him. At least that's what Peppermint thought to himself as he looked at the two.

"And then. We live with it. For the rest of our... existence." He chuckled a bit with a bitter voice as he scratched the statue on the chin. "Half of the kingdom. Half of the pride. Half of your life. Half of a king."

With a swift swipe, he pierced the statue's chest, pulling out a beating, sand heart. The creation was blown away by the wind and so was the contraption in Death's hand. He just gazed at it emotionless, as he turned towards the Lich.

"He looks fierce, don't he minty?"

"You are acting weird today..." He paused. "Weirder than usual."

He touched the thing on it's forehead. The decaying fiend acted just the same as he normally did. It's sand figurine began to shout without words while waving it's hands and trying to cast incantations. They were probably meant to destroy the two observers, but the creature hardly comprehended that he's made of sand and has no real power.

"I should really praise him in a way."

"Are you out of your..."

"He was the end of so many." He took a step closer. "He almost worshiped me in a way. And yet he failed. Since I hardly care about him."

The skeleton simply stomped onto the dunes and the figurine before him was devoured in a burst of sand, almost as if something ate it from down below. That finally made him smile, if only for a little bit. He then turned to the cat. It would seem that the little being hardly concerned him, as almost instantly he blew in his direction, as the sculpture shattered. Only two figures remained. He didn't even needed to touch them, as within his gaze, they instantly came to life.

"Two little curious butterflies, aren't they minty?"

"That they are." The candy nodded, as he came a bit closer. "Is there any reason to all of this?"

"You must be quite proud of her." He ignored him completely. "Hunson should be proud about the other one. You should tell him that one day..."

"What's wrong with you?"

Marceline bowed before Bubblegum and kissed on her hand. As they made their pleasantries, smiles appeared on their loose faces. Eventually, the girls began to dance with themselves, as their sand dresses become one. As they embraced each other in their arms. As they kissed. As they apparently whispered things to themselves. Happy things. Pleasant things. Cheerful things that made them giggle. The skeleton just looked.

"There are places... that we ache to go again."

"Death?"

"The doors are shut however. And we lack the key." He shook his head. "So we make numerous attempts to make ourselves feel better about... ourselves."

There was no fire in his eyes this time. No sparks appeared as his creations spanned around in their joyful dance. As they hold each others hands. As they delicately smudged one another. As their sand hands stroked their loose bodies. If they were real, they would probably felt warmth as their little frames collided.

"And in the end minty..." The skeleton sighted. "...it's all the same, over, and over, and over..."

The two stopped their plays and began to gaze directly at him, almost as if they waited for his words. And he stared back. It looked almost as if he hesitated with each brief moment he looked into their faces. Even if in the end, they were simply made from sand.

"To swirl around..." Once again they began to dance in uncontrollable matter. "Laugh..." They caught each others hands as they spanned. It would seem that they're really happy. "Look into someone's eyes..." One of the girls knelt before another. But this time, it wasn't about vows. As her sandy hands took out a small box and opened it right before her other half, the joy was even greater. Peppermint just looked at Death's doings and smiled a bit. Deep inside he knew however that it won't end just like that. "Love..." The one that still stood jumped around, as it was the happiest moment in her life. She began to kiss the other one with such passion, almost as if they lips were never meant to detach. "Longing..." But the other one quickly disappeared. And so did the token of her appreciation. Of her adoration. "Loneliness..." So one of them was completely alone in this world. She began to wonder aimlessly, as more and more grains of sand started to fell from her body. "Duties..." The remaining girl felt on her knees, weeping after the one she lost. "My duty..." She finally succumbed onto the ground, as her body began to melt, slowly returning to the dunes. "The irony begins, when duty brings the end to another. That sometimes, we do care..." Death finally came closer. "We are meant to remember. All things. All the time..." He reached her hand... "But sometimes, we would love to remember it otherwise..."...and pulled her up. She gazed at him questioningly, as her body still shivered. "We wish it would be otherwise." The skeleton glanced at the place where the previous lover disappeared. He puffed slightly and almost instantly, she appeared once again. The other one rushed towards her without even looking at him. "To live with the choices..." And as they embraced themselves once again, they simply waited. Gust of wind came out from his mouth again and they both shattered, as the blow took away each and every single grain. "To die with the choices..."

He finally turned back to Peppermint, as the sands flew all around his skeletal body. The candy just stood in the back, trying to comprehend what he just saw.

"They're fine." Death just stated calmly. "That's what you came here for, yes?"

"I... yes."

"They're fine, but they'll need more than just luck and sweet words soon."

"And you?"

"I'll be where I were all that time." His words were cold. "Nothing changed about that."

The candy pondered. He was just about to leave, as clearly the host of this place wasn't in a mood to talk about things. Yet, he couldn't tame his curiosity, as he needed to ask one more question before he'll departure.

"Was that about them?" He glanced at Death. "Or was it about..."

"Do not venture into places you should not, Peppermint Butler."


	17. Chapter XVI, Songs and Tunes

**Chapter XVI, Songs and Tunes**

* * *

Bubblegum woke up on a pile of rocks. As she looked around, all she could see was debris that was here for quite some time, judging by all the dust around. It was almost as if she spend the last night in some old ruins. The problem was that she didn't recalled anything like that. The princess quickly realized what's going on however, as soon as she saw the Lich, sitting patiently on one of the shattered pieces of a sculpture.

"I thought closely about all the sweet moments we had together, Bonnibel Bubblegum."

"Enough. Enough with you, enough with... This!"

"Why won't you just accept me in your mind, accept me in your heart, Bonnibel Bubblegum. As the one that will save Ooo. By destroying it." He placed his hands on his chest. "As your savior, I made something special for you. You like songs, don't you? Your perfect little being sings you them every time, with her charming voice" He grinned. "Would you like one from me, child?"

He stood up and gazed in her eyes. Once again she felt the overwhelming stench of rot, each time he opened his mouth even in the slightest. But that wasn't the worst, no. It was the fact that he got closer and closer, as she could feel the chills running down her body. She could only imagine the things he'll do to her this time.

"Get away from me you freak." She said, as she took a step back. "Go away!"

"Oh. There's no reason to act that way, child." He chuckled. "That's just unnecessary. Here, let me show you. I made it all just because of our... affection. You know how hard was it to tangle the words to fit your demise? Aren't you proud of me, Bonnibel Bubblegum? Aren't you proud?"

He disappeared. At first the princess assumed that all will be the same, that something will grab her and toss into yet another terrifying vision. That something will open yet another hole in her head. Nothing like that happened however and that got her worried even more. As she began her little venture through all the ruble, she payed close attention to any kinds of traps, set by her atrocious host. Still, there were non. No sign of life, no motion in this crumbled world. And just as she planed to stay in one place, just as she wanted to wait for it all to be over, she heard a wrecking sound. As she looked up, far into the horizon, she saw one of the kingdom's guardians, falling down like a chopped down tree. When the dust from his impact finally was blown away by the wind, a hoarse voice echoed through the land.

"There is nothing left in Ooo. Nothing stands and waits for you..."

The light breeze began to pour in, as she started to pay closer attention to the crumbled ruins surrounding her. It was her kingdom, she knew it all to well. But looking at it now, she could spot the bodies of her fallen subjects underneath the rubble. Already decaying, already covered in mold, as worms slowly devoured their lifeless silhouettes. That wasn't the thing she craved to see.

"Not a single life, behold... Your hands did that, so I'm told..."

The princess decided to keep going. Not like she had any kind of choice, as she realized that any kind of hesitation will be pointless in the longer run. Besides, he prepared something for her and she doubted that this fiend will simply let go. He never did. She spotted a small flagpole, somewhere in the distance. That sight wouldn't frightened her in the slightest, if it wasn't for the white hat with two pointy ears, impaled right at it's top.

"There is nothing left in Ooo... Not a standing chord endured..."

She turned away. Bubblegum knew she couldn't do anything about it. Not now at least. Eventually, step by step, she reached her palace. Right over it's entrance, someone hang a long and colorful body, that almost looked at her with it's empty eye sockets. She quickly passed by, as the grief was almost unbearable. The castle halls greeted her with chills, as she stepped through the flooring. And like previously, he did prepared yet another token of his so called admiration. In the middle of her throne room, lied a shattered guitar. That very notion was all too obvious.

"You feel shame, sweetest taste... What your eyes see, such a waste..."

And he finally did what he was best at. Caused pain. His words pierced her head like sharp needles. Every single one of them hurt more and more, driving deep into her mind. She grew weaker and weaker with each second, eventually succumbing on her knees, feeling as life slips away from her fragile body. Her fingernails scraped on the floor.

"There is nothing left in Ooo... No..."

Something made him stop abruptly. It was another voice, humming through the palace chambers. It was so much different than his. Calm one, soft one. One that she knew and loved. One that she hardly expected in a rotten place like that. One that made her feel stronger.

"Cutest girl, sweetest girl, charming little sweetest sound, go to sleep..."

The pain stopped almost instantly. But the deathless hardly wanted to end it right there. He had Bubblegum in his grasp and someone just dared to try and take her back. His murmurs once again trembled through the narrow walls.

"There is..." The Lich attempted to sing his despicable song once again. His foul words were quickly silenced by the humming, ringing even stronger than previously. "...nothing..."

"Sweetest girl, sweetest pearl, shining like a gem, go to sleep..."

The fiend's patience had it's limits. He instantly appeared before the princess and grabbed her head in his sharp claws, tapping slowly on her pink skin. So that's how it'll end again, he thought to himself. In pain. Good. He enjoyed causing it immensely. As he leaned closer, he opened his mouth trying to spew out more words from within his rotten body.

"There..."

"Little dearest creature, smile is just your feature, go to sleep... "

Despite the fact that he wanted to pierce her head, he simply could not. Not this time. His claws began to shatter with each crudely performed attempt. No, he could not be defeated, not like that! So he tried to press harder and harder, marking her pink forehead. It was all for nothing, as her skin was like a shell this time. Almost as if something shielded her from harm. And then the humming began once again. He hardly knew from where it came from nor, from whom, but he surely knew one thing. He wanted it to end. But before he could do anything about it, his rags began to burn, and so did his maggot infested body. And as he turned into dust with one last hiss, the princess was finally left alone, if only for a while longer. She closed her eyes, as the humming still echoed around.

"And when you close your eyes, pa-ra-la-pa-la, just think of all goodbyes, just think that I'm near, so hush my dear, don't spread a tear... Sweetest girl, charming little lamb, go to sleep..."

###

The rain poured heavily outside, almost as if it meant to be that way forever. Almost as if it meant to flood the world. The makeshift hut that they made just day before barely stood under all the weight from above. Still, it somehow managed, if only thanks to the science. That, and few vitally placed rocks. The bone fire was flooded long time ago, so their clothes and a blanket were their only source of heat. Marceline took extra care in covering her shivering lover constantly, as her body twitched and turned during her slumber. When she finally began to wake up, the little vampire instantly jumped on the other side of the room, pretending that she sat there all that time.

"Bleh." She choked on her own saliva. "Bah, bah, bah!"

"Tough night?"

"Heh..." Bubblegum rubbed her forehead. "You can say that again..."

"Tough night, huh?" She raised her eyebrow. "Well, there you have it, your wish is my command."

Bubblegum looked outside at the rain. There was something soothing in it. Something calm about the stable drops that tapped over the surface. She liked that kind of weather, as in those moments, she could just stay in her little chambers and do her things, without anyone asking about her. Without anyone pretending to care that she sits in her lab all day long. Without anyone bothering her about things that never mattered. And as she thought about it, she recalled the voice that echoed through her head while she slept.

"I..." She bit her little pink lip. "Thought I heard you in my dream, or was I...?"

"Well, yeah, maybe..." Marceline coughed a bit and stared at the floor. "I've seen you shake terribly. Nothing I did had any effects so... I figured..."

"That song..." The princess gazed at her curiously. "What was it?"

"Ah. Nothing." Her face became almost red. "Just a lullaby. My mother used to sing me that a while back."

"I..." She blushed as well. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. "

And then, awkward silence occurred. Bubblegum thought for a bit. She hardly ever asked about her lover's family. Maybe at some point she should do that? She knew about her father, that's for sure, but it always seemed like the little vampire hardly wanted to dip into that particular thing. Perhaps that's the way she should handle it? Avoid it for the best? That's what she decided to do, for now at least, as she changed the topic.

"How long did I slept?"

"A while." She shrugged. "Worth it, if it made you feel better."

"And you?"

"Well. You know. Looked at the rain. Looked at you..." She chuckled a bit. "You know me, I'm easily amused..."

"Let me guess. You sat by me all that time..."

Marceline just shrugged, and smiled a little. Bubblegum finally decided to crawl from the pile of clothes her lover covered her in and walked right next to her. As she cuddled around and placed her pink head on her companion's chest, as she heard the rhythmic heartbeats deep inside her pale, precious chest, that finally calmed her down. Many thoughts drifted in her head, but that was to be expected. She was always like that. Suddenly, one particular notion appeared, throwing others aside, as she smirked to herself and raised her head.

"Marceline?"

"Yes?"

"Let's dance."

"Wait, wha..." She blinked a couple of times. "Again?"

The princess grabbed the vampire's arm and almost instantly pulled her outside. The rain was still pouring hard from the night's sky, as it began to tap over her slim frames. Their hair and clothes soaked in a matter of seconds. Bubblegum grabbed her lover's hands and placed them on her hips. She then smiled shyly towards her.

"The last one wasn't proper."

"Because I were... um..." She gulped. "Partially unavailable?"

"No." She placed her finger over her lover's lips. "Because there were people around, dummy."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes."

She let her go and was the first to undress. Her pink clothes quickly landed everywhere around. The princess hardly cared about that however, as water slid by her pink, naked frame, reaching inside each and every wondrous curve. The vampire blushed once more, as the princess reached out her hand. Eventually, she embraced her cold, wet body.

"There's nothing that I want more, than to just see you everyday, you know?" Bubblegum whispered to her ear, slowly taking off her lover's shirt and tossing it away in the nearby pond. "To just be able to reach my hand for you like that, knowing that you're there."

"You are such a weirdo sometimes Bonnie." Marceline giggled a bit and took care of the rest of her clothes. "You know that?"

"Many said that before."

"You're my weirdo though."

"Even when I do things that are hardly sane at times?"

"Hah." She chuckled. "I'm far from being sane Bonnie. "

Bubblegum put her hands on the vampire's shoulders and thought briefly. The more she did that, the deeper her fingernails went. Almost as if she was struggling with something.

"Right now it's like..." She reached down and smudged her bony, pale hips. "I feel like something broke inside and I'm unable to fix it... Like gluing together pieces of glass, that shatter every time that I menage to... put something together. And now I want it to be together. But I'm clumsy. And I tend to break things without noticing how much I break." The princess sniffed. "The point is... I broke so much before. And I thought I won't be able to fix it. Thought that all is lost. And now... now I don't know if I could be happier. But I don't want to break it again. And I know I'm clumsy... And I'm sorry about... about Guy, alright..."

"Stop... just stop." Marceline began to caress her cheek. "I don't care. I just care about you, about you being close to me, alright? I told you. I don't care about the past. Not those parts at least. Were I hurt? Yeah. I felt bad? Yeah..." The rain covered many things as she spoke. "I got better. As soon as I saw you, I got better. So don't tell me those things. Don't complicate things that are simple, alright? I love you." Glittering drips ran down her cheeks. "I never loved anyone like you, alright? Can it be that simple at least once? Just once..."

"I... I think it can."

Bonnibel whispered once more, hugging her tightly. Despite the cold, all she could feel was the warmth coming from her lover's embrace. And as the rain slide down their naked frames, as their soaked bodies shimmered in the moonlight, they began to slowly move through the cold, soaked grass. And as they circled around the puddles, at times clumsily walking straight into them, they eventually caught each others hands and began to spin around, as they laughed playfully towards themselves. They simply swirled around, without care, without hesitation, with their faces smiling constantly. And as they did just that, Marceline eventually tripped, landing straight on her face in a pile of mud. Bubblegum couldn't stop herself from laughing, but quickly jumped right after her. And as they began to happily wrestle in it, hardly caring about the stains on their smooth skin, they were happy.


	18. Chapter XVII, Fireplace

**Chapter XVII, Fireplace**

* * *

The place lived to it's name in full. Fire blazed from every corner, every gap and every possible hole, sprouting like a hot nightmare, ready to devour everything in it's way. The heat was almost unbearable, as it scorched any careless trespasser almost instantly within it's vicious grasps. The citizens of this land dwelt everywhere, in every hole, each barely masked ditch, each tangled cavern as they schemed and plotted against one another. Everyone here was evil. Everyone here was vile. The only question to ask was – how much. And in the very center of this crude kingdom, lived the worst of them all. There, in the core of the heat, Flame King ruled uninterruptedly from his obsidian throne. He wasn't very found of visitors, especially those that still bare flesh on their bones. He simply preferred it to be crispy and scorched. Today however was different, as he not only let his guests in but left them alive till this very moment. The very pink being, who once talked him in locking up his own daughter stood right before him with her pale companion. His subjects looked at them with a dose of curiosity, hissing curses amongst themselves. The princess bowed a little and looked at the king's blazing face. The flames on his head danced constantly.

"Great Flame King..." Bubblegum began her chant. She knew that he was a man that liked big, empty words. A lot of them. "...ruler of the vast and splendorous..."

"Hardly a need for that." He raised his hand. "I know you, slick one. So small, yet so cunning. What do you want."

"I need to acquire the everlasting ember from you, oh great Flame King, who's fire is beyond extinguishing. Who's fire will burn for whole eternity." She bowed down slightly. "And therefore, I propose a trade, for a thing of your choosing."

His eyes narrowed. Despite the fact that he liked compliments, the ones that came from her mouth always made him suspicious. She was something more. Something far more dangerous perhaps, when given an opportunity. And he knew better than anyone not to trust those with agile tongues.

"I think I already gave you enough." He sighted nonchalantly. "First you took my daughter from me. Then one of yours corrupted her by his likings. That's far beyond what you gave me so far."

He began to chuckle and with him, the whole crowd in his throne room burst into laughter as well. Bonnibel remained calm however. She never liked him, nor he ever liked her. Yet there were both royalty, so to a certain point, they could always found some reason in their encounters. At times at least.

"Great Flame King." She took a deep breath. "Great danger be tossed upon the land of Ooo, and it's shadow lingers even above the great kingdom of fire and heat. And I would rather..."

"You would rather what, candy lady?" Flames on his head began to dance in a mesmerizing matter. "You bare nice words, true. Still. You have no power here. You talked me into caging my daughter for my own good, right? What that lead me into?" He shook his head. "I don't care what you have to say... princess."

"But, oh great Flame King, would you..." She started once more despite his words. He always was the stubborn one. "...at least consider..."

"Enough is enough, what part of enough don't you understand little one? Aren't you the smart one in your kingdom?"

He laughed again as his voice echoed through the chambers. This time no one played along however. Marceline looked at the two from afar, just like Bubblegum asked. Maybe that was for the best, as this flame being reminded her a little bit of her father. Especially since he was just as hard to convince. The princess on the other hand began once more, this time dropping the nice act, as her voice got more bitter and calculated.

"Tell me, Flame King..." There was venom in her sweet words. "Tell me just one thing."

"I'm through with your questions..."

"You have a blooming daughter." This time it was she who interrupted him, taking a step forth. "And as we all know... Such treasures don't just blossom from the ground, yes?" She grinned viciously. "They do not appear by themselves, oh great Flame King."

"Don't you dare..."

"So tell me, King." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Where is the queen? She has been absent for a while, hasn't she? What happened to her, I wonder."

His eyes widened, as he finally stood up from his throne. He began to slowly walk towards her, eying her from head to toes as his heavy boots rang over the flooring. Everyone in the room hid, knowing better not to go in his way. And as the flames began to circle around him, as the steam began to flow from the creaks of his armor, the princess knew that her words moved his thoughts. Now it was up to her to redirect it's impact.

###

"So, you feel the calling of your scorched heart, huh brother? Feel that you're king worthy?"

The slim one said, as he swung his huge mace right at his opponent flaming body. He missed, as it hit the ground, shattering the tiles around the impact. Flame King always pondered after their encounter, why his thin sibling used a weapon that he hardly could carry.

"Think you got what it takes, huh? To take things over me?" He raised his club, once again aiming at the one before him. "But still, you needed help."

And he whaled once more, missing just like previously. His slim body almost flew along with his huge chunk of steel. Still, he decided to continue their battle, as his burning brother simply circled around him, dodging his every attempt, aiming patiently with his spear.

"Since you stayed hidden for so long..." The flaming one said dodging yet another hit from his slim relative, as this time the huge mace shattered one of the columns in the throne room. "...figured that someone shall be willing to help me find you."

"You are..." His thin brother responded, catching breath. "...not even in the line for the crown! My sons are!"

"Hm..." The amber's on his burning head lightened even further. "We can do something about that."

That was enough for the flimsy one to comprehend. Once again he swung his bludgeon, but as soon as it landed on the ground, he received a quick stab right into his shoulder. He hissed furiously, as the flames began to pour from the fresh opened wound. Seeing as this tactic won't lead him far, he threw off his cudgel, only to pull out an ornament ax straight from the wall. Now this was more like it. Despite his crippled arm, he swung with much finesse, trying to come as close as possible. He knew his brother well, just like he knew his fighting style. He liked to keep his enemies much like the guests on his private parties – at distance. And much like on those events, whenever someone got close enough, he simply couldn't decide what to do. As the tenuous one came quickly, parrying and dodging each hit of the spear, he chuckled to himself.

"Not so sure of yourself now!"

The slender one said, as he took his chance and aimed right at his brother's chest. What he didn't saw coming however, was the copper shoulder, landing straight in his face, lead by a quick bash on his hands. And just as his hatchet flew off, Flame King came right before him, stating calmly.

"The king is dead." He applied the spear head right to his neck. "Long live the king."

His burning crumpet was cut off clean from his body, as it rolled through the floor, eventually turning into a pile of ashes. And just as the burning one smiled, since now there was no one who would question his rights to the throne, the Lich emerged from within the shadows.

"Bravo, bravo." The undead thing clapped his hands. "Splendid entertainment. Splendid job as well."

The King looked at him suspiciously. His dealings with the corpse should have ended when they struck a deal way back. He shouldn't even be here. He should be long gone with his own things to take care.

"But there's always a price to pay." The corpse said calmly. "You wanted me to lure your brother out. And so I did."

"Your payment was already given. You wanted half of the kingdom, you'll get just that if you so desire."

"Quite so. Quite so. Or not so quite." He smirked. "That's not the thing of trade. Not the thing. Isn't that sad? Isn't that sad..." As he gazed into Flame King's eyes, the later felt only disgust. Why he even asked that thing for help. "You see, you should pay more attention to my words."

And just as that, he waved his hands. As the dark mists filled the room they were in, covering everything in darkness, the flaming one lit everything back, only to see the corpse holding his wife in his slim hands. Before he could even react, the dead one clutched his hands around her head, and with a quick, chilling strike, he extinguished her flames.

###

"The likes of you, Bubblegum, always say a word too much."

His hands burst into flames as he charged right at her. Marceline wanted to rush ahead and defend her beloved, yet the princess quickly stopped her from doing just that. She simply just stood there and started to talk smoothly and calmly. She was always good with words. Especially those that hurt. Especially with those that bare the truth.

"What I need, isn't for my own silly reasons. I need it to slay something that should be in slumber for eons." She closed her eyes, as the king slowed down for a bit. "Don't you crave for vengeance, in whatever is ticking in that copper ornament? Or is it for decoration purposes lately?" She opened her eyes again. "Have you gone soft over the years? Sitting in here, unable to act? You made your mistakes once. Care to correct them, once and for all?"

He stopped right before her. The heat from his body was unbearable, yet she didn't move an inch, looking in his coal-like eyes. She knew all to well, that there was something else that he enjoyed, aside from large, empty words. Boldness.

"So, what it will be?" The princess looked him, still grinning a bit. "Hm?"

"You are made of big words." His hand almost touched her chin. "Something to back up them, as you'll face oblivion?"

"I faced it once." Bubblegum considered smacking him on the fingers, but seeing their flaming nature, that would hardly be a wise thing to do. "Nothing special."

"You haven't faced the everlasting heat yet." His eyes narrowed even further. "And you tempt me to unleash one on you."

"You try to target your anger towards the wrong being." She fixated her crown. "When all you should do, is to look in the mirror."

"And you're still not waging your words." In the back, Marceline gasped as his fingers almost clutched around her lover's pink head. "Will you melt in pain? Could there be a more frighting notion?"

"Betrayal sounds worse, some say." She quickly replied with a snicker. "And with it, comes numerous sleepless nights."

"Astonishing, how much you talk in a moment like that." He leaned even closer and whispered. "It amuses me."

The embers on his head finally thinned, as he took his hands away. He even let out a single chuckle, as he turned his back to her. Deep inside however, he knew all what she said was true. And perhaps that very notion frightened him a bit.

"Very well." He clapped his flaming hands. "I will lead you to the creature that has your precious thing. But don't expect any help from me afterward."

"You never were any help to begin with." The princess shrugged. "So I don't expect any of that now as well."

"Good. Follow me then."

So they began their venture through the lands of flame and sulfur. Just about now, the flaming one noticed the presence of that weird, floating vampire. She looked at him curiously, mostly at his flaming head and his shining armor. That reminded him of his daughter. She was the curious sort as well and loved to ask questions. Many questions, especially those connected to the fact that she was imprisoned by her own father. He hardly enjoyed coming back to those thoughts.

"So pink one..." The King rubbed his fiery forehead. "You maybe know how my daughter is doing?"

"Concerned all of a sudden?" She raised her eyebrow. "Now that's something new."

"Curious, more or less."

"She is doing fine." She shrugged. "At least I think. I can only guess that Finn takes a good care of her." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not stalking them you know."

"Maybe you should." He nodded with his blazing head. "Still, that's good to hear."

"Not really parent of the year, huh?"

He ignored that comment, as his steps fastened. Those words hurt however, beyond her comprehension. Or perhaps, she knew exactly how much they will hurt? He could not tell. He felt relief however, as soon as they reached the shores, with nothing but an ocean of magma before them.

"There you'll find what you seek." He pointed at the rocks emerging from the lava, leading to a nearby mountain, right in the middle of the sea of heat. "It's both simple and complicated, since while it's location is far from hidden, the guard will be your end."

"And who may that be?"

"Fire Count. He was somewhat important here. Once. Now he's a thing made of legends."

"I think I remember someone like that." That name was familiar to her. Still, in this wicked land, everything was somewhat connected to fire, so it was quite hard to tell. "Wasn't he connected to Billy in a way?"

"He belonged to this place once" He lifted up a small rock. "But that could be said about all of us, huh? Doesn't unravel much now, does it?" He crushed the little stone in the palm of his hand. "What's important, is that he's your obstacle. Nothing more, nothing less, pink one."

"I sense there's more behind all of that."

"Sense all you please, lower being." The fire on his head waved back and forth. "I don't have time for caring what you think is true and what is not."

"And he has what we need, correct?"

"Probably, pink one." He yawned, as flames poured from his mouth. "You see, the thing is, the artifact you seek does the same what everything here does. Burns. It's not really something we're craving all that much for. It's not something my people would die for." He shrugged. "For you, soft thing, it may be worth something. I do not know. I do not care." He pointed at the mountain once again. "He's there. You're here. You better do something about it."

"We will. Thanks. I guess."

"Do what you want. That's all I'll do for you. Nothing more, nothing less pink one."

While the two girls began their chats about reaching their destination, he stood still, almost like a sculpture and gazed at them. Should he help them in any way? Their goals were quite similar in the end. Still. He always preferred others to do things for him. And take responsibilities for their acts instead of him. He had too many of those already.

###

"You said..." He looked at him. The flame on his head began to grow with each second, as the fire almost made his copper armor explode. "YOU SAID..."

"I said half of the kingdom." He stated as he let out her lifeless body. "Never stated which half, flame King, never stated which."

"You will BURN!"

He tossed his spear right into his maggot infested body, impaling it to the wall, and quickly found himself right next to it. He punched as hard as he could, as the flames covered the decaying corpse in full. But the Lich was beyond that. Many have tried to destroy him in the simplest of matters and failed miserably. This time was no different, as he let out a single screech that not only extinguished the flames, but tossed away the King. He flicked the ashes from his ragged clothes and smiled viciously.

"If brute force you enjoy..." The green flame in his hand quickly shifted into a sword that looked like it was made of bones. "...brute force you shall get."

The King didn't said a word, just picked up his spear. And the battle waged. He stabbed, he pierced and bashed at times, yet it hardly bare any significance. Even if his hits reached his opponent, the wounds made by the flames mended almost instantly. But this royal flame was beyond giving up. That only angered him even further. He had to admit however, that the Lich was quite agile despite his looks, as he swirled around his spear even better than his own brother. His fiendish sword almost danced, as it bounced off King's copper armor, leaving scratch marks all over it. And as the numerous hits overwhelmed his burning self, the corpse chuckled. Finally, the undead being caught his spear in his bony hand, and pulled him right towards himself. And as their faces met closely, he began to hiss viciously, with maggots falling right onto the King's body, burning almost instantly. His daemon pride left him vulnerable however and that was his opponent's opportunity, as he reached the skull with his flaming hand. The Lich began to scream, as the fires came through his eye sockets, igniting his whole body from the inside, rib by rib, bone by bone, like Wickerman's effigy.

"BURN!" He screamed and pressed even harder. "BURN!"

The flames poured even further and eventually his vessel erupted and exploded, lighting up the room. As the pieces of his rags and bones dropped all around, the King breathed heavily. There was still much anger within him and the destruction of this fiend hardly fulfilled his desires. But things are never this simple. The chambers got darker once again, as the mists began to flew around, eventually shifting themselves into that despicable fiend.

"Impressive. Yet, I hardly have the time for being such as yourself. I have rest of Ooo to devour. I have rest of it to smother."

He shifted into a dark mist and began to fly away. The King's anger was beyond that however, as he began to scorch every slightest shadow near him, every part of darkness he could gaze upon. That made the Lich chuckle.

"Very well. I have a token of my appreciation for you, since you wish for it that much." He appeared once again and bowed down, almost as if he was jesting. "You see, Flame King, there is this brief time, before the soul reaches the clutches of Death..." He leaned towards the Queen's body. "...brief time, which I can use." He scratched her extinguished frame. "Tell me. You killed one of your own before. Will you kill one that is close to you as well?" Due to his touch, her lifeless body began to glow. The flames however bare the green color this time around. "It will be my goodbye game, for you, Flame King. You will either kill her." The Lich paused and grinned. "Or she will take you... and then smother your child."

He began to laugh and disappeared, this time for good, as the Flame Queen risen and looked into her husband's eyes. The King simply prepared his spear. He was hardened by years that passed, and his heart was like a piece of coal. She was just an abomination at this point anyhow. Just a vessel that looked like the one he loved. So he charged, and just as he meant to strike her down, she spoke.

"Why, my love?" That made him hesitate, and just after he lowered his guard, her green flame hit him right in the chest. "Why you did this to me?" He felt like slowly life slipped away from within his flaming body. The Queen blinked a couple of times. "No, don't listen! Protect..." She screamed, as the green flames from within her hands covered him in full. "...our child!" The very mention of his precious daughter made him rise his arm, as her embers disappeared within it's clutches. The Queen smiled despite the fact that the beams still were fixated right upon him. "That's it! That's the man I married!" Overcoming her powers he charged right at her, as their hands met. And they wrestled, looking at each other. Their flames tangled around in this battle of heat. He could see in her eyes that she got weaker and weaker. An opportunity he wouldn't missed.

"My love." She whispered, as her fires were almost put out. "We'll met in Nightosphere one day." With her last strengths, she once again tried to smother him. "It's a place for the likes of us. But not for our daughter." She almost reached his throat. "So don't let that happen."

"I..." He began to stutter as her flame arms tried to rip his armor apart. "I love you..."

With a quick swipe, his fist pierced her chest, reaching out to her heart. Her flames finally were put out for good, as her lifeless body felt down on the ground.

###

"If you'll succeed." The King finally stated. "Even if I doubt you will..." He paused. "At least... check on my daughter from time to time. You owe me as much, for the time I've lost with her because of you."

"I do not owe you anything." Bubblegum stated calmly, but smiled after that. "Still, I think I can do something about it, yes."

He nodded, as this answer pleased him, and began his journey back. The princess gazed at him one last time, knowing that in his head, numerous thoughts fought with themselves. He made his mistakes in the past, just as she did. His were beyond redemption however.

"For a second there I thought we'll have to fight him as well."

"To tell you the truth." Bonnibel giggled. "So did I."

The little vampire began to inspect the mountain once again. It looked almost like a living being in the middle of the flaming sea, as steam poured from within it's holes constantly. Almost as if it was breathing. It hardly was a place to which she wanted to venture.

"So, we're going inside of a volcano because king candle there told us to?"

"Yep." She smiled and nodded to her. "Correct."

"And we're to deal with whatever is inside?"

"You are so smart Marceline." The princess chuckled. "I'm impressed!"

"Well." The vampire rolled her eyes. "Just checking."

###

"So you come here, to mock me perhaps, pink one?" He sat down with his face hidden in the palms of his hands. "I've heard that the fiend was stopped long time ago. Not you however. Yet, you still go back to those days. You have nerves."

"It's your daughter that worries me this time." The princess stated calmly. "She is a powerful engine, fueled by emotions. Emotions that can devour Ooo..."

"I hardly care about your games, pink one." He stood up. "I hardly care about the rest of the world, it's my daughter for Glob's sake. What do you want from her. Haven't she had enough? Being raised without a mother?"

"From her? Nothing." She pointed at him. "It's your being that concerns me."

She took another deep breath. He on the other hand pondered. He never understood this pink girl. She was weak and fragile, yet her words always possessed some power. Power over him at times. His weakness was that he could never question reason. And she seemed to be full of it.

"As a protector of Ooo..." Bubblegum sighted. "One day I may be gone. Something may happen to me. And there will be no one that will keep things in check." That very notion ashamed her. "And I know that one day someone will be foolish enough to use your daughter. It doesn't matter that whom it'll be. He will destroy the world of Ooo."

"And what does this have to do with anything. With me. With my child."

"Nothing." She shook her head sadly and looked him in the eyes. "Everything. Someone will use her. Either way, it will not only mean the destruction of our world, if that doesn't concern you in the slightest. It would also mean the end for your daughter."

He knew that deep inside. He knew that whenever his offspring will be unleashed upon the world, unless someone truly pure and worthy takes care of her, she will bring doom, both to herself and to everyone around her.

"So what you propose."

"You must contain your child." She took a step forward. "For now at least."

"I don't see how this will make things better." The flames on his head spanned, as they resembled little question marks. "Containing her for what? And what should I do? Lock her up in a cage?"

"Perhaps so." Bubblegum shrugged. "Perhaps I'm a bit selfish." She began to circle around him. "Perhaps I just use those arguments against you. Perhaps I'm afraid that things will get out of hands pretty fast. Or perhaps..." She came a bit closer to him. "Perhaps I know what really happened here. And I'm trying to avoid you loosing someone dear to you once again."


	19. Chapter XVIII, A Promise Forged in Fire

**Chapter XVIII, A Promise Forged in Fire  
**

* * *

The girls walked close to each other through the narrow and dark corridors. From time to time, they could swore they saw sparks, ignited somewhere in the distance. Other than that, the mountain on the inside really looked like a living organism. It's walls seemed to pulse constantly, almost as if the thing was breathing deeply. The fact that it's surface was a mixture of red and orange only increased that impression. They moved onwards however, carefully waging their steps. At times, Marceline let out a slight noise, apparently enjoying as the echo of her voice trembled around the chambers. Eventually they reached to the point, where the corridor lead in three different directions. What the vampire greeted with a sight of boredom, happened to be quite fascinating for the little pink genius. It would seem that each and every tunnel before them was made that way due to movements of something large. Very large. The way they were hollowed, indicated that whomever or whatever did this, was rather slim and long, much like a huge snake or some kind of insect. The notion of meeting up with such beast terrified her a bit.

"What now Bonnie?"

"Pick one, hope for the best."

"Maybe we'll try to scream into them." The vampire shrugged. "You know, echo will indicate how deep it is and whatnot?"

"You're just looking for an excuse to do it again."

"Yep."

Marceline did just that. And as she screeched into the first one, to her surprise, something screeched back at her. Before they could even make their move, numerous flaming bats flew right at them. They seemed to be pretty angry that someone awakened them from their slumber. Despite that however, they quickly flew by, disappearing somewhere in the darkness from which the girls came.

"Relatives?"

"Hah..." The vampire wanted to say something silly as usual, but it would seem that not only bats were awakened by her scream. "Oh my."

Two fiery embers were gazing at them. And then, the creature emerged from the middle tunnel. It looked like a huge insect, a cross between an ant and a mantis perhaps, with it's maw fixated right at the two, constantly clicking. The thing hesitated for a brief second, as it never saw beings like those before. However, hesitation quickly changed into hunger, as the thing charged right at them. The girls split up, swirling around it's legs, as their sharp ends stabbed the ground numerous times. They tried their best to avoid every single one of them. Marceline attempted to slash the monster's limbs with her guitar, but as she did just that, each strike simply bounced of it's chitin surface.

"Bonnie." She screamed as she dodged yet another strike of it's sharp claw. "Ideas?"

"Yeah!..." The princess screamed just as she did a somersault to get away from the being's massive jaws. "...leg it, split up!"

The vampire wasn't the one to question her lover's ideas, therefore she quickly picked the left tunnel and ran right in. Bubblegum did not hesitate as well, picking up the one on the right. The creature pondered for a brief moment in confusion. One could wonder, what kind of thoughts passed by that primitive mind. Whatever they were, the conclusion was simple. The being picked the closest one, and began to chase one of them. Marceline flew as fast she could, yet the thing was getting closer and closer, as it ran with it's numerous legs. The tunnel trembled from the many steps it made. But the little vampire was the ferocious one. Eventually, when she got tired of running, she decided to act. The pale girl swiftly changed into a bat and flew right by the thing's head. The creature tried to hit her numerous times, yet every stab ended up piercing the walls instead of the little nuisance. All part of the plan. She began to circle around as much as she could. The demonic insect wasn't the smartest sort, as he still began to whack everything around in order to finally strike her down. And ultimately, that lead to his demise, as the crude walls shattered right on it's head, burying him amongst the rocks. Marceline simply flew away before the impact and quickly rejoiced with her partner in the other tunnel.

"Strike one for the Queen of Screams!"

"Show off..." She kissed her on the cheek. "...impressive nonetheless."

As they walked further and deeper, the corridor finally ended, with no more surprises along it's way. The view was magnificent. In the middle of a huge cave, lied a lake made of lava. The liquid constantly boiled, as the waves moved by it's notion hit the walls from time to time. It was beautiful in it's deadliness. In the center of it all, an island resided. It's purpose was unknown however. The princess believed deeply that they will find what they're looking for right there. It was all to obvious. Where else would someone linger in a place like that?

"Care to take us there Marceline?"

"Yup, no problem."

She grabbed her lover by the hands, as they both descended right in the middle of the lake. This place looked almost as if it once served for a living spot, with it's finely crafted tiles and elements of long forgotten stone furniture. If that was the case, it's host either abandoned it long time ago, or, judging by the claw signs here and there, grew out of it. Either way, that wasn't a good sign for both of the girls.

"What now Bonnie?"

"I don't really know, let's..."

"What have we here. Here what we have..." A voice echoed through the cavern. "Something misplaced badly. Someone misplaced badly? A guest I smell, I fell, did they brought me something dear?"

Huge hand emerged from the lake and felt right on the tiles. It's fingers were made of burning flesh and fire. The slim digits had black, coal like fingernails on their end. It's thumb seemed to be deformed to the point that he couldn't even move. The thing tapped loudly over the ground.

"Your flesh is still in place, intact. Fascinating notion." The voice chuckled. "Fascinating. But I can make you crispy if you wish. Crispy, yes. You will then fit this place. You don't want to be taken for an outsider now, do you?"

In the hole of one of the walls that still stood, a huge eye appeared. It almost glittered, yet it was clearly scorched a couple of times, to the point that it resembled some kind of abscess, rather than an actual optic. Still, the pupil inside moved from time to time. Like a ulcer full of worms.

"What are you, I wonder. And what do you seek in my domain. In my kingdom of disarray?" The voice coughed. "I know. You're here to mess with me. To mess, mess with my lands!"

The girls looked at each other. They were quite experienced when it came to dealing with crazy beings, however, this one, judging by the size of it's hands, was as big as a small house. And could probably crush them within seconds. Considering that, they decided to wadge their words carefully this time around.

"Hello. Um..." Marceline began shyly. "You are the... Count right?"

"She ask about my name. A name which I shall give." The voice grunted. "Yes, that would be it. That would be my name, little being, not crispy enough."

"Uh... So we... kind off maybe need an ember from you... the one that you took from the..."

"Ah." The pupil in the eye got bigger, almost as if it's owner just got reminded about something important. "That would be impossible. You see. I cannot give that thing to thee. Since, it lies deep. Within me."

"What?"

"Within me, yes, you heard correctly. It burns, within. It made me the way I became." His eye twitched. "It's nothing to be striven upon, no, no. Impossibility that leads to inevitable."

"I don't follow you at all." This time it was the princess that decided to join the conversation. "You're like Ice King. Only with even more crazies."

"They don't follow, no, no." He whispered faster, and faster. "The ember, is now a part of me. Yes? It made me whole, like this. Gave me numerous friends see? No, you're blind, you don't see, don't see the lines I do see. I was once like that. LIKE THAT."

He began to bash on the ground numerous times, as the island began to shook. The girls knew that their time is running out. Marceline prepared her guitar for the inevitable, Bubblegum on the other hand thought fast what would be the best plan for this kind of situation.

"I won't, won't give anything, anything that belongs to me, to anyone, anyone, to you, nor you, nor you, you." He panicked. "NO. YOU WON'T grab my heart, you won't put me out, no, no, no. I like living, growing, yes, yes?" His eye began to wonder in all different directions, constantly switching it's target. "Yes, of course I do, I do, and I do like pets. You like pets? Give in to my pets. My pets will gnaw, my pets will scorch. Some like the scorching. You like scorching?"

And with those words, he let out numerous little humanoid embers from within his hands. They looked almost like goblins made from flames, as they constantly chuckled and giggled to themselves. In no way they could be considered cute however. Without hesitation, in a brief moment, all of them charged right at the girls. The first one landed right under Bubblegum's heel, as he exploded into million tiny sparks. Right after that, she punched another one with her metal glove and he simply imploded from within. Meanwhile, Marceline danced around another group, swinging her instrument in every possible direction, cutting numerous little beings in half. They simply couldn't stand a chance against those two agile combatants. Their master quickly saw that, as he himself smashed the rest of the little beings under his hand.

"Killing." He got sad all of a sudden. "So much killing. Unnecessary. Unnecessary, no, no, no. They talked so nicely, singed me songs, you monsters! SEE HOW MANY YOU KILLED? Who is the monster, no, no, not me, they said I am, you see, I'm not, here, I'll show you."

His hands and the eye from the wall disappeared swiftly. The girls felt something moving underneath the island. Something big. And then, after much anticipation, the thing emerged from the other side. He looked like something straight out of a nightmare. His twisted body resembled a snake, or a lizard mixed with a human being. Or something in between. His flesh burned constantly, as parts of it dripped straight down on the floor. It didn't bothered him at all it would seem, as he simply gazed at the two with it's twitchy eyes. On his head, there were remains of something that looked like a crown, that now grew into his skin, like pieces of driven glass.

"Have you ever saw perfection weaklings? No? No? No!" He laughed maniacally. "So many years, and I became so much more. So much more! More than anyone! MORE!"

"What... Happened to you?"

"What happened to me?..." That question made him thing for a moment, as his eyes still twitched in every possible direction. "...Something. Yes. Yes!"

And without any kind of warning, he started to pummel on the ground. The island shook even further, as the girls desperately tried to hold onto something. The creature quickly changed it's tactic however, seeing that this one bare almost no effect. He began to hit the tiles with it's tail, using it like a whip. This part of it's body looked almost like tangled pieces of flesh, mangled and stretched out. It also raveled around constantly, as he tried to catch them and swoop them off their feet. The girls were agile beings however, constantly slipping underneath it or jumping right above. Still, it was a race against time, as with each strike he made, parts of the island simply crumbled away.

"Ideas, smartie?" Marceline said, as she dodged yet another swipe of his tail. "Huh?"

"Kill it?"

"Brilliant Bonnie, brilliant..."

Despite her remark, she tried everything that possibly came into her head. She shifted constantly, from a bat that avoided the raveled tail, a wolf that tried to bite at it's core and chew at it's very flesh, to a werewolf that wanted to catch and pull the thing out in the most painful way possible. All of it presented to be futile, even when Bubblegum tried her best to catch the creature's attention. And then, something quite unexpected happened. A horn echoed through the cave. A noise so loud that it made the walls tremble. The creature looked around, almost as if it forgot about the girls.

"Pesky, pesky who is..."

At the top of the cliff, Flame King stood on his fiery mount. He held his ornamented spear in his hand, gazing onto the battlefield. The horse seemed to be unstable, with blazes jumping from it's skin constantly, as he neighed from time to time. The ruler of the kingdom of flame didn't even tried to calm him down, looking at the Count below. Only thing he felt was disgust.

"Prideful king shows up again. Weak king. King that loved, aw..." The monster shouted. "Still enjoying your fiery pit, weak one? Yes? Yes? Yes!"

The King remained silent. He ignored the creature completely, as he didn't really saw any need to speak to such being. He gazed at the girls however, thinking how did they managed to survive so long. It would be easier if they had just died. One less thing to think about. With that notion, he pulled the rains and his mount charged down from the cliff. As they felt down, the horse exploded into numerous sparks with the final neigh that echoed through the cave, further thrusting the King onwards. He pushed his spear midair and with a single slash, he sliced off the skin on the monster's chin. Blood began to pour from the wound, instantly vaporizing when it touched it's blazing skin. The burning one felt right onto the island, shattering the ground around him.

"Look who decided to show up..." Despite those words, Bubblegum actually felt relief seeing him. "Still, thanks, we..."

He stood up without saying a word, placing himself between the girls and the monster. The Count hissed as he tried to cover and put together his messed up face. His claws only made it worse.

"The king has came to shred the skin of salvation in this land. I will not let rule of monsters, no, no I will not!"

The monster started to smack his hands onto the ground once again. The first strike was quickly repelled by the mighty flaming spear however. The creature screamed furiously, seeing as now, he had to face a formidable opponent. And the battle waged once again, as the three acted together to struck the fiend down. With numerous attempts, the Flame King finally pierced his paw and pinned it to the ground. The little vampire quickly fallowed that notion, chopping off one of Count's fingers with her sharp guitar. The thing spat out curses and threw his body around, as he eventually managed to pull out the spear, tossing it aside. The tail came into play once more, as he successfully tangled it around Flame King's legs. He finally managed to trip him over, as the flaming one hardly bared the agility of the two slim silhouettes. Not wasting a single second, the abomination rushed at him with his jaw wide opened. And then, just like that, it's body began to shiver and twitch in pain. The King looked with surprise. His own spear was held by the pink one, as she drove it deep into the creature's eye. The fiend screamed, as the thick walls of the mountain trembled. Scratching the wound a couple of times, making it even worse, he turned towards them. His remaining eye was full of hatred.

"I was meant to be eternal! This won't end, won't end!"

His twisted body swirled around, as he finally disappeared somewhere in the lava depths down below. The girls couldn't do a thing about it, as they would simply burn, should they even tried to come after him. The Flame King however switched his focus constantly, considering one particular thing.

"Thanks, we..."

Bubblegum was swiftly interrupted, as the copper gauntlet grabbed her by the throat and rise up in the air. He thought that will intimidate her. No, he was sure of it. But as he gazed into her eyes, he didn't saw fear in there. He saw ferocity. Some doubt. Longing. Sadness. No fear however. Marceline quickly came around, as she wanted to help her lover. Once again however, with one gesture of her hand she quickly called her off.

"So... what now..." It was hard for her to talk when he pushed so hard on her throat. "...Sunny?"

"You joke, yet again pink one. And once again, you're about to face my wrath, curious." He sighted loudly. "But I have a deal for you."

"You always... strangle... those you deal with?"

"Most of the time." The flames on his head formed into a smile. "All the time."

"Cut..." She gulped. "To the chase."

"I will bring you what you'll need." Flame King nodded. "But you will get rid of the fiend. Once and for all." He took a deep breath. "Listen to me closely pink one. Once. And. For. All. And should you fail..." His grip tightened. "Take care of my daughter. Promise me that."

"You do care..." Bubblegum would chuckle, if it weren't for his hand on her neck. "You... care deeply."

"Don't toy with me on this one, pink one." He narrowed his flaming eyebrows. "Deal?"

"Deal."

The King finally let her go and gazed once more at her small, pink frame with much fascination. There was a task that he needed to fulfill however, and he wasn't the one that liked to hesitate. The lord of flames grabbed his spear and quickly jumped into the lava flow. For the first time, the flaming one was meant to do something for another being. It felt kind of refreshing. Kind of warm.


	20. Chapter XIX, Flame Leviathan

**Chapter XIX, Flame Leviathan**

* * *

He emerged on the other side of the lava flow. Now that was a place he haven't visited in a while. He almost forgot about the very fact it even existed. It was old. Older than him, older than many things, perhaps even older than the Lich himself. Many great creatures came here to end their lives. Many of them searched for salvation in the cultivating flames. Some looked for redemption. Absolution perhaps. All of them found it, one way or another. The sticking out bones of old and forgotten dragons seemed to be both fire and time proof. They lingered in this forsaken place as a reminder that one day, everyone will meet Death in person and the life that passed will show if he'll smile or will he grin with disgust. The King jumped out of the lava and climbed on the top of the bridge made out of someone's ribcage. It would seem it's quite appropriate that this abomination lead him here. It was a graveyard for fiends that once thought they're divine. It was fitting that one more will lay here today. The question would be, which one. The flaming one grabbed his horn and blew into it, as it's sound echoed throughout the vast fields of dead. At first, nothing happened, and it would seem that only wind answered his calls. He knew better however. Old things like the count had their pride. You don't just let someone take your sight without consequences. No, you pursue him till the very end. Especially when your heart was forged in flames, when your blood boils, when your thoughts burn. Your pride won't let you do anything else. And just within that notion, from the lava itself the monster emerged, as it raveled around the bones like a snake that slowly approached his prey. Blood still dripped from the freshly opened wounds, quickly changing into steam as it was set loose. Perhaps at some point, there was something within this creature. Some humane feelings. At this point however, one could wonder if he could even gasp what he become. Fates of some are quite similar it would seem.

"You..." The ribcage began to shake as he slithered closer and closer. "Your pink breed took my eye. My eye." His still working, ulcer-like pulp twitched around before it fixated on him. "How I will see my beloved one without an eye?!"

The monster jumped right at him, as the bones below his huge, heavy body almost shattered. The King was hardly prepared to fight him on such unstable conditions. He preferred the comfort of the ground underneath his massive feet. The abomination had an upper hand in this place, as his massive yet fast claws sliced the air around the flaming one. He tried to repel them as much as he possibly could, yet they were overwhelming him fast. If he learned anything from his brother's demise, it would be the fact that you should always fight on your own conditions. So the flaming one did the only thing he could come up with. Before this massive creature reached him and ended his flaming reign, he swirled his spear around and drove it deep within the bones they stood on. That precise strike caused the very construction to finally collapse, as they both once again landed into the lava flood. Before the monster realized what actually happened, the blazing one rose his spear up in the sulfur sky, as his stead once again emerged from the fires itself instantly. It's unstable nature let his hooves almost float above the blazing surface. The King quickly placed himself on his back, and pointed the weapon towards the creation of chaos. He was just in time it would appear, as the monstrous being towered over the wasteland, hissing viciously. And the battle waged on once again. His stead moved fast, almost slide across the fiery pits as he stabbed the wyrm whenever he had the opportunity. He would lie if he'd said it was an easy task. As much as he hated to admit, the girls were quite the help in his struggle, since now, the monstrous being was fixated on him and only on him. His tail constantly raveled everywhere he went, trying to throw him off his wondrous mount. He avoided it's hits all that time, if only barely, as he tried to wore the creature down. This plan proven to be futile however, as with a swift dive, the massive body disappeared underneath the magma surface once again. The King knew all to well that this time he didn't plan on running, oh no. This time it was an attempt to attack. And just like he foreseen, the huge, deformed maw jumped out of the lava, almost throwing him off his mount. Before he could react, the abomination disappeared once again, only to appear behind him. This time it's attack was successful, and as it drove it's deformed teeth into the King's armor, it grabbed him and took underneath the lava flow. The ruler of the flame lands tried to bash the maw with his spear yet the deeper they went, the weaker his hits were. It wasn't quite clear what this twisted being planned on doing with him, one was certain however. It will end with death.

###

The King walked in circles around the glass vessel that contained the most precious thing in this horrendous world. His little blooming flower. His little precious gem. And as he stepped around, she fallowed him in her gaze, constantly sighting.

"So..." She tapped on the glass. "Can I get out now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions child."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. It all happened when that weird pink girl appeared. Who was she anyways? Why her words were more important than the words of her father? Why he even locked her up in this place? Wasn't he the one that always told her that fire should run by it's course, that fire should be free and never contained? Well, it would seem that it was quite the opposite.

"You know that..." She took a deep breath. "...I can take care of myself."

"Yes."

"You know that I can burn whatever I want."

"Yes."

"You know that I'm almost as powerful as you are."

"Yes."

"So why?"

He stopped. Not that he didn't know the answer - he obviously did. Not that he wanted to avoid telling her - one day he will have to. Somehow however this brave soul, this bold king, this fearless ruler could not spell out those words out loud.

"Because."

She got mad, as she almost burst inside her little cellar. Her efforts were futile however, as the glass vessel stopped her from using her power at full. It perfectly smothered every attempt she made to free herself.

"So I can't get out?"

"No." He paused, seeing now that there was a trap in her words. "I mean, yes, you can't. Until someone will come for you."

"Well, at least I tried." She rolled her eyes. "Eh... I don't understand you at times pap."

"Well." He stopped right next to the glass and looked her in the eyes. "One day you will understand child."

"It's just..." She said, as she once again tried to jump out from her little prison. "I don't know. Where's mother anyways? Since you locked me up in here, can you at least answer me that? You avoid it all the time."

"She's far away."

"Where?"

"Nightosphere."  
"I want to go there then."

Those words made the flames on his head shiver. The very notion that his daughter would end up in that place terrified him. It would mean that he failed. That he failed to protect her, that he failed to contain her. That he failed as a father. He looked at her once again, as his flaming hand touched the glass surface.

"Dad?"

###

His eyes opened, as the fury rose within his copper armor. He almost exploded inside the monstrous maw, as with the share strength of his arms, he ripped out few of it's teeth. The abomination spat him out almost instantly and he used that opportunity to get to the surface. There he simply waited. The fiend quickly appeared before him, grinning a bit with even more blood pouring from it's mouth.

"You merely took out my tooth." He spat with the red liquid, as it vaporized instantly. "What this puny ember has to do now, huh? Huh? I'm half blind, but I see more, yes. I see that ripping out a teeth won't slay a thing like me, oh no! What even are you, blind one, huh, huh?!"

The King remained silent, as he rose his hands up in the air once again. The flames began to circle around his frame, as this time he began to float above the blazing liquid. It looked almost as if his body left his copper ornament, only to become one with the fire. Perhaps that was the case. And as he opened his mouth, the bones surrounding them trembled.

"I AM THIS LAND."

He pointed his flaming hand towards the Count. Before the creature could even attempt to jest over this gesture, numerous flaming knights emerged from the fiery surface. Were they phantoms just created by his hatred? Were they his army, that just waited for his sign all this time, bound to his everlasting will? Were they both? No one could tell. They were tied to his words however and waited for his orders.

"I AM THE FLAME."

They charged at the creature. Numerous spears and swords, countless blazing arrows, all drove into the fiend's skin. Despite their fiery nature, they were sharp. They cut. They sliced. They brought pain. The abomination couldn't shrug them off, no matter how many he drove within the fiery lake, no matter how many he smashed with his horrendous hands, no matter how many were squished by his long, raveling tail, as more constantly poured in. They simply overwhelmed him, as the King looked and commanded his army.

"YOU SAY I'M BLIND?..."

Within his voice, not only his flaming army rose from the depths of the lake. It would seem that the fiery souls of the once deceased dragons also moved by his tone, commanded by his chords, as they began to fly in and blow right into the creature's face. He was immune to fire obviously, yet every explosion next to his skin, left a bruising mark. That wasn't enough for the King however, no. He rose even higher, as his flaming spear emerged from the depths and went straight into his hand.

"...THEN LET'S BE BLIND TOGETHER!"

He shouted, as his army disappeared, as every drake turned into the stench of sulfur. And from within the blazing explosions, he came almost like a righteous missile, gauging the fiend's other eye with quite the impact. The monster twitched and hissed, as he wasn't even able to spat out curses anymore. It was only a matter of time before he felt on his back. That was the opportunity for which the King waited for. He jumped at him almost instantly and as the defenseless abomination screamed in pain, he began to punch him on the chest. It was only a matter of time before his hard gauntlets burst through the flesh, revealing the beating heart of the wyrm. And within this very organ, driven deep inside, lied the very artifact he came here for. That would explain a lot of things, should someone would care for explanations. Flame King hardly cared, as he took out the blazing thing, crushing the heart in the palm of his hand.

###

He finally emerged from within the fiery abyss. In his blazing hand he held the ember, pulsing constantly, almost like the heart it was driven into. He saw the girls, sitting and waiting for him in anticipation. For the first time in her life, the princess was actually glad that she saw him. Without needless words, he passed her the artifact.

"The fiend is dead. This is yours. Do with it what you must."

"You did that for us..." She looked at the ember curiously. "Part of me wants to ask you why."

"I did that for my child." He looked at her. This time around, there was no hate in there. No ferocity. He was weirdly calm. "For her. Only for her. Nothing more, nothing less. If she is happy, she is happy. In the end, that's the only thing I care about, pink one."

"You do realize that if I will fail, she won't be safe, huh?"

"Then don't fail. Simple? Simple."

And they parted, just like that. No further words were required, as they both knew what they needed to do. All in all, she hardly expected him to act this way. Maybe in the end, he was something more than a flame inside a copper ornament. Maybe somewhere deep inside, there was a heart still beating. Beating for someone special to him. But that only made the task more difficult, as the stakes risen. When he disappeared in the depths of the lake once again, venturing back to his kingdom, the girls looked at each other, smirking a little bit.

"So..." Marceline chuckled. "Can't say we really did much there."

"I think we did... just not necessary on the surface..." She pondered. "Either way. Heat hardly works well with my skin. The occasional burns here and there are a bit of a nuisance."

"Aw, what's the matter Bonnie?" The vampire swirled around. "Our precious princess scorched her bubble butt?"

"I'll let this one slide." She giggled. "We still need to get out from here, remember?" The princess shrugged. "Last I checked, someone collapsed one of the exits."

"Minor details..." She blinked a couple of times. "What's that?"

She pointed way in the distance. Something in fact came their way, floating above the lava flow. It looked like a boat made out of bones, which drifted with a chilling trail that almost froze the magma down below. It had numerous oars from each side that cut the space in the air constantly. It even had a skeletal crew that worked around the place. And at the ship's beak, Death stood gracefully. Almost as if he planed his entrance in advance.

"Hey there babes." He chuckled. "Hotties in a hot spot, huh?"

"Well, that's the least place I'd expect you, mister Death."

"Why's that?" He clicked his teeth. "Oh, it's because I'm too hot even for this place? Tsk, tsk, sugar babe."

"If you wish to put it that way."

"Either way. Care to hop in? Just passing by."

"Not that I oppose, still, you said no helping, huh?"

"Help? Where's the help in here? I'm just taking you for a merry ride." He bowed down playfully taking off his straw hat. "Consider it a pleasant entertainment!"

Who were they to argue about that. They jumped on board and the ship quickly sailed away. It defined all the laws of gravity, physics and everything else. And that obviously fascinated the princess. Marceline on the other hand was more amused by the skeleton's straw hat. The moment she saw it for the first time, she wanted to snatch it badly. One day, she thought to herself. One day. Either way, their little venture was quite silent, which seemed weird, knowing the fact that their host liked to talk. A lot. Eventually Bubblegum got quite sleepy, which didn't go without notice.

"Sweet babe, if you wish, you can grab a snooze." He snapped his fingers and almost instantly, two bone servants appeared. "And don't worry about our... deathless. He won't show up when I'm near."

"You won't mind?"

"Not at all, sweet cheeks, not at all."

"And..."

"Don't look at me Bonnie." Marceline put her arm around Death's shoulders which made him chuckle. "Gonna stay around with boney here." She just thought about what she said. "Bonnie and boney. Has a ring to it!"

His servants quickly took the princess to her quarters, leaving the two alone. Silence occurred once again. The skeleton gazed at her from time to time. She was Abadeer's daughter alright, even if she looked more like her mother. Eventually, Death figured that he can hardly blame the girl for having a father like that. A father that tricked him once as well, and never paid off his debt.

"Think we haven't exchanged much pleasantries..." He finally said. "Huh, pale cheeks?"

"Not really boney."

"Well. Heard much about you." He shrugged, as he began to pour sand into the lava. It was quite amusing, for him at least. "Guess Hunson's offspring leaves a trail after her, huh, sweet tooth?"

"Hm..." She pondered, still inspecting his straw cap. It would look so nice on her head. "May I ask you a thing or two?"

"Shoot."

"What's with all the nicknames?"

"Quite simple." He scratched his chin. "Don't get attached to things that will die, when you're dealing with my line of business, toothie."

"I don't plan on dying any time soon you know." She poked him in his skull. "She doesn't as well."

"You may live for a while, true. Still, time has no means to me."

"You never get attached?"

"Nope."

"Hard for me to believe."

"Well, batsy. I won't change that, huh? But nope. No attachment... never..."

Marceline, being whom she is, had to check things her way. It hardly matter that the subject of her jests would be Death himself. No, that only made it more thrilling. When he turned his sight from her, she quickly grabbed his arms and placed them on her waist. He seemed to be quite surprised by that notion, yet he never was one of those that say no to such entertainment.

"Isn't your..."

"Hush..."

She placed a finger on his mouth. And as she tangled her hands around his bone nape, as she looked him deeply in his two black dots, she saw exactly what she wanted to saw. Sparks. Embers. But there was something else. Longing for something. Someone perhaps? That she will need to acknowledge one day. Untold story she simply needs to know. She was the curious sort after all.

"Death, I want..." She finally whispered, as she enclosed her lips. He got more and more surprised by her doings. "...your hat."

"Hah!" He began to laugh loudly. "You! You I like!"


	21. Chapter XX, Mists

**Chapter XX, Mists**

* * *

Eventually they reached the borders of the Fire Kingdom. It was quite the relief to see it for the last time, as the heat got tiresome after a while. Death left them and went off in the direction known only to him. This time around he didn't say a thing about their next goal. Perhaps he wanted them to have a bit of a break? It was always hard to tell with that one, since he was quite the riddle. And they ventured onwards as the steam poured from each and every direction. It was because this very land was clutched in battle between two opposing elements, as the kingdom of flame adhered to the ice lands themselves. After a while, when the journey throughout those clashing opponents got tiresome, the girls found themselves a place right in between to rest for a while. A small cove, hid from both the powers with a small pond right in the middle.

"Quite the place." Marceline joked around as she fixated her new hat. "Not as nice as my new ware, still.."

"At this point, everything is better than the heat out there."

"Speaking of heat!" She shouted and clapped her hands vigorously. "We need to take care of you."

"Of me?" Bubblegum raised her eyebrow. "How come, I think I'm managing quite..."

"Hush, hush."

The little vampire swirled around the pond. She placed something over the rocks near the water and waved at the princess invitingly. What she was up to this time, Bubblegum wondered as she looked at the object. It happened to be a small, fluffy pillow. The one they used in coffins. Now that was a curious sight.

"Is that a metaphor for... what?"

"A pillow is a metaphor for a pillow Bonnie." She rolled her eyes. "And they say you're the smart one."

"Bah, not my point... where did you even got that from?"

"Let's say that the hat wasn't my only snatch. I grabbed other things. Mostly the ones that he hardly cared about anyways. He basically said 'grab what you want' you know?" She whispered to Bonnibel's ear. "Still, don't tell him that."

Bubblegum just shook her head, seeing as asking any kind of questions on the subjects would be a waste of time. She just laid her head on the thing, just as her partner wanted. Marceline obviously playfully sat near her and it looked almost as if she planed on something else. Now that was a more interesting notion.

"Enjoying yourself Bonnie?" She said, as she began to caress her body. The princess knew where this is going. Did she opposed? Not really. "Hm?"

"A bit..." At first the strokes were hardly working but by the time her lover reached her thighs, she purred a little. "Mmm... Got anything useful from him maybe?"

"Maybe..."

"What would that be then?"

She shuffled about her whereabouts for a while. The pink one took a glimpse of her backpack. The amounts of things she grabbed from the dead one was astonishing. There were some old coins, probably predating the Candy Kingdom, some pieces of rags, manuscripts and even a small, strangely shaped toy. Eventually, Marceline found what she needed as she waved it in front of her lover's face.

"Bandages and plasters!"  
"Mhmm... Wait, what?"

The little vampire obviously had her own ideas of having fun, as she grabbed her pink hand and began to inspect it closely. Wasn't the princess the one that complained about the burn marks on her sweet skin? Therefore the pale girl did exactly that – attended to her 'wounds'. She did that in her own way obviously, as she began to lick the spots, tangling her long, swift tongue around them. Not that Bubblegum opposed much. She liked that slippery eel. She liked her lips. She craved for her touch. She strove for her scent. As the pale girl finished with her arm, she placed a single plaster to mark her doings.

"There. All better. Now, time for the rest!"

"The rest?" She looked in her black eyes. "Oh..."

The girl wasn't the one that liked to hesitate. She almost instantly pulled her lover's shirt, as she started to count each and every mark she found, playfully smooching over the surface. The sweetest of tastes, so delightful, so pleasing, so appealing. It was a curious notion - each time she tasted her skin, she strove for more. Each time it tasted different. Each time it tasted better. Was it because each time she simply felt more and more towards her? Was it even possible? She hardly cared, as she knew one thing – she wanted more.

"Oh, you have a mark here..."She playfully said as she smooched her belly. "And here. And, ooh. There."

Her pink body was almost made for her plays. So what that with each burnt mark she spotted, she left one of her own in a form of two, round dots. So what that she was going lower and lower with her carefully planed venture. So what that she began to press harder and harder, as her tongue was more and more slippery. The princess only hoped that it won't end. Still, she liked to talk. A bit too much at times.

"Where this will lead us, I wonder..."

"Why you ask about things you are sure of?"

"Courtesy, simply courtesy."

"I'll stick that courtesy up your butt one day, you know?"

"You'd like that." Bonnibel bit her lip. "Don't you?"

Almost as if the vampire wanted to underline those words, she slapped her lover and chuckled. And they began to cuddle around, as their lips met once more in their passionate motion. The steam surrounding them only add to the charm of this very moment, as the mists flew constantly around them with their every move.

"There is still some fire to put out."

"Isn't there always?"

"Hey, I'm just grabbing what I can. "

Marceline said, as she playfully stroked her partner's body. Her mood once again changed however, as her eyes got a bit hazy. She was like a handwritten book – sometimes it was hard to read the words within her or even gasp their meaning.

"Because?"

"Well, some say that I'm the wild card." She massaged her harder. "But you, oh Glob. Despite what you say, all the nice things, I still have a lot of doubts. "

"Doubts?"

"Again, with the one word questions. Yes, doubts, ugh. You say a lot of things, things that are charming at times. Beautiful, at times." She swiftly kissed her lips "But, at the end... "She pointed the finger at her forehead. "There are things in there that I'm afraid of."

"Well, the Lich is truly..."

"Not the Lich, you, dummy. You." She sighted. "Just you. Each time we have our little plays, somewhere in my head a thought appears – how little you speak about yourself, how little I know you in some ways. That's why I doubt at times. Because, despite the fact that I love you and know you, at times, I feel like I don't..."

"Perhaps you shouldn't doubt in me all that time." The princess hardly was in a mood for such conversations. "And I will tell you more... one day..."

"Perhaps it is you that should make up your mind." She replied in a quick and dry matter. "You know, because I care and want to be sure that I know you enough that you'll stay."

"Oh yeah?" Bubblegum raised her eyebrow. "Perhaps I have other duties to fulfill before I'll throw everything away for you."

"Perhaps I want something more than what if's." Now it was Marceline who got more and more annoyed. "Since I've got so many of them before?"

"Perhaps that will come in time, dumdum."

"Perhaps you always say that and that's the point that worries me the most!..." She said with a sneer. "...Princess Bubblegum."

"Don't call me that. I don't like it, not from you."

"Why not, your majesty?"

The pink one simply had enough. She grabbed her lover by the shoulders and threw right into the pond. As she looked at her reflection in the water, her lover eventually emerged from within the depths, as her black, wet hair made her look quite frighting.

"Now that was rude."

She floated up a little to get out of this mess. Bonnibel tried to stay mad at her, but as her lovers wet clothes adhered to her body, as every slightest curve was now visible despite being covered, seeing as once again water slide over her skin, she simply bit her lower lip. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Pushing me like that, huh." She stroked her body around. "We can push more things, if you wish, miss bubble butt."

"Maybe."

Marceline playfully reached her lovers hand. As their fingers tangled, they looked at each other warmly. But before the princess could process that notion in her pink, smart head, the vampire quickly pulled her right into the water.

"Hah, gotcha!"

"Alright, should have seen that coming."

Marceline flew away right into the steamy mists chuckling while at it, apparently pretty proud of herself. Bubblegum finally climbed out of the pond, as she began the search for her lover. She heard noises, mostly murmurs and giggles in the air. She could hardly see a thing however, being completely lost in this transitory maze. From time to time, she felt slick, cold hands smudging over her body, yet each time she turned around to catch their owner, she saw nothing but clouds of steam. Not that she didn't enjoyed those little games. She did – immensely. She would love to start the main course however at this point, as deep inside, despite the things she says at times, she both loved and craved for the little vampire. Marceline obviously knew that. She knew that the princess is hard to deal with. That she's a pain when things don't go the way she planned. She knew that very well each time she smudged her hair in the mists. Each time she groped her hips in the steamy fields. Each time she almost took a bite of her neck when the pink being wasn't paying attention. But eventually, like with every game of this sort, it tired the pale one, as she appeared right before her lover. It would seem that she was quite swift with getting out of her clothes in the meantime.

"Hello."

Before the princess could properly react, her lover snatched her from above and flew with her, placing right on the rocks around the pond. As the crude stones drove into her back, her pale lover pressed hard onto her body and swept off all the pesky clothes. The blissful touch smudged all over her pink skin, as each stroke was delicate and carefully placed, as each stroke gently played on her trembling frame, as each stroke agitated the delightful notion. It was beyond simplest of connections, it was beyond simplest of affections, as their bodies collided in yet another graceful dance. One could say it was always the same, as each mangle is bound to be made of repetition. Not in their case however. When they raveled around themselves, the whole world stopped in one place, just for them, just for this one moment they had together. Despite the harsh words at times, despite the hasty acts they made in the past, their longing was beyond that. Beyond the share notion. Marceline looked her in the eyes. Did she really needed to know every aspect of her pink lover to fully appreciate her company? Was that really all that necessary? She would like that, yes, but was that the thing she couldn't live without? No, of course not. She knew however that she wouldn't be able to live without her, not after all of that, not after all the close touches, not after all the warm words, not after the gestures on their skin, not after the cheerful melodies. Each and every time she saw that smile, each and every time she looked into those beautiful eyes, when she saw the sparks within them, she could forgive everything. She could forgive each wound of the past. She could forgive each word that made them different. And within that notion, she began her play. Within that notion, the pink frame was bound by the movement of her fingers. Within that notion, they collided once again to put out the fires. Bubblegum trembled with every slightest smudge over her spine. She moaned after each precise bite. After each carefully waged lick. She was always there for her. She always supported her. She always loved her. She always aroused her.

"I love you. I'm sorry..."

"Shhh..."

Marceline quickly silenced her and proceed lower. Bubblegum on the other hand just looked in the misty sky above. She bit her own lip as soon as she felt the raveling tongue around her chest. It swirled so fast that she almost couldn't catch her breath. The vampire knew her well, that's for sure. Perhaps she was right after all, that one day, she should get to know her better as well. Perhaps that's another thing that missed in times they parted. Perhaps they should learn to talk more. To talk about the things that matter. And what mattered more to Bonnibel than this little, pale fiend? She knew the answer before finishing that very question. She pressed her lover's head harder whenever she felt her teeth on her skin. It gave her goosebumps each time the little vampire presented her repertoire over her soft skin. In those short moments she thanked Glob that her flavor is so sweet. That it attracts her lover so much. That it drives her so crazy. Despite the fact that she was meant to be a creature of shadows, despite the fact that she was meant to be a cruel fiend, there was more beauty in her than in anything in this crude world. Her sunken cheeks over her belly – charming. Her pointy teeth over her pink skin – wondrous. Her pale hands over her thighs – blissful. The sparks in her black eyes – divine. She thought to herself. Divine. When was the last time she could consider herself that way. Did it even mattered? The answer came quickly, as the long velvet touched the blooming flower. All that mattered in this world was between her legs now. That celestial little vampire. She stopped caring how blasphemous that sounded. Deep inside, she knew that she stopped caring about that a while ago.

###

Marceline sat by the pond with her lover's head on her lap. The princess finally felt asleep, but she constantly shivered and gasped for air. It wasn't hard to figure what's in her head right now. Or rather, who's there. This time around no matter how many songs she sang, how many times she stroked her head, how many times she smooched her on the cheeks as nothing seemed to do the job. How easier things would be without that horrendous presence lurking within her mind. How easier things would be if he could just vanish without a sight. They could finally be free, together, whenever they wanted, wherever they wanted. But then, just like that, her lover calmed down almost as if someone cast a spell on her.

"A nice view we have here, eh?" Said a voice behind her. "Having fun?"

"Hey boney."

"Hey bats."

He bowed down and inspected her closely. She looked quite pale, even by her standards. The huge shadows under her eyes indicated that she haven't slept for a while now. Not that he cared all that much. Or, maybe just a little bit.

"You're late for the party." She stated jokingly as she caressed her lover's head. "Quite the sight."

"Doubt I'd be on the guest list."

"True, it was a private one, still... Hey, I'm not the one that cares that much if someone is looking."

He chuckled a bit and simply stood still. The steam poured through his skeletal body, coming in and out from within every hole, especially his eye sockets. When he opened his mouth, the mists flew from within it's depths, almost like a ghostly figure.

"So. It kinda slipped my mind last time..." She poked the princess on her head slightly. "What's your deal with the thing in her mind? Honestly though."

"Oh, you doubt that I'm doing this willingly?"

"Of course not." She smiled. "I know you're the very essence of charity, still..."

As usual, his face lacked any kind of expression. Battle waged however in his eyes. It was quite some time since he told someone this story. Not that he cared about it all that much. Not that he craved to tell it and let it out. Or maybe... maybe it was quite the opposite, and that was the case? One could never be sure when dealing with Death.

"It's quite... Complicated."

"It would be boring if it were otherwise!" She winked to him. "Everyone has their fries eaten at some point in life, huh?"

"Still, it was my mistake." He scratched his chin. "A mistake that I shall never repeat cherry cheeks."

Marceline almost clapped in excitement, but when she reminded herself that her lover is sleeping on her laps, she stopped herself from doing just that. Still, she was a curious sort. The one that needed to know every bit of those steamy details, every bit of his curious past. Why was it? It was hard to tell. Perhaps she was like that because she simply enjoyed to compare failures of others to her own.

"I do like someone's mistakes!"

"They make you feel better batsy?"

"Naw. But it makes me feel bit nicer that I'm not the only one tangled in sh..." She quickly stopped herself. "Poo."

"Well, either way, I don't think it will be an issue to tell you. After all, it's you two who chase things around and doing the work I guess..."

Death finally sat next to her, putting his bone legs into the water. He grabbed her hat and slowly placed it on the surface. It flew around almost like a small sailboat. It was quite mesmerizing to look at, as he apparently directed the way it went.

"You act weird sometimes boney."

"Don't we all fiendy?"

She shrugged. She hardly could argue about that. Still, he acted quite strange, even considering the way he normally acted. Who would have thought that he is so focused on the past despite his doings and words. Who would have thought that he has his regrets.

"So there was this chit. He brought so many into my domain... so many..." He thought for a bit as his eyes lighted up once again. "I don't deal with names. But this one, oh, this one I remember... Billy was his name. Some called him Hogarth I think, long, long time before..."

"That Billy?" Marceline pondered. "The hero and whatnot?"

"I do not know if it was 'that Billy', as any other 'Billy' hardly ever concerned me." He scratched his bold head. "The one I speak about was different. That one was special."

"Well..." She grinned. "Aren't we special to you as well?"

"Hah..." he shook his head sadly. "Every soul is special to me, in a way. But he, now, he was something else."


	22. Chapter XXI, Old Heroes, Old Deals

**Chapter XXI, Old Heroes, Old Deals**

The everlasting dunes shifted constantly, as Death stood idly, gazing right into the well before him. Inside, he saw numerous grains of sand, swirling around in a typical matter. It was a sight that would hardly keep anyone interested. Still, the lord of the dead couldn't be measured by human means of sanity. Not that it would matter what others thought about him. In the end, everyone will met him in person, sooner or later. And just as this pleasing notion appeared in his head, he sensed visitors. Guests in his kingdom, now that was a rare sight. Rare and curious one, since no one came here if he haven't had a business with the reaper himself. It would seem that this time it was a big, bulky man with a beard almost as long as his hair, that carried something. It was humane at some point in the past, now however, it looked like dying animal covered in rags more than anything else. Death appeared before the two and bowed down a little.

"Visitors in my home. Such a... rare sight. Come bearded one." He shrugged. "Many names you bear those days. Any reasons why Hogarth was inappropriate?"

"How do you know such things?" He seemed to be quite surprised. Perhaps he should figure out that the lord of the dead will not easily be deceived. "I thought..."

"I know all the names, that's the part of my job. Snip snap, eh? And I do know those that bring mayhem upon this world." He came closer and looked him in the eyes. "Such as yourself."

"Mayhem? No." The man shook his massive head. "I bring only justice in my way."

"Justice is such a great word." Death started to laugh. There was something bitter in his voice. "For me, it doesn't matter if you kill the good ones or if you kill the bad ones. You kill much however. You kill with passion. You kill with finesse." He shool his head, quite amused apparently. "And I love you for it."

As he moved his hands, sand started to pour around his skeletal frame. Such a curious being appeared before him. Such a useful tool. If he would only use it in the right direction, now that could bring him so much profit. So many ideas spanned in his empty, bone head. So many usages of a knight like the one that stood before him. And it was all within the reach of his hand.

"So..." He finally said. "...what do you desire, bearded one?"

"I need something from you."

"Everyone needs something. But when they need something from me, you know that means trouble. For someone." Death paused, almost like if he wanted to add some meaning to those words. "Speak up, speak up.".

"I need you to do something about him." He raised the wretched thing he hold in his hands so far. It seemed to breathe still, if only barely. "He. Must. Live."

"That thing? Didn't he seek death, in a way?" The skeleton chuckled. He loved situations like that. Those were the moments for which he lingered within this word. All about games and deals. "And you want that to live? Fascinating."

"That I do, yes... Death."

The skeleton almost began to laugh. He adored when he was in control of things. And now, the most powerful being in the land of Ooo stood before him. Will he result to begging, just to get what he needs? Will he gladly proclaim the atrocities that he will be tasked to do? Will he break? So many possibilities. So many choices. Once again he looked at the wretched thing. Despite the chaos it caused, there was nothing interesting in it. Not in the slightest. Monsters always bored him in a way. Too predictable. Too stale. They always kill in the most dull matter. No impact if you slay in large numbers. Impact is made, when you kill someone who's dear to others. Sentimental value always was the most important thing in the world.

"So, I see a being that should bite the dust for a while now." He nonchalantly flicked his hand. "So what?"

"So what? So what?!" His face got somewhat red. "You are Death! You can stop things from deceasing, right?"

"Temper." He clapped his hands and chuckled. "I don't do charity. To gain something from me, you have to give something in return, swordsman."

"And what would that be?"

"There are many ways I could toy with you, knighty."

Death began to circle around. The choices needed to be made. Obviously he will help him in his ways. He always did that. He needed to come up with something special however. Something so cunning that he will laugh at it for the rest of eternity. Something he'll remind himself about with each passing grain of sand.

"Perhaps, I should just tell you to kill as many as you can?" He nodded to himself. Yes, that notion was somewhat tempting. Still, with a prey like that, it would feel like a waste. "Perhaps, the picking between the innocent souls and that... thing you brought, would be a worthy show for me, eh, paladin?"

"Hardly a..."

"Or perhaps..." The dead one wouldn't let him finish. "...you should just bestow me in combat, how does that feel?"

"It would..."

"Fighting with Death." He chuckled. "Poetic matter, isn't it? It brings quite the excitement! To battle such as myself!"

"I..."

"But." The skeleton shook his head. "You strive for battle. I won't grant you that in which you excel at, swordfish. That would be giving you what you want. And I don't like that notion."

He pondered. And the more he did that, the more sand flew by. Suddenly, a sand storm began, covering everything with a thick wall of dust. The host simply stood, as the grains flew through his body. The man on the other hard tried to cover the wretched thing within his hands.

"Hear the murmurs of the dunes?!" Death finally shouted. "They whisper for your friend here! They want to claim him!"

"Then we have no time!"

"They call!" He began to laugh as he hardly listened to his words. "They want him amongst them! They want his end!"

From within the shifting sands, silhouettes began to appear. They looked almost real, yet their surface betrayed their nature. It hardly mattered however if were they real or not, as their faces screamed at him in agony. Each and every single one of them pointed at the little being he carried in his hands. He knew all too well what it meant. And just like that, they charged at him. With his one hand occupied, he began to bash on their loose bodies, as they felt apart with the impact he made. Their faces, twisted in pain were the last thing he wanted to see. Apparently the skeleton wanted to prove him his point. Shame he already knew what he's willing to do. He was a ferocious warrior. No sand being could struck him down. He bashed, smashed, pushed things away. But they just kept coming. No matter how many he slain, more came. And all of them shouted his name. His, and the name of the one he carried. Finally, the waves have stopped, as Death appeared before him. He apparently was quite happy with the show that the hero made.

"What makes him so important." He tapped his fingers. "He is what's wrong with your world. He's a twisted tumor of your place."

"I made a promise." He sighted. "And the one like myself cannot break a promise."

"Is your promise more important than the lives of innocent?"

"He was innocent too." He paused. "Once."

"You raise my curiosity. Even if I know the answers."

He placed his hand on the creature's forehead. The share suffering this gesture caused, made the abomination twitch around in spasm of pain, yet he didn't stopped. Not until he got all the answers he wanted from this hideous thing. He saw numerous things. Destruction of numerous beings, as they decayed within the creature's grasp. He saw cities that perished. He saw lives that ended. Affections that were shattered. Eventually, he let go.

"Very well. I cannot cure him."

"But you just said..."

"I cannot cure him." Death raised his finger and silenced him. "I don't cure things, knight." He snickered. "I kill them. However. I have a different deal to you."

"Which would be?"

"I will turn my sight from him. And for the time I won't be looking, no harm shall came into his way." His hands started to glow slightly with a black, thick flame. "And when your time will slowly come, hero. You will bring him here. Still, I wonder..."

"What?" He was slowly loosing his patience. "What else?!"

"I wonder what will happen when you will fail, swordsman." Once again, the skeleton began to circle around him. "What then? What will happen with your world?"

That made the man ponder. It was clear that before he came here, he thought greatly what should be the fate of this deranged being. It troubled him immensely. That's what made him a curious being. Whatever he will chose, he will loose. Whatever he will pick, he will be doomed.

"I won't fail. "

"Won't. Such a powerful word from your mouth. Won't. Such a strong, decisive matter." Death yawned theatrically. "You are quite sure of yourself, knight."

"I never failed, nor I will fail against... him. And my end will relieve me from my promise. And he will die with it." He almost sounded happy. "He will die..."

"You fascinate me." He shook his head. "You really do. Everything about you just oozes of purity. Even when you sentence your whole world..."

"Just do it!"

"Oh no, no. First the task at hand. I don't give things freely, swordsman."

The skeleton gazed once again into his eyes. Such vigor, such might lied within them. Those were the eyes that looked upon the destruction of creatures that tried to devour the world numerous times. Those eyes looked upon the mighty dragons, as his hands killed them without remorse. Those eyes looked at this wretched thing he hold, and saw something more. But what they saw?

"Before I shall send you off for your bidding, tell me. I want to hear it from you. I want to hear your words. It will please me greatly." He chuckled. "Why he needs to be left alive?"

###

The light breeze smudged the vampire's forehead. Time slipped away quite fast when she was listening to the dead one's tale. She was a curious being after all and she never heard that story before. But just when it got interesting, the skeleton stood up and flicked the dust from his clothes.

"Time for me to go, huh batsy?"

"But you didn't..." She blinked a couple of time. "You cannot just cut it there! Don't be a butt like that!"

"Other day." This time it was he who poked her on the forehead. "The past, while interesting, bears no meaning now cherry cheeks."

He wanted to walk away just like that but as he proceed, a regret started to bite and chew his thoughts. He reminded himself about one certain thing. One certain promise he made to one certain candy. He sighted deeply, still, much like some, he would never break a given word. As he walked by some debris, he leaned towards it, pretending that he just found something.

"Oh my, I see you're on your lucky spree bats."

"Lucky... what?"

"Look here. The exact thing that you two will need on your journey." He raised up little object that he swirled around in his fingers. "The prism, that will open the right lock."

"Lock to where?"

Death looked at her puzzled face and smirked. He passed her a small crystal that glittered in her hands. It's color was purple, perhaps a bit pink at times. At least it matched to one of them, she thought and giggled. Still, she hardly knew the usage of this weird contraption as she looked at the dead one once again.

"You see, my story kind of had a purpose here..." He looked up. Steam was still flowing through his skull. For a brief moment, it was shaped like a humanoid silhouette. A woman, in short hair and much revealing dress. It quickly faded away. "Next thing I need, shall be the hero's body, drifting between the words. Since the Enchiridion was destroyed, you'll need another way in. And you will find it right in the Haunted Swan."

"Hunted Swan?" The vampire pondered. "Well, sounds better than the Fire Kingdom, right?"

"Depends on how you look at it." He grinned. "Sometimes one missing letter will tell you the truth."

"One missing letter, huh?" Marceline shrugged, and a vague smile appeared on her face. "Still, we'll menage. We have to."

"Right you are cherry cheeks."

"A long way before of us then."

"A long one indeed." He chuckled, as he began to fade away. "Of course I cannot help you get there, but at least you managed to find the key, right bats?"

He disappeared with the puff of smoke, like he usually did. The vampire looked at the thing he gave her and pondered. Hunted Swan. There was something within that name that she should recall. Something vile perhaps. Something unsettling. Something that she shouldn't ask about. Still, if that was where they needed to go, so be it. While she thought about it, her lover finally woke up and looked at her. She seemed to be quite surprised.

"Marceline... How long did I..."

"Pretty long. "She smudged her cheek. "Don't worry, I were around to kick anyone's butt if needed to."

"Thanks."

"Feeling better?"

Thoughts spanned throughout her head. Like after every dream with deathless in it, her body shivered and her head hurt immensely. Still, she somewhat learned to live with it for the time being. Not that she would be mad should it changed one day.

"A bit, yes. And Death?"

"He was around. We're going after Billy now."

Bubblegum thought for a while. The one she spoke about was dead long ago. The hero of this land was one of the victims of the one that lingered in her head. A terrifying reminder of what will happen, should she ever fail. And a motivation – not to fail.

"Isn't he dead?"

"He is." She nodded. "We're after the majestic floating corpse."

"Disgusting." She put out her tongue. "Why would we need that?""

She took a glimpse of her lover. The little vampire looked really tired, as her eyes were closing by themselves. Her skin was even more pale than usual, almost white this time around. That was to be expected however, since all that time she had someone to take care off.

"You..." The princess finally said. "...look horrible."

"Thanks for the compliment." She flicked her black hair. "I try my best just for you."

"No, I mean." She blushed a little. "Ugh, scratch that – you look tired."

"Naw, I have lot's of stamina left in me! Wanna see?"

She lied down on the princess and began to caress her delicately. Her movements were short but steady, if a bit clumsy. She kissed her lover's forehead, then smudged her lips. As she progressed lower, she bit on the delightful, sweet neck and remained that way. After a few minutes, Bubblegum got somewhat worried, as she began to poke her lover.

"Marceline?"

The vampire snoozed a little bit in her response. Bubblegum couldn't help herself from smirking, as she caressed her thin, pale wonder. Many things awaited them still. And now they were after Billy's decaying corpse. Things were getting interesting. The question would be, if that was for the better or for the worse.


	23. Chapter XXII, Conqueror Worm

**Chapter XXII, Conqueror Worm**

* * *

The cat ventured throughout the world, as he finally snatched the scent of the two, if only barely. He obviously hardly wanted to go deep within the flames of the Fire Kingdom, therefore he somehow found a detour. Now, as he was in a cove where the two apparently laid rest, he pondered. Their trail was all over the place, that was quite clear. Their stenches mixed up as well which would indicate something more than just playful jesting around. There was also something else in the air. Death. The cat shivered on that very notion, as he hardly would like to meet up face to face with the skeleton. He looked around, clearly pondering whenever the two are still present somewhere near as he found something quite curious - a small pillow, lying right next to the pond of water. He looked closely at it as he began to sniff it carefully. Pink one clearly lied her head there for some reason. The small drips of gum would indicate that it wasn't all that long ago. So there was still hope in finding them. He sighted with much relief. But there was something else, something quite troubling. As soon as he came close to this fluffy object, his eyelids began to feel heavy, almost as if something was putting him to sleep. His thoughts were overwhelmed by that sheer notion, as the only thing that occupied his mind after a while, was the desire to get some rest. And so he did, as he curled into a ball and began his little slumber. Things in his feline brain spanned fast. Almost too fast. The notion and motion were unbearable, even for him. Therefore, he quickly opened his eyes. The thing he saw however hardly resembled the place he left. The very rocks that surrounded him previously now looked more like big chunks of decaying meat and bones. The pond near him seemed to be filled with something green that almost oozed from within. That, and the pillow his head lied on so far happened to be someone's lap. It belonged to the Lich to be precised. As his cold, slim hand reached for the cat's neck, the creature assumed that this abomination is about to strangle him. Much to his surprise however, he simply began to caress him smoothly.

"I always liked cats. Yes. Yes..." He said silently, as his hoarse voice echoed throughout the caverns. "They are independent. They kill for fun. All the factors I enjoyed. They're cold killers. So cold..." His hand moved through the cat's fur like a comb. "So much curiosity. Yes... I think that the cat was the first being I ever killed. An inspiration one could say..."

"What do you want?"

The feline responded in a cold, dry matter. Despite the fact that his body was paralyzed in this weird dream-like state, he still was a creature made from shadows. The undead was apparently quite surprised by that very notion of resistance, as the little lights in his empty eye sockets were lit, if only for a little while. At times he forgot, that his power had limits, especially when dealing with the ones such as himself. The ones bound to promises, the ones that betrayed when given the opportunity.

"What do I want cat... what do I want..." The dead one chuckled. "Many things... all devolves into one however. Want to see, fiend?"

The Lich raised his hand, as the walls opened wide before them. The place that the cat knew ceased to be the one he remembered. It differed from the visions that the undead thing showed to Bubblegum however. Now the world looked like a huge, empty, rotting desert. It was almost like a copy of the gardens in the kingdom of Death, only those were much more obscure, much more frighting. There was some life in this forsaken place. Or perhaps not life. Motion. Some weird creations emerged from the ground, only to walk a couple of meters, as they felt down into the soil itself, becoming one with it once again. It was almost as if the master of all this tried to create something grand, yet every time he failed, he simply destroyed his doings.

"Perfect world. No sound. No whistles. No nothing. I am divine. I am the salvation. And from the scratch, new world shall arise." As he pointed his finger, yet another being collapsed before them. "I can destroy, create, destroy, create. And eventually - I shall obtain much needed perfection."

"You are mad."  
"Perhaps. But insanity is what we have in common." He looked up in the air. "And maybe it's not insanity. Maybe I'm the only one that's sane cat. The only one that's sane."

The Lich stood up and the fiend was finally free. The undead being simply waved his hand, almost as if he commanded him to join in this weird cruise. What choice he had on the matter. They began to walk through the so called divine lands, as the stench of rot was present everywhere around, everywhere they looked, everywhere they gazed upon. The abomination seemed to be quite happy about that state. It was almost as if he tried to catch as much of this scent as possible, as he was caught in cheerful delight. That very notion, that very sight of him was more terrifying than seeing him devouring and destroying things.

"We both did things, unwillingly so. And we both are avoiding one certain thing..."

"Death."

"Indeed. And here's where I come into your play..."

"I'm not stupid enough to make a deal with you, old bag..."

"Oh, such words..." He put his bone hands over his chest. "But there's no need to be that way, you haven't even listened to my offer."

As he slowly measured his steps on this forsaken grounds, his footprints looked like small scabs on a diseased skin. Even the cat felt unsettled about that very sight as he tried not to look on the ground. The Lich just chuckled from time to time. They finally reached ventured to an old, diseased tree, standing with it's empty hollow. It looked even worse than those in the princess dreams, as this one had black scorched skin instead of bark.

"I could free you from your bounds. From your debts."

"You have no power over Death."

"No. But I tricked him once. Could do it again."

He began to impale the tree with his cold, thin fingers. It would seem that he had much joy in doing so. The thing twitched and shook almost as if it felt pain. Perhaps that was the case. Perhaps that was meant to show the cat something. Or, more likely, the one before him was just insane beyond measures, was depraved beyond understanding.

"You see, me and him, we're alike at times. At times, not so much, true..." The Lich chuckled. "But mostly, the same."

He began to rip the parts of the plant one by one. It began to bleed from every hole he made, from every scratch and ditch that was forced onto it. The feline almost felt sorry for this being. And he hardly ever cared about anything in the world that was not connected to him and his interests.

"So, creep..." The cat grunted as he tried to turn his sight away. "...what is my role in this nonsense?"

"Simple. Kill the vampire. Leave the pink one." The undead looked at him closely. "That's the only thing you need to do. Pink one is my vessel. She needs to live. The pale one is her strength. Kill her." He yawned. "It shames me that it come to this. I thought that the pink one will kill her. Still, it's other way around, she gathers the strength from her..."

"She is powerful."

"Oh..." He came closer and caught his furry head. "But you are far beyond that, aren't you? You are far more powerful than this little brat..." The Lich leaned over and whispered. "You are such a ferocious beast... those muscles... this swift body... just a swipe... sharp claws... she's dead..." He paused and grinned. "And you... free from your bounds. Not one day shall you fear your own shadow... not one day you will look behind you and shiver... I can grant you that... I can grant you that..."

"I..."

"Think about it... one swipe... one swipe..." He pulled out yet another branch from the tree. "One swipe. And you're free. I always keep my deals. What you have to loose either way? Death will catch you... one day... one day... but I'm deathless. Should you become like me one day?... Should you become... deathless?"

The cat finally woke up, as the steam began to pour all around him. He thought deeply about what he just saw and experienced. To kill the vampire, now that would be a task quite hard to complete. But to be free from his burden, that was a tempting notion. Too tempting and too good to be true some would say. Then again. What's there to loose in the end, he pondered to himself as he stood up and sniffed around. The girls went west. And that's the direction where he'll go. West. The solution is always west.

###

Death wasn't joking when he said that one letter makes a difference at times. He apparently quite enjoyed his little jests, as the Haunted Swan was nothing more than a Haunted Swamp. It was a marsh, but not like those in the Grass Lands, oh no. This one was way more deep, savage, impassable, obscure. The creatures that came from within it's clutches were known for their various skills and abilities. And all of them resolved around killing things in the most precise and perfect matter. And in the middle of this place, the two girls ventured forth, slowly waging every step in this sunken land. The princess tried to jump from one dry spot to another, as Marceline chuckled constantly, simply floating above in a slow pace.

"A lit of help wouldn't hurt you know!"  
"Oh, I know, I know." She smiled. "Watching you is a lot of fun though!" She swirled around her lover and eventually grabbed her tight in her arms, as she playfully placed a kiss on her forehead. "All aboard the vampire airlines!

That was much more comfortable, the princess had to admit. And as they ventured deeper and deeper into those forgotten and vile lands, the pale one eventually got bored of the silence. It was only a natural course of action, since she never enjoyed when things were calm for too long.

"So..." She looked at the one in her arms and smiled. "...how it'll be Bonnie?"

"What?"

"Oh, you know, after this little adventure."

"Well." She thought for a second. "I don't know being honest. Different, that's for sure."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Hardly the time for that now Marceline..."

"Aw, come on, a girl can dream!"

"Still..." She paused, as she looked at their surroundings. "Something's not right."

That would seem to be the case, as the swamps changed abruptly. The plants were now covered in thick slime. The marsh underneath their feet disappeared as well, as it now was replaced with thick, transparent ooze. Bubblegum jumped off from her partner's arms and began her little investigation. A closer look would indicate that it came from within some creature's body. It would seem that it was rather large, centipede being. The princess simply nodded at her lover, as she prepared her guitar in advance. They moved slowly now, carefully stepping between the drips and ponds of this disgusting essence, expecting that trap will be sprung any second now. They both felt weird, strange. Their heads were heavy. Visions before their eyes were blurry, twisted, deranged. They seemed to shift with their every blink, as the images of unnatural proportions and themes swirled around. Almost like a fever dream. Eventually, they came to a small glade right in the middle of it all. There, the girls saw numerous tiny worms, all crawling in their own directions, nabbing on things as they passed by. They all seemed to emerge from the one, central lair.

"Bonnie?"

"Think we'll better..."

Before she could even finish, all the little things stood up and looked directly at them. As they began to wobble around, they produced a true cacophony of sounds that driven right into their little minds. The visions and images intensified, as they couldn't tell anymore what's real and what's not. Marceline saw numerous things. Shards of ice passing by, pieces of cloth blown with the wind, shapes and sounds of beings that she could hardly remember, or that she simply preferred to forget. And shades. A lot of twisted, deformed shades. Bubblegum on the other hand, saw everything clear, if not too clear. Every detail was exaggerated to the point that it was meaningless. She tried to shrug off those thoughts, yet they simply overwhelmed her. And just as they were rendered helpless, just as they were an easy prey, the main host of this little lair emerged. It was a huge, obese worm with a crown on his head. His eyes were fixated closely at the two, looking curiously as they grew weaker and weaker. Such strong emotions in them. Such potent vision. Such nightmares to bring upon them. Delightful matter.

"Hello friends." He eventually said, as the girls tried their best to come to their senses. His long, big tail waved around, as the thing apparently was quite excited. "So many mixed emotions in those heads friends. Let me help you sort them out. Friends."

He said. And then, the worm towered over the prey before him. As the beams poured from within his eyes, he saw such wondrous things. Two tragic figures. Both with twisted paths. Both made their mistakes. Such toying in his grasp. Such wonders in his gaze. So many unanswered questions. So many lines, cut abruptly. Oh yes. The obese being grinned in tremendous joy. Even the boy wasn't so full of doubts and fears. Breaking them may take a while. Or, just a single second. How long will they last? Many questions. So many. Like a delightful gamble The nightmares can start in full...

"...sweet dreams, friends."


	24. Chapter XXIII, Hurt

**Chapter XXIII, Hurt**

* * *

Marceline finally woke up from her slumber. Her bed was so soft that she had trouble crawling out of it. But where was she? That's not the place she remembered, oh no. It would seem that she's in the very chambers of the Candy Palace, the one she visited long time ago almost on daily basis. Nothing changed in this place. Nothing at all. The walls bare the same color. The furniture was unchanged, untainted. The bed, now that she thought about it, was also the same. Just as comfortable. Just as warm. And just as she thought about it, a loud knocking came, trembling through this sweet chamber.

"Um... Just a minute?"

Behind the door, Bubblegum stood smiling towards her lover. She looked like a blooming, pink flower in one of her most beautiful dresses. The little vampire simply stared as it was hard for her to gaze in any other direction. The princess looked so delightful, so charming, so wondrous. And that smell, oh what a scent! She smelled of the sweetest things. Most dulcet sweets. Most honeydew candy. The pink one smooched her little vampire on the cheek and grabbed her hands.

"Ready my love?"

"Ready for... um, what? And what's with the smile? You look stupid when you grin like that."

"Don't you remember dumdum? The big day, today!"

She still was pretty confused. The pink one on the other hand looked happy, almost unnaturally so. Her smile, although blissful, seemed to be out of place. Distinct. Kind of scary. Still, she was the one she loved the most, therefore, it was hard to judge what caused that feeling of uncertainty.

"You know! The one I promised you. No more pretending things!"

"Pretending... what?"

"Think about it you dummy!" She placed her pink hands over Marceline's shoulders. "The day that a princess should acknowledge her people about her... pursues and goals in life!"

"You mean..." Her face lightened up. "Oh... Oh!"

She hardly believed that this day will ever come. It was so perfect that she could almost scream. That she could almost dance right here, right now. There was nothing more important in her life than this single moment, this single notion, this single obtained goal. She waited so long. She hardly cared that the very moment of it happening just like that was almost out of place. Almost surreal.

"So you will finally drop the royal act. I'll finally be your..."

"Come, come!"

"Now?"

"Of course dummy!"

She grabbed her and rushed through the corridors. The vampire simply flew behind, still grinning happily. Nothing can change things now, nothing better can happen in her in life. She never thought that this day will come. She dreamed about it, yes. She loved to imagine how she will feel. Now, when she confronted the dream with reality, it tasted far more sweeter than she anticipated. As they ran through, they stumbled on Peppermint along their way. He bowed down a little.

"Hello princess and hello to you, miss Abadeer." He kissed her on the hand. "It's good to see you again in those thick walls. It's been a while, wasn't it?"

"I... Yes. Thanks."

"Hey." He waved at the pale girl and forced her to lean towards him. "Miss, you're in peril, I suggest that you quit the slumber, focus on the worm, I tell you, focus on the..."

"Wha..."

The princess looked at him with hardly hidden disgust. And just as he said those words, to avoid any more disruption, Bubblegum quickly shoved his round body. He went right through the wall, disappearing within it completely. The little vampire seemed to be quite puzzled.

"Oh, you know him." She shrugged. "He's a weirdo sometimes. Come on!"

Weird answer. Strange answer. The one she should probably think about. Analyze what's wrong with it. Analyze why it hardly suited her lover. Why she would never do and say thing like that. Yet, the happy and cheerful thoughts in her head ranged like loud gongs. She just couldn't think straight. Couldn't think rationally. As they finally reached the balcony, as she heard the crowd outside, she got more and more nervous.

"Bonnie, I'm kind off... you know..."

"Why's that, silly head?"

"I have nothing against all of them but..."

"You'll be fine, you worry too much doodoo head."

She dragged her right on the spot. So many people. So many of her lover's subjects. All of them in one place. All of them to hear the news. It was quite the sight. It was quite the moment. Still, was that the way it should be? Was that the way she imagined it to be? Was that the the notion and acknowledge she dreamed about?

"Citizens of Candy Kingdom. I need to tell you something." She rose her hands and stated theatrically. "Not that it's all that important, but I do."

That grabbed their attention. Marceline however couldn't help but shiver, as those words sounded strange. Those words sounded cold. Now and just now she realized that something was wrong. That something is tangling around and she simply cannot help it's motion. She was afraid.

"You see, there were rumors lately, about some individual secretly adoring me." She nonchalantly waved her hand. "Is it true? Someone in love with me, the one that rejected so many suitors?" People in the crowd gasped and looked one another. They seemed to be both surprised and curious. The vampire just now reminded herself why she never liked them. They always looked. They always judged. "Could it be? Someone of royal blood? Hah..."

She began to laugh. And that laugh was made from nightmares. Her worst ones. Cold, dry, derisive. She should knew better. All to perfect, all too good to be true. The girl began to panic as she blushed a little bit. The princess saw that almost instantly.

"Can you all imagine? Me and her."She pointed her pink finger right at the pale one. "That's an absurd. Everyone needs to know their place. And you're no different Marceline, so called Vampire Queen. Is that even an official title? A Queen, phew, since when?" She shrugged and swirled back towards the crowd. "A Queen, right! More like yet another monster that wants to claim this land!"

"Bonnie, what are you..." She whispered silently, trying not to shiver. "...Bonnie?"

"You tried to seduce me, didn't you?" She said out loud towards the crowd, not even looking at her companion. "Just to take over this kingdom? You vile, vicious, creature!" She began to shout. "Demonic offspring!"

"No, no, Bonnie, I..." Her eyes got more and more wet. "I love you, you know that..."

"I reject your. Simple as that. This kingdom needs a ruler. Not a lover with a bat on her shoulder." She grinned viciously. "Not a toy wench. Not something as pitiful as you. No."

Her pale face turned red, as little, wet drops slide down her cheeks. She quickly turned and ran back inside the palace, as she heard laughter echoing outside. Echoing through her head. Like needles, piercing her head. Like a sword piercing her heart.

###

Marceline sat by the table, staring at the wooden desk, as she was unable to do anything else. She was broken, as she felt every heartbeat in her chest. Every slightest bump inside. It hurt. Bonnibel just stood by the window and grinned to herself. For some reason, her frame looked sharp, almost unnaturally so. Twisted in a way perhaps.

"What's wrong, dearie." She finally spoke. Her voice, once again, was cold, emotionless. "You look a bit down. Can't imagine why."

"How could you do that to me."

The little vampire gazed at her carefully, still, there was no compassion on her face. In fact, all she saw was disgust. Disgust towards her. It frightened her. She never saw her like that. She never knew she was capable of doing such things to her. She trusted her. She loved her. Even now, even despite all of that.

"You really thought that I will admit all of that in front of everyone, you silly goose?"

"I... Yes!"

"Well, you thought wrong."

Bubblegum came closer and put her arms on her lover's shoulders, supporting her body over them as she tightened her grip. That wasn't the touch the pale one strove for however. It was painful, even if the pain didn't came from the grip itself. The princess mood on the other hand seemed to change rapidly, as she placed her hand on Marceline's breast, clutching her pink fingers around it, as she whispered to the vampire's ear.

"And who would like the company of a tomboy like you anyways."

"What... What?!"

Bubblegum simply chuckled as she took of her hands. The laughter stopped when she looked at them with much disgust and proceed to wipe them over her dress. The vampire's eyes got wet once again, still, she tried to contain her feelings as much as she could.

"You are such a let down at times, you know that?" She flicked her fingers once more in a nonchalant fashion. Smile appeared on her face once again. There was nothing charming in it however in this monstrous grin. "I do wonder why did I ever felt something for you. I were really blind, weren't I? Now when I look at you, I see there's nothing you have to offer." The princess giggled. "Flat chested urchin. Not only that. You have far more flaws to point out..."

"Bonnie..."

"Princess Bubblegum, if anything. Don't interrupt me." She narrowed her eyebrows. The little vampire hardly saw the person she craved for in her. All happened so fast. She simply wished it to end, one way or another. The pink one however just smiled, almost as if she was answering directly to her thoughts. "Where was I. Oh. I know. Did I ever felt something? I don't know, I don't know... Perhaps you were nothing more then a toy for me."

"I wanted to be something more! I was something more..."

"No." She thought about it and giggled. "This princess simply has her needs from time to time. And you served, when given the opportunity. Even despite the poor quality of your servitude..." She smiled once again, like a Cheshire cat, fully exposing her teeth. And then, she simply waved her hand at her companion. "That's enough however, begone."

The princess stood up and ignored the little vampire completely. As she sat by her desk and took out her brush, she began to slowly comb her hair, playfully whistling some cheerful tune. As she gazed in the mirror, as always, she saw only her own pink reflection.

"You cannot just throw me out of your life like that!"

"Oh, you're still here?" She chuckled. "I can. Wait. I'm doing it right now." She said, as the comb once again was driven into her hair. "Gaze into this wonderful piece of glass. It reflects perfectly how I want it to be. Me. Just me."

"But..."

"Shall you get out on your own, or should I call someone to kick you out?"

The girl was speechless. As the princess simply atoned to her doings, she desperately tried to keep it together. To keep her feelings together. Her thoughts together. No, she will not break her. No. The vampire tighten her fists, as her own fingernails pierced her skin. But as she looked at the face that was so dear to her, she was unable to act. Despite all that, it meant to much to her.

"You will regret this... doing this to me... why?"

"Oh, I'm frightened, believe me, I am. Now, off you go." She warded her with her hand. "Shoo. I don't need to explain myself."

"Bonnie..."

"Now, now, what did we said about that?"

Marceline trembled. Not a word could pass by her throat. Instead, she just spat on the ground and with the last gaze on her lover's face, she rushed through the window. Bubblegum simply raised her eyebrow in a nonchalant fashion.

"Phew. Now you show no respect for those you should."

She couldn't hear that however, as she was long gone. She flew above the Candy Kingdom, above the lands of grass, above things that didn't even mattered. They never did. She couldn't stop herself from crying, even despite the fact that she wanted to stay strong. Despite the fact that she needed to stay strong. When she reached her home, her little safe haven, she flew right in without even locking the front door. The pale girl felt on her bed, as tears were slowly dripping down her cheeks.

"Why, why, why, why, why..."

She began to hit her pillow numerous times, as feathers began to fly all across her room. Then, she remembered something. She quickly rushed towards their framed picture. As she took one last gaze at it, she smashed it to pieces.

"You stocked up, good for nothing, painful, unbearable pink who... " She paused. "Whom I loved...

Her eyes widened up, as the girl realized that she just broke that very precious token she received from the princess. The one that mattered so much to her. And despite what she just said, despite what she wanted to feel, she knelt over it, as she began to gather the broken pieces, desperately trying to put them together.

"No, no, no..." Her hands shivered. "No, at least... at least I want to have that... no, please, please, I'm sorry... please... make it whole, please... please..."

And then she heard a noise. Echoing sound. She remembered that from somewhere. But from where, she pondered. That cleared her thoughts, if only for a little while. If only for a brief second. But that was enough. That was enough for her to stand up and look for it's source.

"Wha..."

In the other room, a worm playfully sat right in the middle. He looked at her almost playfully, but when he saw the rage in her eyes, smile quickly faded from it's green face, as it was now replaced with a different emotion. Fear.

"You!" Marceline quickly rushed after him, as the little being began to run away, eventually sliding underneath her wardrobe. "You little shit, come out!"

She reached out for him with her hand only to be bitten on her finger. That only got her even more mad, as she simply crushed the desk with her bare hands. The worm was no where to be seen however. Her home began to fade, as she soon found herself in an empty space, full of nothing. The big insect stood before her feeling quite comfortable in confronting her, as he wobbled his body back and forth.

"Hello friend."

He stated calmly, as he began to scream. This noisy screech, this painful sound almost pierced her ears as she felt back. When she lied on the ground, when the huge, obese thing approached slowly, something snapped in her. Her eyes almost began to burn as she stood up. The worm was quite surprised, yet he opened his mouth once again, only to let out this buzzing accord. It was futile however. This time she took a step forward. The screeches intensified, yet she was stronger than that. Stronger than this pitiful creature. And as she came close enough for her hands to finally grasp his body, she did just that and began to strangle him. His grotesque frame eventually felt down.

"Not so tough now, huh, you pile of shit?"

Before the thing could even react, before it could even say a world, before it could evade her attack, she drove her heel right into his head, smashing it into tiny pieces.

###

Marceline woke up abruptly as she gazed around. She never thought she will be this happy to see this stinking, forsaken place again. Her whole body shivered, as the girl could still feel the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"No..." She said to herself. "No. That was not true. Not in the slightest."

She stood up. Her limbs felt weak, numb at times. It was as if she forgot how to use them properly. Almost as she never used them in the first place. She felt weak and the inside of her chest still hurt. Only one notion proceed through her mind now. Only one thing mattered.

"Bonnie, where are..."

The worm was still in his place. His glittering eyes were now fixated only on her pink partner, as she stood there, locked up in a dream. The vampire began to ponder, if her lover has it the same. If her lover right now feels just as shattered. Just as broken. Just as hopeless. And with every thought that passed by her head, with every notion that just now, this filthy thing is hurting the one she loves, is tormenting her just like he did with her, fury rose within her.

"You!"

She grabbed her guitar in both of her hands and charged right at this gruesome creature. The worm was a slick one however. He knew what's coming up. Seeing into her mind, he knew what will hurt even more. He never had to have his grasp upon her to cause pain. Oh no. The beam from his eyes changed it's color, loosing a bit of it's strength. Half conscious princess muttered something to herself. She was hard to understand, but one word could be heard clearly. The most important one.

"Guy." She whispered. "Guy..."

Marceline stopped and looked at her. She was both speechless and unable to move further. She couldn't quite believe what she just heard. Dreams were one thing. Visions were another. This. This was simply too much. So he still lingered in that pink head of hers. So she still thought about him. All it took was one obese worm to pull that notion out. To pull out something that Bubblegum wanted to remain hidden. The vampire felt shattered. Shattered and disgusted.


	25. Chapter XXIV, Regret

**Chapter XXIV, Regret**

* * *

**S**ea breeze smudged over her delicate, pink cheeks as the sun was slowly going down over the horizon. The sand was reflecting the reminiscence of it's light in it's numerous, tiny grains. It looked beautiful. Soothing. Magical perhaps. And there was he, standing before her, as he cast his long, neap shaped shade. She remembered it all too well. That face, the three day beard, those eyes, full of many things. Life, thrills. Lust perhaps.

"Guy..."

"Hello Bonnie."

"What are you doing here?"

"And what I should be doing here, hm?" He shrugged, as hair waved in the wind. They were just the same as she remembered them. Not too short, not too long. Perfect? No. But charming enough, one could say. "Good to see that you are around."

As he leaned towards her, she could admire him for a while. There surely was something within those eyes, within this tanned skin, within those muscles, as they trembled without a slightest touch. As they shined in the remains of the blazing light. There was this notion in her head however, this tiny reminder, that she shouldn't think about him that way. That there was something she forgot about. Someone she forgot about. Something was blocking that very thought however, almost like a wall placed in her head.

"Let's have some fun!"

The man finally said, as he grabbed her hand and began his doings. He passed her over a large beach ball which they began to throw around carelessly, just like in the good old days. It was quite fun, she had to admit as much. A feeling she rarely experienced, since the princess hardly had time for it in her usual schedule. That, and she simply lacked the need for it. She couldn't help but notice however that with her every move, her every slightest bend, Guy gazed lustfully at her revealed body. He seemed to look especially at her wondrous curves whenever she turned around. Was that the reason of their little play? For him to take a long, good look? It was hard to tell if she really enjoyed that notion. There was someone else who looked at her like that. Who also enjoyed that very sight. She felt much better then. Perhaps because more feelings were involved? And now? Now something was wrong. And with the final hit on the ball, as it drifted away, he caught her in his strong arms.

"So, missed me?"

"Guy..." She looked at him, trying to break free. "...I hardly had the time to think about our... relationship."

"Shoot." He bit his lip. "Just a little?"

"Maybe a bit."

"Radical!"

He smiled towards her lovely presence and slowly stroked her cheek. His hands were different than what she usually felt. Strong, steady, bit crude perhaps. They seemed to be chipped from stone. They were pretty rough as well in their movements. Almost as if he wanted to gain something right in this moment, right now. Almost as if he lacked the patience to ask.

"So where had you been?" He smiled a little. "We parted so fast, and you know... not cool."

"Had my own issues to deal with. Life happened, Guy."

He looked straight at her. His big, blue eyes still had some charm in them. They contrasted perfectly with his overall hard and savage appearance. She certainly could see why he was the one she considered to pick, if only for the looks. Well, maybe for some other features as well. That very notion made her blush a little bit.

"You had more awesome things for me back then."

"I had. Maybe I still do." She shrugged. "But I doubt it."

"We can always try a lil bit. C'mon, like old times..."

He sat right behind her, as he placed his huge hands over her shoulders and began to massage them. Again, his movements hardly could be considered subtle. There was still that very notion in her head that he does all of that just to obtain something. No, not something. To obtain her. In more than one way. She knew however that she couldn't let him do that. There was that other person. That shade in her head that she couldn't quite grasp upon. Whenever she tried to reach there with her thoughts, something blocked that way completely.

"Lot of tension in that balloon of yours."

"Just a bit."

"Well. The right Guy takes care of you, huh?"

He ventured further and lower throughout her spine, apparently hardly feeling the need to ask her if she wants it. To ask her if she even enjoys it. And Bubblegum? She hardly knew that as well. The princess pondered, if that is really what she wanted. If he is the one that should touch her like that. And just as he was about to make a step further, struggling with untying the top of her swimming suit, a huge ball approached their direction. It looked awfully familiar, with it's red and white stripes. It also seemed to have a face. And that face screamed at her.

"Get away from her, get away from her!" It rolled straight at her. It's white, dotty eyes were somewhat familiar. "Get away from her you repulsing..."

"What the cabbage?"

Before the weird object reached and hit it's destination, Guy stood up and swiftly kicked it without hesitation. As it flew off, far into the sea, the princess began to ponder. That was all to familiar. And those words, they had to mean something. She was a scientist after all, above all else, and she knew that everything had it's meaning, one way or another.

"That was weird. He reminded me of..."

"Talking ball, haven't seen those around. Don't you worry." He stretched his muscles. "You have me around."

He sat back and grabbed her hand in a tight, uncomfortable grasp, as he playfully grinned towards her. It was almost like a demonstration of strength. So naive, so primitive. The princess began to slowly understand why it ended the way it did. She hardly wanted to be someone's toy. She hardly wanted to be someone's prize. She wanted to be loved above being treated as a trophy.

"You seem smashed. In that little head of yours. Totally not mathematical."

"A bit. I left. We parted our ways. Snap, the end. And here you are again. That's illogical."

"I am here alright." He felt quite confident in his doings. "So let's not waste time. I've wanted to play a long with you for a while."

He started to smudge her shoulders with his rough cheeks. The first kiss on her neck was warm, clumsy, but warm. It was pleasing to a degree perhaps, but with many others that followed, her patience was put to a test. It was hardly enjoyable and as he almost reached for her lips, she pushed him away.

"No, this isn't right."

"Why not? C'mon, a little fun here and there is a nice thing, no? I don't bite, unlike some. Friend."

For some reason, all her efforts were futile. She wanted to do something about his presence, yet she was unable to act. It was like a blockade in her head that she couldn't go through. And finally, he reached for her lips, the sweetest of prizes. As his rough mouth pressed hard, she closed her eyes. She hardly wanted to even look at him. His tongue forced his way inside. She felt disgust, both for him and for herself. Why she liked him again? Why she thought about him at times again? If anything, she wanted to be as far from him as possible.

"Just... No... No!" He pushed him away yet again, as her fingernails drove deep in his skin. He apparently assumed it was yet another form of foreplay, as he hardly cared for her words, smooching her on her neck. "I'm not comfortable with that. No."

Obviously he hardly listened. His hands ventured on her back, as he yet again began to aim for the clasp of her suit. When he was this close, she felt his scent. Much like the rest of it, it was crude, strong, rough. Perhaps there was a time that she wanted someone like that near her. Perhaps there was a time that she would feel safe around someone like that. Times have changed however.

"No need to be afraid..." He smiled, as he smooched her on the cheek. His short beard pricked her a little. "Have you ever had so much fun?"

"That's not funny, stop it..."

Finally untying what he wanted, he seemed to be quite happy when he saw her half naked. She hardly felt his joy however. Despite her strength, despite her abilities, calculations, cold mind, she felt so fragile. She felt so defenseless. It frightened her. Each touch he made, venturing through her exposed body made her tremble. Each smudge made her shiver. And it was hardly in a pleasing way. It was hardly appealing. She finally shook her head in a silent protest, but he didn't stop.

"Please stop it..." She whispered. "Please..."

"Why?"

But seeing the look on her face, he took of his hands. She looked at the sea. The sun seemed to stand still in one spot, in a state of endless evening.

"One more time. C'mon Bonnie."

"I don't think..."

"There's nothing bad in that, I'm sure?"

Without waiting, he pressed his lips towards hers once again as once again he ventured inside with his tongue, flicking with it all around. It lacked finesse. It lacked the precision that someone had. But it had strength. It had ferocity. The more she was tangled in this passionate motion, the more guilt she felt. So eventually when they stopped, as saliva dripped from her mouth and when he clearly wanted more, she just pushed him aside once again. Her head hurt, more than ever. Perhaps even more than when the Lich pierced it with it's fingers. But then, a notion of realization came into play. Someone was there, waiting for her. Someone precious to her. Yes, she remembered now. She could clearly picture her in her mind. Her name was...

"Marceline..." Thoughts came in her head faster and faster. "What about Marceline!"

"What about her?" Guy narrowed his eyebrows. "Her decision, her life, let her do what she wants to do. That brat had..."

She slapped him across the face. As the palm of her hand was reflected on his cheek, he went silent. He hardly expected resistance it would seem, judging by his face. They sat like that for a while, as the sun still was hanging still in the air.

"I trusted you so much once." He finally said something. It would seem that he tried to make her feel guilt, out of all people. "And you treat my each attempt like garbage – you just throw it away. Not cool."

"It could be different and it could end different if you weren't such a dofus. Besides." She crossed her fingers before his face. "The breeze in me always blew from different directions. Now more than ever."

He stood up. His body looked quite impressive in the light of the fading sun. Still, the more she looked at him, the more certain she got. He saw that notion. He saw that in her eyes. And it would seem he got more and more mad over it. Was he even the real thing, or a reflection? It was hard to tell for the princess. They both acted alike.

"Why you choose a little, pesky brat with issues over me?" He seemed to be frustrated. There was anger in his voice. "For Glob's sake, what's so special about her, huh?"

"Because..." She closed her eyes and smiled. "...that's my little pesky brat with issues, Guy."

"I were close all the time, I were the one around to cuddle you while she had her little phase! I don't follow you dude!"

"I never asked for understanding."

She stood up as well and looked him in the eyes. Yes. All was clear now. That wasn't even the real thing. An image perhaps. Illusion in her head. She remembered it all now. What happened before. So he wasn't even real. All in her head. Still. She felt ashamed. Ashamed that those things still lingered in her head. That memories of him still were deep inside. Only now she just recalled that she did in fact thought about him at times. Sometimes. Maybe a little too much. Yes, that was a possibility. Another obstacle she had to confront.

"There are things in my heads that just won't make this work." She shook her head. "And I shouldn't even have you here. I shouldn't even think about you."

"I can make you happy." He tried to reach her with his hand. "I really can! If you just give me the chance!"

"Guy." She stated as she took a step back. "Guy..."

She stated. And just as he was about to act, just as he apparently wanted to do something to claim her, to have her once again, a worm appeared behind him, erupting from within the shifting sands. He began to wobble his head around, as the echoing waves pulsed from within his huge, bulky head.

"So. Too weak to finish me off with my own nightmares?"

"Easy friend. Too much sounds in your head, friend." The worm smiled. "We can silence them, friend."

The worm controlled his little pupped below, bound to his every notion, bound to his every order. And he attacked, obviously, thinking that the princess will still hesitate. She set her mind clear however. Her thoughts were in order. She wasn't afraid of him anymore, oh no. She knew that she will do just fine without him. But just as she thought about it, just as she was meant to punch him in the face, worm's head halved. White light emerged from within it, as it covered everything in it's brightness. That, and a screech that came from each and every direction. A furious voice. A voice full of emotion. A voice she loved. A voice she feared to loose, now probably more than ever. As the brightness reached her frame, she passed out in it's beam.


	26. Chapter XXV, Choices

**Chapter XXV, Choices**

* * *

"Hello, hello pink one! Wake up, wake up! What will it be? Chicken, or some berries I found?" The voice paused for a second. "I'd pick berries. They have less blood on them." He sniffed around. "And smell better."

"What?..."

"Rise and shine."

The princess opened her eyes. Above her, the cat was grinning right at her little frame, as his teeth glittered in the usual fashion. She hardly expected his presence around, since they abandoned him a while ago. Still, perhaps it was for the better that he was the first one that she saw after her slumber. That gave her more much needed time to think about things. Many things. Important things. To come up with an adequate response for a certain person.

"Oh. It's you." A vague smile appeared on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I finally found you, and you respond like that? My heart hurts!" He laughed nervously. "Told you once, our love, it's the thing that binds us together, my charming pain in the butt!"

She stood up and looked around. The worm was gone and that was a good sign. Her lover however went missing as well. That made her wonder. And worried. How much she saw? How much she heard? And if she heard it, what does she think of her now? Everything was going so well. Everything was set on a right course it would seem. Everything was perfect and all it took was one pitiful creature to screw it all up. But, perhaps, it was her that screwed it up to begin with by not telling her loved one the full truth. And the worm was just a way to get it out of her.

"Where's Marceline?"

"Oh, the demon girl?" He rolled his eyes. "Left somewhere. Hardly said a word. In quite the rush it would seem."

He obviously lied, since he didn't even saw her on his way here. Still, he was just too good in telling untruth straight into someone's face. A professional liar. The princess began to ponder on the other hand. Knowing her loved one, she was probably still around, maybe even looking at her from afar as she spoke. She was like that at times, hiding from things she couldn't deal with. Well, one could say they both did it, only expressed it differently.

"Now eat, eat." He pushed the fruits towards her and once again grinned. There was something weird about him today. "You need to eat something."

"You are acting strange..."

"I'm just concerned. About you obviously, dear pinkish delight! Yes-yes! C... concerned." He stouter a bit too much. "That's all."

Bubblegum hardly had the appetite. Besides, the food he brought her hardly could be called berries, oh no. They were huge, half rotten plums. Guess his approximate knowledge of things once again failed him. She picked one up and examined it carefully. As he turned his head around, she obviously threw it away, as it wasn't really a meal she craved for. Actually, probably no one would even attempt to take a bite out of it, should he wanted to live.

"So, what made you chase after us? You are not the caring type."

"I thought about it, considered many things and here I am. Just like that." He smiled. "Undoubtedly I care greatly, I cared all the time."

She nodded and smiled, he did the same in response. There was a lot of uncertainty in him. Was he struck by the worm as well? Yes, that could be a possibility. Encounters with this being leave quite an impact on everyone's mind. She thought more about her little precious vampire however. Where was she. Why is she hiding away? Like old days, the princess preferred when the pale one simply screamed at her. Spat on her. Anything would be fine, compared to this. Compared to the feeling that she hurt her once again, in more than one way. Just as she thought about it, the cat bumped his head into her forehead. She sometimes forgot, that all in all, he was just a feline, even if a big and vile one.

"Still, where is…"

"Shhh." He silenced her almost instantly, as his big, furry paw landed on her mouth. "I will find her for you, don't you worry, don't worry. Rest."

"That's... strangely kind of you."

The cat curled around her almost like a snake. His fur was warm and cozy. He was like a huge, green blanket. Why he did that, she had no idea. Still, it was quite the change. One she should probably look into. One she should probably ponder about. The princess would probably do just that, however, only one person was present in her mind currently. The one that mattered the most.

"You should rest, rest. To be healthy, to contain your emotions, to be…" He paused, looking for a word. "Yes. Healthy."

His big paw landed on her head, almost as if he was patting a child. She giggled a little bit, as it was quite charming of him. Of course, he still was this big thing with sharp paws and thick mane, still, every bit of uplift worked wonders. Especially in a time like that. There was something in his eyes however. Doubt. Even fear perhaps.

"I will be back in no time, no time..." He finally said, blinking a couple of times. "And if she's gone, I will obviously accompany you. You shouldn't go alone. " He slowly nodded as her big, shining eyes looked at him with much hope. "Something may happen to you and you could die. You shouldn't die."

He waved his tail around impatiently. He too was lost in thoughts. Apparently she wasn't the only one that had her regrets. That had things to think about. Things she hardly wanted to expose. Things that hurt. On this level, if only on this, they were similar.

"So you rest." He sighted. "Rest, you cannot venture too far, yes? That would be unwise."

"Hm..." She chuckled as this time it was she that pat the being on the head. "You're not all that bad, you know? You are a good friend."

"I… Of course, yes. I'm a friend. Why would it be otherwise?"

And he charged off. As he moved slowly through the forest, he felt bad. Something inside his head told him that he's about to do something really atrocious. Something really stupid. Something he hardly wanted to do. Perhaps it was because he never actually cared much about those around him. Or he simply never considered himself to be anyone's friend. But, in the end, living is what he loved the most.

###

Finding the girl wasn't really all that hard. She was simply sitting on one of the trees, deeper within the clutches of the swamp. She was thinking about many things, just like everyone lately. She was so lost in thoughts, that she didn't even saw the big, green fiend climbing up to her, as he sat right behind her. As the branch finally trembled, she turned around, only to see his Cheshire grin. She sighted with much relief.

"Oh. Thought it's something far worse..."

"...and it turns out it's just me."

"Yep."

"Thought I'll just come and say hi."

The vampire chuckled and once again looked at the ground. She wasn't really surprised by his presence. Weirder things happen, at this point, he hardly could be considered as one of them. The smirk on cat's face disappeared as he looked at her frame. One swipe and he could probably knock her out. Or perhaps one bite, chew her a little and drag out from within the tree shades, right at the sun? She would burn. She would scorch. She was a magical being after all. Bestowing someone in hand to hand combat? He could fail at that, yes. Disposing a magical freak like her? Even with such power? That was a possibility. And then, he could perhaps fulfill his deal. Sounds easy enough. And as he unleashed his claws, as he was about to bash her, she quickly turned around once again. Almost instantly, he let out a smile, as he began to lick his paw.

"I have a question for you cat."

"Oh? Another one?" He stated jokingly. "Thought last time was enough."

"No, more serious one this time."

"Well..." He raised his eyebrow. "...go on."

"See, if someone says things to you, you enjoy those words very much..." She put her hand on her heart. "...you almost believe them to be true... and then, that someone, does things that... hurt... what should..."

It was she this time who sniffed the air around. Before the cat could even comprehend what is she doing, she grabbed him by his mane and jumped with him on the ground, as the vile beam hit the branch they sat on. It was the worm once again, smiling in the usual matter. The crack on his head almost mended, as he wobbled his globe back and forth.

"Friends. Why run, I can make things better! How about a hug!" Both the girl and the cat felt the power that came from within his mind. "It's a gala night after all! A play of hopes and fears, friends!"

The two just looked at each other, nodding without saying a single word. Yes, the girl can wait. Bigger things are at stakes now. And they charged. One could assume that a big target like that will be easy to take down. Easy to be slashed into numerous pieces. They were wrong however. As Marceline swirled towards it and swung her guitar right at his body, it seemed to disappear in her hands. Actually, her hands disappeared as well. Just the share presence of this weird abomination once again made her see things. Things that hardly made any sense. She was on the fields with numerous bright flowers. The sun hardly made any impact on her. The breeze smudged her hair as the clouds above her formed in various shapes. Shapes of those he knew. Shapes of those she never ever seen in her entire life. Shapes of objects. Emotions. And above it all, a towering object. The conqueror worm. No, she won't be a mere puppet once again. As she focused her thoughts, her hands and her weapon appeared once again and she charged right through the fields full of blooming plants. It shall not be forgot what he did to her, oh no. As she began to bash on the huge, illusive thing, as she battled it's many offspring and phantoms, she could only see bright petals flying all around her. And then the beast began to pour fire from it's every hole, from it's every gaping ditch. The girl was frightened at first, but as soon as she saw that it had no impact on her, he proceed in her doings. She wasn't even sure if she was hitting him. She wasn't even sure if those precise swings, those perfect slashes, those ferocious bashes even scratch his skin. But she wasn't the one to give up like that, oh no. Revenge and fury drove her onwards. In the meantime, the cat had his share of visions as well, as he was locked up tight in a bone cage, that began to tighten with each second. No matter how hard he tried to break free, no matter how much he tried to force his way out, it just got worse and worse. And behind the bars, he saw Death, reaching his hands for him. Whispering to him. And next to him, the conqueror worm. He seemed to be quite happy from his despair, quite pleased with his struggle. But in his mind, there were thoughts he cherished as well. He was a treacherous sort, true. He was a killer and a betrayer, that's true as well. But more than anything, he hold onto his life. And with that notion, the bars finally dropped, as he charged right at the towering fiend, ignoring the illusion of Death completely. He saw the other one, a shade, that bashed on the surface of this monstrous tower. A shadow that smiled towards him. That both encouraged him and increased the guilt he felt deep inside. And finally, with their strikes combined, the tower crumbled, if only for a brief moment, revealing the worm who crawled back a bit. Ooze dripped from his wounds, still, he was quite happy about the outcome.

"Friends shouldn't do things like that, oh no." He began to wobble again. "Don't worry! Friends won't feel the scenic solitude!"

Their emotions were his greatest weapon. Their feelings were his greatest ally. So his brood emerged from the ground once again, as numerous little creatures began to wobble their heads. And again, his illusions came into play, as the numerous worms changed their shapes and forms into things that were somewhat dear. Into things that were somewhat close to them. At times, into things that they despised. Or, in cat's case. Into things he feared the most. And they began their battle once again.

"Think you can take her away, huh?" Finn said as he swung his sword around. "Well, it's obvious you're not a match for her. You two just ain't the math you know?" She dodged out of the way, as she swirled around and beheaded the phantom. His rolling head still spewed out words however. "You know she will pick me in the end, you know..."

Another one quickly took his place. It was Jake, out of all the possibilities. Now that she thought about it, from all the people she knew around, she hardly ever talked to him. As he charged right at her, he too began to chat.

"Now let me give you a lesson about relationships." He stretched his arms right into her. She leaned underneath them, even if they were just plain illusions. "From Jay T. Dawgzone." He tried to take a bite out of her with his big, constantly shifting maw. "And I quote. A relationship should be a bond between a man and a woman. Others are pretty much delusional about their doings, and as such, should be treated as something abnormal. Should you see it, feel free to somehow show them the right..."

Her hands quickly grabbed him and snapped his neck, as the thing vanished completely. As the dead worm succumbed onto the ground, yet another fiend appeared before her. This one was the worst of so far. His pale skin, the smirk on his face. She thought she'll never see him again.

"Hey Marmar." Beams of light sprouted from his magical wand. That wand. The very wand that he traded for her most prized possession. Fires were lit in her eyes. "Since when you think you can fight, huh?" He swirled around as he let out a gust of wind from within his hands. "You know, that girl on girl thing is hot, I admit. Still. I'm hungry. So quit your scissoring and make ma a..."

She shifted into a wolf and came right through his body, ripping out the phantom's heart while at it. Numerous other came however. All of them had things to say. All of them spew nonsense. All of them hurt, a bit. The cat was also struggling with his own inner demons. In his case however, all were the same.

"My, my, kitty-cat." Death said as he tried to grasp his throat. "Thought you can outsmart the chef? Thought you can weasel out of your promises fur butt?" The fiend bashed the skeleton on the face, but as one collapsed, another one instantly came in his place. "You will die, you will die, you will die!" Numerous others poured from behind. He knew they were illusions. He knew they were nothing but wormy phantoms. Yet, he was paralyzed, as he gazed into those black eye sockets. Help came swiftly however, as three undead were beheaded by Marceline.

"You and me." She said as she cut off yet another reflection of Death. "Let's dance together."

"Hah." The cat chuckled and lighted up a bit, as he finally managed to swirl around in his agile moves as well. He jumped towards the nearest phantom and gnaw on his throat. It happened to be Guy, out of all people. "Us cats have the groove you know!"

With each shade they struck down, with each illusion they dispelled, they were more and more reckless. They felt as anger flew through their bodies. That was hardly the thing that the puppet master craved for. And finally, the phantoms were no more. It was only them, them and the conqueror worm. It was he who felt fear this time. It was he who felt despair. And he did the only thing he could come up with as he knew his final moments were close. With the last screech he let out from his wobbling mouth, he escaped into the murky, swamp waters, leaving his offspring to become one with the soil. He lost much that day. He will return, obviously. But the worm will always remember those that defeated him. He will always remember his failure. The cat looked at the girl and sighted. He had a lot of things to thought about, that's for sure. She looked like she could use a moment as well. Being attached to someone, he never liked that. That always meant trouble. That always meant that you owe something to someone. It made the deals struck in the past much more difficult. Once again, he could just claw his way through. Now would be the time for it. She wasn't expecting it. She was wore out after the battle. A perfect opportunity. A perfect occasion.

"About your question." The cat shook his head. He was quite angry and at the same time, he couldn't blame no one but himself. "You should go and talk. And then decide. Avoiding things is never the answer." He was a bit more serious this time around. "Do what you feel you should be doing. Confront and leave. Stay and die. Your choice. I'll give you as much. But next time fiendy, I'm coming for you."

And he left as well, jumping from one tree to another. He's coming for her? Now that was a notion she couldn't fully understand. It almost sounded like a threat. But why would he threaten her in the first place? Why would he say such a thing? The time for consideration will come later however, as now, the last part of this spectacle should be answered. The last part should be performed. Since the play is the tragedy with love involved. And the one that unlocked it, was the conqueror worm.


	27. Chapter XXVI, Marceline

**Chapter XXVI, Marceline**

* * *

The vampire walked out from the bushes. Her clothes were torn and her skin had numerous scratches and bruises all over it's surface. Even if they began to slowly mend already, it was quite the sight. As soon as Bubblegum saw her, she got up and ran straight to her. She wanted to embrace her, she wanted to show her companion how much she missed her, yet the pale girl stopped her from doing that with a quick, yet delicate shove.

"Hi..." The pale one shook her head. "...Bonnie."

"Marceline!" The princess took a deep breath. "What happened?"

"We had a little..." She paused as she looked for the right word in her head. "...party. Bit of thrills here and there. Not much."

The girl looked into her lover's eyes. So much life in those little pearls. It was almost as if she wanted to stay that way for as long as it was possible. Almost as if something was meant to happen to change this state. Bubblegum just looked back at her and waited.

"Bonnie." She finally sighted. "I'll be leaving soon. For real this time."

The princess knew that this will come eventually. Perhaps she was to blame. Maybe. Maybe back then, she should told her lover what's in her head. What's in her heart. Perhaps she should knew it better. Still, part of her wanted to explain, part of her wanted to defend herself, even if the worm was just responsible for letting out the things that were buried deep inside. Nothing more, nothing less, as they were in there all that time.

"Marceline, listen..."

"No, today you will listen Bonnie."

She smiled sadly and came closer. It looked like she was about to give her a smooch, but as she closed in her lips, as she let out her tongue, she eventually resigned midway. She resigned, even if she wanted it to be otherwise. Even if she really wanted to do just that. To forget. Forgive. Love. Kiss.

"Nothing I will say and do will change what's in your head Bonnie. Nothing what I will hear from you and how I will react to your words will change whom you love and whom you think about. I tried to change that so many times. I was stupid." She cringed a little. "Even if you say otherwise, even if it is otherwise... there's still that very notion."

The little vampire grabbed her hands. Bubblegum once again felt how cold they were. That, and how much they shook. She wanted to say something to perhaps change something. To explain things. To encourage her lover. To soothe her worries. The pale girl was first one to speak however.

"The moment we kissed... "Marceline whispered, putting her lover's pink hand on her chest, pressing it as hard as she possibly could. "I knew... I knew I don't want anything else from my life. Just that. Everyday. Forever... My Glob... Your soft skin. Your cold cheeks. Your closed eyes. The way you shivered. The goosebumps on your neck. The first time you actually hold my hand. Your beating heart... and not so long ago... The first time you said you love me. You love me." She sighted. "Me. You know how happy I were? Do you even know what a treasure you are to me?"

Her fingers tangled around the princess hands even harder, as their fingernails went deep into her pink palms. She did it so hard that Bubblegum almost gasped. Still, she hardly cared at this point. She just wanted to feel them. To feel them as much as she could.

"Remember the very first thing you said to me after we kissed for our very first time? I do. The moment you said there never was someone in your life... like me? I felt special. For the first time in my life I felt special, for what I was. Not for what I wanted to be." She shook her head. "Not for what someone wanted me to be. But just little ol' me. Just little ol' Marceline. Your Marceline."

She finally smooched her lover on her pink forehead with much love and care. Still, she was holding back. A lot. Bubblegum felt it all to well. Just like the fact that she was the one responsible for this state. It all went full circle it would seem. That always was the case with her. When you live for so long, you're bound to repetition. When you live so long in your precious tower, you're bound to forget your previous mistakes.

"Remember what you said a month later? 'What's that Marceline? A bruise on your knee? Can I scope it? I'd like to scope something else after that...' " She blushed. "And then, just like that, there was more than just kissing."

She let go off her hands and turned around. To see her in this state, that was the real punishment. Once again, she was tared down, broken. The princess could clearly see that, she knew her all too well. But, unlike the old days, it was this pale girl this time around that found the courage to speak up. That found the courage to talk about it. That found the courage to withstand it. And, eventually, once again she tangled her fingers around her lover's, almost as if she still thought about what to do. How to act. That, and she knew that whatever she'll decide, it will be permanent this time around.

"So I say those things way too little. Bite me. That doesn't mean I don't think about it. Every time. Every single moment. Every brief second. Between every breath. Every time I think what a lucky gal I am, to have a gal like you by my side." She looked at the ground. "Even if you're not around."

The vampire began to walk around her lover, gazing at her body from each and every angle. Thoughts cruised in her head. Regrets, memories, guilt, longing. That, and she knew that after a certain point, there is no turning back. It's simply impossible.

"I always told my father all the charming lies about us. A friend. A good friend. Closest friend. Almost like a sister. You know, it's not like I didn't want him to know. Every time I saw him and those words could not pass by my throat, I felt ashamed. I thought it was I who was unfair. Unfair to you." She cleared the hair from her forehead. "But between you and me. I think he already knew the things I wanted to tell him."

"Marceline, I didn't kno..."

"No, you didn't. Thought I don't care huh? I do. I really do." Pulling her closer towards herself, the little vampire placed her head on the princess shoulder. Staying like that for a while, she finally whispered. "If I were to choose, the world or you, the answer would always be the same. I'd never pick anyone else. I'd never pick anything else. And if I were to perish tomorrow. I'd still had today to remember." Saying that, she pushed her away, still however holding her hand. She was really confused, and it was hard for her to express how she felt. "But you had others." The girl sighted. "Just like that, you had others."

Marceline bit her lower lip, caught in her dream like state once again. The pink one could only try and guess what she was thinking about right now. Either way, while she was hesitating, the princess finally attempted to respond.

"But what about..."

"What about Ash you'd ask? What about him. You think that Ash was a mistake? You're right." Her whole body shivered. Now that the princess thought about it, she never told her much about that one particular person. How much did he hurt her? "You suddenly found someone? I wanted to find someone too. To copy you, to make you jealous... So I did found someone... We both know how that worked out." Suddenly, she leaned down and smooched Bonnibel on her pink, soft cheek. The princess was quite surprised. "You said once, I never had to be perfect." The vampire placed her finger on her lips. "But I wanted to be. Just for you. Nobody else. I never cared much about the others, despite what I said Bonnie. I say a lot of things. I joke about a lot of things too, you know that?..."

Yet again, a vague smile appeared on her pale face. Bubblegum knew it was forced as she did that a couple of times before. Mostly when she tried to hid her feelings from everyone around. When she tried to keep it cool and calm. When she tried to pose that everything is alright, despite the fact that her whole world crumbled. The princess never enjoyed it, especially since most of the times, that particular smile was meant for her.

"...That doesn't change how I feel however." She sighted. "That was always the same, you know? Same old Marceline, with her freaky habits, don't look at her, don't listen to her, she'll be fine once the anger passes away." She rolled her eyes. "She is just angst, she doesn't know much about life yet, despite living for so long. She will calm down. It will pass. All will be fine..."

Once again, she came closer, this time hugging her lover a little bit. The battle in her head overwhelmed her, and the worst part was, that the princess hardly knew how to help her. How to make it better. How to make everything good. How to fix it.

"You told me to be patient. Every time we met you told me that. You promise, you smudge my hair, you kiss me. You tell me that all will be fine, all will be alright." She whispered. "All will be alright Marceline..." She placed her arms on princess shoulders. "All will be fine. Everything will be fine, I promise, everything will be fine..." Her fingernails ran deep. "Don't cry Marceline... just don't cry... I'm here. I'm here."

She finally let go, seeing as her grip was too tight and probably hurt her lover. The girl assumed that the princess was frightened by her motion. That hardly was the case. She was terrified alright, but rather by the fact that she knew where this will lead them to.

"And then every time, again and again, you have your 'work' to do."

"Marceline, you know that..."

"But I'm the fool. I'm the one that keeps coming back." She gazed at her. "And I don't regret every single time I did just that... It's just..."

"Just?..."

"I don't need shackles. And I don't need to be locked up, to be in a cage Bonnie."

"Marceline..."

"But you were right about one thing back then. I'm selfish. All that time the most terrifying thought for me wasn't the one that I'll remain alone. No. But the thought... that someone is kissing those lips. That someone is caressing this body. Someone else is giving you goosebumps. Someone else is..." She gulped. "Is special to you." She shook her head once again. "No more holding back."

"No holding back?" She asked despite the fact that she already knew the answer. "Holding back from what Marceline?"

"Every time someone was near you, I waited and hoped." The girl tightened her fists. "That he won't take you from me." She started to count in her head, before she finally spoke it out loud. "Guy... Finn, that red thing – Ricardio, was it? And Glob knows how many others. You even had a suitor. All of them are somewhat an option, yes? Or were." The vampire turned around once more, avoiding her lover's look as tears slide slowly on her pale cheeks. "I wanted to be your ultimate plan Bonnie. The one that ends with happily ever after."

The princess came closer and touched her back, smudging her spine inch after inch, bone after bone, just like her lover enjoyed it back in the days. This time however, the moment for pleasantries was long gone, as Marceline quickly shook her off.

"What you'll say now Bonnie?" She sniffed. "That Guy was just someone recalled by the worm? Some recurring dream? That I shouldn't worry about it? Think about it?"

"He was..."

"That's not the point." She silenced her. "The point is, that he still lingers in your head. You still think, consider. Always a second plan. Always a quick way out. You're smart." The girl poked her in her pink forehead. "Too smart for me in that regard."

She leaned, closing her eyes, as their lips met. The princess felt overwhelmed by this single notion. It felt almost like the very first time they did that. Much shivering. Much fear. Perhaps some hope, hidden deep inside. It lacked the thrills and the charms however. It lacked the curiosity they had before. Her pale lips weren't greeting her. They were saying goodbye.

"I'd rather just go... and just be alone, not knowing who you gasp to in your head... I know I won't find anyone like you. And I'm not even sure if I want to try." She strengthened the grip. "You are everything to me. Everything. That's why I need to go."

She eventually released her from her clutches, as she looked directly at her pink silhouette. Bubblegum's eyes seemed to glitter, as she tried to stop herself from shredding more emotions.

"What can I do to make you stay?" Eventually she said slowly and quietly, as her whole body trembled with each and every word. "What can I do?..."

"We're... beyond that I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"I gave you enough tries Bonnie. I know I've fucked up a couple of times too." Vague smile appeared on her pale face. This time it was sincere. "Hey, don't look at me like that, yeah, I say inappropriate things sometimes. That's just me. Silly ol' me. But compared to you..." The girl took a deep breath. "Sometimes I think I managed it well."

"So, just like that?..."

"No..." She shook her head, still smiling towards her. Her eyes and cheeks were wet. "I... I will follow you for a while. I don't want anyone to hurt you." She paused and gulped once again. "But nothing aside from that. You won't even notice me. I will protect you." The girl sighted. "And that is all."

The princess knew very well that those words will come. Everything was calculated. Everything was just as planned. Still. Despite the fact that she prepared herself for it, despite the fact that she knew that this will come, hearing it now broke her. She thought about running away, just like before. She thought about it deeply. Escape in this scenario would be so easy. And then, a spark appeared in her head. It all started because of her running away. It all began because she was afraid. She tightened her fists and stepped forward.

"No running this time."

She placed her fingers around her crown and took it off. At first, she gazed at her reflection just for a little bit, looking at the precious gem at the very top of this beautiful ornament while at it. That was quite the thing. Many would enjoy the notion of wearing it at least for one day. All in all, despite it's shining surface, it was a burden. She took a glimpse of her lover, then she took one more glare at her precious jewelry. The decision was made however, as she simply threw it away. It rolled back, landing somewhere in the murky depths. She didn't even looked after it.

"I remember what I said. And I would never threw back any of those words. What I did, I did. Everything that's in my head, like every single regret, will bite me all the time." Tears slowly started to drip from her eyes, all across her sweet, pink face. "But there wouldn't be a greater regret. No, there wouldn't be... There wouldn't be anything worse than just letting you go. I couldn't even imagine the moment when I would wake up without the slightest chance that we would met again. Without the slightest chance of me, touching you. Feeling you..."

She spoke so fast that she was hard to understand at times. Still, Marceline listened to every word in silence, as once again, her black embers were fixated on her lover and only on her. One could say, they were fixated on her whole world. Or at least the part that mattered the most.

"I never wanted you to be perfect." She shook her head and wiped out some tears. "I never wanted you to be 'easy'. Never said that I have issues with what you are." Bonnibel bit her lower lip. "Never said I don't make mistakes. I do. All the time. All of them were my mistakes. Guy was also one of them. But this... I..."

Just as she said that, she began to search for something in the clutches of her dress. The more time it took, the more hysterical she got. Eventually, as she found it in one of her pockets, she calmed down a bit it would seem. The vampire was still quite puzzled by her doings, and gazed in silence, still waiting.

"I just want you. No matter what, I just want you. You're right. I made promises that I broke, I made them oh so many times..." She paused and couldn't help herself, as she reached once again for her lover's arm, tangling their fingers together. "But... you are also right about one thing. I always have a back up plan."

She nodded, as she still played with her lover's fingers. A delicate, smooth touch with much feelings involved. A touch so light, that it was almost ethereal. Blissful It could be considered soothing perhaps, still, the vampire slowly was loosing her patience. Partially because she couldn't handle those feelings anymore. Partially because she was torn apart inside. Partially because she expected something else. But mostly because she loved her, and couldn't bare it anymore.

"I... I wanted to..." The princess finally said. "I just wanted..."

The princess clearly tried to say something. Something of great importance it would seem, yet the words hardly passed by her throat. Marceline began to ponder. What's her plan this time? She surely has one but the question is, what will it be. How will she try to convince her on this occasion. She already told her that they're beyond words. They're beyond empty promises. And just as she thought about it, just when Bubblegum played with her hands further, just as the vampire was meant to shove her away, the pink one slipped something on her pale finger. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped beating for this single moment. She looked down just to make sure it wasn't yet another dream. Yet another illusion. No. The thing was right there, on her hand, glittering towards her. What she felt, couldn't be described by simple words.

"I'm not good at this..." Bubblegum whispered as she went straight into her arms. "I'm just not good at..."

"It's alright..." She finally embraced her tightly and closed her eyes. "It's alright."


	28. Chapter XXVII, Bonnibel

**Chapter XXVII, Bonnibel**

* * *

"La-da-da-da-da, I'm gonna bury you in the ground..."

When they both calmed down a little bit, when the last tears felt down from their cheeks, when their eyes finally dried out, they looked at each other again. So once more they're past some things, as new ones awaited them on their twisted paths. Marceline hardly expected that her lover will ever commit in such a way. That her dearest Bubblegum will ever want her that way. Forever, for whole eternity. The way it should be. It's good to be wrong at times. It's soothing to be wrong at times. At times it would seem, mistakes are for the better. The princess however urged to do it properly. Urged that she will show her how much she means to her. Urged that she will show her how much she loves her. So this time, it was she who knelt...

"La-da-da-da-da, I'm gonna bury you with my sound..."  
...Without words, she looked at the vampire from down below. Her eyes glittered, as she took her hand and smooched it delicately. As her little fingers tangled around. As she smiled in the most beautiful way imaginable. That was the sight she longed for. That was the sight that soothed her heart. That made it beat in it's own rhythms once again. The way it should played eons ago. The shining ornament on the pale ring was enough for her. This little thing meant more than anything. This little thing indicated their bond. This little thing made the past trivial...

"I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face..."

...Bubblegum stood up, still gazing at her, still taking every possible glimpse she could. Marceline for the first time in a while felt like that innocent little girl she was long time ago. Like a girl that just stopped being alone in this world. Like a girl that finally found peace. She felt that her heart overflows with joy. It was a nice feeling. Warm feeling. The one that she always craved for. The one that she always wondered about. How does it feel? How does it feel to love someone this much? How does it feel, when you want to spend your whole life with somebody? Or in her case, the rest of her eternal existence? Did it meant to feel this good? If so, she never wants to change that...

"I'm gonna drag you down to our little special place..."

...The princess thought about it as well. She never wanted to commit this much. She never wanted to ravel herself with someone else. She never wanted to do such a thing. Her kingdom. Her subjects. Her numerous tasks. Her responsibilities. Her duty. Still, in this one example, in this one case, she decided to make an exception. One could say that she did that only because the pale one almost slipped away from her grasp. One could say that she did that only after much consideration and, what's more important, after much calculations. Perhaps that was the case. Still, if that would be the reason, why her heart beat so fast?...

"And there I will, embrace your still little frame..."

...No need to hold back anymore. There never was a reason for that. There never was. So they kissed. This time it was different however. It felt stronger. More intense. Much sweeter, as no bitter thoughts interrupted their minds. Much more dulcet as no biting regrets tangled in their little fragile heads anymore. So they could feel each other in full. Inch by inch. Tongue to tongue. Frame to frame. All lost it's relevance. Time lost it's relevance. The place they were in, this stinking, ugly swamp lost it's relevance. The only meaningful thing were their tongues, wrapped around each other almost as if they haven't seen each other in a while. Perhaps that was the case. Their pleasantries were numerous, their thoughts, never soothed till this very moment...

"And there I will whisper only your name..."

...And with the last ravel of their tongues, came the moment of embrace, as their two little frames collided once again. Skin to skin, heart to heart. And they remained like that for a while, again, not saying a single word. There was no need for them this time around. No need for words that would spill this moment. No need for words that often came in their path, that often made things worse. That often hurt. At times, it's better just to feel and enjoy. Just to participate and smudge. Caress and listen to the in someone's chest, as this beat is the greatest of melodies, as this beat is the most magnificent thing in the whole world of Ooo...

"And there I will just hold you tight..."

...And then, Marceline took her lover down onto the ground. Not the finest of places. Not the nicest of places. Not the softest one as well. It hardly mattered however. What mattered was the company, and it was the greatest in the world. The most charming in the world. The most perfect one in the world. Bubblegum had to finally admit it out loud in her heart, in her mind, in her swirling thoughts. There wasn't anyone like her in this forsaken and sad world. There wasn't anyone and there never will be. So as the pale hands began to venture around her delicate, candy body, she trembled with delight. Nothing was better than that...

"And there I will long for you each night..."

...The vampire began to undress her. It was a natural course of action. This time however she did it slowly, she did it peacefully, as her mind was occupied with different notion. Before her, lied the most precious being in the whole world. The one that shielded her from the opinions of others. The one that always had a good word for her. The one that never doubted in her. The one that always was there in the crowd when she performed on stage. The one that always rooted for her. The one that always smooched her afterward. The fact that she always liked her music was just a minor detail. But, isn't life in the end, made from minor details?...

"As I will hold your hand close to mine..."

...Marceline. Pain at times. Nuisance at times. A little pesky urchin as well. Still, special in every kind of way. With a heart of gold. Always there, up to no good. Always there to have a laugh. Always there to have a laugh with her, and that was the most important thing of it all. Obviously, she couldn't neglect other things. The more she thought about her, the more her mind went crazy. One can say things about love all the time, yes, but desire, now that's something she always was found of despite her royal nature. She didn't said a word when the vampire began to unravel her brassiere with her teeth. She didn't said a word when the rest of her clothes flew away. No. She simply repaid the favor to her lover, in full...

"As I will look in your eyes as they shine..."

...Some say that the touch of the most important person in your life is like a divine grace. The vampire hardly knew a thing about divinity, yet there was nothing better than Bubblegum, venturing with her hands around her pale belly, circling around her round yet small hills, placing a drips of sugar all over the place. That was something she enjoyed immensely, nothing was sweeter than that. Nothing was sweeter than the princess. Her princess...

"As I will be happy to just see your smile..."

...That long tongue, having a journey over her pink skin. She knew that her lover did that only for the taste. She knew that she wanted to haggle as much of it as possible. To experience as much of it as possible. She was hardly to blame however and at the same time, this warm, trembling tool was quite pleasing. Or, perhaps more than quite. It had the habit to venture into all the weird places, into all the ditches and curves. One could say that the vampire's tongue knew her the best. She hardly minded that notion...

"As I will get lost in it for quite a while..."

...With each trembling move, with each high pitched gasp, they knew that this foreplay will end eventually. They hardly minded that notion. All good things come to an end, only to be replaced by those that far surpass them. The same could be said about their relationship. Always on the edge of pleasure and pain, pleasantries and hate. Now? Now it was more stable than ever, and it gave them ideas. More ideas than ever...

"La-da-da-da-da, I'm gonna bury you word by word..."

...Since the time of touches, caresses and smudges ended, as their lustful lips met once again. They liked that notion, that very notion when their breathes mangled together. When their tongues twisted and turned inside. Such warmth. Such passion. Such heat. It would be hard to experience it with any kind of words. With any kind of music. No chord in the would could describe the sweet, pink contraption raveled around the one that belonged to this fearsome, pale fiend...

"La-da-da-da-da, I'm gonna bury you with the last chord..."

...The vampire came lower, leaving marks throughout her pink body, starting from her precious neck. It was only natural she was the first one to begin the rough plays, as she grabbed her favorite dulcet hills, venturing around their cherry tops. As they agitated fast, she simply smiled, as she knew she's doing her job right. She liked that very notion. Doing something right. Doing something that pleased someone. That pleased her. Her. And as she thought about it for a little longer, she left a biting mark, right at her bosom...

"I'm gonna leave the mark on your pretty pink chart..."

...The princess raveled her lover's black hair around her fingers. She liked to do that. It gave her comfort. It gave her closure. It gave her something to pull and play with as the little vampire made her plays. As the little vampire ventured in places no one ever saw. No one ever conquered, despite of the fact that so many tried. But this little vampire knew her ways through the maze of her heart. Her little vampire...

"I'm gonna play you out like a little pink heart..."

...Sweetest little flower on the pink meadow. Sweetest little spot there can be. All hers. It all belonged to her tongue, as she dipped in full. She felt trembling. She felt shaking. Oh, that was a sweet notion. That was the encouragement she needed. Therefore she swirled, she tangled, she raveled, as her tool reached deeper and deeper...

"And then I will touch where you enjoy..."

...Still without words, yet the silence was pierced, as Bubblegum began her moans. It was only natural, no one could withstand the might of this little fiend. No one could ever withstand the pleasure she given. That thought actually made the princess smirk. After all, she was selfish at times as well, and the very notion that no one ever will feel what she felt right now made her quite happy. Made her quite proud...

"And then I will smudge you just like a toy..."

...And Marceline simply did her thing. She enjoyed making her sing. She enjoying making her moan. Those were the sweetest sounds she could possibly imagine. The vampire may have been the greatest singer of them all, but nothing matched Bubblegum's screams for pleasure. Nothing even came close...

"And then I will play with you for the night..."

...But the pace changed. The bodies swirled in their own little motion. It was the princess turn to dictate the moves. And as the slick conductress, she was exceptional at her plays. She always measured her moves precisely, she always cared to count the momentum. Perfection couldn't be performed nor obtained in any other way. And as her slick fingers began their concerto, one could only gaze upon the wonders they made...

"And then I will enjoy each and every sight..."

...The pale one smiled. Bubblegum always said she hardly believed in magic to actually do the thing. She hardly believed in it despite the magical world they lived in. This illogical thing was even more silly in the vampire's mind, since her pink fingers surely could cast a spell upon her flower. Numerous enchants in fact. Thousands of them. All directed at her and her only. All directed to make her tremble. To make her bend...

"As I will be the one that will pin you down..."

...Marceline began to droll, since Bonnibel played her like an instrument. Oh, what a sweet notion that was. To feel her in full. To feel her in this intimate spot. To gaze at her from time to time. To feel the feelings flowing through in full, to feel that she's special to someone. So special. So special...

"As I will be the one that took off your crown..."

...They both stooped, just to embrace one another. The pleasure and desire still overwhelmed both of their little frames, still, there was something beyond that. Something far more powerful than simple prurience. As they gazed into each others eyes yet again, as they stared each other down, blushing a bit from all the heat their bodies, wrapped up together made, they smiled one to another. Cheerful smiles. Refreshing smiles. Wondrous smiles...

"As I will be the one that only you will feel..."

...If one would pay close attention, words could be heard. Silent almost like a night's breeze, playfully blowing away the leaves from the trees. Silent almost like a puff of wind that ruffled the green grass on the meadows. The words were obvious, short, meaningful. And as they both murmured the chant of love, they felt the need for more, yet again...

"As I will be the one that will just make you squeal..."

...And more came, with yet another gust of wind. It took a while before they swirled into the right positions. It took a while, since they needed to smudge, to touch, to taste. But eventually, as one reached the top of another, their outburst of feels lead them onwards, as they began to move, once again, like a tangled pair of scissors...

"La-da-da-da-da, I'm gonna bury you deep inside..."

...It took some time before the tempo increased. They simply felt the need to cherish every moment they had together, to cherish every bit of their love. To cherish every single spot of skin, that pressed hard to another. To cherish the sweet scent in the air. To cherish the silent breeze in their hair...

"La-da-da-da-da, I'm gonna bury you for nights I cried..."

...Bubblegum closed her eyes. Every slightest smudge on her delightful, sweet flower made her shiver inside. Every delicate touch on it made her both giggle and moan. And she loved every little bit of it. She loved every slightest dip. Judging by her lover's face, she wasn't alone in those feelings...

"I'm gonna lick the scent from your pretty pink skin..."

...The moon shined upon them almost to accompaniment their movements. Almost to guide their way throughout their lustful bodies. To reflect every single pleasant ditch, every firm part that needed to be taken care off. Their frames simply glittered...

"I'm gonna do it so much that your head will just spin..."

...Marceline was the ferocious beast that added to the momentum, that added to the tempo. She liked to rule, even if she hardly ever admitted to that. She liked to make things her way, to dictate things her way. The title of the queen was pretty adequate for her, even if at times she blushed whenever someone pointed that out. In the princess head however, one motion appeared. How to use that ferocity, how to use that fury. She had an idea or two...

"And then I will say how much I care..."

...Their hands met, if only for a little while. To show how much they care. To show how much they long each other. But mostly, just as an yet another excuse to simply embrace one another. Every reason is good for that. Any reason is good for that...

"And then I will say that I'm in your snare.."

...Their hair mangled together in one being made of pink and black. Drips of sweat appeared on their warm bodies, as the thrust only increased with each second. They strove more, they wanted more. And more was given...

"And then I will show you how my heart ticks..."

...Swirling around like two magnificent butterflies, that was their motion. That was their dance. One could say they were again like a pair of shreds, tangled in their sharp clutch, trapped in their razor grasp. They hardly cared, as they moved, as the motion flew, as their legs tangled around each other, as their colorful bodies flickered...

"And then I will use on you all my tricks..."

...Faster and faster, so primal and fierce, so savage and ferocious. They even began to droll, as drips of saliva slide down their chins. They hardly cared, that hardly mattered. No one was there to see, no one was there to judge. No one was there to tell them if they're wrong or right. And deep inside, even if that would be the case, they hardly cared...

"As I will mend with your body in full..."

...Their gasps and moans meant that their plays will soon end. That only encouraged them to go faster, that only encouraged them to thrust faster, to move their bodies with perfect motion, with calculated movements, with direct precision. To agitate. To smudge. To caress. To love. To feel. To touch. To feel fulfillment...

"As I will shiver and you will just pull..."

...This final moment, this final wave of heat was all the girls strove for. Was all the girls craved for. But again, this time it was different, different than any other. Different than when they first met. Different than when they first exchanged their delightful scents. Different than when they first exchanged their petals. Different than any of those moments. Their minds were clear and their eyes shimmered, as they took their last deep breaths. Their charming melodies. Their delightful tunes. Despite knowing each other so well, now they felt like they fully understood. Like they fully become one. Like they fully loved one another. Without regret. Without hurt. Without words under other words. Just pure, divine love...

"As I will be your sweet little dove..."

...The night's sky glittered above them. It was calm, as it's numerous, shining stars almost gazed upon them. Only upon them. Was that really the case? Perhaps not. If the circumstances were different, Bubblegum probably would made one of her lectures, how that's impossible even despite it's romantic nature. Did they cared about it at this point however? Hardly. Why? Because this one night belonged to them. In this one blissful evening, the whole night's sky belonged to them. To the two lovely hummingbirds. To the one in the pink, with her loudly beating heart and to the one in the black, as her chords pierced the air. To sing for someone like her lover, she couldn't imagine a greater thing.

"As I will be the one that will say the word love..."


	29. Chapter XXVIII, Different Worlds

**Chapter XXVIII, Different Worlds**

* * *

The swamps dragged for quite some time now. The endless rivers of green mud that sprouted in each and every direction looked like sick veins on a diseased corpse. Quite grim sight one could say. The girls hardly enjoyed that notion as they jumped in between those gaping holes, avoiding any contact with the murky fluid. Still, their journey continued. Even after all the pleasantries, even after all the nice words, soothing words, calming words, charming words, the threat still remained. That monster inside of her still lingered, with his claws running deep around her mind. Only with his destruction should they finally know rest. Only with his destruction should they finally be together. Eventually, after what seemed to be an eternity, the two reached their destination. Was it a lucky guess, or did the princess actually knew where they were heading? Hard to tell, yet the ruins in the middle of this Glob forsaken pond looked like the right spot. This place was old and there was no need for a science degree to figure that out. Deep within the crumbled stones, right in their center, lied a machine covered in dust.

"So..." Marceline tapped on it's surface. "That's your specialty I guess?"

"Would be normally, yes, still, this thing is old and I bet it's barely working."

"You have the smarts in that bubble head of yours. Figure it out?"

"I will..." She sighted. "Eventually. Help would be nice though, you know?"

The vampire nodded slightly and chuckled. Bonnibel obviously wanted to study all the possibilities, all the leads, devices, cogs and contraptions. How they move, how they tick, how they slide, how they do their things. All of that sounded a bit too boring for the girl. She was a fan of action, regardless of it's form. As her pink lover began to do her research, the pale one simply started to inspect all the metal pipes that came from the side. They were quite acoustic, and as she began to poke them with her fingernails, the sounds they made were quite pleasing to her ears. Bubblegum just looked at her and sighted, seeing as yet again the thinking part would be on her side in full. The half demon hardly took a hint as she began to hit on the other parts of the machine. And just as she did just that, she found a small pedestal, with hole right in the middle. She knew that she hardly had the brain of her lover, still, she could put two and two together. Death gave her something after all. And as she placed the small crystal right in the middle of the device, it began to work, as it spew out steam from within it's pipes with all the cogs running at full speed.

"What did you do?" The princess looked at the working device with much surprise. "How?"

"Vampire magic, ooo!"

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Right, but seriously?"

"What?" The girl smiled flirtatiously as she flicked her fingers around. "You don't believe in my magical hands?"

"Oh, I have no doubt in their... power."

As the final wheel reached it's destination, right in the middle of the huge arch in between the mechanisms, a gate appeared. What was on the other side, it was hard to tell as the blurry visions behind constantly shifted, constantly changed as they ran it's course. The world beyond worlds. Finn and Jake were there once and they came back without a harm. If they did that, the princess figured that the two of them will do just fine. Perhaps better? She snatched the crystal from the pedestal and tangled her fingers around Marceline's hand.

"So, together?" The vampire smirked a little bit as her grasp tightened as well. "Hm?"

"Was it ever the other way around?"

"A couple of times, yes, and..."

"Hush."

And as they stepped forward, they disappeared in this weird doorway. They drifted for a while in endless and vast spaces, as the colors shifted and flourished around them, only to fade after each span and swirl. And just before they could get sick of this motion, in all ended as the two landed on a rock that just floated around in this weird place. Far over the horizon, there was nothing but chunks of stone, drifting aimlessly back and forth. It was quite fascinating, at least for the pink one.

"This is amazing!" She stated as she looked at the endless void before her. "The way those things defy the laws of physics and logic is just astonishing!" She clapped her hands. "Look Marceline! Those two rocks almost collided and shattered, yet the field surrounding them somehow affected their notion! Based on percents and their measurement, they should..."

"Uhum..."

"And the way that the air works in this place... we're able to breathe, yet it's clearly different than the one in Ooo. Is that the case? I need to investigate that immediately! Now if we just fix an element from this adhered mass we should..."

"Uhum..."

"And just about everything happens to be that way here!" She shuffled around her backpack only to find yet another handy measuring tool. "Look at the scale! It goes crazy, almost as if there was no actual end should we started to fall. But there has to be, science does not accept things that never end, they always end in some way, you know that, surely!"

"Uhum..."

"Such vast, amazing and enormous space to examine, to conquer!"

"Hm..." Marceline chuckled a little and muttered quietly. "That last part sounded almost exactly like the description of your butt."

###

Death sat on the hill made of sand, swirling an old gun in his bone hands. Relict of the past where things were far more simple. When people lived far shorted. When you hardly ever attached to someone, since, snap, and he was dead. Bang, and he ended with a hole in his head. Now those were the days. Simple days. Stupid at times, as the conflicts waged over things as meaningless as flagpoles. Almost refreshing. Almost nostalgic one could say. And as he made the last span of his crude little weapon, he put it straight into his mouth and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened which made him chuckle. He moved the barrel one more time and just as he tried to attempt this amusing activity once again, someone approached him. As his dark shadow lingered above his bone figurine, the one above him stated calmly.

"You shouldn't play with guns like that. They tend to mess with your head." The person laughed. "I know that for a fact."

The skeleton looked up. He know both the voice and the one standing before him. Tall man in a dark coat with a ruffled, mattered beard. There was something noble in his posture. Something grand in his tone.

"Ah. King of Mars." Death nodded slightly. "What brings you here?"

"I'm dead." The man shrugged. "Thought I can walk whenever I want in the lands of the... passing. Why not here."

"Well, your majesty. If you say so."

He raised his hand and from within the dunes, a throne emerged. The man almost instantly fixated himself upon it, as he apparently found it fitting for the one of his posture and state. Death liked him for some reason. He was different than others. He had honor. He had his priorities. He had his ambitions. And even despite the fact that the man before him sacrificed his immortality for a dog, he still was one of the finest. A company to crave for. The skeleton missed those kind of people. Proud. Untainted.

"There surely must be a reason for you to visit." The dead one finally said as he looked into his eyes. "No offense, but the likes of you don't just tag along around."

"You seem to know people well." The man flickered his hand. "But lately you seem to be kind off out of place. And that's quite the sight for someone on your position..."

"You know..." He swirled the gun around once more. "I don't like empty words, if nothing else is involved. Care for a little bit of fun? Ya know the rules of the grim roulette, eh, your majesty?"

He tossed the weapon towards the man. He looked at it as if it was some kind of jest. He hardly enjoyed the notion of having the thing that eventually brought his end. Still, he knew that Death had a twisted sense of humor. At times that was hardly a feat he appreciated.

"So, you're just looking for an excuse for me to blow a hole in my head again don't you?"

"Ah, why would I do such a thing."

"Indeed. Why would you."

The man obviously knew the rules, just as anyone in the lands of dead. It was a simple game. Since no one could die in here, as all of the inhabitants were long gone, there was nothing to loose. Nothing, aside from knowledge that the one that lost needed to pass over to the one that proved to be lucky enough. And as the king spanned the barrel and pointed right at his forehead, the trigger went off and nothing happened. Death chuckled.

"Your turn."

The gun landed in his slim hands almost instantly. He always used this little game of his when he wanted to speak to someone about something. There was nothing better than a bullet through the head to make people talk. Funny how that works. As he put it right in his mouth, the shoot passed straight through his thick skull, piercing it inside out. As the undead began his laughter, the wound almost instantly mended.

"Well, I'm a fair host... So are the games of mine. Ask away."

"Ne-he-he. Don't mind if I'll do." The man grinned. "I'll pull out the heavy guns, get it, since I have the opportunity. Why so caring about the two all of a sudden?"

"A friend asked me for that." He shrugged. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Only that?"

"Obviously."

"I think there's something more." The man fixed his bow tie. "You can fool some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but you can not fool all of the people all of the time. "

The dunes began to move once again, almost as if something crawled underneath their surface just after those words. Almost as if something was alive there, something that desperately wanted to get out, that ached to emerge. Perhaps that was the case. Death stood up as the man looked closely on his slim silhouette. The skeleton almost danced around the emerging pillars of sand, swirling around in a dream-like state. Finally he turned around and as he gazed at the king and stated calmly. There was something bitter behind his words however, as always in those weird times.

"You realize what you're sitting on, yes?"

"Of course." He shrugged. "I'm not stupid."

"So let's say that one of the grains went missing." He took some sand in the palm of his hand as he began to carefully shuffle it around. "Let's say that it was special for me in some way, and the one that meant to guard it failed. And now it's lost. You know how hard finding one single grain is?"

"I can't imagine it's that hard for you."

"But it is." He tossed away all the grains. "Even for me. Perhaps I'm doing this to feel better about myself? About this single spot of sand I lost? That could be the case. That could easily be the case..."

"Or maybe you count on the pink one help deep inside? You may know it all. She is smart however. Smarter than anyone you met." The man smiled yet again. "Ne-heh-heh. You'd like that, don't you? To find your missing..."

Death hardly listened to his words. The winds blew from each and every possible direction, once again shifting the sands beyond anyone's will. Beyond anyone's but the host himself. They flew around his skeletal body. He knew their exact amount. He knew each and every single grain. Each and every single little treasure. He knew very well that only one was missing. The most precious one. The one that he always held somewhere underneath his ragged clothes. Somewhere deep inside his ribcage. The closest thing there could possibly be for him. He reached his skeletal hands towards the pillar emerging from down below. Time was always meaningless to him, for he was eternal. It wasn't that way for others however. The more he looked into the constantly moving surface, the more he could swore he saw a face amongst the grains. Face that he remembered from somewhere. A face that he probably would like to forget. When you're eternal however, when you're timeless, when you're Death, you're bound to remember. Remember it all. All the details. Mistakes. Attachments. There should be non. Not in this line of work. Not in this kind of job. His fingers almost reached his goal. Almost touched it. Almost caressed it. Smudged it. Felt something about it? But as the very tip of his bone reached towards it, it shattered, just like that. Death shook his head and swirled the barrel in the gun, tossing it back to the man. Still smiling, he pulled the trigger, and much to the skeleton joy, he blew his brains out. It quickly mended obviously, as you cannot die twice.

"King of Mars, a question for thy, what's your greatest regret?"

"I have always found that mercy bears richer fruits than strict justice." He sighted loudly. "But sacrificing myself to a dog... that's still something that, let's just say, boggles my mind..."

###

The cat hardly wanted to encounter both of them. That was a task he couldn't fulfill, both because they would simply tore them to pieces, and because he grew somewhat attached to them. Still, in his moral code, there was always a way to find a detour. He was a clever being after all, clever enough to know how to avoid making his paws dirty. However since they escaped out from this world now, catching up to them would require some kind of effort. Some kind of skill. He obviously had the latter, still, he hardly strove for the encounter in the fields beyond this world. Beyond this world, that phrase sounded somewhat familiar however. And then, a thought appeared in his head about how to get rid of them. Or rather, how to kill the vampire without the blood on his claws. As he found himself a small field with dirt that was dry enough, he began to scribe. There are invocations which are never forgotten. Invocations used in those dire needs. And they were just what he needed. As the last mark in his crudely drawn circle was completed, as each and every rune was in it's place, he simply tapped right in the center, as his tail began to swirl around. The ground surrounding the circle trembled, yet, nothing happened at first. Then, from within the cracks made by the trembling, black smoke poured in. From within it's thick depths, a figure emerged. A slick and vile looking being, covered in bandages. His skin looked almost as if it was burned a couple of times. Perhaps way too many times. His red eyes were fixated right at the fiend before him, looking with some dose of curiosity and hatred. The cat knew however that the one before him felt that towards everyone, more or less.

"Long time no see." The feline playfully began to circle around him. Yes, this assassin should do the trick. Perfect for the job. Skilled enough. Never asking questions. Always finishing his part of the deal. "In what hole you hid all this time?" The demon chuckled a little. "Abandoned by everyone, called by imbeciles, searching for ways to earn something for your little existence..." The feline grinned with his pointy teeth. "Grand life, grand..."

The slim being was one of those that hardly took the insults like that. Before the fiend could even take a notice, he scorched the ground surrounding him and lifted him up by the mane, leaning much closer and looking straight in his eyes.

"No need for that. I'm hardly a goal you aspire." The cat said, as the embers slowly began to scorch his fur. "I have a job for you however, should you be willing to do it..." He smiled again despite the pain. "The one that ends with killing."

The hitman finally let him go. If anything, this evil being loved his job, perhaps a little bit too much. He could never resist yet another thrill. Yet another hunt. Yet another target, begging for life right at his knees. If there was anything he enjoyed in his twisted life, that would be it. A twisted yet simple pleasure.

"Find the girl. Kill the pale one. Leave the pink one alive. Simple?"

This vile being looked at him closely and narrowed his burnt eyebrows. Yes, the deal was simple. Yes, killing was what he excelled at. Obviously, it was just another target for him. Just another escape from his flaming thoughts. Just another excuse to feel the blood at his hands. And with a single blink, a piece of paper appeared near him, with a dark feather floating around it. The assassin encouraged the fiend to write something apparently. The feline knew the rules all too well.

"I cannot write." The cat chuckled ironically. "I can just tell you the name?" Scorcher simply nodded to him. "Alright... was it... Marcel? Marcelo? Marcella?... Ah. Marceline."

The name almost instantly appeared on the sheet of paper. The assassin looked closely at it, almost as if he tried to memorize it, almost as if the very essence of it's nature gave him the knowledge about his prey. Perhaps that was the case? He was one of those that could make it happen, as his power was fueled by emotions beyond this world. He quickly faded within the black smoke that flew off into the dimensional gate.


	30. Chapter XXIX, Various Acquaintances

**Chapter XXIX, Various Acquaintances**

* * *

The world before them constantly shifted, constantly moved in it's own directions, dictated by it's own weird laws, by it's own set of rules. Nothing here was consistent, nothing here was sure. There was nothing left to do but to go onwards in this spinning abyss, despite the pink one's fascination of this weird place. The rocks swirled around the path they moved on, colliding at times and at times simply passing by like flying creatures that just wanted to take a gaze. The princess apparently knew where to go as the little pink crystal, the very same that she snatched from the machine, had a map located deep underneath it's surface. It was only a matter of time before she figured how to turn it on, as the holographic picture showed them the way. It was a good thing that at least one of them knew where to go, as it all looked the same for the little vampire. Every rock, every narrow path, every block and every piece of dust. It was hardly a place full of entertainment, that she knew for a fact. That, and there was nothing alive within this vast space. Nothing at all.

"So Bonnie..." She said eventually as the silence got on her nerves yet again. "I'm a bit confused... Where exactly are we heading to?"

"Well..." The princess said as she tried to wedge her steps the best she could on their narrow path. "Into one of those doorways."

"Doorways? To where?"

"To many places. Worlds like ours Marceline. Like ours, yet a bit different." She shrugged. "But all of them have some kind of twist on them I would say. You cannot count on all of them to be just like ours." The pink one almost felt down but her lover swiftly caught her by the arm. "Thanks." She said as she quickly smooched her lover on the cheek. "Either way, we have to do so to reach our destination, there's like a seventy six percent chance to..."

"Right, right." She pondered about it for a second. "So, we could met ourselves in said words, right?"

"That would be a possibility, yes." The princess scratched her chin. "In some however, there is a possibility that we weren't even born you know."

They moved onwards. The information that Bubblegum gave her however made her thinking. Endless possibilities, endless variations on their little beings. That could provide an interesting outcome. Finally something in this place that was worth knowing about. Something that raised her curiosity as well.

"But in others... we're different." She scratched her pale chin as she decided to talk about it some more. She always was the curious sort. "Wonder if you are a dude in one of those words..."

"Well. Glad to see you're keeping your thoughts on the right track..." The princess hardly thought about her lover's ideas and jests as she jumped from one rock to another. "Perhaps I am? What if?"

"Nothing Bonnie, nothing..."

"Well if you said it already then..."

"Oh..." She grinned like a little urchin as she raised her index finger and flexed it up and down, up and down. "...you know..."

"Marceline, that's..."

On one of the rocks, the assassin stood, gazing at the two calmly. His red eyes were like small lanterns that lightened the way across the void. His hands began to shimmer with fire, as his body trembled a little, almost as if he was ready to attack in any second now. Perhaps that was the case. The girls hardly wanted to experience that on their own skin as they began to run as fast as possible, looking behind from time to time. The pink one knew him very well. Hitman, the very same that had his dealings with Finn and Jake. The very same that had his dealings with numerous others that hardly survived their encounter with him. A vile and dangerous foe. The one that's best to avoid. He sensed fear. He sensed her doubt from miles away. It would made him chuckle, should he was capable of letting out any kind of sound from his slim, horrible body. And with that notion, he finally went off. Was he so sure of himself that he wanted to give the two time for their escape? Or perhaps it was one of his sadistic, games to give someone false hope, just to crush it with one swift move? With one swift flame? Perhaps both, as the black smoke began to chase them down, almost tangling around their feet. He eventually appeared before them and tried to puff a choking smoke right in front of Marceline's face. She deflected it quickly and attempted to punch him in his slim face. The being quickly faded and tangled his weird, twisted body around her, trying to bend and break her body. As she struggled to break free, he began to immolate her body, as he wanted to burn her where she stood. A quick kick in his narrow face ended that procedure however, as the princess marked his forehead with her heel. When his body was tossed away, she grabbed her lover's hand and circled something in the air with the crystal she held. The nearest rift opened and both of them jumped in before he could reach out for them again. Not the wisest idea and Bubblegum knew it all to well. A random world that she knew nothing about. A detour, or a dead end?

###

Eventually the two landed on the other side. The first thing they noticed was the yellow color of everything that surrounded them. Yellow buildings, yellow walls, yellow roads. Everything was yellow. Yellow and smelled of lemons. The slim silhouettes passed them by, looking with both contempt and disgust at their colorful bodies. Almost each and every single one of them resembled Lemongrab in some twisted and weird way. Some of them had beards, some of them had various weird hats. Others even had some hair spewing from their yellow wobbling heads. Either way, they looked weird, obscure and apparently this very world belonged to them. That very notion terrified the princess a little bit. A world ruled by the likes of Earl. Now that was something she hardly looked forward to.

"Where are we?"

"In another word, silly."

"Yeah, but..." The vampire looked at all the yellow things. "It's kind off, well, weird."

"To yellow for your tastes?" The princess giggled. "I know, I know, you prefer it to be red."

"Yeah. Still, what now Bub-bubs?"

"Now? Now we have to get out of here. Just let me..." She pulled out the crystal. "Ah. We're here." She pointed with her pink finger on the right spot on the map "...and we need to get riiiight here."

Now, where was that spot, it was hard to tell. The world obviously looked different with all the lemon contraptions lying around and all the lemon people just passing them by. As much as Bonnibel disliked the idea, the only possible solution in this case was to actually ask one of the inhabitants of this weird word for directions. She knew that never worked with Earl. With them? She figured that some things hardly ever change. Still, she preferred to leave the actual talk to her lover. She had her share of sour talks.

"Hello there!" The pale one tapped the first one that came around by on the shoulder. He looked just like Earl but with long, swirly mustache. "Can I ask you something?"

"Nhhh..." He shook his head, quite displeased. "If you must. Candy things and other things like you. Ugh. Should be restrained to their place." He wanted to spit on the ground, still, the lemons are hardly capable of doing such things, therefore he almost slurred his shirt. "But if you must, ask, ask. Some say we should all be... equal. Nhhh."

"Right. So we want to find the fastest way to... um." She pointed on the shining spot on Bubblegum's map. "There and..."

"Outsider!" The lemon being began to scream out loud as others passing by joined in, creating a true cacophony of high pitched nonsense. "Outsider, no, no, no lemon ways for outsiders, no, candy things and other things, not capable, no, no, not capable of traveling the lemon tram, no, no, no! Disrespectful! Unacceptable, no, no, no! Not to the Lemon Palace, no, no, no!"

"Hm..." The vampire smirked. She knew her ways around with people. And lemon is still a lemon – easy to convince. Easy to fool. "Of course we won't go there. But, can you show us where is this... forbidden place? For us to, you know... avoid it of course!"

"I... well." The lemon calmed down, and so did the others. "Of course. Yes. That is understandable. That is acceptable. For you to avoid. Yes. There." He pointed with his yellow finger and swirled his mustache. "Through the street of Lemon Joy, right next to the path of Lemon Grace, within the Lemon Juice, right through the Lemon Cup. The Lemon Tram is next to Lemon Tasteful Coffee Without Much Caffeine Since Caffeine Is Bad For Lemons. Then, you shouldn't go through the Lemon Tram Of Glory, towards the Lemon Station Number As Grand As One Which Is Two that will lead you towards the Lemon Palace." He wobbled his head around and nodded. "Have a nice day not going there. Yes. Good that some of you know their places."

Obviously, there was only one thing to do. As soon as he vanished by the corner, as soon as the rest stopped paying any kind of attention to them, they rushed through the lemon streets, right towards said tram. Getting in through the front door was out of the picture, therefore the girls sneaked in unnoticed, passing by numerous lemon patrols, guards and citizens. Not that they were hard to fool. Lemons are hardly known for their sight. And their brains. As soon as the two got inside, they found themselves a spot placed a bit further, where no one was around. Where no one paid any kind of attention towards them. Getting on the tram through one of his many entrances? No, that would never worked. Instead, they planned on boarding it from a different, more thrilling angle. The one that the pale one quite enjoyed.

"So..." Marceline chuckled a little. She obviously hardly liked to abandon some topics that raised her curiosity to a certain level. "...wonder if we're lemons in this world as well." A smirk appeared on her face. "Wonder if you taste like sweet lemonade in this world, or are you more sour..."

"You like to go on and on with this, don't you?"

"Yep." She looked at the railroad. "I think our ride is coming. Hold on tight."

"Tight?" The princess chuckled a little. "How tight?"

"That's the spirit!"

As Bubblegum hold onto her, the vampire grabbed the handle of one of the doors and they both found themselves pulled by the train's motion as soon as it moved. Her grip was strong enough however to withstand the vehicle's pressure. She eventually managed to drag both her and her lover in between the wagons as they both found their way inside. There, numerous lemon people looked at them again with much hardly hidden disgust and began to scream loudly as the two tried to find a spot free from pesky glimpses. They obviously hardly thought this one through. Eventually they somewhat succeeded in getting away from everyone's sight, as they sat near the calm lemon lady dressed in black. She raised her eyebrow as soon as they came, tapping her foot on the ground a couple of times. After much staring, she finally decided to talk.

"Oh, right. Hello. You two look... different." She looked at them with her big, yellow eyes. There was much curiosity within them. That, and she looked different than the other lemons, almost humane. Her hair also looked like sliced pieces of lemons with pieces of green added for good measure. She looked quite young, despite her laced dress. "Not that I mind difference, oh, no, no."

She cough a couple of times, almost as if she wanted to indicate something and once again, she began to stare right at them. Yes, she surely was a lemon like the rest of them. The princess clearly saw many similarities to her own creations in her movements. Some things were different however.

"So, where are you from exactly?" She nonchalantly flipped her little handkerchief. "I'm asking since I would like to know, not because you're different, oh no. I don't have anything about the differences, oh no, no." She quickly shook her head as she blew her nose. Hardly with style she posed to have. "Hope you're not offended. Oh, hope not, sorry, sorry in advance. Oh. Sorry."

"No, no, calm down." The pink one said, still looking left and right if no one spies on them. "We're not offended, no."

"Oh, that's well. That's well. And why are you here?"

"We're just passing by..." The vampire smirked. "Towards the Lemon Palace."

"Oh, that's swell, that's swell. But kind off impossible." She scratched her yellow chin a couple of times to contemplate for a little bit. "You see, that place is off limits. By all standards. Off limits. To non lemons. Yes."

"Know anyone who can help us with that then?"

Help someone. Now that was a weird notion in the land of lemons. Mostly people aid each other only in the greatest times of needs, when they had some kind of benefit for themselves. Some kind of reward. Or other pleasant thing. But to help just like that, without reason? Now that was a weird thought. Thrilling even for the lemon lady.

"Help you..." She blinked a couple of times. "Oh, now that would be something weird to do. Weird and silly. Weird and weird." She scratched her chin once again. "Weird and weird indeed. But, why not. Why not. I would tell you that..."

They were swiftly interrupted by one of the lemons. This one looked, as previously, exactly like Earl, only his uniform hardly could be considered as fancy. His bow tie was enormous on the other hand, and it made Marceline giggle almost instantly. The lemon lady on the other hand blinked a couple of times as she looked at him. She saw so many lemons that one more was hardly a surprise for her. Unlike the two wondrous beings before her. They were something new, something fresh. Not dull, that's for sure.

"Oh. Right. Hello there."

"Nhhh... Yes. Greetings." He gazed at the two girls, then turned his head back at her. "Those aren't lemons. Non lemons aren't allowed into the lemon tram."

"Oh." She took off her glove as she began to shuffle around her purse. "But I assure you that they are lemons. As lemon lemons as you can possibly get."

"They hardly look as lemons."

"Oh, but they are, they are." She finally found the thing she looked for. "See? Two lemon passports for them, see? As lemon as you can get, yes."

He looked at them closely. Then looked once more. Then he tried to somehow lighten up the pictures. After that, he took out his glasses and gazed once more. If lemon had veins, they would surely appear on his yellow forehead, as he thought so much that his head looked like it was about to explode any second now.

"They don't match the pictures."

"Oh you know, mister lemon, people change, people change all the time, lemons change, yes. Our rulers even tell us that lemons can and should develop and change and..."

"Nhhh... Fine. Fine." He still looked at the two suspiciously. "One day someone will have enough of your tricks miss and then..."

"Oh, obviously, one day will come, not this day however, not when I'm having so much joy with my lemon friends mister lemon." She nonchalantly shooed him off. "Now, off you go, do your bidding mister lemon, come on now."

She waved once again towards him. He eventually left, muttering something to himself. Death threats perhaps. Perhaps something more sinister in vile. One could only guess. The lemon lady hardly cared about that however, as she flicked her fingers around.

"Thanks."

"Yeah." The vampire nodded and smirked. "That was nice of you."

"Don't mention it." She put on her glove and hid the lemon guard's walled right in her little purse. A slick individual she was it would seem. "So, back to our little topic. Yes. I can help you. Yes."

"Don't find it offensive but..." The princess asked suspiciously. "...why?"

"Oh, and why not?" Lime shrugged. "I were always the bad lemon on the tree. Or, at least they said I were. I don't know. That, and I'm a lime. Not a full lemon you see." She tapped her fingers over her knee. "Not that it matters. But oh, oh. What to call you two? Or you and you as individuals?"

"Bonnibel."

"Marceline."

"Oh. Nice names. Short ones." She blinked a couple of times. "I like them. Yes."

"And yours?"

"Oh, you wouldn't remember my name." She shrugged once again. "No lemon remembers the name of other lemon. Silly rules. Oh. Silly."

"We can try you know..."

"No, no need. Just call me Lime. Miss Lime if you wish and feel the need for titles. But I assure you, I don't find them needful." She vigorously shook her head. "Oh, no I don't, I don't at all."

The rest of their little journey was rather pleasing and quiet, as Miss Lime gazed at them constantly. She apparently never saw something like them in her entire life, and that very notion made her quite excited. Or, at least as excited as she could get, since her face still looked rather emotionless, so did the pupils in her eyes. She was overall a strange being in a strange world. She hardly belonged here in the first place, as she never quite understood what's so grand in the lemon ways. To be fair however, she hardly ever understood anything at all. Aside from pickpocketing. She excelled at that. Either way, they finally reached their destination. Before they got out of the tram, she labeled the two with little yellow sheets of paper which had one simple word written on them. Lemon. Would that be enough? The princess normally would doubt that, but she knew the lemon people all to well. She knew that they're hardly the most thoughtful sorts. The city itself however, or rather the center of it looked wondrous. The high lemon towers almost pierced the very sky above, numerous crowds poured from each and every gaping hole, minding their own business. The fountains on the pathways poured something that looked like a lemon juice, and the occasional sculptures also looked rather majestically.

"Welcome to the center of the city of... lemons. Yes."

She swirled around almost in a mesmerizing dance. The girls simply looked at each other. They just trusted both their lives and the success of their mission to this weird and strange person. One could say it was quite the usual matter, still, there was something in her that made them want to go as far from this little lime as possible.

"Oh, you two would like some snacks perhaps? We have..." She paused for a while and looked at them. "Well. Lemons." Once again, she blinked a couple of times as she looked at the princess. "I do wonder. How your hair taste like? Can I taste them? Can I? Oh, I offended you once again, didn't I? Oh, sorry, oh, oh..."


	31. Chapter XXX, Things Beyond

**Chapter XXX, Things Beyond  
**

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked above. She couldn't even recall how she found herself in this weird place, on this weird, yellow terrace. The whole city was set ablaze, as the green flames consumed everything around. A buzzing sound pierced the sky. It was one of the lemon zeppelins, once majestically floating in the air, now, falling down rapidly. She could almost hear the screams of it's passengers. What happened here, she pondered, as she gazed far over the horizon. There was nothing good about the smokes rising to the very sky, tangling around in the air as a sign of an end. The stench of burnt lemongrass was unbearable. And as always in those moments of hurt and despair, he appeared behind, looking at her with his empty, hollowed eyes. His teeth clicked constantly.

"Ah, such a delight from your side." He tapped her on the shoulder. "You're leading me to such fascinating places. Such curious worlds. So much possibilities to destroy. To devour." He tightened his grip. "To cleanse."

The fires consumed more and more, as buildings collapsed within it's grasp. All the lemons down below screamed in pain and agony,as they tried to get away, as they tried to run off. There's no running away from certain death however. There's no running away when the world is ending. There's no running away from Armageddon.

"What do you think about? Would you enjoy if I'd squeeze your new friend?" He grinned. "Would you enjoy that, my little pink delight?"

The zeppelin finally went down with a blow that tore down the nearby buildings, creating mayhem beyond imaginings. The screams that echoed through the city were long present after the souls left their bodies.

"You forgot about me, right?" He smudged her on the neck as his long, cold fingers ran deeper like deeper. She forgot how unpleasant that was. "Forgot about my presence in your little head. You remembered that you need to hurry, but forgot about the reason." He chuckled. "Forgot about me... such a shame, such a shame." The monstrosity grinned as he began to breathe heavily. "You shouldn't forget about those that care about you, oh no, you shouldn't..."

Almost as if he did it to put some weight into his words, a blazing pillar emerged right from the center of the city, erupting into numerous large sparks that felt down like blazing meteors, devouring everything they touched. The world before her began to rot abruptly.

"What say you? You're more silent than usual. You forgot, haven't you child?" He leaned closer. "Perhaps I should do it more often, perhaps that way you would learn your place child." She did forgot how much rot was in his breath, that's for sure. "You forgot. You should be ashamed. Should be ashamed, Bonnibel Bubblegum." He grinned in the most despicable way. "Or perhaps. I should call you... Bonnie? You like it that way, don't you?" His bone finger reached her chin. "You like petty words from others hm? But yet, you're trying to just ignore me? There's nothing to ignore about it, Bonnibel Bubblegum."

As he raised his arms, one of the lemons outside floated closer, struggling to get out from his clutched hands. There was no hope for him, that's for sure. No hope for this tormented lemon. He made her watch, as he squeezed everything that was to squeeze in that yellow body. And as nothing was left but an empty frame, he simply tossed it into the fire. She remained silent.

"You are still. going to ignore it? Perhaps you should feel it then. Yes, feel it."

He lift up his hand, and it all stopped, almost as if someone took a picture and placed it right before her eyes. Some figurines stood still in their last seconds, as something devoured them from behind. Parts of the lemon bodies that swirled around in the air, now just hanged there, like a grim reminder what actually happened.

"Thrilling to note that I'm also in every single world." He smiled. "Every world has someone like me. If you happen to succeed in your little escapade... there are endless possibilities to destroy other words... yes." He clapped his hands. "For now, let's focus on one divine rite, shall we, Bonnibel Bubblegum? Shall we?"

When he snapped his disgusting fingers, they both found themselves on the very top of the falling zeppelin, as the flames poured from each and every direction she looked at. She curled down and grabbed the material as hard as she could and he just stood above her, as the wind blew through his dirty, old rags. He laughed constantly, raising his hands up in the air, apparently pretty happy about himself. Apparently pretty proud. As the ground was closer and closer, the cursed fires down below almost called her by name, almost called to devour her in full, almost desired that very notion. She tried not to look, she tried not to notice that very thing. She wanted this dream to be over, yet despite her wishes, she could only feel the scorching fire blazing and devouring her skin, spreading disease everywhere it came, defiling everything it touched, crumbling each and every single piece.

"Do you feel the cleansing flame Bonnibel Bubblegum?!" The Lich screamed, once again tossing his arms on the sides. He was way too vigorous for her liking. "Do you feel the world ending before you?! Do you enjoy it, feel it, feel as it ends, ends because of you!" He began to laugh, but his voice quickly faded and mixed up with the screams down below. And then, he echoed once again. "I will devour and destroy things beyond Ooo, I will devour and cleanse each and every single world! And that's all because of you, my sweet! All because of you! And you time is running shorter, with every tick of the clock, with every hour you loose!"

The zeppelin go closer and closer to the ground. She could almost see the panic in the eyes of those before her and she could hardly say a word. All she could hope for was that this weird dream will end as fast as possible, and that she will once again go back into her word.

"Smell the scent of the end of the world, Bonnibel Bubblegum! Smell, remember it, learn to enjoy it! There won't be another like it, I assure you, I assure you Bonnibel Bubblegum!"

She closed her eyes, as they finally hit the ground. The pain overwhelmed her in full, as if every single inch of her body was smashed and burned, smashed and burned all over in a consistent matter. And above all else, his voice, piercing her mind like usual. His voice echoing throughout her head like a ringing bell that just couldn't stop, that simply didn't want to stop for that matter.

"Don't think I'll let go, Bonnibel Bubblegum! Don't think I'll ever let go! I am you and you are me. And I will be the end of you!"

###

She finally woke up, as always gasping for air. Her lover slept near her, cuddling around and muttering something in her usual way. This place that they ventured into was pretty weird. It was the home of their newly found friend, and everything in here seemed to be mismatched. She obviously had issues with taking things that hardly belonged to her, therefore each and every single room was full of items that hardly belonged to her. Well, at least when she was taking them that is. She apparently enjoyed having a lot of lamps and shiny things as well, since each and every shelf had at least two or three of them, all lit up for some obscure reason. It was nice of her of course to keep the girls around in here until she'll forge a plan suitable enough to get inside the palace walls. Obviously the princess had a few of her own ideas, she was the smart mind around after all, still, she didn't quite managed to comprehend all the different rules that this world went by. And as she was occupied within her thoughts, her lover finally got up as well, blinking a bit, seeing as all the lights in the room were hardly the way she enjoyed it. Almost instantly, without a single word, she began to float around, as she turned off most of them.

"What are you doing?"

"Creating a mood."

"What for?"

"What? Nah. Who would me more like it."

She smiled and pointed her finger right at the pink being. She understood it perfectly and hardly opposed. When there finally was enough intimacy for the two, the vampire returned to her and cuddled around once again, listening closely to her heartbeat. It was nice to hear it so close, beating so hard.

"So..." The pale one tapped on her skin smoothly, enjoying each and every touch. "...it's been a while since we broke up, came back together, broke up, came back together..." She sighted. "...broke up, came back together."

"Feeling nostalgic Marceline?"

"A bit, yeah."

"Why?"

"We came a long way already, there's even more before us."

"Yeah. So?" The princess smirked a little. "Wasn't it always that way?"

"Maybe. Well, maybe back then you were more cautious about giving the flicks of your hair to strangers."

She tossed herself right into her pink arms once again, cuddling around some more. Bubblegum felt weird however. Something was not right. Something with her head was not right, even despite the presence of the one that she adored the most. And that very notion frightened her – usually when she was around Marceline, everything was perfectly fine. Everything was on it's right course.

"Ever wondered what a perfect match we're?" The vampire asked and looked at her lover. She too saw that something's not right within her. That something bothered her. "Huh, Bonnie?"

"Maybe at times, but..."

The princess looked at her as her face changed in a brief second. She almost saw the empty hollows gazing at her with much hatred, as the thin lines appeared in them, burning with contempt. As the one before her opened her maw, it spewed curses and shouts once again constantly, almost making her ears bleed.

"EVER WONDERED WHAT A PERFECT MATCH WE ARE TOGETHER, BONNIBEL BUBBLEGUM? YOU AND ME, YOU AND ME, YOU AND ME, YOU AND ME!"

She quickly stood up and took a step back, as she blinked a couple of times. Whatever was before her eyes, whatever was in her mind, vanished. Now, there was no one else aside from her precious little vampire that looked at her with much care.

"What's wrong Bonnie?"

"Nothing..." She sighted. "...nothing."

But there was something. World began to change before her eyes, as numerous shapes emerged from each and every direction. The walls began to rot, as from the tiny holes, numerous maggots emerged and began to crawl everywhere around. She panicked, she wanted to scream, yet there was no escape from the visions. The worms almost reached her legs, and then, she saw him once again, standing in the middle of the room, smiling viciously at her. His grin was atrocious, as even more insects seemed to simply flow from within his wide opened maw. She couldn't hear her lover, she couldn't hear a thing, just his hoarse chuckle. As he began to come closer and closer, she was unable to move. Was it real? Was it in her head? She thought she woke up, wasn't that the case? He reached out for her as the stench of his flesh was getting unbearable. Maggots crawled on her legs as well, as she felt their every twitch, their every move. But now. Now it was all different. He could show her all the gross things, he could try to break her that way. It was hardly effective. The only thing she cared about, was the fact where her companion went. Where is she now. What did he do to her? And just then, her questions were answered as it all faded when a pale hand squeezed on her arm tight, piercing the skeleton's body while at it. And the visions were gone.

"It's, he's, I..."

Marceline grabbed her hands and pulled closer. Just the very presence of her pale lover made her feel much better. Much calmer. As the vampire pulled her head towards her chest, she felt safe.

"No words."

###

Obviously their doings hardly went unnoticed, as the little Lime peeped through the keyhole. She was a curious sort after all, and she liked to borrow things from others, both in terms of their items and in terms of their privacy. She overall enjoyed claiming things that didn't belong to her, that's for sure. And as she gazed and gazed, she eventually took out a small notepad she also borrowed from someone and began to draw yellow circles. The little Lime quickly decided to take some notes however while at it, as she began to chew on the sweet flick of hair she received. She had two interesting specimens before her after all. She liked things that hardly matched. She was one of them.

"Note number one. The pink one attached her mouth to the other one. I think they're exchanging their juices. Reasons for that? Unknown. Perhaps they need that for some reason? Oh, oh, maybe that's vital for their life? Investigate it, yes."

On the other side, in their little cozy room, they did just that, as their tongues mingled together in their little thrilling slide. What was normal for the two, seemed to be quite obscure for the little Lime. In the lemon world, it wasn't common to show affection towards each other. In fact, no one showed affection at all, so it was quite new for her. Still, for some reason she enjoyed that notion and sight. That someone was close towards someone else. Kind off like her and her lamps. Only bit better perhaps. Although, lamps are 'warm' towards her as well."

"Note number two, oh, yes, yes. Now they're swirling around and their hands are all over the place. As if they were caressing each other. Reasons? Quite unknown."

There was something in their moves that fascinated her. They were so sure around each other, almost keen to one another. Those forms of showing feelings towards another being was unknown for her. She sensed something however, amongst one of them. She may be the outcast in her own world, but she felt the presence of something lingering in her pink head. That amazed her even more, as it would seem that the other one, the one without much colors on her, was quite alright with that notion. What was that word that no one used in the lemon world in centuries... Was it trust?

"Note number three. They are doing... weird things. It's quite...arousing? That's the word? Is it appropriate? It's a weird feeling. Yes. Why it's weird though?"

She couldn't help but watch, as she chewed further the piece of the pink one's hair. It was nice to eat something that wasn't sour. She kind off envied the two their different ways. Maybe it was a good thing that she snatched them into her house.

"Note number four. What is she doing with her tongue, that's not how you... oh my."

She couldn't turn her sight away, as the two girls expressed their love towards one another. That kind of sight wasn't all that common in those lands. Actually, this place lacked severely of it.

"Note number five. Well, I suppose some have different type of habits. Yes." She bit her yellow lip. "I suppose I shouldn't look. I suppose. That's a private party. Yes." She coughed a little bit. "I suppose, yes."


	32. Chapter XXXI, Morose Goodbyes

**Chapter XXXI, Morose Goodbyes**

* * *

So the plan was somewhat simple. Get inside, as far as they could, then the little Lime will distract the guards as much as possible for them to get away from this world. The princess couldn't argue with it's simplicity, still, it was too straightforward for her liking. The Lime assured her that everything will work just fine, and that the other lemons are hardly smart enough to figure out the difference if they'll only stick to their disguises. That seemed to be the most vital part of it all. Said guises weren't much more complicated than before as the sings were present yet again with the addition of ribbons here and then for a good measure. That and the two obscure, yellow masks. It was just too silly to work, Bubblegum thought to herself. Than again, when she recalled Earl and his kingdom, was that really all that implausible? At least the people on the streets were somewhat fooled by their presence, as they hardly saw the difference. Not that anyone payed too much attention. It was a lemon land after all – care about yourself not others. That, and it at least gave Marceline much to laugh about.

"We're almost there you two. Hopefully... hopefully you don't mind walking, right?" She blinked about that a couple of time. "I never asked you about..."

"We're fine." The vampire chuckled a little. For her, every lemon being, in this world or her own, was just too silly to comprehend. "Better tell us what we can expect inside."

"Inside. Oh. Oh!" She shook her head, almost as if she forgot where were they heading too. "Many things really. The palace is, as they say, the greatest thing in this kingdom. Our kingdom? Many artists. Many thinkers. They come there. They do their things..." She scratched her head. "Smart things? Maybe. Yes. Yes."

And they moved onwards, the great palace shimmered in the distance, being closer and closer. A majestic sight one could say. Others would probably say it's pretty sour. Still, the girls were more occupied looking at their little guide more than anything. Like before, she acted rather weird.

"She is a bit..."

"Bonked in the head?"

"Yep."

"Aren't we all?"

"Point taken, still, she is, well... just look."

When they gazed at her, she just swirled around on the pavement, as everyone around looked at her with contempt. She hardly cared about it, as she hummed some kind of childish rhyme, obviously about lemons. Lime hardly ever cared what others spoke about her, thought about her, felt about her. Well, maybe at times. Maybe during some lone evenings. But during the day? When the sunlight poured on her yellow skin? No, during those times, the world was her oyster.

"Yeah. Still, she's our best way out of here Bub-bubs."

"Sadly." Bubblegum sighted as the yellow girl just tried to bash one of the lemon pigeons with her little umbrella. "Glob help us..."

Finally, after many tormented animals along their way, they found themselves right before the gates leading towards the great Lemon Palace. The two, huge lemon guards guarded the entrance, crossing their halberds as soon as the girls came closer. The Lime flicked her hand and stepped forward, smiling playfully.

"Nhhh. Passports?" The guard looked both at the vampire and the princess suspiciously. "Especially theirs."

"Tell me mister lemon..." She came closer and looked in his round eyes. "Does a lemon needs a lemon passport to get into a lemon place to fulfill her lemon dreams, which is to talk about lemons?"

"Nhhh... I don't..."

"Therefore, could asking a lemon if he is a lemon, shouldn't be considered as treason, since the lemon before you is just a lemon that wants to follow his lemon ways?" She talked fast. The other guard quickly flee from the scene, as he preferred to avoid too much thinking. The one she spoke to was trapped in her clutches however. All for the better, since while he was looking at her face, her agile hands snatched his sachet. "So, what's your statement on those lemon ways, of lemon people, in the country and land of lemons, mister lemon?"

"Nh... Well..."

"And just look with you lemon eyes at those two lemon beauties, so eager to dive right into the lemon ways." She nodded her head quickly, as she began to circle around him, only to snatch some other things from his yellow pockets. "Lemon is lemon, no? Yes?"

"But pass..."

"Oh, the sore fact that we're lemons, should be enough." She winked at him a couple of times. His head was about to explode from the overflow of information. "Or should I say, sour fact, huh? Yes? Yes? Oh, oh, you shouldn't just ask people around if they're lemons, they're lemons, yes." The Lime smiled, grinning with her pointy teeth. "So we can go in, yes?"

"Nhh... hnnn... yes."

He agreed. It was obvious that he will. Too many questions, too many phrases that he needed to think about. Lemons tried to avoid complicated thoughts, and she just bombarded him with so much nonsense, that it will take a while before he'll grasp the full meaning of it. Maybe he'll even realize that he was deceived. Doubtful, but there's always a possibility. Either way, as they went inside, they saw numerous lemons scattered around the great hall. Each and single one of them was disputing about something with another. Something important at times perhaps but mostly about the things that hardly mattered to anyone. The Lime disappeared somewhere in the crowd, leaving the two on their own. She had her little plan after all, they just needed her signal to go further into the throne room.

"It's a... nice place."

"Marceline..."

"No, really, nice." She yawned. "But I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Before we met up with the original lemons..." She looked at her playfully from underneath her yellow mask and grabbed her hand. "You spoke about Earl... Once you told me he was meant to be your... successor, right?"

"Yeah... so?"

The lemon people began to take interests in those weird beings. Were they even lemons? They were labeled like that, surely they were. For them, the two, expressing their feelings like that, talking to each other with much care, now, that was something different. Unexpected. It was almost like a spectacle of sorts. And each and every spectacle should be observed and judged, such was the law of this sour city. So they did just that, circling around the couple. The two hardly took notice. Or, more to the point, they hardly cared about what the yellow beings thought about them.

"So you thought about it all the time?"

"About... it?"

"Running away."

"I did..." She nodded her pink head. "...of course I did."

"And I never believed you..."

"I wouldn't believe myself as well, you know."

"Still..." The vampire sighted. "...why you never told me so? Never before that is."

"You think..." The princess grimaced. "...that another promise back then would make a difference?"

"No..." She shrugged. "I guess not."

"Well, you have you answer."

"That I do..." The girl smirked. "That I do. Still, you have to admit, Lemongrab, not your brightest idea."

"Well, if I'd only add a seventy five percent more sugar and a little less juice, perhaps it would end in a more..."

"...knowing you, it'd be a seventy five percent disaster."

Bubblegum looked at her angrily at first, still, it was hard to be mad at her for long, as they both eventually just chuckled around. The ones that surrounded them looked puzzled at each other. They all agreed that it was a part of some kind of spectacle performed by the two. Some of them were quite amused, others, hardly entertained. That seemed to be the theme of this place – hardly entertaining.

"Quite the show. Nhhh." The first lemon swirled his mustache. "Quite eccentric, speaking about the lemon ways almost as if someone created lemons, yes? Brave! Preposterous! Nhhh. Postmodernist?"

"Lacked some emotions that we do need however... hnnnnnnn." The other one fixed his monocle. "Quite."

"You'd do it better?"

"Certainly. Nhhh. Lemon always succeeds another lemon." He grinned. "It's a lemon lingo."

And they just ventured onwards to seek more enlightenment in the works of others. The girls hardly knew what was going on, still, a lemon is a lemon, nothing to be freaked out about since they're always the same – bitter and a bit weird. And as they strolled around the place some more, eventually one of the tall figurines pointed at them and shouted heavily, apparently seeing their performance before.

"YOU!"

"Me?"

"YES, YOU, COME HERE!"

He clapped his hands angrily. He had quite the beard that looked almost as if it was glued to his face, as it swirled in various different ways and places. He as well reminded them of Earl, and that only made them smirk.

"Smiling? Nhhh funny. Yes. But. Now when you're here, I know you... nhhhh, like art. So. Listen to this."

He rose his hand up in the air, in a dire attempt to look a bit more dramatic. A lemon, being dramatic? Now that was something easily overlooked, as every lemon strove to be that way. Still, he hardly had the appearance to pull it off.

"Lemon, sourest of them all, lemon, grandest shall not fall, lemon, being made divine, lemon, thing to look and shine, lemon, wonder of this world, lemon, sourness sharp as sword, lemon, yellow bright like sun, lemon, never forced to run."

He looked at them with some hope, as apparently his poem, to him, was the greatest thing that ever existed. The lemons were quite narcissistic in their beings, that's for sure, and they quite enjoyed the notion that other lemons would appreciate their doings. It was almost like submission in their eyes. Almost.

"Um..."  
"Nhhh... so tell me, what do you think?" He pointed his finger at Marceline. "You, strangely pale lemon!"

"It was..."

"Yes?..."

"Rather bitter and... sour?"

"Excellent!" He clapped excitedly. "Hah-hah! Excellent. You may go now lemon. You may go. Off you go."

Almost instantly when he wobbled off, half of the room on their left was shattered by a huge explosion, as bits and pieces of walls flew everywhere around. So that was her plan. It did caught everyone's attention, that's for sure. The princess could admire her style, still, she would've done it a bit more... subtle.

"Well. That sure is something." Marceline laughed. "Quite the show."

"Yeah... Let's boil!"

And they just ran. No one payed attention to them, looking at all the mess, as every single lemon began to scream abruptly at the top of it's lungs, creating a true cacophony of sounds. A perfect opportunity. As they ventured onwards as fast as they could, the girls eventually found themselves in the main chambers, where the rulers of this world resided. The Lemongrabs sat on their thrones, looking blankly at the space before them. As soon as the two entered, they swiftly gazed at their little frames, as they eyes swirled them inside out. Quite the déjà vu. The black one stood up and the white one quickly followed.

"What are you..." He sniffed in the air. There was no lemon scent present on the girls. He narrowed his eyebrows. "You two. You are not lemons."  
"Aren't they brother?"

"No. We made people from candy, remember? This one here smells of sugar. Not lemon."

"I see." He nodded his head. "They're not.

The brothers looked at one another. They were like Earl copies, that's for sure, still, their facial features were somewhat more narrow, perhaps even more vicious. Overall, they seemed to be far more dangerous than their normal counterparts.

"Punishment for entering the divine chambers of Lemongrabs...

"...would be dungeon. But you're not lemons therefore..."

"...death. Don't take it personally."

One of them used some kind of lever, fixated right between their thrones. It was meant to do something, that's for sure, still, the surprised look on both of the lemon faces indicated that it hardly worked. They obviously couldn't show the fact that they were nervous, therefore both of them pulled out their swords. That's when the Lime came from behind one of the pillars.

"Tried to electrocute the floor, yes? Well. I think someone broke the cables, yes? Yes. Who would that be?" She swirled around, turning towards the girls. "Happy to met you, this is where you leave, right? Right. Ta-ta."

They both charged at her with their swords as they began to slice the air back and forth. The girl simply swirled around in her beautiful yet sour ballet, giving the girls once again a distraction much needed for their escape. When the two Earls tried to punish the little traitor, both Marceline and Bublegum came on the very top of their thrones, as the pink one clearly remembered that the entrance to another world should be somewhere around. And just now, she realized that the very crystal is missing from her pocket. As the Lime danced around on the floor, she just recalled that very fact.

"Oh. Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

She swirled once again and tossed the little pink prism towards the princess. She almost instantly used it to open the gateway, the one of many on their path onwards. The girls just looked at the little lemon frame patiently avoiding each and every attack. She just smirked towards them and bowed before them, as she dodged yet another slash. The girls took it as a sign to leave, even if they really wanted to help her little being. When they disappeared in the portal, the two Earls finally managed to corner the little nuisance.

"For your act of treason..."

"...you won't be sentenced to rot in dungeon..."

"Sentence is death!"

"Instant death!"

"Oh, oh, I'm afraid that won't be doable."

She smirked a little as she picked up something from her pocket and tossed it into the ground. As it exploded, flour began to pour in each and every direction, covering everything in it's whiteness. Still, that hardly did the job, as it couldn't covered her way of escape. Still, the smile remained on her face.

"Oh. Who would have thought. It didn't worked." She tossed her hands on the side. "Well. Never died before. Think that it'll be something interesting, yes, yes?"

###

Death stood in the middle of his sand fields, gazing at all the drifting grains. It was the thing he was usually occupied with, as at times, amongst the little pieces that fallen down, there was something that caught his attention. Amongst all the boring and dull pieces of sand, there was this rare occasion that a gem will fall from the sky. It happened once. That, and he also knew that there was a certain kind of void inside of his old corpse. The one that even the longest stares won't fill. The one that cannot be buried away. So he gazed and finally saw something mildly interesting. He knew that the girls proven to be capable of many things, traveling in different places, in different times. Brought death into many places as well it would seem. For him? For him it hardly bare any difference. Death is death, in every possible world. Everything ends up here. Everything aside from one. Some things never shall be brought back. Pity. At least he could use some kind of entertainment. As he caught and crushed the tiny grain in the tips of his fingers, a frail smoke swirled around his hand, eventually coming down on the very ground, forming itself into a yellow being. She winked a couple of times, looking directly at his horse skull.

"Oh." She widened her eyes. "Am I... dead?"

"Dead as you can be babe."

"And this is..."

"Land of the dead."

"So you must be..."

"Death."

She stood up and looked around. There was nothing but sand surrounding her. That very notion was quite sad, since there weren't any objects she could snatch from here. Nothing to claim for her own. No lamps to keep her occupied.

"Oh. I thought it'll be more... refine? Divine? I think someone chopped off my head you see. I thought the payment would be somewhat... different." She blinked a couple of times once again. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I offended you right, don't mind me, don't mind, I just like to talk, and when I talk I..."

"You bore me."

"Beg you pardon?"

"Thought you'd be interesting." He shrugged. "But you bore me."

"Oh, oh but why is tha..."

He ignored her completely, as he once again began to rake the sand in the way he knew the best. She obviously hardly wanted to be ignored, therefore she just came closer, and as she picked up her umbrella, she began to do the same as he did, constantly copying at his movements. Obviously her tool was hardly made for shuffling through the sand, still, Death seemed to admire her efforts, as he grinned back at her. She felt somewhat happy. At least someone enjoyed the effort she put into something, just this once.


	33. Chapter XXXII, Wretched

**Chapter XXXII, Wretched  
**

* * *

When Bubblegum and Marceline emerged from the rift she quickly closed after her, the only thing they saw were shadows and despair. Unnatural green clouds covered the sky, blocking out the sun completely. The soil seemed to be corrupted to it's very core, as the trees emerging from the ground were vile and wicked, once again looking at both of them with their empty hollows. Just like in her dreams. Their shadows seemed to be alive, twisting in everlasting agony. The princess remembered it all. Just like she remembered the piles of bodies left on the ground to rot. Some of them were covered in rags, rest just lied loose as their parts were scattered all around the place. In the distance, smoke rose from the Candy Palace.

"What a mess. Where are we?" She said, as she came closer to one of the skeletons impaled on a bale of wood. "Far from home, that's for sure but..."

"It's Ooo again. I can only assume that the Lich did his work here." She shook her head. "I've seen it before."

"That you did." She looked around as well. "Not a nice sight, yuck. So now what?"

"Nothing. We cannot change what's been done in here. We're simply passing by. We're the trespassers around. So we need to sneak through as fast as we can." She looked at the skulls. "And try not to die while doing so." She scratched her chin. "Hope our little host from the other world is fine at least..."

They ventured forth, through what once was their home. The Ooo they knew and loved however was long gone, as even the very ground before them seemed to be made of rotting flesh. Each step was like placing a foot on the back of a corpse. A long forgotten and diseased corpse. Finally they reached the kingdom. Their footsteps echoed through the demolished buildings as they walked down the empty, deserted streets. It wasn't unnoticed by the remains of what left from the city inhabitants, getting out from their murky hideouts. Or graves, one couldn't tell. Perhaps they were both and the same, not like it bare any difference for the girls. They weren't really dead, nor they seemed to be alive anymore. At first, they just stared the two down, almost as if they judged which part of the them will taste the best. Then, they began to scream at the girls, sprouting words and phrases from their previous lives, connected in sentences that hardly made any kind of sense. One could say that was hardly a new thing – when they were alive, they hardly made any sense as well. And then, they charged. Obviously the princess hardly wanted to hurt her loyal subjects, even in their current form. She always hesitated to harm any of them, since in a way, she loved every single one of them. She would do anything for them. So she did the only logical thing - she simply stood behind Marceline, as the little vampire hardly had any kind of remorse for this shambling mass. The first one that approached, happened to be Cinnamon Bun, or rather the vile creature he was shaped into. His mouth drooled with something beyond recognition, as his two black eyes were fixated at the girl, gazing at her with much hardly hidden hatred. The fiend swung her instrument and chopped him in half, leaving his grotesque body lying and twitching on the ground.

"Bfarrr bad person, bad, bad person..."

The upper part of the body screamed, as he waved his short hands in a vague attempt to catch her. She was long gone from his reach however, chopping the next bunch almost like trees. And her vampire dance began once again. Banana Guards splatted under her heels and the sound of the strings cutting something that looked like a candy cane echoed through the abandoned city. She hardly had any remorse for them and actually deep inside, felt kind of glad. Kind of refreshing. It was this bunch of weirdos that always kept her away from her loved one. Duties, duties for them. Duties because they were always too stupid to handle themselves. So it was a form of repay, she figured. Still, putting them out of their misery, seemed more like a reward than anything. Oh well, at lest she felt good about it. As her guitar crushed the last one, she simply asked, breathing heavily.

"So what exactly is that Bonnie? A vision to come?" She looked at the dead monstrosity. "Or just like you said, a world that is beyond saving? Since you know..."

"I do not know." She shrugged. "Could be both. Could be neither."

"Thought you're the smart one."

"Psh. It 'could' be explained, numerous ways, it's just..." She shook her head. "I don't really know what I want it to be. Since it's all because of me, in a way."

"I guess that's true. Specially since, in this world..." She scratched her chin, as she once again gazed at all the corpses and smoke. "...I apparently failed you. So, where to?"

"The palace. Different world, but the same place. Always the same place..."

They both sighted and rushed towards their goal. On the courtyard, a huge, fancy birdcage stood with someone apparently locked inside. A slick silhouette, almost dead by the looks of it. The flames pouring from it's fragile and weak body would indicate, that it was in fact Flame King himself. Or rather, what was left of him. He was alive, if just barely, as the embers constantly disappeared inside his armor, that seemed to serve as his little form of shelter. As soon as he saw them however, especially the princess, the fires emerged once again. Hatred always fueled him the most. His whole family ran on emotions. He was no different.

"YOU LITTLE WENCH, YOU PROMISED ME, YOU PROMISED!" He tried to reach her from behind the thick bars, as his hands almost caught her neck. His copper armor grind over the metal, he was unable to do anything beyond that however. That very notion made him even more furious it would seem. "MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD. EVERYTHING PERISHED! My daughter..." For this little brief moment, his thoughts ventured beyond this place, beyond this cage, beyond this petty, wicked world. He recalled his little treasure, his little gem, shining with a bright, little flame. But that notion quickly disappeared, as he quickly remembered what happened to his charming little child. "AND YOU ARE ALIVE!" He pointed his slim, flaming finger straight at her. "HOW COULD YOU BE ALIVE IF YOU FAILED?!"

The princess remained silent, as she came closer towards the cage. He looked at her, as she placed her little hands on the bars. This time around, he hardly had the strength to try to do anything to her. Deep inside, he knew that it was futile – some things are beyond changing. Still, even if they are, some things would be satisfying.

"How could you fail..." He sighted. "I saw as he extinguished her flames with his..." He blinked a couple of times, as once again his thoughts ventured beyond this world. There was something sad in that sight. Something sad in seeing the great ember broken, torn apart. "...filthy hands..."

The flame on his head got smaller and smaller, to the point that he looked more like a fragile candle, that was about to be blown away by the slightest gust of wind. His eyes were barely visible in all that. Bubblegum knew however what she would see in them. And it was hardly a pleasing notion.

"He just killed her on my eyes. And then locked me up in here." The flames burst from within his armor once again. "AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Once again he tried to reach her, hardly remembering that his last attempt was futile, hardly realizing that this would change nothing. He strove for something, yet he was beyond the point, where he could realize what exactly it was. Revenge? No, revenge tastes sweet, but hardly brings back the dead. "RELEASE ME!... Release me so I can KILL YOU!"

"Flame King..." She took a step back. "...it's not my fault..."

"He took her in her claws." His hands slide down on the bars, as he began to look somewhere in the distance. "Impaled her little, fragile body on his claws. And just stood there. He killed that boy first. Almost felt sorry for him. He made her watch. She tried to run. She tried to break free... She SCREAMED FOR MY HELP. AND I WAS HERE, LOOKING. I TRIED TO BREAK FREE. I TRIED TO SAVE HER!" The flames poured through the cage. That was hardly enough to set him free however. "...I tried to reach her hand. Almost managed and then..." His face went missing for a second, only to reappear again from within the clutches of his hard armor. "But the chill from his body was enough to put her out... To blow out the candle..." Once again, fury rose in him, as his emotions swirled inside, hardly giving him rest, hardly giving him peace. What was in his mind, it was hard to tell. Mostly pain, one could figure. "FREE ME YOU LITTLE BITCH! FREE ME SO I CAN AT LEAST KILL YOU AND DIE LIKE MY CHILD!" He felt on the bottom of his prison. "Like my child..."

She gazed at him one last time, thinking deeply what to do. Solution seemed to be simple, despite the thing that her eyes saw. It wasn't her world. Not yet. She hardly had the reason to interfere in what happened here. As she swirled around and moved towards the palace, a cold hand landed on her shoulder.

"We cannot just leave him like that Bonnie."

"You know what he will do when he'll break free..."

"Yes, still..."

She pondered and looked at the flaming body. He seemed to gush with anger. Her lover was right however. It was hardly her way of dealing with things. All the calculations, all the plans and whatnot, all were futile, if she would just leave him here. She wouldn't be better than the one that captured him here if she did just that. She wouldn't be better than the thing in her head.

"It's my responsibility, isn't it?" The princess sighted. "Alright."

She grabbed her lover's guitar, and with a numerous swings, she finally managed to break the bars. When his cage opened, he could barely believe it happened. He jumped out and charged right at the princess, but ultimately, all he managed to do was to trip over, as his flaming limbs were barely capable of doing anything. Bonnibel reached for his hand once again. He just looked her in the eyes.

"Do not mock me..." His voice got more and more silent. "...I will kill you..."

"I won't..."

"Yes. You won't. You like to deal with 'wont's'." He sighted, as the flames on his face hissed loudly. "And that's why it ended like that. Leave me." The King shook his head. " Leave me or kill me. I don't want your pity." He rose his hand up in the air, as the embers swirled around his fingers. "But if I'll be able to. I will kill you."

This time Marceline did not oppose, so they went straight inside, leaving the burning one on the ground, as he looked after them. The flames on his head got larger and larger, burning the field surrounding him. Meantime, as the two ventured forth, they felt the chilling presence of the new host. Bubblegum's beautiful throne room was changed completely, now looking more like a tomb. No, not looking like – it was just that, with the stench of rot emanating from each and every corner, as the numerous bodies lied everywhere. Her throne remained in it's place however, if only to mock her, as the new ruler hardly matched it's looks.

"You are..." He murmured silently. "...alive."

For some reason, the Lich looked tired, almost as if he was bound to the place he sat on. His empty eyes looked at her patiently, as his gray hair, now set loose, felt over his shoulders. The princess hardly underestimated him however. She knew that despite his looks, he was still dangerous. Dangerous and disgusting.

"Curious." He said to himself. "Astonishing." He started o clap his hands, as every sound echoed deeply in his chamber. And then, he smiled a little. "Another deal with Death? Another ace in your sleeve, Bonnibel Bubblegum? Shame it failed, since you were stupid enough to come here." He stopped clapping and started to stare blankly at his two uninvited guests. "So what did you had to do this time? Sleep with him?" He grinned, as he clicked with his yellow teeth. "He would like that, don't he? Oh he would, Bonnibel Bubblegum, he would..."

"What is your purpose, Lich?" She said, interrupting him almost instantly. That hardly could be considered a smart move, since he could destroy the two with ease. But, come to think of it, he could do that at any given time. "Why you did all... this?"

"My purpose? My purpose was fulfilled once this place died." He tangled his fingers around his head. "I hear no pesky sounds in myself now. Can you imagine? Living ones do such a charade of symphony. Only one lingers in my cage." It seemed that this thought gave him much pleasure. "And that voice I can hear for millenniums to come. And I will rebuild this world. Reshape it." He chuckled once again, and almost instantly turned towards her. "But you are another one that should be silenced. The one with you as well. Even if I'm pretty sure I killed her already. I enjoyed her suffering Bubblegum." He tapped with his slim fingers. "I will enjoy it once again." He clapped his hands. "Come, my pet. Kill them." A grin once again appeared on his rotten face. "Entertain me."

Somewhere above, a screech could be heard. Almost instantly, a large creature landed between them and the Lich. It was somewhat familiar. Four legs, bleached out pink color, once humanoid face now replaced with a rotting skull with empty hollows. And wings, once beautiful, now looking like old, twisted branches with reminiscence of feathers. The princess obviously knew the creature's name. Goliad. Marceline, without asking any kind of questions came forth, pointing her guitar right at this abomination. Bubblegum however quickly intervened, tapping her on the shoulder and moving away. The vampire looked rather surprised.

"Bonnie?"

"This is personal."

The thing flapped it's wings and charged right at her. She knew that this day will come eventually. That she will face off her creation. The one with such power, made to rule when she'll perish. But she was prepared for that. Each day and each night, she thought what will happen when this being will break free. And each day and night brought different types of solutions and plans. Now it was the time to figure it all out. As the fiend stopped it's charge and shoot her with it's pink beam, she simply reflected it with a mirror that was always deep inside her pocket. Just in case, always a backup plan. Goliad seemed to be surprised by this turn of events, but tried restlessly again and again, as his jaw clicked back and forth in a grotesque matter. Finally, seeing as it was futile, it tried to reach her thoughts with it's powers, yet it proved to be useless once again. The princess mind was like a maze, with more questions than answers. That, and she also was prepared for that. With each attack he attempted, he deflected it with even more questions. With more pictures of nonsense. With more things that hardly mattered. She learned a thing or two from Finn, even if he himself was a rather poor teacher. The creature could not find her weak spot. He could not breach her thoughts, beyond the silly pictures connected to noodles and lemons. So it decided to speak. It was like a battle of sounds, that made the princess cover her ears. But with one screeching voice, another one reached her mind. More soothing one, more familiar one. The one she made. Eventually one of them was victorious. It was the one she hoped for.

"Kill me." The voice echoed in her head. It was calm, yet in pain. "Kill me."

"Goliad?"

"I suffer." The voice vibrated. "The vessel will try to kill you. I do not. I want you to kill me. To end it"

"I don't want to."

"Then the vessel will kill you. And I will suffer more."

And the voice in her head stopped, at least the pleasing one. She quickly gazed at the creature. It seemed to be dazzled for some reason. Perhaps the part of it gave her this opportunity. This opportunity to end it all. On this occasion, she jumped on it's back as the monster finally woke up from it's vivid dream and tried to throw her away, moving rapidly with it's horrid wings. The princess knew a thing or two about close combat however. As she clutched her hands around it's neck, Goliad screeched. It hardly was that soothing, smooth voice she heard just seconds ago.

"I love you." The princess said silently towards it's ear. The thing hardly listened, as it tried to break free from her grasp. Her hands were simply too strong however, as her fingers drove deeply into it's skin. "I'm sorry."

She whispered, as she snapped it's neck and jumped from it's back. The lifeless body felt on the ground, decomposing almost instantly, leaving just a fragile skeleton that quickly turned into dust. This being was created from dreams and promises – it was only natural that eventually it became one. The Lich seemed to be amused, as he finally stood up from his throne. He began to slowly clap once again, as dust felt from his skeletal hands.

"You are something. Yes you are, Bonnibel Bubblegum. To kill someone made from you. To kill your creation." He grinned and smooched the air. "But alas. Every toy has it's limits. And I have no more use for you..." He flicked with his hand. "...time to end this charade..."

Before he could finish however, the doors to his chambers opened wide once again, as yet another guest came to visit him. The one that he hardly expected. Flames poured in, almost like a wild river, and from within them - Flame King emerged. He seemed to regain some of his strength, as his blazing head grew thicker. His eyes were full of sparks as well.

"YOU WILL ALL BURN. ALL WILL BURN." He faced the Lich. "FIRST YOU. THEN THE REST!" He let out numerous embers from within his maw that felt on the ground. "FIRST YOU, CORPSE!"

He threw a ball of flame right at the head of the undead being, lifting his empty face on fire. As his gray hair started to burn, as he almost choked on all the heat that got into his body, he hissed and began his own incantations, defiling the room with his foul magic. Soon he had the army of dead at his disposal, summoned by his vile screech. He also began to hurl balls of his venomous embers at his adversary, but they were quickly disposed by the fiery aura surrounding the King. Every minion that came too close was also set on fire, and soon, the whole hall was full of living torches. That hardly stopped the two from battling however, as the beams of sheer force roamed through the walls and ceiling, creating a true cacophony of colors. They both seemed to forget about the girls however, as they hid behind one of the pillars, trying to get out of their way. Bonnibel quickly took a glimpse around the room, as she saw the exact spot where they needed to go.

"Marceline!" She shouted and pointed her finger right behind the throne. "There!"  
"Right on it!"

She grabbed her and flew around, dodging the flames, as the King still battled the Lich, which was now clutched in the ring of fire. The girls looked at the fighters and then at one another, almost as if they actually considered helping the flaming one. Still, they had hardly any choice, they hardly had the ability to end it all. As they landed near the rift, Bonnibel quickly swirled with her little crystal, as they disappeared, venturing in yet another world. The mixed flames swirled around for a long time that day however, until only one remained.


	34. Chapter XXXIII, Same But Different

**Chapter XXXIII, Same But Different**

* * *

This time around, the lands that surrounded them were more pleasing and more appealing. It looked like the place they knew, as it lacked both the lemons and the overwhelming destruction from each and every direction. All for the better, for them at least. The wind slowly blew throughout the green fields in a soothing and delicate notion. Marceline just looked at the princess, as she responded with a shrug. There was nothing more to say about it really, as their goal was quite simple. There was always a palace. There was always a doorway. This one should be the last one, at least according to her calculations. Was it really? Like with all things tangled in science, it was hard to tell. There's always a margin for error, even if the smart one tried to avoid them as best as possible. So they went off without a word, holding each others hands. It was quite enjoyable actually. Just that, only that, without much thinking, as there was nothing to consider, nothing to ponder about right now. The road was straight, and so were their thoughts. On the horizon they saw a familiar palace, this time without any additional contraptions set by this world. It looked almost too peaceful, judging by the the things they experienced before.

"I don't see anything different here Bonnie."

"Me neither." She looked at the white, high towers. "And I don't know if I should be worried or not."

Her eyes began to haze once again, as she saw walls of flames set off in the distance. This word was corruptible as well, and she knew it. The grass quickly became a carpet made out of maggots. The chilling breeze to her was nothing more than a stench of rot and decay. Something snapped that night inside of her it would seem. The one residing in her head got more and more relentless, vile. Time for subtleties passed away, as more and more he wanted to drive her mad not only in her slumber. And once he would accomplish his goal, one could only assume what would happen next. Nothing good, that's for sure. And as she gazed at the sparks that emerged from within the palace's windows, eventually her companion's voice snapped her out of it.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's math." She blinked a couple of times. "Let's go."

Before they could venture forth, they quickly saw someone approaching them in the distance, far above the trees. The creature looked almost like Jake in it's stretchy fashion, only this time around, it apparently was a fluffy cat, carrying someone on her back. The thing quickly ran pass them, ignoring them completely, or simply hardly looking at the ground below. The girls were quite surprised, more so by the fact that the one riding the cat looked awfully familiar as well.

"Was that..."

"Looked like him but..."

"Too much in the 'chest area', right?"

"Yeah, still..."

Before they could talk about it further, numerous beams of ice hit the ground surrounding them. Apparently there was someone chasing the previous duo and now she found herself a different type of entertainment. She floated in the sky, as her pointy teeth glittered in the light. The energy from within her slick hands flowed all around her fingers, ready to strike any second now, like a wild animal, gazing playfully at her prey. She was somewhat confused by the two however, as she never seen the likes of them. Still, the pink one's resemblance to her dearest prince wasn't a coincidence, she was sure of it. So the sorceress did the only thing that came into her mind. In fact, the only thing that always came into her mind in those troubling times, when decisions needed to be made quickly and swiftly – she conjured even more ice, tossing the beams left and right at them, in an attempt to hit both of them within her chilling creations. The princess was quite used to the attempts of freezing her little being. She dodged out of the way, as she tried her numerous devices to interfere with the ice witch. Marceline did the same, shifting from one form to another, quickly avoiding each and every icicle that came into her direction. She too somewhat knew what to expect, in terms of her capabilities at least. The Ice Queen was a cunning beast however when needed to be. Since they were dodging around her attacks with ease, why not making it a bit more, as they say, harder. She quickly frozen the surface underneath their feet, so that those slick figurines would have some issues with stability. She was right, this time around, since the two hardly expected anything else aside from brute force from the likes of her. As soon as the first one tripped, beam of frost turned her into a pink filled, stale block. It was only a matter of time before the second one joined her within the clutches of the prison made out of ice. The Queen quickly descended from up above and gazed at her catchings. They were somewhat similar, yes. Perhaps she will be able to use them for her likings, one way or another. Especially the pink one. Maybe that was one of Gumball relatives? He never told her about his family, all in all. No, he screamed most of the time, and other times – he simply tossed some insults towards her little, blue frame. She hardly minded that, obviously, those that say such things, say them because they're full of emotion. At least, that's what she told to herself all the time. But, come to think of it, she told herself many things, numerous times.

"Two little birds, caught in the ice, it's because they simply couldn't play nice..." She began to sing out loud, as her cold, slick fingers tapped on the surface. She was rather proud of herself. The Queen hardly ever caught someone like that, usually people slipped away when she turned around. This time, she wanted to make sure that everything is in order. "I do ponder what secrets will you tweet to a damsel like me. I am a damsel after all. A damsel fitting for my dearest Gumball, oh yes." She tapped on the ice once again, especially on the pink one's face. She was quite curious about her. "But now I'll have to drag you all the way, all the way. You better make it worth my while."

###

And so they found themselves in yet another weird place, quite unwillingly so. Was it ever the other way around however? Not in the recent days, that's for sure. And as their frames were cuffed tight towards the icy, unpleasant walls, the one that held them captive circled around, pondering loudly about who they may be. Well, at least the princess was somewhat cuffed, as Marceline remained in her block of ice, as she was apparently not needed right now. Either way, the Queen never saw them in those lands, that's for sure, and still - they were somewhat familiar. Almost too familiar. Since the the host of this frozen palace was clearly out of her mind, much like the King in their world, she began to over think it heavily, as the cogs in her head worked at full spread it would seem, judging by the way she constantly bit her lip while talking to herself.

"Looking weird dear, yes. But familiarities are always a feature. Or not? Oh, no, no, familiarities should be considered, I am smart after all, so if it's similar it should be..."

"So, when you will decide to free us, huh?" The princess finally decided to ask, which apparently stopped her thought process, as she began to stare blankly at her with her round, white eyes. "Will you respond at least?"

"Oh, you're so impatient. So, so impatient. I will, of course, I will. I'm the damsel here after all." She shook her blue head around. "Who would have thought that Gumball relatives are so annoying." She clutched her hands around her chest. "Guess everyone has some black sheep in the family. And speaking of black, you too remind me of someone. Yes." The Queen winked a couple of times, as she came closer towards the vampire. "It's almost as if I saw you once before. Can't put my fingers on where however. And thus, that makes you quite unimportant." She scratched her head. "Or does it. I tend to forget about important things as well at times." She then slapped herself across the face. "I'm easily distracted. Pardon."

"Um... no big deal?"

"Ah, yes, yes. Nice to see someone that has some manners and pardons the damsel in her thoughts." She once again winked a couple of times. "Still, my questions weren't fully answered, therefore that's not all that nice at all, no, no."

"I think you are mistaken, I'm not..."

"Oh you are, surely you are! Pink skin, quite similar face, candy like as well, yes, yes. Surely you are. Big chest would indicate that some of those things run in the family." She chuckled a little. "Splendid!"

"I still think that..."

"Yes, yes, we can think later, but tell me. How was growing up with him, huh? Huh? Any secrets about him? Any interesting bits? Was he a prankster? Or was he nice? And oh, oh, maybe something about his teenage years, you know, something spicy, like, like..."

Out of no where, somewhere from within the depths of her frozen palace, a messy noises came, almost as if someone crushed and smashed something. Judging by how the Queen eyes widened, it had to be something quite precious.

"Babies!" She screeched. "What mommy told you about her whereabouts! Oh I swear if you weren't so adorable I'd..." She looked at the princess. "Pardon me, dear Gumball relative. I must part for now, but I shall return, that I guarantee." The insane one smirked. "And maybe you will tell me about some gummy and juicy secrets, oh yes, yes!"

And the insane Queen left the spot. Bubblegum looked around, quickly searching for a way out. No matter how hard she thought however, how she bent her body, how she wanted to slide out of the thick blue surface, it was all futile. Her intelligence was unmatched, still, even she knew that with the share brainpower alone, she won't do much about their current location and situation. And then, he appeared, just like that. The princess hardly even noticed when that happened – when this white, blank skull stared at her from the back of the room, when his empty eyes gazed at her with such curiosity, when his yet another straw hat appeared from the darkness within the glacial walls.

"You find your way into such interesting places." He slowly clapped his bone hands. "And as usual, you hardly were aware where exactly you ventured." He smudged his pointy finger at her cheek, smirking constantly. "Ah, sugar babe, you should know better."

"You're hardly helping in our current situation." She looked at him. Usually he appeared after they achieved something, and last time she checked, they hardly did anything around here. Yet. "So, care to change that?"

"Ah, dulcet divine, I'm not here to help." He smooched the air around. "I'm here but to watch. To watch and be entertained. I never said anything about helping."

And he did just like he said, circling around slowly, tapping his stiff hands over the ice, looking constantly at his reflection, as he tried to look amused. He obviously wasn't, and she could see that with ease. Still, that hardly helped her in any way, shape or form. Therefore, she decided to ask, since questions don't hurt much. Usually.

"Well, could you make one exception from that rule perhaps?" She smiled a little. "For your two favorites?"

"I could, but I don't know if I should."

"Well, you were eager to grab the Lich in your arms, not necessary to hug him. And us, in this state, well, we can hardly do the job."

That finally made him look at her once again, as at this point and with those words, she was more entertaining than his own reflection. He came before her once again, looking and pondering, considering and thinking. Eventually, he put his hands on her shoulders, as he gazed deep within her candy eyes. And then, he smiled.

"Entertain me then."

"Sorry, hardly in the mood." She sighted. "And I don't think that will change for that matter."

"Not like that." He snapped his fingers before her face and chuckled a little bit. "Many things I find thrilling, sugar babe. And your position hardly stops me from asking questions."

"Questions?"

"You should figure out by now that I enjoy them immensely, dulcet candy."

He took of his hat and put it right before her, as it began to hoover in the air. Bubblegum hardly was interested in his little games, but if that was the way out of here, she could at least gave it a try. Death was helpful after all, at times at least. Other times, well, he was a bit of a nuisance. Or, not only a bit come to think of it.

"Whoever tries to weasel out, shall make the hat fall." He shrugged. "I like to make up rules as I go."

"That I noticed. Stakes?"

"Rather obvious. I'll either help you or not."

He smiled, as the hat began to span around within it's notion. He on the other hand scratched her chin, as once again he gazed deep within her, almost as if her eyes were the ones that were meant to give him his much adored answers.

"I'll go first. So, ever considered a life that's a bit more... normal?" He pointed at her frozen companion. "Stale perhaps?"

"My life is perfectly stale as it is, thank you very much."

"And yet you neglected everything and everyone that looks at you with care."

"I changed. And I am what my people need me to be." She rolled her eyes. "Not part of the question either way. Still, I have all what I want from life now. Plausible?"

"Plausible."

"My turn then." She grinned, if just a little. Still, her hands inside the icy abyss were hardly a fitting notion. "A simple one, despite the fact that I hardly like simple things. Your strife with the Lich?"

"A simple one indeed – I don't like things that simply won't die. But that you already know, huh? Back at you." He pointed his finger at her chest. "Your heart always had it's rhythms towards this one, or..."

"Well, there was another one, way back." She bit her lip. "Way, way back."

"There was another one than, huh? Whom, the boy?" He liked gossips, that's for sure. And a gossip about the great ruler of the sweet kingdom? Too good to pass upon that notion. "Nah, someone else, I sense it but..."

"Two questions in a row mister Death?"

"Right." He grinned. "My pardons."

"Accepted, obviously." She bowed down slightly, at least as much as she could in her current state, as her frozen limbs were hardly adding to the gesture. "But it was a she as well, if that fulfills your... curiosity. You should know the name. She's dead, and you deal with those kind of things." She stared blankly at the ground. "Either way. Tell me, why the attitude, why the act? Why the smiles, chuckles, grins?"

"Why should it be other way around?" He shrugged. "Why the fact that others pass away should worry me? Oh no, no. There's nothing sad in that for me. I'm above relations, above connections sugar babe."

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "Above it all, and no hints whatsoever."

"World would be better if we all mind our own things." He chuckled and quickly changed the topic of their little conversation. "That's all the smart candy princess has to offer?"

"Oh I do have a question. And an answer I think. If I may another one in a row. Since, you know, you did the same." She grinned, as he smiled back curiously. "You don't really know everything do you? Every answer, every detail, huh? You thought no one will figure that out, don't you? And you use that as an excuse to ask others, telling them that you know it all. But you don't, don't you?" He simply gazed at her, without any notion, as lights danced within his eyes. "And deep inside, you have some secret that you badly want for someone to unravel, but you're too stubborn to reveal by yourself, huh? And it's not about the Lich, it's about you, right?" She shook her head playfully, since it was the only part of her body that she was able to move freely. "So, mister Death, given all the odds and percents, given all the possibilities and ideas, can you tell me, how well I figured you out?"

He smiled in silence, as he grabbed his hat without even saying a word. As the sparks ignited within his empty hollows, he once again came closer. With a long gaze, he eventually headbutted the ice that surrounded her limbs, crushing it completely. And then he began to laugh, laugh so much, that the walls echoed with this sound. And just like that, he began to fade, eventually leaving nothing but ash around his former frame. That was enough for her however, as she smashed the prison of her lover with ease, now that her hands were finally free. Marceline almost instantly rushed ahead.

"I will get you, I will... oh." She winked a couple of times. "Where are we?"

"A long story." The princess smiled. "But as usual, the long story short – we need to get out of here."

"I'm good at sneaking out!" She grinned. "And you were pretty good at it as well, back in the days."


End file.
